Nation Integration
by Artexatreyu
Summary: What if the War had never happened? What if Roku had not spared Sozin's life? The Gaang's separate lives meet in a Cultural Integration Academy and unlikely friendships begin to develope. Zutara, Sokkla [we all know we don't own Avatar :The Last Airbender. Disclaimer Disclosed :) ]
1. Welcome to National Republic

The carriage passed quietly over the road leading into the National Republic. The afternoon sun was high in the sky when Zuko looked out as a city drew near. His sister, Azula, sat in front of him, dressed in Regal Fire Nation attire, delicately fussing over her nails. She always had to be so perfect. To his left, their mother Ursa, sat neatly with her hands in her cloak sleeves, a smile playing on her beautiful features. In front of her and to Azula's right, Zuko's uncle Iroh sat in the green and tan hues of the Earth Kingdom that housed his Tea Shoppe, the "Jasmine Dragon", nurturing a small cup of tea, trying vainly to sip at it as the carriage ran over a few bumps in the road. The driver made a hasty apology, but Iroh waved him off.

"No need to apologize. There are bound to be bumps and turns in the road, and regardless of how much we try to avoid them, there will always be more. We can only just accept and learn from them."he smiled warmly when he finally finished his cup.

Zuko acknowledged his uncle's positivity with a nod, he had come to learn much from the old General's musings.

"We're getting close now. Fire Lady Ursa, Prince Zuko, Princess Azula, National Republic is a fine little city that I am sure you will come to cherish as I have. The Four Nations coming together as one in harmony. This Integration that you two will be participating in will be a huge step forward, not only for the Fire Nation, but for the other nations as well," Iroh closed his eyes appreciatively as the sounds of the growing city slowly became audible beyond the walls.

The National Republic was still developing, the first official stepping stones of harmony since Avatar Roku had brought balance to a world on the edges of War. Fire Lord Sozin had tried to throw the nations into chaos years ago, but the Avatar had seen the glint of strife in the megalomaniac's eye, and snuffed the spark before it caught flame. It was a devastating blow, as once upon a time, Roku's friendship with Sozin had been as strong as brothers. But he had seen the change overtaking the Fire Lord, he knew his old friend was gone. And after Sozin had initiated the first move, the Avatar had struck him down in a fury. Fire Prince Azulon stepped forward to assume the throne. But Avatar Roku warned him, that if he carried a like-mind as his late Father, he would have no choice but to strike him down the same way. It was the Avatar's Duty to keep balance to the world.

Fire Lord Azulon was wise to heed the Avatar's warning, despite the death of Roku and the sudden disappearance of the new Avatar. But he remained loyal to the laws and tradition's of the Fire Nation, upholding a strict rule of Aristocracy, Hierarchy and Wealth of Power in firm control. But when the heir to the throne, the aging Prince Iroh lost his only son and heir in a tragic accident, he was forced to withhold tradition for bloodline, and grant his younger son, Prince Ozai, the Heir Apparent, with his two young children as heirs. Then Fire Lord Azulon succumbed to old age, and Prince Ozai stepped forward to claim the throne. Though he was as strict as his father had been, he began to see the wisdom in his brother's constant dealings and meandering in and out of the other nations. And when his strategically gifted daughter, young Princess Azula, whispered into his ear the benefits of international trade, the light of power began to shine brighter in his eyes. As Azula, a clear fire bending prodigy at a very tender young age, explained to him, he could uphold the Avatar's warning and keep balance in the world, but gain power at the same time through beneficial trade in and out of the country. The other nations could become dependant on the Fire Nation through goods only developed in the country, and earn powerful favours that could keep the family on the throne without fear of government overthrows or assassinations to place new blood in power. He smiled with pride at the genius of Princess Azula. Instead of burning everything to the ground like his foolish grandfather tried to elect, he could build up the other nations and control them like puppets with high favours, eventually over taking them with trust. Azula was truly a Prodigy.

But though she was strategic by birth, her birth was not strategic. Princess Azula was not Heir Apparent to the throne. She was the younger child of Fire Lord Ozai and Fire Lady Ursa. Prince Zuko was the elder child, and thus heir. This bothered him, for Zuko was not as cunning, conniving and determined as his sister, and he was certainly no prodigy. Fire Lords were powerful, and held a responsibility and reputation high from birth. They didn't have to just "act" like royalty, they had to BE royalty. Ozai blamed his wife for Zuko's weak, almost pathetic, nature. She nurtured him to much. She needed to be strict and not praise him for just trying. Actions spoke loud, but failed attempts screamed at the nationals. But Princess Azula had already thought it through. She already commanded everyone who she encountered, Fire Lord or not. Why be run ragged with the hassles and burdens of the throne when she could easily rule over Zuko's shoulder. She could speak in his ear and lead the Nation while sitting comfortably as Zuko's Second in Command, without being encumbered by the constant nagging that came with ruling a country. Fire Lord Ozai obviously agreed. His daughter was Perfection incarnate.

Prince Iroh decided to become a teacher at the academy in National Republic, having observed and learned much from the other Nations and Elements of Air, Water and Earth respectively. He wanted to contribute as much as he could to the harmonious mingling of the Nations. He understood and respected their individual traditions and after conversing with his brother, the Fire Lord, found the approval of taking his Nephew and Niece to learn Integration in the City. He wanted Prince Zuko to know the importance of balance in the world, and balance with the other elements, as he, like Iroh, was a powerful fire bender, though not as acclaimed as his sister, who could bend an intense blue flame.

So now was Prince Zuko and his family, arriving into National Republic. The would be staying at the Royal suite situated a little outside of the south part of the city. Once they reached the ornately large house and settled their things, Fire Lady Ursa urged her children to go into the city and become acquainted with the denizens. They would start at the academy in a couple of days, and she wanted them to feel comfortable with the other students. She smiled approvingly at her son and daughter.

"Here, children, we are not seen as royalty or commoners, but as equals. I want you to keep that in mind at all times. Your father wishes you to represent the Fire Nation in all it's glory and respect, but to do so," here she emphasized the importance of her words to Azula by gently squeezing her shoulder, "you _must_** learn to respect and understand **the other nations as equals."She knew her daughter's stubborn nature and drive to win by any means necessary. Ursa was one of the few who were wise to Azula's soft words.

Currently the fifteen year old princess was tugging the sleeve of her seventeen year old brother's gold and crimson robes. "Come Zuko, if we want to be equal as mum says, then we have to ditch our royal attire for some common garb. Let's go mingle with the peasants of the city."

"Azula!"

Zuko raised an eyebrow, a slightly concerned look gracing his flawless features. His golden gaze drifted from his sister to his mother, who had replaced her smile with a look of stern displeasure. Azula raised a hand up in mock disgrace, "I was only joking mother. Just trying to lighten the mood. Come on Zuzu." Zuko grimaced at the use of the nickname. She had been calling him that since they were little. He hoped vainly she would refrain from using it while they attended the academy together, but he knew the chances of that happening were slim to nothing.

After changing from his regal wear to a gold edging black short-sleeved outfit with a gold belt tied around his middle and black pants with matching knee-length boots, he met Azula outside by the carriage. She was wearing a burgundy and gold top that cut off in the middle, baring her lean stomach and toned abs, a knee-length matching sarong with darker pants underneath, and black shoes. She was toying with a gold dragon arm band. Her hair was twirled up and held in place with a marbled hair stick, strands fanning out behind her head.

"That's all you are going to represent the Fire Nation with Zuzu? Black and Gold? Well, at least you wear it well, I'll just tell everyone we meet, you are mourning a dead girlfriend or something equally depressing."

He narrowed his bright gold eyes in a glare at his sister and climbed in the cart after her. Azula crossed her left leg over her right with air of annoyance, bringing her left hand up to inspect her nails again.

"This integration better be worth our time and not just some silly year-long camping trip uncle tricked us into. It's bad enough we can't appear exactly as we are, Fire Nation Royalty!

Zuko knew she was playing coy. She had agreed to this without much prompting. He smirked,

"C'mon Azula, it will should be interesting for you. You get to boss around all new people, and they won't even know who you are, or why they're listening to you. It will be just like when we vacationed on Ember Island last summer."

Azula titled her hand and looked at him, a grin appearing on her face. "Well, it was amusing destroying that governor's house. His son deserved it anyway. I mean, who doesn't invite US to their party?!"

Zuko smirked again, reeling his sister in, "I hear the earth benders around here have a pretty bad attitude. Should be a nice challenge for you. Might also be an interesting experience to fight in a match against a water bender..."

A devious glint appeared in the princess' eye as she knit her eyebrows close together. "Do they now...well we'll just have to see about that."

A group of teenagers sat next to a large decorative fountain in the middle of a rest area. A boy with his arms reclined back on the edge of the fountain, dressed in blue clothes with tan skin and hair pulled back in a pony tail was conversing with a young bald monk that had blue arrow tattoos on his head and hands. He also had enormous grey eyes. Next to them sat a long haired boy in green earth kingdom clothes similar to Uncle Iroh's. He was concentrating chin in hand, fingers tracing a silly looking mustache on his upper lip and right arm wrapped around his middle on a stone marble game with another young earth kingdom clad youth, a dark-haired girl with bare feet. She was laying down on the bench of the fountain, facing away from the boy, left leg crossed over her right, chewing on the fingernails of her right hand. When the boy flicked a pebble of his hand down to the marbles of the game, it shot one of the stone marbles off the bench. But before it got far, the girl slammed her hand onto the stone fountain and a random rock flew off the ground, blasting the marble into the sky. The boy's hand went from his chin in a disbelieving sign.

A few feet away from the fountain, a boy in a straight legged wheelchair was showing off some tricks to a girl dressed in a pink top and baggy pink pants. She had a long braided brunette pony tail, and seemed possessed with an exaggerated personality. She was clapping her hands exultingly then, when she suddenly bent down and started walking on her hands. She walked all the way to the bench were the others were talking, climbed up and then rested down on her chest, her legs coming up behind her like a scorpion tail. She looked interested in the game the earth youths were playing, then shrugged as her feet came to rest down on her shoulders.

Zuko took in the sight as the cart slowed and stopped near the rest area. He and his sister climbed out and waved the driver away. They'd call for a city carriage when they needed one. Azula crossed her arms and eyed the teenagers before turning to walk away, "If these are the challenges you were talking about, I'm not interested. I'm going to see if there is a decent market around here, but Agni know's there probably isn't. I'll meet you back here at sun down."

Zuko made a quick glance to see which direction Azula was headed in and started walking up to the teens. His hair was short but his bangs were long enough to sweep into his eyes from time to time. He didn't quite know how to approach them quite, but was relieved when the boy with the pony tail looked up at him and waved his hand, thumb, ring and middle fingers extended.

"Hey. You attending the Integration Academy here in Republic? I could tell. Young, bored, no idea what to make of it and just trying to find something to pass the time away. Join the club, not much of a choice anyway."

Zuko put his hands in his pockets. Yeah, that pretty much summed it up. He raised an eyebrow in agreement. He raised he left hand in a questioning gesture but the boy began speaking again,

"What, us? We did exactly what you're doing. A cab dropped us off and we just kind of sat here. We don't really know each other, but a few of us have met a couple days earlier. My name is Sokka. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. My comrade here is Aang, he's an airbender from the Eastern Air Temple...or was it Southern...or both? Well anyways, he's Aang." the monk stood up and bowed respectfully to him. He pulled his hands up in a Fire Nation flame greeting and bowed. Sokka leaned forward with his elbows on his knees gestured a thumb to the two Earth Kingdom kids.

"Over there with the hair and moustache is Haru. I forgot which city it is he is from...hey where are you from again?" Haru looked back smiling, "I'm from..." Sokka cut him off quickly, waving his hand half heartedly, "yes yes, anyways." Haru frowned, his thin mustache outlining his unhappy mouth. The green bandana seemed to highlight his brow together, making him look like a very unhappy panda-cat. Sokka pulled a face and continued,

"Ah-dunno wha' that was 'bout...let's carry on. The girl picking her nose and flicking it is Toph Bei Fong. She's from Gaoling City. She's this crazy powerful earth bender." Sokka suddenly leaned forward with his hand shielding his mouth away from her and mimed the words "_she's blind" _and then pulled his lips in a upside down U and bugging his eyes, thrusting a thumb in her direction. He nodded to assure Zuko, but a large rock flew out of no where and struck the water tribesman in the head. He yelped and cupped his ear. Toph shouted up from her seat, "I can still see you, fool!" Sokka shrugged, scrunched his and shook his head,

"I dunno how she does it. But over there in the wheels is Teo and the girl staring you down...in a creepy sort'a way...is Ty Lee." Zuko had not noticed the girl had moved from the fountain and suddenly appeared at is right shoulder. He jumped a little as two big grey eyes rivaling those of the monk stared deeply into his face, "Wow, you are GORGEOUS!" she was leaning up at him, coming closer to his face. He blushed and shifted uncomfortably, feeling quite awkward as the girl scrutinized him. "You have THE PRETTIEST gold eyes I have EVER seen!"

Zuko took a step away from her and cleared his throat. He waved slowly, "..er...Hey. My name is Zuko. I'm from the Fire Nation." Sokka suddenly stood up hands shooting one to his side and the other to his chin, a suspicious and accusing look on his face.

"You're from the Fire Nation?"

"..yes?"

Sokka's eyes narrowed and eyed Zuko up and down. "hmmm..." Zuko suddenly realized he was holding his breath. He was the Prince of the FIRE NATION and heir to the throne! Why should he care that this guy was eyeballing him. Why did his impending judgement have to matter to a Prince like Him?!

Sokka suddenly smiled broadly, realization dawning on his face, "You're a fire bender, aren't you!" Zuko's eyebrow raised slowly, "yeaa..."

Sokka shouted excitedly, pumping a fist in the air! Even Aang jumped up in surprise, sending him fifteen feet up. "You HAVE to show us some moves! C'mon! Shoot some fireballs and some flamethrowers!" He started punching the air and kicking out. As Aang landed, he ducked, barely missing Sokka's boot to the face. Zuko smiled and shook his head.


	2. Curiouser and Curiouser

Zuko smiled and shook his head. Aang and Sokka sat back down, waiting expectantly. Ty Lee, after being both rejected and ignored, sauntered off to mingle with some occupants sitting at a table arm wrestling.

"Well I'm pretty good, but if you really want to see some master fire bending, you should ask my sister Azula. She's sort of a Prodigy. My dad always said she was born Lucky..." he rubbed the back of his neck. It felt kind of silly to be praising his sister, when he really should be trying to make and impress some friends. His face turned serious and he took a stance, legs bent out and arms held in front of him, "But, I've been training under some of the best fire benders in the world since I was a kid." He turned around and punched his fists forward and two jets of flame exploded out toward the road. He then kicked up high, sending a fire-ball up into the sky. Swinging the same leg down, he created a wall of flame and pushed it away before spinning around and sending another jet of flame out from his other foot. A few of other teenagers that had sat furthest away in the rest area had moved closer and joined the group, clapping and cheering. Except for Toph, who had abandoned chewing her nails for picking at her toes. "Meh, I bet I could still beat you in a fight, with both eyes closed."

Zuko faced them and chuckled, he seemed to be the only one to catch the blind joke as the others were either nodding or shaking their heads. He turned around and faced the road again, going into another bending stance. "I've never challenged an Earth Bender before, but I've won more than enough Agni Kai fights..."

"Who's in a fight?" with the exception of Toph, the group turned their heads to see who had spoken. A tan skinned girl had walked up beside the fountain. She wore blue clothes almost identical to the one's Sokka was wearing, save for that they were made for a girl. Her long brown hair was swept up and back in a long braid that went down to her hips and two loops of hair connected from her bangs to a bun pulled above the braid. She crossed her arms, looking down at Sokka with an eyebrow raised, "You're not starting any fights, are you Sokka?" The young water tribesman shook his had and gestured toward Zuko.

"No, Katara, I'm not. We were just asking Zuko here to show us some bending moves. He's a fire bender from the Fire Nation. Hey Zuko, this is my sister Katara. Katara, that's Zuko." Zuko turned around and stood straight, bowing his head down and bringing his hands up in a formal flame greeting. When he opened his eyes and looked back up, the sight of her struck him down. The girl was absolutely beautiful. She had big, sapphire blue eyes and graceful features. But the intensity of her gaze was enough to understand she could hold her own. He could tell by the light that shining through that she was as much of a fighter as he was. But in all her severity, he couldn't help but look at her. His eyes barely left hers but he had plenty of time to notice her fair nose and plump lips. She was just so exotic. He quickly concentrated back on her eyes, they were as equally brilliant as Azula's fire...Azula. The thought of his strict sister snapped him back to his senses. He composed himself quickly.

"..er...oh, er...right. Right, sorry. Sokka asked me to display some bending manuevers. Then Toph remarked how she could beat me in a match. I said I had never challenged an Earth Bender before, but I've won a few Agni Kai's."

Katara's gaze softened with understanding. She arched another delicate eyebrow, this time in confusion, "An...Agney what?"

"Agni Kai. It's a traditional fighting duel between two fire benders that dates back for hundreds of years. The challenge is made and fought for one's honour when all other solutions to whatever the dispute is fail and is over when one bender burns the other. It isn't made or taken lightly." having finished the sentence, Zuko looked away slightly ashamed. He didn't expect the others to understand the circumstances on why he had to accept such challenges.

Katara looked him over, but couldn't discern whether he was hiding any burns. He certainly didn't have any showing on his arms or face. His completely **Flawless **face. His porcelain skin didn't have a blemish anywhere on it. She looked him over from his short jet black hair, slightly longer bangs sweeping over his honey-golden eyes, the to his straight nose...his narrow chin..his strong jaw line, to his lean but sturdy looking body. It was as if he was carved and chiseled from white marble stone, like the fountain she stood near. She could tell he was bred from some high-ranking bloodline. It was almost sickening how perfect he looked. With a slight blush, she realized she had been staring him up and down, like some hot-stricken girl. She cleared her throat, remembering just what she had walked back to the group for.

"Oh...ah, any ways. I checked out the Markets, there are fliers everywhere from the Academy. They mentioned that we'll all be registering and meeting our headmasters in two days. I also saw quite a few restaurants if anyone is hungry." a few of the crowd voiced their agreements and they started moving off in the direction Katara had walked in from. Only the water tribe siblings, Aang, and Toph lingered behind. Sokka braced his hands on his knees and stood up.

"Well that was definitely some news worth hearing. I'm starving. Did you happen to see any meat specific restaurants, I'm not in the mood for any soups or noodles," he looked at Aang, who was ducking shyly away. "Sorry Sokka, the monks teach us that all life is sacred, even the tiniest -..." Sokka cut him off impatiently,

"eh-yea yeah, spider flies and nonsense, I gotcha. But had I known you were going to be so strict on our diets, I -one: would never have accepted you joining our traveling carriage, and -two: wouldn't have put you IN CHARGE of arranging our food. Bleh...so Zuko, you heading to the market?"

The fire bender crossed his arms and looked away, shaking his head, "No. I was thinking about looking around the city, maybe checking out the Academy." Sokka walked over and lightly punched Zuko's arm. "Well good! We were going to do that anyway, might as well stay as a group. C'mon gang...gAang! Hah! That's a good one!"

They walked along the street towards the Marketplace. Zuko listened as Sokka animatedly explained their voyage to National Republic, from receiving a letter asking the the tribe's people if they would volunteer a few chosen individuals to partake in the "big'est step in cultural harmony history" to meeting up with Aang, who turned out to be the newly discovered, or rather recovered, Avatar, to traveling through Gaoling, where Toph joined them.

"Yeah, it wasn't a fluke on my behalf. Ice dodging was relatively easy my first time, and I succeeded with ease. But this time, a crazy looking giant ball of ice surfaced out of no where and we ended up crashing the ship right into it. Took all our water benders and some genius ingenuity just to get us to safety. Then the next thing we know, " Sokka brought his hands together and then opened them suddenly, wiggling his fingers for emphasis, " this blue light bursts out of the ice and this kid and a giant furry mass of snot come flying, and I mean LITERALLY, come flying out. It was the craziest thing I had ever seen, and I've seen Katara wake up in the morning!" Katara blushed, looking quickly from Sokka to Zuko, then back to Sokka again. She glared at her brother and punched him in the arm. Zuko smirked, mumbling to himself, "Must have been something, then." It came out a little louder and more awkward sounding than what he would have wished. But if Sokka had heard the comment, he didn't show any sign of it, and neither did Katara, to Zuko's relief.

Walking to a marketplace amidst friends was a very different and unusual experience for Zuko. All his life he had to follow a strict and direct set of rules. He had to learn discipline and obedience and to watch his posture, how he walked, how he spoke, he even had to be careful how he looked at someone. But then once his father had been crowned the New Fire Lord, everything turned upside down. Military rule was his daily routine and martial training was non-stop. And though he was no longer reprimanded for a haughty attitude or scornful eye, he had to live up to higher expectations and had to sacrifice more of himself. Just being good at anything, was not good enough. He had to be Perfect. He had to be just like Azula. His life until now had demanded both him physically and emotionally.

The sudden acceptance and easy air about them was a welcoming relief. Not to mention the attractive company he now gained. He saw Katara out of the corner of his eye, talking with Toph at her brother's right. He was at Sokka's left and Aang on the other side of him. He saw her smile as she looked forward again. Something about her attracted him so much, but he couldn't quite put his thumb on it. It wasn't a REAL attraction in the sense. He just met this girl, not an hour ago. But he couldn't help but want to get another good look at her. Maybe that's what it was. He had never been around any water tribe girls, or people for that matter. In fact, the Fire Nation was all he knew. That must be it. She was just different from the girls back home. He would see plenty of other girls at the Academy in a few days.

Zuko looked at the first stall in the market. There were so many different things in just this one little stand. Everything was all so foreign. The integration really was going to be a step forward. He walked around, visiting the other vendors. He took notice at all the different jewelery, clothing, and decorations on display. Everything had a little bit of it's own culture in them. On a wall behind one of the stalls, several large, decorative fans were put on display. He saw a green cotten fan with a thicke coiling, scaley dragon coming out of a mountain painted on the front of it. It had a snarling tiger-like face with earth and sand spraying from it's maw. Where the spray fell, plants and trees where growing from it. Next to that fan was a red silken one with a serpent like dragon dancing through the clouds, tusk like teeth and flames shooting out of it's mouth. It had antlers growing out of it's head and elbows and a row of spikes going down it's back. Rays of light from the sun shown behind it. A white linen fan was hanging below with a golden maned dragon coming out of the heavens. It held a glowing orb in it's claws and had blue wisps spiraling from it's snout. Multicoloured leaves were dancing in front of the wisps. Another fan, made of a much thicker material than the others, was painted in different shades of blue meant to represent the ocean, was displayed next. The dragon depicted on it was covered in dark azure fur instead of scales, and was spewing a large wave of water from it's mouth. In the wave of water were many different types of sea creatures. Zuko looked closer at the dragon. Two sapphire gems were set as it's eyes and small shards of blue beads were representing it's claws and horns. He realized each fan was made with the unique goods from their respective Nations.

"They're all so beautiful, aren't they." Zuko started at the voice that suddenly manifested itself beside him. Katara leaned forward to inspect the intricate fans. "They follow the pattern of the Elements: Earth, Fire, Air, Water. The vendor told me each of these fans was made in it's own nation, and yet look how their designs interlock. The Earth dragon's plants are growing under the Sun dragon's light. The Sun Dragon is spreading light by riding the currents of wind from the Air Dragon. The Air Dragon is getting into the heavens with the power of a giant pearl from the ocean given by the Water Dragon, and the Water dragon was given a place to put the ocean by the Earth Dragon. Every Element needs each Element to live in Harmony. It's Beautiful." her eyes were shining ven in the shadow of the stall.

Zuko looked back to the fans, noticing the little details of the other fans interlocking with each other. It was a simple trick of the merchant vendor. He had these fans created to be sold as a set, and when the right, gullible customer came around, he'd tell them the story of their crafting and explain the 'coincedences' of the pictures interlocking. Of how they just needed to be together. And of course, the hapless customer would believe him and buy all four. He shook his head and smirked at her. Well, at least it was a nice story. He turned and walked out of the stall. Sokka and Aang were further down the street at what appeared to be a food court. They saw him and began waving him over. He began making his way to the restaurant, leaving Katara in at the stall.

She looked up at Zuko and saw him half grin and shake his head. He seemed amused by what she told him, or maybe it was disbelief? He turned to walk out of the stall and Katara watched him go. It did seem like an incredulous story. But it would've been nice to share a thought about it. She walked out of the stall, her mind roaming over itself. Who was this Fire Bender from the Fire Nation?

_He was quiet, self contained, held his honour, well trained...wait, what? How do I know these things? I just met him, and I've haven't even hung out with him yet. He's probably just shy or something? No, that couldn't be it, he had shown off for her brother and his friends...could he...does he not like me or something? _

She thought back at the fountain. He had expressed his bending abilities to them, but not her. When she told them of the market, he didn't want to go with them at first, then he didn't say anything on the walk here. He went by himself to the stalls that he didn't even want to see in the first place, and then when she had walked up to him and started talking to him, he left. She placed her hands on her hips and pouted angrily, "So what, am I not good enough for him or something?" she turned and crossed her arms, sticking her chin up. _Agney K'eye honour, hmph!_ She slammed her hands up in a backwards flame greeting and stiffed a bow, mocking how Zuko had done to her. Hmph...?!

She only just realized she had been too taken aback with the fire bender than she never returned a greeting. Could that be it?! Did he think she was rude for not having accepted or returned his greeting? She grabbed her braid and started running her hands over it. Her eyebrows nitted together, what should she do? Go back and try to apologize? _But he left her alone in that stall! _Maybe that's what he shook his head for? Was he waiting for a formal apology or a response? _Then why did he grin and shake his head?! _She threw her hands down. Fine! If he was going to be stupid enough to ruin a friendship before it even started all because of some stupid greeting, then she didn't care! She would meet many other guys at the Academy! Guys just as good looking and perfect as him, but with better attitudes who were CLEARLY interested in her! She ran a hand back and under her braid, flicking it up with attitude. Keping her chin high, she stalked off towards the food court.

The Stall Vendor kept his eyebrows raised high on his forehead, concern appearent on his face as he watched the girl argue with herself. His left eyebrow slowly lowered in worried confusion as she threw her hands down and flicked her braid back, pulling a tight chin before walking off. He puffed out his lips and shook his head and whispered to the spirits.


	3. Breaking the Tide

Azula had seen enough of the city, she wanted the action her brother had mentioned. Except for a few lazy bench oafs, this side of National Republic had little to off in entertainment. Maybe staying together would have been more lucrative? Whatever the initial result, she was going back now, at least there had been a crowd there that could have swooned over her despite the disgust she would have felt for them. When she arrived back at the rest area, Zuko and the crowd were gone. She scanned the area. Near the road was what appeared to be scorch marks. Had her brother gotten into a fight? She glared hatred. It should have been HER defeating some witless peasant foolish enough to take up a challenge! She inspected a little more. No. It was no fight. There were no other burns than those by the road. Nor were there any signs of other elemental bending. No displaced earth or rock, no splashes of water or dried sediment. She looked at the grass and surrounding trees. Not a unnaturally bent blade, twig or leaf in sight. No Airbending. She grinned maliciously. This was a display. So Zuzu had found himself an audience. Well, she hoped they enjoyed a two part act. She was going to bring in the real lights to the theatre! She started walking down the road, then knelt down near the grass. One foot print was all she needed to find them.

Katara sauntered into the food court, sitting down huffily next to Toph. She made it quite clear something was wrong. Much of the earlier rest area occupants had taken up attendance in the small eatery. A low hubbub was going on in the far right corner of the shoppe. Sokka, Aang, Haru and four other boys were huddled together shaking cups with objects clattering around inside. Someone issued a quick "Now!" and each boy clapped a cup down on the ground. They preceded in peeking under their cups and looking around at the other boys, suspicion quite evident. Katara looked over and saw Zuko sitting at a table looking in on the game. He hadn't looked up to notice her yet. In fact, no one but Toph really knew she had even walked in. But they didn't matter anyway. She heard Sokka start speaking to the group,

"Fine, if that's what you think, but I call you out Haru, I DO NOT think there are at least eight Koh's on the floor." All the boys removed their hands and showed small cubes with different faces on them. Sokka's three cubes showed two bear faces and one without a face. Aang had faceless spots and one lady. Haru had two cubes, a bear and a lady. A young boy, no more than nine or ten, had one cube, faceless. Next to him was a giant boy, he had three cubes, a bear, faceless and a woman. A boy with a painted face and frizzy hair stood next to Aang. His coins showed two women and a bear. Sokka started gnawing his finger tips. This would decide his or Haru's fate. A boy wearing a large hat sat next to the painted boy. His cubes showed two faceless and a bear.

"Ah Man! Stupid Koh!" Sokka handed in one of his cubes and stuck three blue coins into a pile of multi coloured coins the middle of the boys. Katara huffed again. Toph turned her head in the direction of Katara, "Found anything worth getting at the stalls, Sugar Queen?" Katara glared at the young Earth Bender. "No! Boys are just stupid!" Toph nodded in acknowledgement. "Oh I understand. Sokka's gambling with YOUR money, huh?" Another exclamation from Sokka made Katara roll her eyes and look out the food court. She nearly fell off her chair in shock. Standing in the door frame of the restaurant was a near identical female version of Zuko. Her hair was fanned out behind her, the light shining through the black strands making it look like a crown of horns erupting behind her. She stepped into the building and the hubbub began to die down. Toph perked up suddenly, "Hey! what happened? I was watching that game, I wanted to make Sokka lose his last cube!" all male eyes were turned to Azula. Katara huffed inwardly, they sure didn't do that when SHE had walked in.

"Oh please, don't ruin your fun on my account. Carry On." She walked over to where Zuko, and a now cubeless Sokka were sitting and placed herself gracefully down in front of her brother. Slowly the chatter in the building began to return.

"Brother. You left to have fun without me. Why didn't you tell me you were such a crowd pleaser?" She folded her hands on her lap, then crossed her right leg over her left. Her gaze swept from Zuko to Sokka at his right. She raised an annoyed eyebrow, looking him in the eye. Like it had done to thousands of people she had set her dead stare on before, she expected him to curl upon himslf like a dying spider-fly and beg her Highness to please let him be excused. But this boy didn't do that. He stared back, pools of ice meeting pits of firey abyss. Azula knitted her eyebrows together angrily, nostrils slowly starting to flare. Zuko understood this look all too well. He glanced from his friend to his sister, then back to his friend again. He elbowed Sokka in the rib, trying to break the tension. Sokka started to mumble aloud, "ahhh...and then an alabaster queen appeared before the Mighty Warrior and he said loudly, "Her Heart Shall Be Conquered!" ohh yessss, and she replied to him, "Please My Dark Southern King, Conquer Me! Conquer Me ALL..."

"SOKKA!" Aang had appeared beside Sokka's chair and lazily slapped him across the face. Like Monk Gyatso had done to the older teenage monks when they did stuff not allowed in the Temples. Sokka grabbed the right side of his face and closed the corner of his eye in a skint, "oh sweet Tui and La, Aang! What the he-..." Aang pointed a cautionary finger at Azula, who was still staring venomously at Sokka. He started and slowly looked at Zuko sitting next to him. He was clutching the table, shrinking back in his chair, a disgusted grimace plastered on his face. H was shaking his head back and worth, miming the word "no."

Sokka quickly composed himself, clasping his hands together on the table, heroically pushing through the embarrassment and boiling hot blush that flooded his cheeks, "oh...you heard that...did I say that out loud? Because...ah...So any way, I heard Zuko was your brother. Hi. Name's Sokka, " he leaned on the table and pointed his thumb and finger at the Fire Princess, winking his eye and clicking his tongue, "howarya!" Zuko looked back at his sister, who's stare looked like it could set Sokka on fire, and he actually began to worry that it just might. But instead of flames, Azula's mouth started to curl up in one corner and her scowl started to soften into a smile. He almost became frightened when Azula loosened up and...began laughing? Zuko tilted his head, pulling his mouth back in another grimace. This was not an emotion or behaviour he knew his sister to possess. He thought maybe she had lost the ability of expressing those years ago. Azule lowered her laughing to a chuckle and met back with Sokka's hopeful smile.

"oh...you'll have to pardon my outburst. I thought perhaps I had developed the ability to make someone go incredibly insane by just looking them in the eye, but it seems you're like this all the time. I just thought it was very amusing that one could be BORN that way." And there was the Azula Zuko remembered so fondly. "Zuko, where are your manners? Aren't you going to introduce me to your newfound friends?" Zuko sighed and stood, "Sokka, this my sister Azula of the Fire Nation. Azula, this is Sokka, of the Southern Water Tribe." he turned to Aang who had sat down with a huge smile on his oblivious face when Azula started laughing, "Azula, this is the Air Nomad Aang. He is a monk born of the Eastern Air Temple and raised in the Southern Air Temple." Aang stod and bowed, the fire insignia gracing his hands. Azula nodded curtly, "Well it is good to see at least one of your friends has manners and decency. Who is that girl that was giving you a dirty look before I came in, Zuko? The one over there," she didn't look as she pointed a filed nail at Katara. The girl looked up is surprise, embarrassment flushed on her cheeks. "Oh, she is Sokka's sister, Katara...I didn't know she was looking at me," he said the last sentence slowly, looking up at Katara.

Her heart hammered in her throat as two pairs of topaz eyes suddenly stared her down, she had been targeted. That new girl had exposed her silly charade, she saw her mouth "_looking at you" _and then she had pointed a finger straight at her. Toph turned her sightless eyes on Katara, her brows knitting together, "oath Katara, what's wrong with you? Feels like you're about to have a heart attack. Keep it together Ice Princess before you fall apart. All she said was that you were giving Zuko a dirty look. What's so bad about that?" Toph's remark snapped Katara out of her anxiety attack. "I wasn't looking at Zuko...I was...looking at Sokka. He lost the game." she got up and made her way over to her brother, crossing her arms "I wasn't giving Zuko a dirty look, I was giving SOKKA a dirty look for gambling! I don't even really know Zuko yet, why would I want to be looking at him?!" she looked down pointedly at Azula.

The Fire Princess smirked, then began inspecting her nails, "oh, well I noticed the general direction at which you were staring, and the only person I knew who was seated there was my brother. You must understand I was only looking out for him, we are but foreigners in an unknown land." She said it as if it was a practiced speech. It caught Katara off-guard. They were all foreigners here, except for the Earth Kingdom individuals, but even they hadn't been to this island. She had been putting up a stiff front, not wanting to seem vulnerable from her embarrassment, but the Fire Nation girl easily broke through any facade she had, using something as simple as sibling compassion. "Oh..." her eyes darted to Zuko, had been glaring at his sister, but was now looking dejectedly off to his left. She was about to apologize when Sokka shouted eagerly.

"Hey! Zuko said you were a Master Fire Bender! He was showing us a few things in the park, but could YOU show us some moves?"

Azula looked squarely at Sokka. This water peasant was bold. Few people could speak easily to her without showing signs of fear or restraint. She had to admit, it was a little amusing. "My brother spoke so highly of me? I'm flattered, but that is something I would expect of him. Yes, he is right. I AM a Master Fire Bender. But I'm afraid I don't see any opponents here worthy of a challenge." her eyes scanned the room unimpressed.

"Well, a match would be too dangerous here, especially a match with fire," Azula smirked a little more as Sokka continued,"but a display or something would be really great. I've always wanted to see a flame show. Growing up in the South Pole, be don't get much more than snow, ice and really cold water. A campfire was as good as it got."

Zuko had been paying close attention to his sister from the moment she walked it. Something about her seemed off. Was she not being cruel enough? She should have tried to manipulate someone by now, but other than make Katara, and himself, embarrassed, she hadn't done much more. She was still as grudgingly Chauvinistic as ever, but she hadn't struck anyone down yet, nor made them run away in crying in fear. And Sokka...what Sokka had said, she had laughed! Deep down, could his maniacal, cruel and conniving sister be an actually teenage girl? Zuko could only shrug and watch as thing unfolded in from of him. But he had to admit, his new friend Sokka was something else. He showed no fear, nor embarrassment. Instead of letting something get him down or make him fail in his attempts, he was persistent and tried to save face and make the best of the situation. And he had spoken to his sister and had not burst into flames. He chuckled, shaking his head in bewilderment, he was beginning to really enjoy this new friend.

Sokka leaned forward winking at Azula, "So, will a Gorgeous woman show us a beautiful display of Fire Bending power? Ay..ay?" both Zuko and Katara rose their brows. He was tenacious. Azula held up a hand, index and ring fingers pointed to the ceiling. A small blue flame appeared at the tips, and then spread to cover her hand. Some onlookers gasped and a silence fell on the food court. She leaned forward and locked eyes with Sokka.

"You want to see some Fire Bending Power? Fine. I'll show you some REAL Fire Bending Power!"


	4. Of Flares and Flames

The clerk was in was in charge of taking orders and delivering foods rushed from behind the bar, heading to the table,where the group sat. The plump man held up his hands, then placed them together, begging the group.

"Please, please! If you want a safe place to bend the elements, go to the shore grounds! Just follow the western road out of the city centre! Please, my shoppe can't withstand any major damage." Sokka stood and stated to everyone.

"Listen everyone. If you have any bending abilities, we're going to head to the shore grounds down the western road to put on a few displays, and we'd enjoy it if you delighted us with your talents." He looked over to Azula and smiled seductively at her. The Fire Princess looked away, a smug but amused look face her face. Sokka gestured to her with an opened hand, "This absolutely GORGEOUS young Lady of the Fire Nation has just granted us the promise of a dazzling display of Fire Bending. I'm sure you won't want to miss it...I know I won't."

Katara stood and scoffed at her brother's sudden change in behaviour, "please...Sokka, you're an idiot." She walked to Toph and the two headed out the door, a small crowd of people beginning to follow them. Zuko also rolled his eyes at young warrior's attempt attempt to impress his sister. Azula had stood and walked passed Sokka who put his hands out to lead the way. She ignored him completely, walking regally out the food court. Zuko held Sokka back a moment.

"Sokka, look. You made it quite obvious you like my sister..." Sokka grimaced at the Fire Prince, it was the infamous "talk." He just realized he was trying vainly to swoon the sister of his friend, but it didn't sway him. He stood stiff and looked Zuko in the eye. Zuko noted the gesture and smirked. He shook his head. "No Sokka, it isn't that. What I'm saying is, if you really, _REALLY_ want to impress Azula, you DON'T need to act like Prince Charming. She's been around plenty of those. Granted she intimidates most into running away, but she's never been around a guy like you before. And I can tell by the way she's been acting in the small time she's been around you, there is definitely something about you...I can't really say if she...well...likes? Or maybe it's amuse? Anyway, there has NEVER been a guy who was not put off by her. Until you come around. And all I can say is, she hasn't threatened your life or immediately set you on fire. So just be yourself. Just be you, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. You'll be fine." Zuko put his hand on Sokka's left shoulder, then gave it a light pat, like how his uncle gave him after a word of advice. They started out the court and Zuko chuckled, "at least, I could try to hold her off enough to give you a running start."

Sokka rose a finger to ask a question, then shook his head. they walked outside and spotted Aang a short ways ahead. The young monk was staring at something in a vendor's stall that had him a little confused. Zuko looked at Sokka, then gestured to Aang, "so how did you find out he was the Avatar?"

Sokka looked at Aang and shrugged, "well, when we pulled him out of that big iceberg, he told us he had been traveling. Some monk leader told him it would be a good idea if he tried to learn a little from each nation, to go out and see the world. So he had taken off on the big fur ball thing he calls a pet, heading for the closest one, the Southern Water Tribe. He said that before he could really get far, a sudden storm developed and he and the animal got swept up in the winds. He told us the last thing he remembered was they were thrown into the cold water and a bright light overtook them, then that was it. He helped us haul the remains of our broken ship back to the tribe and we boarded another. When we told him about the integration, he asked if we could join him since that was essentially what he was doing already. We agreed and started sailing here. But once we reached a warmer waters, we were attacked by two sea serpents. We were going to kill them but Aang refused to allow us. However, those monsters had a different idea, and Aang couldn't save both us and distract both the creatures. They attacked the ship and a few of our warriors were thrown overboard. Suddenly, Aang's eyes and tattooed started glowing and he started to float up into the air. Then he began water bending and created a giant tidal wave, smashing the creatures against a mountainside. They swam off and we hauled in our men. We couldn't believe what we saw. Aang was an Airbender who bent water. He was the Avatar. But Aang doesn't like talking about it with anyone except for us. He hasn't even sent a letter to the monks yet. He...well, you know how long the Avatar has been gone." He held up a finger to his lips and pointed to the Airbender. Zuko nodded. The Avatar had not been seen in one-hundred years. Everyone the thirteen year old boy knew was probably gone.

They caught up with the young monk, glancing into the Stall. "What is it Aang?" A giant fan was displayed, covering a good portion of the wall. A large Golden Dragon graced the fan, coiling through clouds. In one hand it held a glowing orb, similar to the one Zuko saw the Air dragon carrying. It was billowing fire from it's mouth like the Fire Dragon, and yet the other hand was bending a water whip that was filling in a gorge created by it's tail, mountain ranges following behind it. It was clear the dragon held the same power as the Avatar.

"Look at that. It's a dragon with all the powers of the Avatar. What do you think it means?" he looked back at Zuko and Sokka, who shrugged. "Well that's just it, Aang. It's a dragon, they have all sorts of abilities. There are dragons painted all over the place, so it's probably just decoration."

Zuko nodded at the two, "He's right, they are painted every where. But the only dragons I've ever heard of are the fire dragons, the original fire benders. I've never heard of earth dragons, air dragons or water dragons, other than the Sea beasts. Probably just another Sale creation. C'mon, every one is going to start without us."

Starting down the road, they soon came upon the Shore Grounds. It was a beach lined with different obstacles for every type of bending. Large boulders painted with targets sat in a long row, some worn away with water bending, others showing black scorch marks. A large area sported what looked to be tall standing tiles that swirled and turned in the wind. Aang immediately recognized the contraption and ran of to test it. A few water benders, as well as Katara, were carving at rocks with water whips. Zuko hadn't known she could bend. She moved with the fluid grace characteristic of all water benders, twisting her body and twirling her arms around her. A rigid determination graced her beautiful face. Zuko felt his face burn a little when she caught his eye. He turned and made his way to where a large crowd was gathering.

Azula stood facing a large boulder fifteen yards away from her. A malicious glint appeared in her eyes. She had been looking forward to displaying her power, but she debated whether to show her True Power. She suddenly blasted out two punches of Bright blue fire. Jumping up, she somersaulted forward and brought her legs out straight, causing a jet of flame to rush at the boulder. She landed on her feet in a crouch, one leg held out behind her. The rock in front of her was starting to glow. She jumped up again and flipped her body in a mid-air spin, sending a spiral of fire at her target. A volley of fireballs followed before the spiral could die out. The boulder was glowing hot and the crowd around had to back away at the intensity of the heat. With one last sweep of her hands in a circle around her, Azula began to make the air crackle. People watched in shock as she shot her hand forward, an immense blinding light searing their eyes. A volt of electricity hit the rock and shattered it into a thousand pieces, sending debris and shrapnel every where. Some of the crowd would have been seriously injured had they not ducked behind a few rock walls created by a few earth benders.

Azula smiled as she looked around at the crowd, absolute fear prominent on their faces. She had made it clear they should fear her. She was true royalty amidst these lowly peasants, even if she couldn't wear her title proudly. She was power in the most raw form. She turned to Sokka who was sheltered behind a wall of earth, a large chunk of rock protruding from it in front of him. Katara rushed up to the Princess, anger seething in her icy glare.

"Are you crazy?! You could have hurt someone! We asked for a display, not a show of destruction! What is wrong with you, half the people here almost got their heads taken off by you!" she was shaking in rage. Azula simply tilted her head, shrugging, "You said so yourself, you asked for a display, so I gave you one. You should all know fire is power and should have kept well away. I sure didn't see _you_ telling them to stand back."

"How was I supposed to know you were going to blow something up?!"

Sokka stood in between the girls, holding his hands up. "Alright Katara, settle down. We all know it was dangerous, but what bending isn't? We could have easily been washed away from a tidal wave, crushed by a rock or swept away in a hurricane. But we didn't, ok? Next time, I'm sure Azula will be a little more careful, and we'll all know to stand a little further back." Katara opened her mouth to retort, but Zuko stepped in.

"It's my fault. I'm the one who suggested Azula fire bending and I should have warned everyone about her power. She's very proud. If you have to blame someone, blame me." Katara looked at the fire benders, glaring hatred at Azula and disappointment at Zuko. Azula crossed her arms and raised her chin smugly. Zuko just looked at her with an apologetic expression. She huffed and walked off angrily. Sokka shook his head and tried to reason. "Sorry. She gets a little carried away at times. No one got hurt but she was right, it was kind of dangerous.."

"Well then next time you should think before you play with Fire! There might not be anyone there to help you if you get burned!" Azula's golden eyes flashed in front of Sokka before she turned and stalked off. Zuko watched his sister leave before turning back to the water tribesman, who was looking down, obviously hurt. "I'm sorry Sokka. Your sister isn't the only one who gets carried away. Azula is horribly proud of her abilities and seldom thinks of anyone else's safety. Katara was right to be angry, and it's all my fault. I should probably get going." Sokka was about to protest, but thought other wise. Katara was angry and needed to cool off. Having Zuko there, even if he tried to apologize, would only make her angrier. She definitely looked like she was blaming him, and he didn't want to cause a worse rift between his sister and his new friend.

"I understand. I should probably go find Katara. I'm sure if she sleeps on it, she'll feel better in the morning. How about we meet back at the rest area tomorrow around noon. We can go check out the academy. And we'll see if our sisters can come to a compromise." the warrior held out his hand and the prince promptly accepted it. "Alright Sokka, sounds good. I'll try to reason with Azula for you." A smile hovered in his eyes when he saw his friends face light up. He turned and made he way out of the shore grounds and back into the city centre.

Sokka began looking for Katara and found her sitting on a bench with Toph and Aang. She still looked angry and glared at her brother when he approached.

"Oh so you decided not to go off with your fire freak friends? What did they do, burn you and ran off?"

Sokka just shook his head and sighed, "Katara, they understood the danger and they said they were sorry...well, Zuko said he was sorry. But honestly, _ I am_ the person who asked to see fire bending. We ALL know it is dangerous, but we ALL still wanted to see. Sitting around a campfire is no different. I mean, what do think, just because it is a spark doesn't mean it can't hurt you? The important thing is no one got hurt, and we all learned a lesson." She crossed her arms and legs and looked away.

"Are you sure you won't give them another chance? We have only been in this place a day. Are you really sure you want to start off by making enemies?" he thought for a second and smiled, "Are you _really_ sure you want to stay mad at _Zuko_? He said he was really sorry. He hoped maybe we could meet again at the rest area in the city." Sokka noted the slight shift in her posture at the mention of his friend. _heh heh, figured that might work._

Katara stood up and looked her brother in the eye. "Fine, but I'm _ only_ agreeing to it because of _YOU!_ If you want to be his friend, so be it. I could care less! But don't expect me to save you if that crazy dragon lady tries to electrocute you!" She turned and began walking out of the shore grounds, Toph and Aang following. It was getting late and the sun was on the horizon. The young warrior sighed again and started the walk back to their apartments, a slight smile playing his eyes.


	5. Breaking Through

Zuko awoke early the next morning. The sun's influence on him, as well as all fire benders, was unfailing. It was still dark out but the first vestiges of light were beginning to haunt the horizon. He began his daily routine with exercising katas. He could hear his sister somewhere on the grounds, also practicing. He hadn't confronted her about yesterday. Deciding it was better to just wait it out. She would forget it and come around eventually. After a few laps and some fire bending manuevers, he sat down and began meditating. It didn't take long before an image of blue eyes and a beautiful smile filled his thoughts. She had looked so amazing, her body elegantly bending water at the rock. He could see her arms moving around her as she pushed and pulled her element. She was so graceful in her movement. He gulped as he remembered how her clothes had tightened around her curves when she had leaned back and the forward, sending a rush of salt water to smooth away the textures of the boulder. But then suddenly, he remembered how she had gotten angry, her sapphire eyes glaring at him accusingly, almost disgustingly. He wondered if Sokka had spoken to her. He hoped he could make amends today, apologize to her again and try to become a better friend. He was going to try his damnedest to impress her if he could. He understood that he was Sokka's friend and definitely wanted to hang out with him today, but he had to make things right between he and his friend's sister. He sighed and stood up, a determined look in his eyes. He made his way back inside, looking for the bathhouse to shower and freshen up. Today was going to be a long day, and he was looking forward to it.

He entered the kitchen, clean and dressed in fresh burgundy and gold clothes. Azula was already sitting at the table, reading a parcel of paper. She didn't look up as he sat down. He assumed she was still fuming over yesterday. He dismissed the worry and concentrated on what he planned to do today. Sokka had mentioned going to investigate the Academy, and hopefully, Katara would be going with them. What could he do to impress her while looking around the Academy? How could he get her to see that he was sorry and wanted to be her friend. He mused for a while, before deciding it would be better to just wait and see how things unfolded. He looked at his common clothes, shook his head and started for his room. He wasn't going to impress anyone wearing this.

.

.

[enter 'No Ordinary Love' remix by Deftones]

A hand slowly slid up his leg and barely refrained from reaching into his under bindings, two yellow orbs shining in the darkness. Sokka lay on his back, arms up and resting behind his head. Her porcelain skin practically glowed against his dark flesh. The orbs slowly followed up the same leg as her hand and Azula's devilishly smiling face slowly came into view. She ghosted past his hip, her hot breath steaming against his flat stomach. She planted a boiling kiss on his abdomen and he felt his breath hitch in his throat. She barely grazed his body with her red breast bindings and she slid herself into on his lap, straddling him. She raised herself up onto her knees, nails raking him from his chest to his hips. Sokka let out a small grunt of pain, but didn't move. He stared her up and down. His eyes concentrated on her abdominal muscles flexing through her flat stomach, he felt her thighs tighten around his waist. She raised her hands to her face, one finger going to her lips, biting on it playfully. Sokka tried desperately to control himself, but it was painfully obvious what he wanted. She could feel it, and she smiled, grinding her hips and scrunching her nose at him in a mock snarl. She lowered her body and face down to him, her mouth seeking out his ear. He breathed in her delicious scent and smiled. "Do you want me?" she whispered to him seductively, dragging the tip of her tongue lightly along his cheek. He arched his back and scooted his hips further into her, nodding eagerly. He took his hands from their resting spot and set them on her hips, slowly sliding them up her waist, across her strong muscles, and finally resting them under her heavy curves. She started to grind a little deeper, eliciting a cry from Sokka. Azula started to breathe heavier, reaching up to grab his wrist, squeezing them painfully. He felt her nails dig into his skin, but it didn't stop his excitement and he groaned loader. He reached up and grabbed her bindings, slowly sliding the top down. She held his arm in place, not letting him go further, and looked him in the eye, her golden irises blazing, like fire. "Sokka..." he smiled as her face came closer. "Sokka...Sokka?"

"Sokka? Are you ok? Hey Sokka!"

The water tribesman wrenched his eyes open, anger blazing in his face. He was laying on his bed, a body length pillow wrapped in his arms and legs. Aang was knocking furiously on his door.

"Sokka! Sokka are you ok?! I heard noises, it sounded like someone was trying to hurt you!" The door suddenly burst open with a gust of wind. Sokka flipped out of bed, landing face down on the pillow.

"Aang? What in the f-...get the hell out! Can't you see a man's trying to sleep?!" He tried not to move, but grabbed a smaller pillow and threw it at the air bender, who dodged it easily.

"Ok ok! I'm sorry, I was just trying to save your life!' Sokka noted the hurt evidentt on Aang's face and hurriedly apologized. "Look...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were just being a good friend. I was just...er" he thought about the pillow, conveniently hiding the truth, "I was just having a scary dream. But everything is alright now. Ok? Now could you just please, get out so I can get dressed?" Aang nodded and gave him a winning smile. "Thanks Sokka. Alright, I'll meet you downstairs!"

Sokka nodded and waved him away, laying his head back on the pillow. He sighed and hoisted himself up, smiling as he thought of the dream. A few lingering thoughts triggered his subconscious again and he felt his face burn for her.

The door burst open again, Aang hanging off the doorknob, "So did you want breakfast now or wait to eat when we go the the park?" Sokka had yelped at the Monk's intrusion. He hastily dropped down onto the pillow, jolting an agonising shockwave of pain through his body. "yaaah!...d'aye..GET OUT!"

The Air bender slammed the door behind him, rushing down the stairs. Sokka shoved his face into the pillow and cried.

.

After they had Breakfast, the Gaang set out to the rest area. Sokka planned on getting there early to procure a map and stake out the place. He liked being prepared for things, even if it was just walking through town. Toph reclined on the fountain bench, picking her nose, as usual, "So, what exactly are we doing today? The Academy doesn't open for another day. Why are we going there when it's closed?"

"Wouldn't you want to check the place out a little? See exactly what kind of place we're going to be learning in. I really want to see what everyone is so excited about." Katara smiled hopefully, "Think maybe they'll have some of the original benders here? Like maybe a Badgermole like the ones that taught you, Toph, or some Sky Bison, like Appa?"

Aang jumped up. "Yeah Katara! That would be great to see some other sky bison and watch them interact! I'd love to get Appa out of those stalls so he could fly around a little."

Katara thought for a moment, pondering the idea, "No, I don't guess they wouldn't. The original water bender was the moon, and other than watching the phases, there isn't much people of other cultures could learn from it. Not to mention, what about the Dragons? Wouldn't they be too dangerous?"

"I d'know Sugar Queen, Snoozles played with one yesterday, and he's just fine. Besides, if the dragon tried to attack you, your _BOYFRIEND _could jump in and save you with his OWN fire bending!" Toph started laughing hysterically, pointing in Katara's direction. The water bender felt her face light up, "What?! I don't need him, and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"Oh yeah? Then what was all that, _"I'm so mad at him because he wouldn't notice me stuff" _you were going on about last night, ay? Don't think I couldn't hear you!"

She folded her arms and huffed. "I don't know what you are talking about." She noticed Toph was still pointing and laughing at her. She narrowed her eyes, flailing her arms at the blind bender "Why do you keep pointing at me?!" Toph sneered.

"I'm not pointing at _YOU_! I'm pointing at _LOVERBOY _behind_ YOU! _Did you hear that Sparky? Katara says she doesn't need you to save her from the Dragons! Ahahahaha!" The little earth bender roared with laughter when Katara turned around and gasped. Zuko stood ten feet behind her dressed in a handsome dark crimson and gold Fire Nation outfit, an eyebrow raised in minor confusion.

"er...Did I miss something?" he raised a hand to scratch his temple. Katara's face drained of colour. She stood there, arms still raised, gaping like a fish out of water. Thinking quickly, Zuko walked passed her, shrugging it off. He wasn't going to aid in her humiliation. He found Sokka sitting with Aang at a table, a map spread before them. They were studying the roads and pathways around the City when Sokka pointed at a large dark mass on the paper.

"This must be the Academy. It's about ten klicks from here, so we either take a carriage, or walk all day."

"Hmm...six miles isn't so bad, we could make it quick enough."

Zuko cleared his throat, then gestured to the two girls sitting together on the fountain bench, one searching the caverns of her head, the other glaring sourly at them when she thought they weren't looking.

"Well, though we can assume that Toph wouldn't care...I'm sure eventually someone would get irritated walking twelve miles in the afternoon heat." Aang and Sokka looked over to Katara who looked away quickly. Aang smiled but Sokka just rolled his eyes and titled his head. He looked at Zuko, then looked behind him, searching hopefully. Zuko shook his head and looked at the ground, Sokka frowned but nodded in understanding. He sighed before carrying on.

"So, what should we do?" he pulled out some blue coins from his pockets, counting them out. Zuko shook his head and smirked. "Don't worry, I've got the ride." He pointed a thumb behind him to where a large traveling coach was waiting. Sokka looked from his friend to the carriage, then back to his friend, "Really? You just travel in big carts like that every day?" Zuko grinned and shrugged, "I know a few people. C'mon, let's get going."

They stood and made their way to the Double Ostrich-horse drawn cart. The driver held the door open and Aang and Sokka jumped in one of the large seats, sitting next to each other. Toph followed taking a seat next to Aang. The trio covered their mouths and snickered, pointing as Katara and Zuko had to sit together in the remaining seat. The girl flushed angrily and crossed her arms, sitting closer to the window, staring out. Zuko fixed the three with his best Azula stare, but failed to achieve the desired effect. He sighed then leaned to the door and told the driver their destination.

The carriage shuddered forward with the power of the two animals and jolted the riders. Sokka, Aang and Toph had their backs pressed against the seat, while Katara and Zuko shot forward. Their hands touched as they braced themselves on the seat. They looked at each other and stifled a gasp, Zuko pulling his right hand away quickly, uttering an apology. Katara kept looking at him as she pulled back her left hand, then caught Sokka nodding his head, a stupid grin plastered on his face. She glared at her brother, then at Toph. _ Big Mouth. _

_She couldn't just keep things to herself could she? I say ONE thing and it turns into this. Ugh, I should still be mad at him, but Sokka's right. I don't need to hold anything against him...wait, I mean, I don't need to hold a GRUDGE against him. Why would I hold something of mine against him. NO! Because I couldn't! That's not...I wouldn't. UGH! Quit thinking too deeply about this Katara! Get a hold of yourself! _

She started tapping her foot in irritation, eventually crossing her right leg over her left. Her foot came into close contact with Zuko's knee. But instead of making a big show of taking it away, she decided to take a different strategy and not let it bother her. She left her foot there, bouncing it precariously close to the fire bender, who seemed not to notice. She looked at the three sitting in front of her. Aang was concentrating on making a coin spin in mid-air while Sokka dropped another into the air funnel he was creating. The coin fell into the slip stream of the other and collided with it. The coins were shot into different directions, one embedding itself in the padding of the seat between Zuko and Katara, the other into the wood frame of the door at Sokka's left. The two benders looked wide-eyed at the blown out spot between them, then glared simultaneously at the monk and warrior. They smiled widely with squinted eyes, Aang shrugging sheepishly with Sokka was pointing an accusing thumb at him. Toph gestured with her hands and the coins came flying back, hitting the each boy on the forehead, before clattering to the floor.

Katara sighed then stared out the window again. A bump in the road caused her to glance at the fire bender next to her. He was so regally handsome and she couldn't understand it.

_Spirits. Look at him. But why? I don't really know him, none of us do, yet Sokka took to him right away... Ah but he's just so handsome. He's probably an aristocrat or something._

She liked the way his bangs kept creeping over his eyes and how the shorter hair ruffled and spiked in the back. His clothes fit him so perfectly. She absolutely enjoyed the way the gold edging glinted and shined, the exact same colour of his irises. She watched as he put his arm on the window and leaned his chin on his fist. She wondered what he was thinking about.

Sokka kicked her shoe and she looked over at him. He had a stern look on his face. She raised her hand questioningly and he titled his head toward Zuko, then kicked her shoe again. She flicked her leg and caught him in the knee. Her brother yelped and grabbed his knee, rubbing it and giving her a sour look. He suddenly looked to his right and then back at her before leaning back in his seat, whistling like nothing happened.

She squinted and then looked to her left. A pair of topaz gems looked back at her through a few strands of hair. She blushed, smiled lightly and then resumed looking out the window.

_I wonder if he caught that. ...I hope so._

The Fire Prince turned his face and looked at the buildings they passed. He took a deep breath and smiled, letting it out slowly.

_She just smiled at me. That's a good sign. Now what do I do? Maybe I'll just walk with her, or walk close to her? Maybe we can just walk together and talk? Yeah. Just walk and talk, Zuko. That's friendly enough. She smiled at me. Maybe I should talk to her, tell her she's pretty?_

He thought for a moment, closing his eyes. The slight curve of her lips, her smooth cheeks blushing slightly. He smiled again. She had smiled at him.


	6. Heat Waves

The carriage parked on an incline over looking a valley. The grounds that the academy sat on were immense. The entire campus was surrounded by a large red stone wall. What looked like a stall house for large animals was situated apart from the main series of buildings. Katara and Aang smiled brightly, things looked promising.

"So, do you think we're going to see any badgermoles?! Maybe they have some of the lake beasts with the long necks and flippers! I wonder if they have any flying lemurs like at the Monastery!' Aang was jumping up and down excitedly. Sokka came over and put an arm around the younger boy's shoulders.

"Ah buddy, I'm sure they have plenty...and if they don't, well...then they don't, but I'm sure they'll have something good in there."

"I wish I had brought my glider, then I could fly down there and really see what's going on."

"And then what? Ruin it for the rest of us, Twinkle Toes? It opens in a day, might as well just sit back and wait. It's probably not as exciting as you guys think. I mean, I can feel everything going on down there and..."

"Shh! Toph! Don't ruin it!" Sokka had clamped a hand over her mouth, where she promptly bit his fingers. He danced around shaking his hand and then leaned back and shot her an evil look, nostrils flaring and breathing in and out quickly. "...she can't see me.." He threw his hands up in defeat and sauntered off.

Zuko looked at the sprawling campus, wondering if his uncle was going to take up residence there. He was a little apprehensive about going to the same academy as his sister. She had been in a reform school and had achieved top honors. But this was no Fire Nation academics training, and she didn't have to behave like a proper Fire Nation Princess. He thought back on yesterday's incident. She was obsessed with power and her highly chauvinistic attitude was sure to make her the least favourite student, something she would despise.

He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced over at Sokka and Aang. They were goofing off, not an ounce of care that school was going to be starting in a day. Of course, they knew all about socializing with people their own ages. All Zuko knew about was diplomacy, military training and strict tradition. He wasn't raised to grow up, he was raised to be the leader of a Nation. The thought of facing all those other teenagers and all those socially awkward situations was daunting.

He breathed a small plume of smoke. At least he had his identity. The Prince and Princess rarely left the Nation Palace to mingle with the commoners. They had served no real purpose to the general population, and often only left when they vacationed at their summer house on Ember Island. And even then they didn't flaunt their positions on the throne.

"So what do you think classes are going to be like?" Katara had walked up beside him to get a closer view.

"Each class it's going to be made up of an equal amount of students from each nation. However, for some reason, my Uncle said there wasn't as many Air Benders as he expected there to be. Something about their nomadic lifestyles made it hard to contact them and those that could be contacted were under-going deep spiritual training at the monasteries. Most of the Air Benders that DID arrive came as teachers. The rest are all older than us."

Aang had over-heard their conversation and nodded, "All of the Monks at the Temples stay there because they wanted to learn spiritual enlightenment, but that means they can't have children. The air nomads have the ability to bend, but most choose not to further develope the skill. But sometimes the nomads would come back to give birth in the Temples, and the monks would take over raising the new air benders to become masters. When I was born, Monk Gyatso told me that I was immediately taken away from my parents to become a Monk and learn about the air bending cultures and traditions in the monastery, like some of the others. I don't suppose the nomads would share the same styles and ways of life as the monks, so I guess it would be better that they were older so they could fully explain why they decided against being in the order."

Zuko looked a little hesitant but decided to question him any way, "What about you? You're still young. Won't the different lives of the nomads and the monks make you question yourself? Obviously you've trained under the monks to become a Master Air Bender but it doesn't mean you can't still change your mind about which life style you want to follow."

Aang smiled and shrugged. "Well, the monks taught me to be a master bender and I do follow and will remain loyal to their teachings, but I'm a nomad at heart. I'm going to keep traveling the world, find the nomads and teach those that want to learn air bending and any other spiritual ways they ask of."

Zuko smiled slightly, thankful that the young air bender had figured out a good idea about hs future. But then he pondered if Aang finding out that he was the Avatar had in any deterred his plans. He slowly shook his head and decided. Whatever happened, he would be sure to help with any problem the Avatar faced.

"Now that we've seen the academy, what do you guys want to do now?"

Sokka came running up, holding his stomach, "Bah! I am STARVING! Lets get to nearest restaurant before I faint!" Aang and Toph agreed and ran to the trolley.

Katara started walking to the door to climb in but Sokka ran up behind her and shoved her out of the way, turning her around and flinging her into Zuko, who had been walking behind the girl. She felt herself being thrown around for a moment before bouncing into his firm chest, grasping her arms against him. His smell was beyond enticing and she took a second to breathe in the warm and sporty scent. Looking up, she locked eyes with the prince, a wide-eyed surprised expression in his golden gaze. The water bender stood there, breathless and not quite knowing what she should do. She glanced down at her arms, now resting on his pecs. Her face burned as Katara looked back up at him. He just stood looking down at her. She gasped and quickly stepped away, her cheeks glowing brightly "S-sorry! I...er...got a little dizzy...er..." She shifted her eyes trying to look for a better excuse. Quickly she turned and climbed into the cart.

Zuko's face was beginning to redden a bit and he couldn't help but smile. The carriage driver had been standing there the whole time, keeping the door open. He put a hand up to his mouth and cleared his throat. The Fire Prince quickly composed himself and made his way into the cab. Yet again, the Airbender, the Earthbender, and the Water Tribe warrior were huddled together in one seat, leaving Katara to share the remaining one with him. He tried in vain not to make the situation worse than it already was for the girl, because chances were, the terrible trio probably had something to do with it. He sat nonchalantly, an emotionless expression on his face.

_Try not to make this uncomfortable Zuko. She'll feel better if you act like nothing happened. Just keep calm._

He broke the silence and told the driver their destination. "Could you take us to the nearest restaurant," he looked at Sokka, who's stomach made a very audible growl, "one with a buffet."

The group braced theirselves against the force of the carriage taking off, Katara and Zuko pushing back with their legs. This time however, the force was only light and they steadied into their seats.

.

Zuko's mind wandered back to the academy. In common schools, the students wore matching uniforms. He looked at Aang's monk clothes. They were mostly yellow with brown lining the inside of his pants. An orange sash was fastened around his waist, a shawl of the same colour covered his shoulders and chest, the collar of the shirt sticking up around his neck. His boots were a dark henna colour at the tips, the rest up to his knees were brown. He scrunched in displeasure. Though Zuko wouldn't admit it to Azula, she was right about the importance of representing the Fire Nation. He definitely didn't want to don the clothes of an Airbender. He hoped it remained as important to represent culture in the school.

They soon arrived in a sprawling district of the city. The carriage stopped in front of a large brightly decorated restaurant that had a lively band playing outside. People were dancing and chatting animatedly. Sokka was the first to scramble out, stepping on a few toes and elbowing a few ribs. The others followed in a more organized fashion.

"Woa-ho! There is some serious entertainment here. Hope the food is as good at the atmosphere!" the garrulous water warrior rushed in ahead of the group, Toph and Aang in quick tow.

Katara looked apprehensive, reaching into her left pocket to quietly count some coins. Zuko moved up behind her and lightly touched her left shoulder. She turned shyly to him, trying to hide her hesitation.

The prince smiled and shook his head, a knowing look on his face "Don't worry about it Katara. You guys are my friends, my treat." She tried to protest but Zuko grabbed her wrist in a gentle hold and led her along the walk way into the building.

Katara was trying in vain not to blush brightly as she walked into the front veranda with the handsome fire bender. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as people looked up at them and smiled. She looked at his hand on her arm and a quick embarrassment filled her mind. Boldly she slid her wrist from his grasp and wrapped her fingers around his hand. Zuko looked back in surprise, a pink tint gracing his cheeks. The water bender smiled shy and shrugged.

"People are looking at us. I thought it would seem better than you holding me by the wrist and dragging me in." Her face flushed as she looked around again. The Fire Prince smiled and began walking with her again.

Reaching the front doors he stepped forward and held one open for her. She tilted her head in an appreciative gesture and walked in.

The inside of the restaurant was more intricately decorated than the outside. Fans and paintings lined the walls, bamboo trees sat in large plant pots in the corners and strings of lanterns dangled from the ceiling. Chimes hanging from the door frame signalled they had come in. A Host dressed in formal earth kingdom attire came up to them and bowed respectfully.

"Most Excellent Greetings! Thank you for choosing Grand Forest Buffet! Would the Mr. and Mrs. like a table for two or a booth?" Zuko blushed but held his composure.

"Actually, we're with the party of three that just walked in a moment ago." He pointed to Sokka who was rapidly piling his plate with assorted meats and delicacies. Aang stood a few tables down, gathering different vegetables and fruit from the salad bar. Toph was sitting at a large circular table sniffing and picking at a plate set in front of her.

The Host looked back and smiled graciously, then held out an elegant hand and bowed again, "Thank you, please enjoy."

The two benders walked over to the table where Toph was seated. She was lightly sniffing a piece of meat held in her chopsticks. Katara grinned amusedly at her. "Everything alright Toph?"

"Hmm...seems ok but Sokka set this plate in front of me and rushed off. He said it was called 'Komodo Chicken.' Do you know what it is Sparky, sounds like something you would eat?"

Zuko nodded, then realized she couldn't see it. "Komodo Chicken is a common delicacy in my country. It's a little more spicy than what you're probably used to. Is there anything specific you'd like? Or..." he thought back on something she had mentioned about her parents the day before. She wasn't helpless, she just couldn't see. "I can show you which table is the Earth Customs table and tell you which food is which. C'mon."

Katara watched as Zuko walked off with the little Earth Bender to a brown and green table. Toph sniffed around and nodded at the foods she could recognize. Zuko grabbed a plate for her and waited by as she tried to spoon some of the dish onto it. He barely managed to maneuver the spoon before she spilled it on the floor. He gently took the spoon and plate from her and said something that made the young girl sigh, then shrug and nod in defeat.

The water bender smiled warmly at Zuko, her blue eyes shining. Aang walked up behind her, spooking her slightly, "Hey Katara, aren't you going to get a plate?" She looked surprisingly at him, as if she just remembered why she was here. "Oh! Yeah, I was just...making sure..." she looked back at the two at the food bar. Aang followed her eyes and saw his two friends walking around the table, Toph pointing and Zuko spooning a helping onto her plate.

"Wow, how'd he do that? I tried to help Toph and she got mad at me. She must like Zuko if she's allowing him to help her! Well I'm going back for some soup and salad dressing!" The young air bender ran off back to the salad bar. Katara raised an eyebrow at the thought, narrowed her eyes, then shook her head. Toph was a thirteen year old girl and Zuko was seventeen. Of course any smart girl would like him, he was tall, strong, had class and was extremely handsome. In fact, he was the most handsome guy she had ever seen, and it wasn't just his looks, but the way he acted and carried himself around others as well. As a fifteen year old eligible girl, she herself would be silly to not find Zuko highly attractive in more ways than one.

"I see that look you're giving him..." Sokka walked up to the table, two plates and two bowls balanced in his arms. He managed to set them all down without spilling a drop, a feat only the most hungry could develope and accomplish. A goofy grin slid across his face as his narrowed his eyes and lowered his brow. "Yeah. Miss "don't expect me to be there if the dragon lady electrocutes you". Look who's playing with fire NOW. Suddenly you're taking back all those "I-don't-care-about-him's" aren't you! H'ya! In your face Katara!" he shuffled his arms in a stupid dance, pointed accusingly at her, then drew his seat out to sit in front of his meal. Katara rolled her eyes and slid the seat out from under him, making her brother fall to the floor.

He looked up, leaning on his elbows, "Your anger only proves my point." Katara scoffed and left to fix up a plate.

Sokka clambered back up to his chair and sat down. He looked at the array of food in front him, trying to decide which to try first. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation and raised a chop stick, skewering a piece of whitish meat with it. Remembering that this one was from the red and orange table, he sniffed it tentatively. It steamed on the chopstick, strips of a red vegetable or fruit he wasn't familiar with laced through the sauce. The warrior shrugged and promptly popped the piece of meat into his mouth, chewing it determinedly. It was delicious at first, but in moments his mouth was searing in pain. Sokka's eyes began to water and his nose became wet. His face began glowing a bright red as beads of sweat started to developed and run down his forehead. He swallowed the meat quickly and looked in panic for something to wash it down with. A waiter had set a large pitcher of tea in the middle of the table, five glasses already set up with the drink. He drained a full glass of it but the heat burned through his tongue again. It took two more glasses before the pain had subsided to a dull tolerance. Sokka whined quietly to himself, apprehensive to what other foods may be on his plate.

"Looks like you tried the Komodo Chicken with fire root. You alright there?" Zuko, Toph and Katara were standing at the table, chuckling after witnessing the warriors dilemma. A wicked look appeared on Katara's face as she leaned over the table at her brother, mocking him.

"Look who's playing with fire now..."


	7. Tinted Pink

After they had all eaten, and drank a full two pitchers of tea because Sokka was bound and determined to "conquer the food", they sat around the table as it was cleared away, deciding what their plans for the rest of the day were going to be. A Hostess in a red Formal dress walked up to them and bowed, a small tablet in her hand. Zuko rose a finger and gestured her over. He was handed the lunch bill and reached into his pocket, pulling out three gold coins the exact same colour as his eyes, and setting them quickly in the woman's hand. There was a hushed silence as the Host gasped aloud. Zuko quickly stood and ushered her away from the table, talking in a low voice.

"Please, don't tell anyone of this. I am here as a student and those are my new friends. I just want to be viewed no different than what they are, as equal guests."

The Hostess tried to compose herself as she looked from the coins to Zuko. Onto the three identical pieces, Zuko's face and title "The Royal Fire Prince Zuko" was imprinted in pain staking detail, the words encircling the edges. On the back's of each piece, was Azula's picture and her title "The Royal Fire Princess Azula".

"Just Please, treat me as an equal and nothing more."

She breathed out slowly and smiled, tilting her and whispering quietly, "These are the amongst the highest form of payment from the Fire Nation. Coins such as this are only issued outside of the country through a Royal Service, and are even a rarity amongst the nationals, as you must know..."

Zuko smiled and nodded, "I understand, but if you can keep this" all a secret until the right time, and ask your fellow workers to do the same, I will make sure to bring much business through these doors." Her face brightened and she bowed slightly, trying not to make it to formal. She couldn't help one gracious reply, "Thank You..."she mimed _Your Highness_ before raising a finger to her lips, winking and then walking away.

He walked back to the table where the group, sans Toph, were eyeing him. Katara had an almost jealous glint in her eye, but Sokka was grinning boyishly.

"So what was that about, Zuko? Going after older women ay? Yeah I don't blame ya, I've thought about it a few times. These ladies can't resist me...y'aye!" Katara stomped down hard on his foot. She was glaring at him, a thing that had become quite popular in the last week. Sokka raised his foot up gingerly, trying to shake the pain out of it. Zuko chuckled at the siblings antics. He never quite had that connection with his own sister.

"No. And nothing is wrong," he directed that at Katara who had suddenly looked up at him, "I just...wanted to thank them...for their hospitality and selection. I was impressed." Aang stood and nodded in agreement.

"So was I. Most of the time the I've been traveling, I've always had to gather my own food because few places had strictly vegetarian dishes. Speaking of strictly vegetarian! Can we go see Appa?!"

The water siblings jumped up in agreement, but Toph stayed seated, leaning her head back on the chair and sighing. Zuko raised an eyebrow in confusion and crossed his arms. Aang looked over at the prince and raised his hands.

"You know, my Sky Bison, Appa? We've been talking about him since yesterday?"

The fire bender's brow shot up in surprise, "Oh, you were being serious about it? I thought it was just some creature you saw one time. I didn't know he actually belonged to you. Well, if you want, then sure, let's go see him."

Once again they clambered into the trolley, the three trouble makers on one side, the water bender and the fire bender on the other. Zuko leaned to tell the driver their destination, but realized he didn't know what it was. He looked back at Aang, who promptly stood, opened the door and climbed to sit with the driver. Sokka looked up quizzically, then followed after Aang.

"I didn't know we could sit up there! I would've chosen that seat a LONG time ago!" he lost his footing and fell from the top, landing in a jumble on the ground. He stood up and dusted himself off, trying to save face. He reached up again, and this time the air bender helped him climb up. They were surprised when Toph's arm came up and grabbed hold of Sokka's ankle.

"No way, you two are NOT leaving me down there with those two. They're sending off the weirdest vibes I have ever been around." The boys helped her up and they situated theirselves. Aang smiled and waved at the driver, telling him where they wanted to go.

.

Katara and Zuko were alone in the cab, facing each other from opposite seats. He had his arms crossed and was concentrating his stare out the window. Katara sat with her hands in her lap, fiddling with her arm wraps. They were trying hard not to make it awkward or uncomfortable. Zuko thought on it for a moment before straightening his posture. He was a Prince, there was no such things as awkward or uncomfortable situations. He turned his gaze upon her and smiled. This morning he had thought about telling her she was pretty, but had rationed it being extraordinarily inappropriate because he didn't really know her and she was probably still mad at him. Instead, he wanted to be a good friend, and wanted his intentions to her completely platonic for Sokka's sake.

"I hope you enjoyed the restaurant. I've never been to a place like it, so I didn't quite know how it would turn out."

"Yes, thank you for treating us to it..." she paused for a moment, a question playing on her face. Zuko caught the look and leaned forward, looking her in the eye.

"You're still wondering about the Hostess? It really was nothing..." he caught his voice as her sapphire eyes burned deeply into his. He couldn't lie to her. He knew her for a day but couldn't bring himself to carry on this Charade. He knew if he did, it would ruin any kind of relationship they might have in the future.

_Relationship? _Did he mean friendship?

He looked away and sighed, then caught her gaze again. Icy blue depths came crashing together with brilliant pools of fire. She knew he was hiding something and he would not keep it from her any longer, "I...I want to tell you something. When we stop, would you take a walk with me?"

She broke the look and stared down at her hands again, biting her bottom lip and blushing. Zuko watched her, a heat growing in his chest. She looked so cute sitting there, pulling at her arm wraps, biting her lip and as her cheeks flushed, that he couldn't help but smile and lean closer on his knees. He then realized how this must look to her. Them, sitting alone in the cab, talking quietly. He had just told her he wanted to tell her something and then asked if she would take a walk with him.

His heart began to pound. He froze in place as she looked up, a glowing smile spreading across her face. She nodded and then shifted in her seat.

"Sure Zuko. A walk would be nice."

Zuko gulped visibly. He may have been born into Royalty and undergone the best martial training in the world, learned from the greatest tacticians, generals, warheads and even the Fire Sages themselves, but nothing in his seventeen years could prepare for this awkward, yet wanton situation. And apart from last summer's escapade where he and his sister destroyed a snobby kid's party house, he never had time for socializing with friends or even making any for that matter, much less chasing girls around. Sure, there had been many girls who stared at him, giggled and fluttered their lashes and a couple had caught his eye once or twice, but never had he met a girl like Katara. The attraction was so sudden, the chemistry so immediate that he acted on trained instinct, trying to dismiss the thought or distract the feeling.

He straightened in his seat, trying to concentrate on anything but her. He need to take a diplomatic look on this. Sokka was his new friend, and she was his sister. Sokka may have liked Azula, but that was different matter all together. Azula could take care of herself and she could choose to be with anyone she wanted. Not only was it because she was the Fire Lord's daughter, Princess of the Fire Nation, but she would incinerate anyone who got in her way to a char-broiled crisp. If Sokka was brave enough to take her on, the more power to him, Zuko was definitely not going to stop him.

The fire bender leaned on his arm, chin in hand. As a good friend, _shouldn't _he stop Sokka? No, the guy saw Azula's abilities and he still swooned for her. The water tribesman's mind was made up that he liked that crazy, psychotic, serial manipulator. Birds of a feather-

"So..." Katara cleared her throat and fidgeted with her armbands again. Zuko could tell she was anxious, especially when she started running her hands over her braid.

"So...?" _Be her friend Zuko, just be her friend. _

"Well...streets are busy today, must be more students arriving. Or teachers?" she was trying hard to make conversation, hoping to draw out a little of what Zuko wanted to talk about.

"It's probably just rush hour. Everyone is flocking the streets after lunch, trying to get back to work." He looked out the window at the passersby, noticing more and more young faces inside the trolleys.

"Hey there is the road leading to the stalls! We're almost there!" Aang's cry broke the tension building in Zuko.

They found themselves looking from the buildings of the city for the greenery of the country. The carriage finally arrived to a clearing where an immense building stood. Zuko's eyes widened when a loud sound permeated through the trees. There really was a Sky Bison here!

When they came to a stop, Aang leapt from the top of the cart, landing gently. The air bender took off in a dead run, smiling hugely.

"Appa! Let's go flying buddy!"

Sokka had made his way to the ground and was helping Toph down when Aang ran into the stall house. He looked over his shoulder, then turned to rush off. Toph, who had been reaching down to the waiting hands of the warrior, found she was reaching out to open air. She hit the ground with a dull thud and lay there, contemplating what severe punishment she was going to make Sokka endure later.

The door to the trolley opened up and Zuko emerged. He stepped down and stood to help Katara from the cart, hand held up and smiling. She took his hand, gracefully stepping to the ground. The water bender looked down at Toph, who was laying on her stomach with her chin in hand and propped up on her elbow, drawing unseen figures into the dirt. Katara pinched her brow together in confusion.

"...er...What are you doing Toph?"

"Oh, just...drawing a picture..."

"Yeah but, you're...well you have fun then" she smiled at the earth bender, who couldn't see it, and grabbed Zuko's arm, leading him away. The fire bender smirked, he felt the anticipation in her grasp, felt her hands trembling.

She turned him to a path trailing to the south, walking close by him. The tension was building gradually as they walked. It didn't help that she was still holding on to his arm. He cleared his throat and looked to his wrist, her dark skin contrasted against his light flesh. He tensed again, she really did think this was a romantic walk!

"So you were hoping to tell me something?" She still didn't release his wrist.

"..er...yes well, ah...Look" Zuko stood straight, using his military training as support. It was now or never, " I understand it has only been a day since I met you but..." He swallowed visibly, " There's something I wanted you to know, and not just you."

Katara smiled wide, her eyes grew large and she wrapped her other hand against her first around his wrist.

_Oh Agni, she wants me to ask her out. What do I do? I'm trying to explain to her who I am, and she's probably wanting me to take her on a date! Ah but she's just too damn cute_!

"Katara I- ...er..." a gust of wind hit the two benders suddenly, and Zuko looked up as a large white flying mass began to descend upon them. He grabbed Katara's arm and maneuvered her behind him stepping them away and back, going into a fighting stance, arms held up and flame flickering from both hands. The water bender gently grabbed his shoulder and laughed.

"Zuko, it's ok, that's Appa!"

The Sky Bison flipped it's long, flat tail at them and another gust blew their hair up. He was trying to get them to move so he could land safely. Aang and Sokka peered down from his large round head and waved. Appa boomed a greeting, or what Zuko figured was a greeting and held out his six legs to land a few feet away. Sokka moved from the Bison's head and climbed into a large saddle-like harness situated on his broad back. He sat next to Toph, who was hanging on tight to a grasp in the saddle edge, and waved them up.

"Zuko! C'mon we gotta go! There is some kinda party going on down at the beaches! We could see them when we were flying over! C'mon!"

Zuko looked from Sokka to Appa, who was currently trying to eat fruit growing from one of the trees on the path. He turned to look at Katara, who smiled and nodded before grabbing his hand and leading them over. He watched the girl as she climbed up one of Appa's six legs and was helped up by Sokka. The warrior then leaned down and held out his hand to help Zuko up. He smirked and walked back a few steps. Running forward, he leapt on a leg, jumped up on the bison's side and flipped up onto the saddle to sit down. Katara sat mouth open with surprise. Aang stood from Appa's head, his eyes wide,

"Woah Zuko that was great! I thought only that girl Ty Lee and I could jump like that! Maybe you both have Air Bender somewhere in your family!"

Sokka rubbed his chin and nodded sagely, "Yes...I must agree. There may be more to Zuko than we give him credit for..." The fire bender tilted his head down and tried to hide his discomfort at Sokka's comment. But the water tribesman just threw his hands up, "Well his sister IS AMAZING, so it probably runs in the family. Anyway. LET'S GO!"

Aang issued a quick "yip yip!" and the sky bison rose up into the air. Zuko held quick to the saddle as the trees below grew smaller and smaller.


	8. Onward to the Beach

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the last few days with no update (ToriMonster - I was completely aggravated with myself for letting you down, I try to update at least every day or day and arf. Y'know mate, hard yakka takes it's toll, reckon?) A big thank you to Seyary-Minamoto for your reviews (fire and ice there mate ;) all yours.) Thank you all again for reading.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

Sokka ambled over to Zuko and sat next to him. He reclined on the saddle's edge and crossed his hands behind his head.

"So, your sister. Do you think she would go to a party on the beach? What happened yesterday is old news already and I'm sure everyone has forgotten about it."

Zuko shrugged and looked at the warrior with a feigned hopeful expression.

"I don't know Sokka. What Azula does is up to her. But," he leaned in close, keeping his voice low so Katara wouldn't hear, "Yesterday wasn't the only time Azula has done something like that, and it definitely won't be the last. You're my friend, but to be honest with you, I don't think Azula is going to just fall into your arms. She's...well, she's Azula. Do you think you really like her?"

Sokka looked down in consideration. He knew it must be awkward for Zuko talking about his sister like this, but the fire bender seemed to be the type to look at everything from a serious and logical view. He didn't seem to take anything too personal.

The warrior grinned, "Azula is just something else. I come from a culture where men hunt, fight, provide for and protect their families. Women are supposed to take care of the children, cook, clean and love their men. I was a firm believer that men are SUPPOSED to be manly and powerful. But then I saw your sister and she blew me away. She's all woman and yet she represents power and dignity that no warrior I have ever encountered could equal. No girl could equal Azula in raw wild beauty. I'll just bide my time. Eventually, she give in and fall for me."

Zuko chuckled and shook his head, "And what happens if you find some pretty girl here tonight at the beach? YOU fall in love with her and your little plan for gaining Azula's heart goes to the sewer. My advice to you is to not make ANY promises here. We're only going to be at this Academy for a year before we go back home to be the people we were. Then what?"

"Well, even after this Academy, after we 'go back to our roles' whatever that means, you can still come visit your sister and I at the South Pole." Zuko laughed aloud and looked at the warrior incredulously.

"Azula?! At the South Pole?! Wow. I knew you were a funny guy but I didn't know you were THAT funny. Yeah, you have fun with that. Good Luck."

Sokka just crossed his arms and smirked, "You can laugh all you want Zuko. But I've been noticing something going on right under your nose that you probably aren't even aware of. Just a forewarning though, playing with fire may burn you, but Ice can leave an equally painful mark as well. You need to make your move now before the ice becomes too thin and you fall through." The warrior winked as Zuko narrowed his eyes and bunched his brow in confusion. _What the hell was he talking about?_

Sokka rose in the saddle and looked down. The white sands of the beach were drawing closer, the vast ocean crashing its surf against it. Crowds of people were lounging around while others were swimming in the water. In a few places, groups were sitting together and playing instruments and singing. Others clapped or sang along, while some danced to the melody. The Fire Prince was reminded of Ember Island again. Once you see one beach party, you've seen them all.

Aang pulled the reigns attached to Appa's horns and they landed softly on the north end of the shore. Sokka began untying a few bags from the saddle while Katara and Zuko dismounted to help unload. Toph walked down on Appa's tail and kicked the sand, an irritated look on her face.

"Sand...ugh, I can't see with this stuff. I'm going to find a nice rock to sit on." She walked off to firmer ground and bent herself a seat to recline. Katara watched and rolled her eyes. Toph never helped unpack, but she was still useful. She found a bag with some clothes in it and walked over to the Earth Bender.

"Hey Toph, can you bend me a hut to change in please? I want to get into my swimming gear."

Toph made a few gestures with her hands and then slammed the ground. Three slabs of rock encased Katara. A fourth came level to her chin and stopped, cutting off view of her body but letting in light enough for her to see her clothes. She changed into a light blue wrap around top that tied up behind her neck and at her back. Her shorts were made up of thick light blue bindings that wrapped around her legs and hips securely, with a short skirt on top of them. She knocked on the rock and it dropped down so she could walk out.

"Thanks Toph."

"Any time Sugar Queen. That's what I'm here for. You need rock huts, I'm the girl to do the job." she promptly began picking her toes. Katara ignored the sarcasm and smiled. She made her way back to Appa where Aang and Sokka were waiting. Sokka was wearing shorts not much longer than hers, and Aang was wearing a loin cloth. She tried not to seem too obvious as she looked around for Zuko. Was he wearing only a loin cloth as well?!

The fire bender appeared from behind Appa wearing a dark blue pair of knee length shorts. Sokka must have let him borrow them. The water bender tried not to stare at him as he walked up. His body was perfect. He was lean but muscular. He had well rounded biceps, triceps, and strong shoulders. His pectoral muscles were prominent as well as his abdominals. He really did look like he had been carved from stone. She looked him up and down, noting a fine line of dark hair trailing from his waistband to his navel. All-in-all, Zuko was a well-developed specimen.

Her heart fluttered in her throat as he caught her eye and smiled. Had he noticed her stare-down? She grinned sheepishly, her cheeks flushing.

"Hey Katara, want to go swimming with me?" Aang walked up, his big eyes shining.

"Sure Aang! Zuko, do you want to go with us?"

The Fire Prince didn't miss the down hearted look that passed over the monk's face when Katara mentioned his name. _So the Avatar has a little crush. Wonder how he's going to take that when she rejects him?_ A light wave of jealousy surged through him as he looked at the young air bender. Did he really just think that?

"Na, let them swim, let's you and I go check out what the beach has to offer! We need to get to know the people we'll be attending class with."

Aang's face brightened for a moment, but Katara grabbed her braid and began toying with it again. She looked at the ocean for a moment, but when the two older boys began to walk away, she started after them.

"Hey wait up! You're right Sokka, we should get to know the other students." She ran to catch up to Zuko, not even loking back at Aang until Sokka said his name.

"Aang! What are you waiting for? Let's go!" He waved a hand to motion him forward. The monk gave a half-hearted smile before turning back to Appa.

"Come on buddy, let's go meet everyone." With a loud maw, the bison began walking beside the air bender as they made their way to the group. A few people came over to look at them and pet Appa. Aang was asked by a few if they could ride the bison, and he was more than obliged to take them to the sky.

Sokka watched as girls screamed in delight over the monk and his animal companion. The kid was barely even old enough to like girls and yet there he was, being flooded by girls. He looked around and sighted a large group of teenagers huddled around a target practice area. He went into a headlong dash, hoping to find it was Azula again showing off for the crowd. But when he arrived he found it was a young man around his age practicing with swords.

The teen took a stance as another stepped up and bent a few large stones into the air, then sent them flying at the swordsman. He swirled and smashed the rocks with his hooked swords, showering the ground around in with rubble. The crowd cheered and clapped their hands at him as he bowed. A few girls walked up and crowded the man, who sheathed his swords and wrapped his arms around the shoulders of two, leading them away from the audience. Sokka stood in awe as the teen walked by him with the two girls, winking an eye and nodding his head. Sokka returned the gesture and the man pointed a finger at him and smiled.

"He seems like a real charmer." Katara walked up behind her brother, an unimpressed look gracing her face, "Any one can bust up a few rocks. It would be REALLY impressive if he could cut up a pear in someone"s hands without hurting them..."

The swordsman, having overheard Katara's remark, came sauntering up to the siblings, a smug grin plastered on his face. He was chewing a stalk of wheat grass and eyeing Katara lustfully.

"So are you saying you volunteer?" His high arched eyebrows rose up and down teasingly. Katara shuttered at him, a feeling of disgust tingled down her spine. Something about him was far too off-putting.

"My name is Jet. I'm an ARISTOCRAT from the Earth Kingdom. I'm pretty good with swords, and even better with women. I can show you sometime, Gorgeous... when I have the time." He gestured to the two girls beside him and raised his eyebrows again seductively. Katara felt a bit of vomit rise in her throat. What a sleazeball.

Zuko, who had been standing only feet away, walked up beside Katara and glared daggers at the teen. A small cloud of steam rolled off his shoulders, anger blazing in his eyes. He didn't appreciate this, the way the kid was talking to his friend. It was obvious the guy had no honor.

"You say your good with swords? What I saw was nothing but a kid swinging iron around, hitting rocks and trying to impress someone. You're no swordsman, you're just a boy playing with his father's rusty blades."

The teen pushed the two girls away from him and walked up to Zuko, trying to level enough to look him in the eye. Zuko stood a few inches taller and peered down at the teen, a bored expression on his face.

"You think it is so easy huh? Well then why don't you put your money where your mouth is and show us what you've got, ay? Show us YOUR sword skills!" he was practically yelling at the crowd, trying to get them to circle around Zuko and him.

Katara gulped. She didn't know if Zuko knew how to use swords, and she wished to the spirits she hadn't said anything so loudly. She may have just embarrassed Zuko in front of half the Academy attendants, even before the first day. She inched up towards the fire bender, putting a hand gently on his shoulder. She ripped her hand away immediately, his skin was literally searing hot to the touch.

The Fire Prince strode into the crowd easily, an almost smug look on his face. He looked around the practice area to a display that was set up, holding a dozen iron made swords. They weren't up to standard that he was used to training with, but they would do just as well. Reaching to a set of broad swords, he smiled and took them in his hands. He was trained using Dual Daos, but it didn't matter. Zuko knew what he was doing. He looked to the earth bender that had ben practicing with Jet.

"Could you raise a pillar of rock about chest high?" The earth bender nodded and bent a flat topped cylinder of rock up from the ground. "Anyone have any fruit?"

A young boy stepped forward with a plum and set it upon the pillar. Zuko nodded and waited for the kid to clear away. He bent his body into a fighting stance, the two swords held out in each hand. He shut his eyes and concentrated on the dark purple fruit sitting in the centre of the rock, letting out a small sigh of breath. He stepped forward and swung the blades experimentally at the target. The metal glittered in the western sun.

Suddenly, Zuko rushed at the rock and swung the sword held in his left hand. It shot underneath the plum, sending it flying into the air. With his right hand he flashed the sword up twice, catching the fruit through the side with the stem the first time, and then hitting it back in the air the second. When the fruit landed again, he flicked both swords at the pillar. Everyone expected to hear the metallic clang of sword on rock, watching to see the rubble fly, but nothing ever came. Instead, Zuko danced around the formation, swinging his dual swords expertly at the purple fruit. Everyone watched in shocked amazement as it began to change from the dark violet of it's skin, to the yellow-orange of the fruit meat. Never once was the sound of the sword cutting through the rock heard. As suddenly as he began, Zuko was finished, and a now skinless plum sat in the middle of the stone. He flicked her left arm up at the fruit, sending it flying again. The fire bender pulled his arm back and flung the sword wildly away from him. A few girls in the crowd screamed, expecting to be impaled by the blade. Instead, it sunk itself into the ground, buried halfway to the hilt in sand. The plum lay split in half, the blade cutting through even the seed.

Zuko smirked and bowed to the crowd, mocking Jet. He grabbed the sword from the ground and set both back into the display. The crowd erupted in cheers and applauses, the girls who were swooning over Jet suddenly leaving his side for Zuko. He simply bowed respectfully to them and walked over to Katara, standing at her side. She was completely struck for words as he stood there smiling cooly.

Jet was seething, his gray eyes attempting to burn a hole through Zuko. He had just been shown up in front of a large crowd by some yellow eyed freak. He and his family were well known in their city and he wasn't going to stand for this.

"This isn't over. You think you can just come here and show ME up like that? I'm going to make the next year for you a living hell! You and your little bitch whore-..."

No sooner had the words escaped Jet's mouth before he was knocked roughly to the ground. He was half stunned, but felt himself be roughly pulled into a submission hold, his body twisted around and locked in an immense grasp. He tried to break free but the fire bender was just too strong. A pair of wild blazing golden eyes stared down at him, glittering savagely. Jet tried not to feel intimidated by them, breathing hard and struggling. Zuko tightened his grip, his face coming closer, eyes cutting straight through the teen.

"If I ever hear of you saying or even THINKING something awful about Katara again, I will strike you down and end your miserable life where you stand. You're nothing but a scum sucking bottom feeder, a spoiled and ungrateful child who thinks he can show off or bully people to get what he wants. Well that ends here. You do NOT speak to Katara ever again. Do you understand, you low life dog? Do I make myself clear?"

Jet snarled and tried to lunge from Zuko's grasp, but he was held tight. Zuko put him in a headlock, pinning Jet's body to the ground beneath him. He freed up his left hand and held it close to the teen's face. A sliver of fire erupted from his closed fist. It burned from his hand like rocket stream forming into a dagger-like shape. The crowd gasped as Zuko held it by Jet's eyes. Katara was frightened by the intensity in Zuko's mad stare. He and Azula looked identical when they were angry.

"Do I make myself clear?" The fire bender tightened his grip once more.

Jet began to see stars, the hold was too great. He grimaced and gave in, tapping Zuko's arm.

"Alright, alright I understand! I won't speak to her!"

"Apologize kindly to her."

Jet's face was beginning to hurt from the heat of the fire dagger, tears began welling up from his left eye. He looked at Katara, who stared back with a mixture of hate and fear.

"I'm sorry ok? Alright? I'm sorry! I won't speak to you again!"

Zuko pulled his left hand away, dispersing the fire. He threw Jet roughly to the ground again and walked back to Katara. She was clearly frightened by the scene, but he could still see the anger in her eyes. He lowered his gaze from her, walking by her with his head down.

Sokka walked up to Jet, kneeling down to look into his face, "That girl you insulted, the one my friend made you apologize to, is my sister, Katara. This is for you."

He stood up and savagely kicked Jet in the stomach, knocking the breath completely out of him.


	9. The Afternoon Heat

Sokka looked down on the gasping teen in the sand and shook his head. He turned and walked back to his sister, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and turning her to follow Zuko. They spotted him sitting by some rocks, looking down at the ground. If Sokka didn't know any better, he would have to say that he looked ashamed.

"Hey, Katara, what's wrong with Zuko?"

She looked at the fire bender, concern replacing the fear and anger. When they reached him, she put a hand gingerly on his shoulder. It wasn't blistering hot like before. She knelt down in front if him, trying to look at his face.

"Zuko? What's wrong? What are you doing way over here?" He turned his face away, refusing to look at her. His shoulders rose in a sigh.

"I scared you Katara. I was carried away trying to teach that...trying to teach that guy a lesson, and in doing so I scared you. I was so angry that I was on the verge of burning him because of what he said to you. He deserved what could have happened to him, but you didn't deserve having to see it."

Katara looked away, trying to hide the emotion over-coming her. She had to admit that he was right. It scared her to see him like that. It scared her how suddenly she was reminded of Azula, power crazed and eyes blazing when she bent lightning. But she also saw someone who was clearly ashamed of his actions. She saw in him something more than just anger and hatred. She saw that he was truly sorry for what he had done, not to Jet, but to the people around him. She saw he was truly sorry for her.

"And not only did I scare you, but I robbed Sokka of honoring you. As your brother, it was his duty to protect you and to regain your honor from that jerk. But instead, I stepped in. I made Sokka look inadequate in front of a crowd. I'm an awful friend."

The warrior stood rigid, a look of irritation crossing his face.

"Woah woah woah, stop! What are you talking about Zuko? You did the right thing! You stood up to that jerkoff for my sister, beat him in front of a large crowd, and DIDN'T cook his face to a crisp. I know I AM awesome and all, but I couldn't have done that! I'm just a guy with a..," he reached back to feel the familiar weapon hanging from it's holster on his back, but then realized it wasn't even there, "well, I'm just a guy. Granted, I wouldn't have minded seeing his face looking like cooked arctic seal meat, but it WAS the right thing. Calling yourself an awful friend is just plain stupid!"

"Sokka's right Zuko. You stood up for me and taught him a lesson. There is no telling how many people he bullied or girls he insulted out there that had no one to help them. Thank you, Zuko, I really appreciate what you did, but you didn't just do that for me, you did that for them as well."

Zuko looked up into her smiling face, his shame slowly disappearing. She leaned forward and wrapped him in a warm embrace, leaning her head onto his shoulder. He raised an arm and placed it around her, his hand resting closed on her bare back. He tried to make it as platonic as possible in front of Sokka, though he couldn't help but enjoy feeling her so close to him.

"I may be able to thank you here, but I'm sure there are a few others who wouldn't mind giving you their gratitude back at the beach." She let him go and stood up, holding out her hand for him.

"It's alright Katara, I'm fine now. Thank you guys." The fire bender got to his feet and smiled. Katara was still holding out her hand, and he tilted his head at her.

"Just because I think it would be good for them to meet you, doesn't mean I want them stealing you away from us. You're our friend, remember?"

Zuko smiled and looked into her brilliant sapphire eyes. He took her hand in his and they started walking towards the beach again. Sokka grinned and shook his head.

"Alright Love Birds, an arms width between you two, I don't want to have to take down your hero, Katara."

.

.

Azula rode a trolley through the city looking around expressionless at the buildings as they passed by. The driver had told her what Zuko had been up to all day, and was now taking her to the beach. Her brother was making friends quickly. She should be doing the same since she was going to be stuck here for a whole year. Friends were easier to manipulate than strangers.

She leaned back into her cushion, tapping her nails on the frame of the window. She was dressed in a crimson two piece swimming suit. Her hair was tied loosely up in a ponytail that trailed halfway down her back. Zuko wasn't going to take all the glory of being the most popular in school, not without a good fight. She would be calm and quiet, like he was. But once a friendly competition was engaged, she would be strategic and precise, bringing down her opponent before they even had a chance. She would defeat them justly, but remain passive. It was no use to beat everyone and have no one left for a re-match for a whole year.

But what about those water peasant siblings? The girl was a bender, but Azula doubted she would put up much of a fight. Besides that, Zuko would probably get in the way. Ugh, Princes and their "damsels in distress." It was sickening. But the girl's brother wasn't a bender. She could easily take him down in hand-to-hand combat with just a few moves. But so far, he was already proving to be a worthy opponent.

He didn't fear Azula. He looked her in the eye and smiled. She gripped the wood frame in her hand, her nails ploughing large rivets into it. Why didn't he cringe in fear? She pinched her brow together, analyzing the scenes from her memory. She had sat in front of her brother, the peasant was sitting to his right. He had spoken some stupid yak language out loud and then the bald child had slapped him. She smirked. She obviously had made someone slap him without even asking them to.

The carriage entered the shore grounds stopping at the white sand, the sounds of merriment carrying on the wind. Whatever the peasant's problem was, she wasn't going to hide away. She was the Princess of the Fire Nation, she would face him and absolve the problem. She only wished he could just kill him and end it all the together.

The driver quickly jumped down from his seat and hurriedly opened the door for her. Azula stepped out into the afternoon sun. She set off over the beach to the crowd, the driver shuffling behind with her bag. Looking to her left, she saw a large flying creature turning in the sky. A group of people were seated on it's back, screaming and laughing wildly.

_ That must be the Air Bender. Now where is Zuko?_

She looked around to a crowd cheering to her right, and began to head towards it. look glanced behind her at the driver still carrying her bag. She turned to him, a hand on her hip.

"What do you think you are doing?"

The poor man looked at her, fear evident in his features.

"Your Highness, you were forgetting your bag. I was bringing it along for you." She gestured to the creature flying around to the north end of the beach.

"Take my bag and place it with that Air Bender. Zuko was riding with him, yes? So then his things must be with there. Go!"

She waved him off and started back to the south of the beach. The poor driver sighed with relief. She wasn't going to ask him to stay and wait the night out for them.

.

Sokka was engaged in a conversation with a couple of tribespeople from the Northern Water Tribe, his people's sister tribe. They were comparing weaponry and hunting strategies as well as customs and traditions, when he sighted a girl in red gliding up. His attention left the pair and concentrated only on her. The girl from the northern tribe huffed as she lost his attention.

Sokka was lost for words. He eyed Azula up and down, a silly grin curling his mouth. He swallowed visibly as she stood in front of him with her hands at her hips.

"Water savage, where is my brother? I have been looking for him all day." She toyed with the gold rings tying her bikini together.

Sokka composed himself quickly, relaxing in his stance and crossing his arms over his shoulders. "Looking for Zuko ay? I figured someone like you would have BETTER things to do than follow your brother around. I mean, my sister follows ME around, but that's expected. I'm just that great."

Azula was unimpressed, and walked off, ignoring his attempt at an ego.

"I don't have time for this, but you are right. I have better things to do."

Sokka abandoned the northern people and joined Azula at her right side.

"Well I'm not doing anything too exciting. Mind if I join you at finding better things to do?"

The Master Fire Bender shot him an severely annoyed look, but it had no affect on the warrior. He simply just looked at her with a smile in his eye and a grin on his face. She glared at him but didn't stop him walking beside her. He stepped closer to her and pointed ahead.

"Look, at that game, what do you think it is?"

"It's called Volley Ball. It's a boring game because no one is good enough to be a worthy opponent. They couldn't put up much of a fight."

Sokka smirked at her and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Well when your opponent is such a strong and powerful woman like you, I wouldn't guess they would even try to put up a fight. Most people can be expected to be beaten before they even begin."

Azula was surprised but didn't shown any emotion. _Well, at least he knew a little about strategizing and reading his enemies. _She gave him that much credit.

"At least you understand power and defeat. Too many people think they have a chance because they believe in hope. Well hope get's them no where. You either win or you don't, it's just that simple."

Sokka raised a hand in disagreement, keeping a subtle expression on his handsome features, "Well they have to have something. Hope can be the fine line between winning and losing. Having no hope can be their immediate defeat where as having lots of hope can give them the strength to carry on. And sometimes, hope can be that which prolongs the inevitable."

"The inevitable meaning their torture and suffering. In my country, some of us are born knowing whether they are winners or losers. Having that knowledge alone can be the deciding factor in a competition."

The warrior smiled slyly. He knew he was beginning to get her to come around and loosen up. All he had to do was find something she was interested in and engage the conversation.

"Well then what happens if two winners come together? If they both have won their entire lives, then what happens when they fight one another."

Azula answered without missing a beat. "Then they BOTH lose. If they were true-born winners then they will fight to the death, they will kill each other regardless. And then we would all know they were losers the entire time."

"So you're saying one just can't defeat the other? That they have to keep fighting until they can't fight anymore? I could see that weeding out the weak, but it also kills off the strong. Sounds like the Fire Nation doesn't have much of a Population."

For a split second, the water tribesman glimpsed Azula smile. It was glorious.

"If they were foolish enough to kill each other off then they deserved their demise. They treated each as equals, not as winners or losers. A winner gains the upper hand from the very start, and the loser surrenders before they are taken out. But even Animals don't play fair, so there should be no reason for us to do the same, and anyone thinking like that in our nation is either Royalty, or doesn't belong."

Sokka went to retort but Azula interrupted him. She sighted her brother sitting beside Katara, talking to a group of people.

"Zuko, you left so early today, you never told me you were going to a party. My my, how could you leave your little sister behind, all alone at home while you enjoy the company of friends?"

The Fire Prince looked up in confusion at his sister and raised an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't talk to me at all yesterday and this morning Azula. I figured you wanted your space and I respected that wish for you. But I'm glad to see you came here."

Both Fire siblings narrowed their eyes at each other, identical grins gracing their faces. Sokka noted the game they were beginning to play and thought back to what Azula said only a minute earlier. He stepped in casually, trying to distract them.

"Well hey since we're all here, how about we er...enjoy the beach? C'mon there's plenty to do."

He put an arm behind Azula, trying to usher her away without actually touching her. He gave up trying to passively break away the dead stare between the two fire benders. He wrapped his arm across Azula's bare lower back, feeling it feverish against his flesh. He grimaced a bit but kept it there as he walked the girl away from her brother.

She stayed her glare at Zuko for a few steps before realizing Sokka had his arm around her. She had a vision of hitting him in the side and sending him flying away, but didn't move. This boy was far too brave. He had her at his side and he seemed to be enjoying it! Azula never experienced anything like this before. She had the complete attention of some who showed no fear. She didn't know what to think, what to be prepared for.

Azula looked up at Sokka who was smiling at her. His eyes were bright and clear-blue. A tint of pink suffused his cheeks. She never blinked at him, crossing her arms and breathing deeply, setting her blazing stare on him now. The young warrior only then realized he had been holding her close. He loosened his hand from her side and went to pull away but the Fire Princess stilled his hand.

"What are you doing? Did I say you could remove your arm?"

Sokka gulped but smiled, putting his arm back around her.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't realized..."

Azula raised her chin high, a malicious glint shining through her slight smile.

"Aren't you going to be a gentleman and escort a young girl around?"

The warrior nodded, holding her tight to him. They walked through the sands, exploring the beach.

.

.

Zuko looked down the shore line, disbelief written all over his face. Katara looked up at him in confusion.

"What's the matter Zuko?"

The Fire Price curled his mouth up in a smile, brows pinched together. Azula was held close as Sokka's right side as they walked, and the guy was still alive! Maybe something WAS the matter? Zuko shrugged and looked back at Katara.

"Nothing...nothing's wrong. Nothing at all."

**Author'sNotes:****_ I know I left you all on a dangling edge, but I reckon it would be worth the next chapter. ;) not much happened in this one, even though I wanted to continue on but this bloody document saver would cut the chapter in half at all the good parts. Bare with me mates, I promise something good will be coming soon. ~ Artex_**


	10. At the Setting Sun

Azula was completely aware of everyone around her, watching her suspiciously. Many of the people she was currently surrounded by were present when she displayed her awesome power. Her skin prickled, alert to their nervous glances and quiet whispers. Although there were musicians playing various instruments around them, she could tell exactly what they were saying. She felt it as strongly as she felt the sun's influence pull her into wakefulness in the morning. Sokka felt her skin begin to heat again with anger. He put his mouth close to her ear, inhaling her spicy sweet scent.

"Don't pay any attention to them. They are commoners in the world, they fear what they are not used to or don't understand. If you trust me, I'll make sure to change their minds about you."

Fiery eyes locked into icy blue ones as the princess looked up.

"I don't want them to change their minds. They are right to fear me. Fire is power, and they should know their place as well as mine."

Sokka smirked, never taking his eyes off her or blinking.

"I understand. But wouldn't you rather them respect you than fear you? It's obvious you want them to know what you are capable of, but showing them too much reveals who you really are. Fearing you and knowing what you are capable of can drive a person to do unexpected things. I sure wouldn't want to have to worry about an enemy driven crazy with fear."

Azula's eyes lit up a little more. He WAS perceptive; it was almost like he could read her mind. Suspicious paranoia flashed through her system briefly, but was quickly burned away.

"I have no need to worry. Obviously I have _someone _on my side, so I must not be THAT frightening. I just find it annoying that _they _can't control theirselves. If I were going destroy them, don't they think I have done it already?"

She was used to being ruthless. Her position in the Fire Nation gave her all the power to manipulate people into listening to and believing every word she said, following every command she issued. But she was no longer in the Fire Nation, and she couldn't rely on her status. She had to create and rely on a new strategy, one she was not familiar with at all. She would just have to adapt.

"If you want them to be really surprised, you could do something they wouldn't expect."

Sokka turned to face her, his hands finding hers and linking them together. He pulled her close, his left hand holding her right hand up and out. He swirled her around and around, swaying her body in rhythm with his. She looked at him in bewilderment.

"What are you doing?!"

"Dancing, what does it look like?"

"I do NOT dance!"

"Well, it's obvious there is your problem. Let go of all the things you are used to, and let in change. You might just like it."

His face came within inches of hers, daring her. Before she could react, he swung her wildly around, lifting her out of the sand. He brought her back down, his face coming close again.

"Look around you. Look at them. They were scared of you moments ago, now they are all relaxed, smiling, laughing. They see you having fun, now they are having fun. Just let go, loosen up Azula, there is no one you need to impress anymore! Your work is already done!"

She broke away from him, jumping gracefully away and landing lightly on her feet. She shot him a devilish smile.

"Fine. You want to something impressive?"

Even in the late afternoon sun, the blue shades of light erupting from her hands was easily visible. Azula flipping in cartwheels, the brilliant sapphire streak following behind her.

The people around had at first gasped in shock and fear, scurrying away. But when they saw her began spinning and whirling, the beautiful flare almost creating a neon picture in front of them, they began smiling and pointing.

Azula was spinning in place, her arms held above her head, creating a funneling spiral of blue fire that circled around her. The heat caused Sokka to take a few steps back, the image in front of his eyes wavering. She slowly began lowering her arms, the funnel becoming wider. Suddenly she leapt up, the spiral igniting from her feet into an blue upside down tornado. It lifted her off the ground and spinning her slowly like a top.

Sokka, as well as everyone watching, were struck dumb in awe. He had seen a water bender use a similar move to propel himself through the water.

The Master Fire Bender threw her arms out again, sending long arcs of fire outward. They curved lazily above the crowd, sparks spraying from the end. The bright colour contrasting heavily against the darkening sky. Azula extinguished her flames, dropping down and landing gracefully in a crouch. The sand she had been performing over was now an indented circular piece of glass, melted together by her intense flames.

The people around her broke out in applauds, cheering and whistling. Azula smirked and held her head high. These people _should _be cheering her. It was only right.

A small group of people approached her, three guys and a girl. The girl was wearing a white two-piece swim suit, her long brown hair held up and braided back. Sokka recognized her as the girl named Ty Lee. She was looking him over and smiling widely. He waved awkwardly at her.

Azula narrowed her eyes at the girl. She knew her as well, when she had attended a reform school as a child. Even then she hid her identity for safety, though she didn't need to. She grinned thankfully back on the decision.

"Ty Lee. It has been a long while since we last met."

"Azula?! Wow I should have known that was you! It HAS been a while! But You were ALWAYS so talented back in school!"

"Yes I know. It seems you already know Sokka, been friends long?"

Sokka shook his head, "Not at all, we met a few days ago at the park."

Azula put her hands on her hips, noting the way Ty Lee was looking at the tribesman. She was the easiest person to read. _Well, Ty Lee always WAS a flirt, even as a little girl. She'll never outgrow it._

The fire bender kept her face passive and uninterested. The boys who had accompanied Ty Lee were eyeing her coolly. Sokka wasn't paying any attention to the acrobatic girl. Right now he was more concerned with the looks they were giving Azula. A burning sensation was beginning to build in his centre, pressure spreading across his chest and up his face. He stepped closer to the fire princess, but the guys ignored him.

"That was some pretty impressive fire bending. Who did you learn it from?"

Azula's fiery gaze bore through the teen. He and his friends were all clearly Fire Nation, but had no idea who she was. She glanced quickly at the other two before locking her eyes back on him.

"Who did I _Learn it from?_ I taught MYSELF. There is no one else that would know how to do that."

The boys chuckled, looking at each other. The ring leader shook his head "Blue fire and flying up in the air? Yeah, right. You HAD to have a teacher for that. No one is just THAT good naturally."

Sokka's anger rivaled that of Azula. He knew without even looking at her that she was furious. His icy stare penetrated the teens as he took a step forward, fists tight.

"What are you, stupid?! You said it yourself! She has BLUE FIRE, how can anyone teach someone to produce that?! What? You think just because a big tough guy like you can't do that means that a girl can't possibly have learned it on her own?!"

The trio stared Sokka down, tension rising in the air. They began to spread out and surround the young warrior. The leader was bigger and older than his two friends and stood a few inches taller than Sokka. He was built a little heavier as well. He glared hatred at the water tribe boy.

"Just who do you think you are, ay? Why don't you shut up before you get yourself into something you're not going to be able to walk away from."

Ty Lee held her hands up to her mouth, watching both parties with concern. She didn't want to lose the company of the boys by stepping in, but also didn't want them to get into a fight.

Static began climbing in the air and Sokka could feel the hair on his arms standing up. He looked to Azula, surprise replacing the anger. The girl's hands were literally glowing, her golden eyes glittering savagely. She began to raise her left hand, index and middle finger pointing out.

Although Sokka wanted to re-enact what he had seen Zuko do to Jet on this arrogant fool, he didn't want to see Azula dragged away to prison for electrocuting a man to charcoal. He quickly reached out and wrapped his arms around her, pinning her own to her side. She didn't let loose the shot like he had expected her to. Instead her hands glowed brighter, a white ball of light radiating from them. The hair all over Sokka's body stood on end.

The three boys watched the scene, their aggression replaced by cold fear. She was like some demon, standing there charging the energy in her hands. They began to retreat, wanting to get as far away from the demonic-girl as quickly as possible. Even with Sokka trying to restrain her she advanced on them, her voice dripping with venom.

"You will NEVER have to worry about walking EVER again after I'm through with you! Peasant! You're a miserable excuse for a human Being and I should burn you where you stand and rid MY NATION of your horrible existence!"

Sokka held tight, digging his heels into the sand. He didn't want to use too much strength on her, not that he feared he might hurt the girl, on the contrary. He was afraid too much contact would cause her to turn on him with all her fury. He tried reasoning with her, keeping his voice level.

"Azula, please! They aren't worth it! It isn't their fault they are stupid and talentless. They just don't understand that someone can be born exceptional!"

He gave up when she continued to ignore him. He picked her up off the sand and began walking away. Azula lost her concentration, loosing off the bolts from each hand up into the sky. A few onlookers who had stuck around when things began to get heated gasped and clapped cheerfully. The boy and two girls were obviously young fans of Azula's powerful display the day before. Sokka shot them a severe look and they scurried off.

Azula kicked out, trying to break Sokka's grasp around her. She grabbed his arms and dug her nails in, eliciting a yelp from the warrior. He set her down and she whirled on him.

"How dare you put your hands on me you savage! You can't just man-handle, picking me up-"

Sokka cut her off, his arms raised and hands palm up, "What did you WANT me to do Azula? You were about to blast those guys to oblivion, I couldn't just let you do that! I understand you're angry but you have to reason-"

"Don't you dare interrupt me!"

They stood staring at each other, facing off. Sokka softened his stance, crossing his arms over his chest. She kept her arms held our, her hands grasping the air like claws. He sighed audibly, waiting for her to continue. He could see a slight conflict creeping into her golden gaze. She wasn't going to continue, he could see that, but he didn't want to infuriate her further by speaking. Sokka simply shrugged, turned and started walking away.

Azula was completely out of her Element. She knew all the best Military tactics, strategies, and manipulative psychological warfare. But she had no prior experience with Social standard. It had ALWAYS been her way, and nothing else. Yet here was this boy, defying everything she was used to, and she couldn't understand how.

"Where do you think you are going?!"

The warrior looked back and shrugged again, "Well it's obvious you don't want me here, so I'm going back to my friends. I'll leave you alone now."

She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. She reminded him of his sister momentarily. Girls were girls no matter WHO they were.

"You can't just walk away from me like that!"

He stayed facing her but started to walk backwards, "Look Azula, you were about to kill some stupid guy, I stopped you because I didn't want you to end up in some prison because they got on your nerves. You snapped at me for it, and granted, I shouldn't have put my hands on you, but it was the only way I could make you stop."

He stopped walking and held up a hand, "I Don't apologize for doing what I did because of that jerk, but I am sorry that you are mad. Now I'm going to leave you to yourself, because it was quite obvious when you called me a savage and yelled at me, that you don't want me around."

Azula leveled with herself. She was royalty, she shouldn't care that he was walking away, yet deep down, she didn't want him to. What he said was the honest truth. But was it because of that, or was it because she just wanted to yell at him?

"I..." She looked away, her chin held up. She tapped a finger on the gold ring at her hip. The water tribesman titled his head in a questioning gesture, then continued walking.

Azula looked at him again and ceased the tapping, "...wait."

A sly smile lit up Sokka's eyes, "So...you _don't_ want me to leave?"

"Well I never _said_ I wanted you to leave, and maybe I _did _call that's name, but it doesn't mean you should just walk out of a discussion like that!"

"I'm sorry, but call me crazy if I don't want to stick around to get yelled at for trying to keep the peace."

She started walking towards him determinedly, the audacity of him! "Then you need to learn to be more punctual!"

Sokka winked and grinned mischievously as she caught up, "Well if you want, I'll learn to be more punctual, " he held his arms out, "and since that guy was a real wank, I'll even throw in a hug."

Azula crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at him, "I may be a girl, but I'm certainly not a helpless one. I DON'T need your sympathy."

The warrior smiled and shrugged, "Who said it was sympathetic for you? What if _I _needed a hug? You know you _were _kind of frightening back there."

Azula sighed and turned her face from him, hiding her smirk, "oh what _IS IT _with you emotional types? Fine, if you absolutely need it."

Sokka embraced her, wrapping his arms across her bare back. He breathed in deeply and smiled. How amazing, she was comfortably warm but timid.

Azula wasn't quite used to hugs, especially when they involved people outside of her family. Even less when she was wearing a bikini, and the hug was with a shirtless boy she just met a day ago.

_At least he has good hygiene, for a water peasant. And he takes decent care of his body._

She felt his lean stomach against hers. _Was this how people normally hugged in his culture? _She put her hands on his strong back. It did feel kind of pleasant, him holding her like this. She felt a warm rush across her cheeks, she had never blushed before.

Sokka let go, grinning, "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

The Fire Princess feigned annoyance, "I've survived worse. Just don't get used to that, I don't want to have an emotional basket case following me around."

The warrior chuckled, "Who knows Azula, you just might be surprised at what _YOU_ get used to."_  
_


	11. Simmering Situations

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon as Katara sat around a large campfire listening to some fellow water tribesmen tell tales of their adventures. They were of a different area family than she and Sokka, their stories filled with excitement and danger. Scattered among the group were teens from the Northern water tribe, their clothing and jewelry setting them apart easily. She noticed a trio of the tribe's girls huddled amongst each other, whispering and giggling quietly as they pointed at Zuko. He was sitting a few short steps to her left, listening intently to the story, oblivious to the smitten girls on the other side of the fire.

_Why must they always run in three's?_

She huffed slightly, trying to hide her jealousy. The ring leader was a girl with snow white hair. She was trying determinedly to get the attention of the fire bender. Was it a northern thing? Katara looked from the girl to Zuko, repeating the process a few times.

_Well at least he isn't paying them any mind._

She fidgeted, trying to distract herself from the jealousy welling up within her. What if Zuko began to notice that girl? She was certainly pretty, the way her light hair contrasted with her dark skin and bright blue eyes was quite attractive. _Am I that pretty?_

She crossed and re-crossed her legs, resting her arms on her knees,raising her hands to play with her braid, tossing it behind her shoulder, then reaching back to run her hands on her braid again. Her constant discomfort caught the eye of the Fire Prince, who looked at her with a light of concern. He caught her eye and straightened his posture, miming, "are you alright?". She nodded and smiled half-heartedly, trying to look convincing. The fire bender rose and walked over, kneeling in front of her.

"Are you sure you're ok? You look like something is bothering you."

"I'm alright, no worries. It's nothing." She was looking down steadfastly at her feet buried in the sand.

"Do you want me to go find Sokka? Or Aang and Toph?"

The water bender looked up, her eyes almost betraying her immense disapproval. She didn't liking he idea of three girls ogling her friend, and certainly didn't want close friends interrupting what little time alone she could get with him. They'd definitely use it against her later on.

"No!...I mean..er..they're probably enjoying theirselves where ever they are, no use interrupting them."

His topaz eyes saw through her facade, a concerned smile creasing the corner of his mouth. He leaned closer, "Katara, I don't have to be your brother to tell something is upsetting you. What is it?"

She glanced up, darting her eyes at the three girls, trying not to remain her stare on them. But too late did she turn away that Zuko followed her sight to the girl with white hair.

She hooded her eyes at him seductively, an innocent smile playing on her lips. She mouthed "hi" and gave him a slow wink.

Zuko narrowed this eyes and raised his right eyebrow, confusion gripping him. He had seen the same thing from girls numerous times while on vacation and social outings, but this was just ridiculous. She was blatantly ignoring everyone around her, showing off to get his attention. She raised a hand to her face, trailing her finger from her lips, down her neck and then onto her chest, where she circled it above the hem of her top.

Katara's eyes blazed unconsciously. The nerve of this girl! She had NO respect of decency what so ever! She gripped her knees, trying her fullest to keep her composure.

The Fire Prince stared at the girl for a moment, suddenly reminded of the concubine's that the higher Aristocrats of his nation kept for "company." He was sure his own father probably had a party of them he kept hidden away from his mother. It was a matter he refused to accept yet couldn't quite deny. His mouth parted slightly and his brow pinched together as he shook his head slowly. There was absolutely NO limits these sort of girls had.

He looked back at Katara, who was now locked solely in a one-sided death stare, concentration etched on her face. He couldn't help but chuckle a-loud.

"Someone a little jealous?"

The water bender broke her glare and looked at him incredulously, "What?! Me?! Jealous? Why would I be _jealous_?"

"Well you sure are fidgeting and glaring at that girl terribly for someone who isn't."

Katara opened her mouth to retort but couldn't find what to say. She shut her mouth with a light click, turning her head up and staring out into the darkness. _By_ _Agni, she was cute._

Zuko tried reasoning with her the only way a boy could reason with a jealous girl. Flirtation.

"Ah c'mon Katara. There is NO reason for you to be jealous of her. I don't even know her. She isn't exactly someone I _would _socialize myself with anyway. She's too..." he looked back at the girl for a second before turning to Katara again, "well...it's obvious."

Katara's eyes had turned a deep royal blue in the fading sun light, the flames of the campfire dancing in their depths. She understood what he meant but it wasn't changing her mood. She leaned her chin on her left hand, elbow anchored on her knee, "Zuko it's alright. I'm not your...mother. I can't dictate who you should and shouldn't hang out with. We're _just friends, _y'know. If you want to go over there and talk to her then you should."

The fire prince was beside himself. He looked her hard in the eyes, bewilderment evident all over his face. It was the way she had said "just friends" that struck him so. His heart began to beat heavier in his chest as he looked at the down-trodden girl in front of him. He smiled and shook his head again.

"Katara, why would I want to be over there when I have far better company over here, no contest. Here, " he stood and promptly seated himself beside her, pleasantly closer than what she would have expected, "I'm _your _friend, and that girl and her friends can't have me."

Zuko placed his arm across Katara's shoulders and hugged her close. Her face practically glowed with heat from her blush. She looked across the fire at the now glowering trio, a smirk curving her mouth. She leaned against the strong chest of the Fire Prince, boldly turning into him and resting her forehead in the crook of his jaw and neck. Zuko's eyes widened with surprise but he stifled the expression just as soon as it appeared. This night could really turn into something FAR less platonic than he had intended.

Katara sighed heavily, wanting badly to snuggle in even closer. She was well aware of the group around her and smiled at what their thoughts might be of she and Zuko.

"Thank you, Zuko. You really are a good friend."

"No problem Katara, it's what _friends_ are for. I came here with you, and I'll leave here with you."

Both teens eyes widened, realization donning on them. The Fire Prince cleared his throat, trying to make the statement less awkward, "Well... what I meant was...er...friends wouldn't...abandon each other, right?"

He took his arm away from her shoulder and straightened as she, though reluctantly, took her forehead from his neck. He stood slowly and looked down at her.

"So...should we go find the others before it gets too late?"

Katara looked at him bemused. _So Prince Charming is flustered? _She smirked and shrugged, "if you want to, but my uncle Bato trusts Sokka and I to take care of ourselves and the others. We can stay out if we wanted to." She stepped up beside him and took his hand in hers, curling arm-in-arm with him. His mouth parted again in surprise, a look she was beginning to enjoy. She glanced back mischievously at the Northern Tribe girls. Zuko understood the meaning, thankful she had elicited it.

"Alright then, maybe we'll just see what kind of fun or trouble they are getting up to?"

They walked away from the campfire with three pairs of eyes staring them down. The girl sitting to the left of the leader looked at her friends, "Well that didn't work out as planned."

Her partner to the right of the white haired girl chimed in, agreeing heartedly, "Yeah, that turned out exactly the OPPOSITE of what you wanted, Yue."

Their leader turned a vicious stare at them, hissing so only they could hear, "I may not HAVE to act how all those old fools back in the North Pole want, but it doesn't MEAN I am any different! I am STILL Princess Yue to you! And I WILL get what I WANT! Do you understand?!"

The Princess's two companions nodded vigorously, fear beckoning them.

"Yes, Your Highness, we understand!"

"Absolutely, Princess Yue."

The current "Ice" princess stared them down until she felt they really understood. Good help was a rarity here in foreign land. She needed good help where ever she was. Her father depended completely on everything she accomplished here in the National Republic._ Follow my rule, Yue, you are MY daughter, I GAVE you LIFE! You MUST follow my command and do as I say! Seduce the Southern Water Prince and do what ever is necessary to gain favour of their tribe Chieftain. We WILL RULE!_

Princess Yue shuddered, trying hard to rid herself of the memory of her father's words, and the vow she made to her people.

.

.

After the commotion that flock of girls started when they saw Appa, Aang had agreed to take them on a joy ride around the landscape. The young Air bender had finally managed to break free and leave the sky bison on a safe incline situated above the shore grounds. He had spotted Toph reclining on some rocks below and decided to spend the rest of the afternoon with her, laying on his back looking up at the changing sky.

"Toph, what do you know about dragons?"

The blind girl snorted, blowing her bangs out of her face, "hah! Dragons? Other than that they are supposed to be giant flying lizards that breathe fire and represent some sort've importance to nature and the universe, I honestly couldn't tell you much."

Aang rolled onto his side, leaning up on his right elbow to look at her, "You mean, the Earth Kingdom doesn't use dragons as any kind of significance in their culture?"

"Beats me. My parents tried to keep me sheltered my whole life, and our family traditions praised flying boars as our symbols."

"Oh. Well, I know the Air Temples never taught us much about them, and, the _only time_ I ever saw them _represented,_ was in the Fire Nation. I never _actually_ visited the Water Tribes, but Katara and Sokka knew what dragons were, but I don't think they held any significance to them either..."

"So why the sudden interest in dragons, Twinkle Toes?"

Aang sat up, reasoning with himself, "I...I don't really know. I saw a dragon painted on a big fan yesterday while we were in the market. But it wasn't like all the other dragons on the other fans. It had golden scales and instead of it bending just _one element, _it was bending ALL the elements...Like the Avatar."

Toph turned her sightless eyes in his direction, a knowing look on her face, "You mean, like _You?"_

He looked down at his legs, his eyes following the blue arrow tattoos on them to each foot, "Yeah, like me. It's still just so unreal to me. Monk Gyatso never told me I was any different from anyone else, and other than being the youngest EVER to earn my tattoos and become a Master Air Bender, I never felt I was special. I don't even know what it WAS until I met Sokka and Katara, much less HOW to be the Avatar. But even though it was on just some decorative fan, I feel...I don't know, " he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking out at the dying sun, "a connection. Like something is out there."

The blind bender pulled her mouth thin and shrugged, "Well, I guess that's where the Academy may come in handy. After-all, representatives and teachers from all the nations are supposed to be here, I'm sure there are plenty that could help you learn something. Personally, I don't know much of anything about The Avatar, but I never heard dragons being of any relation to it...or to anything else for that matter."

Aang brightened a little and gave her a smile, "You're right Toph, thanks. I'll just see if I can find more information from some teachers. I mean, they ARE teachers, right? They could teach me!"

She frowned and contemplated his words.

_No one can teach you to be the Avatar_. _But the knowledge HAD to come from somewhere? The spirits obviously couldn't help, or else Aang would know that he was the Avatar at birth. Masters teach bending and bending only...so What could be the true meaning of Being the Avatar?_

Toph sighed audibly and sat up, "C'mon, sounds like the festivities are starting to kick up a notch, let's go find out what everyone is carrying on about."

Aang smiled as they both stood up, "Yea! Let's go find the others and have some fun!"

"I think the "others" are _already _having some fun..."The earth bender smirked at her joke.

"How do you know? I don't s...hear them anywhere." he obviously didn't catch the pun, as he looked at her quizzically when she began to chuckle.

"Look chuckles, considering how Sokka has been gushing over Sparky's crazy sister, he probably went to look for her. And as far as the Sugar Queen goes, she's probably busying herself trying to look pretty in front of Sparky, now that she's finally alone with him."

Aang was taken a-back, disbelief written all over his face, "WHAT? But! She's only known Zuko for one day! _WHY _would she...I mean..." his sputtering was only making the situation more hilarious for the Earth Bender, who began to laugh harder.

"Ah-ha haha! You're killing me Twinkle Toes! All the jokes we made today! And _YOU didn't even realize?! _Really, are you SURE I'M the blind one around here?"

Aang stood sullen, a frown creasing his features, "But..I thought it was just jokes...she doesn't really like him...does she?"

"Believe me, you're just wasting your time complaining about it. You just need to concentrate on yourself. Besides, with what I heard earlier, you don't need ANY help at all finding someone else. You're a natural."

She reached out and punched him in the shoulder, knocking him to the ground, "See, you'll fall for any girl before you even know it. Now come on, let's see if we can find a game or two to gamble at. I need some real entertainment!"

The monk took her hand and led her through the sands, smiling through the jealousy building in his chest.


	12. In This Twilight

Sokka and Azula were currently watching a sand match, the contestants battling heroically in a designated circle. In the heat of all the commotion, Sokka had managed to find an elusive bottle and slip it away under distracted eyes. He sipped it delicately, Azula eyeing him with interest.

"What is that and where did you get it?"

The warrior played coy, taking another sip and winking at her, "What? Oh this? It's nothing, just a little liquid encouragement. I'm boosting my confidence with some fire water."

"Fire Water? You know, for someone from the WATER TRIBE, you sure associate yourself with many things Fire." She watched him take another sip.

"What can I say, I'm attracted to it. Still, I need the courage boost. I'm going to compete."

Azula crossed her arms and pinched her brow, a smirk gathering on her face. Classic Azula look.

"You actually believe you can win? Who are you going to face? Show me your opponent." She looked around at a group of contestants lined up outside of the ring, black armbands circling their biceps. Many were big, much bigger than Sokka. The Fire Princess eyed them as they stood there, then looked back at the warrior.

"Dodge and move swiftly, use all your agility against your foe. Get in, get out. These guys are big and well built, they choose power over speed. Hit them in their foundations, " she tapped Sokka on areas around his chest and shoulders, lower back and along his spine, to emphasize, and then turned him and pulled his leg forward, putting an open hand knife-like on top of his head, " those are all pressure points. Ty Lee and I actually took accupressure lessons together, though I exclusively learned martial bending. But if you can manage to hit your opponent in those areas, it will weaken him. When he is in at his weakest, use the killing blow to take him down."

Her voice was sinister, Sokka could tell she was very used to strategic winning. She probably took every opportunity she had to make the right move. He nodded at her and passed her his bottle. She squinted at it, trying to decide what to do._ He drank out of it..._

She wasn't one for sharing anything, especially with someone she barely knew. Sokka saw the confliction and reached for the bottle.

"I wouldn't. A young girl like you shouldn't drink things like that. And though I'm not saying you are weak or anything, but you probably couldn't handle it...er..the taste, that is. Besides that, that stuff is flammable, and I wouldn't want you to explode. Y'know, since you're a fire bender and what."

Azula slapped his hand away and pulled the bottle closer to her, "Don't you know it is bad manners to take back what you offer before the gift is even appreciated? I can handle anything you can, and more. I won't explode, drongo, there is alcohol in my country as well as everywhere else."

She put the bottle to her lips and tipped her head back, taking a broad swig. It burned in her mouth and throat, but not like fire. She knew fire better than anyone. The taste was just an irritant to her. She swallowed the liquid and took a breath. Sokka gave her an amazed smile, noting the blue flame dancing on her tongue when she opened her mouth.

"Wow...you're one hardcore sheila. I've only ever seen one other girl do that, and she was an old woman pulled from the freezing ocean when she fell through some thin ice. How y'feeling there?"

Azula flashed her golden gaze at him, her eyes glittering in the firelight, "It's nothing. Just a horrible tasting liquid that sears for a moment, then burns away. Easy enough."

The tribesman saw her skin begin to flush pink. The alcohol was elevating her system, even he could feel the heat emanating from her. He took back the bottle from her, taking another pull from it, "Well, all the same. Though you DO look like you're heating up. Just don't combust on me, alright? I'm going to go compete."

Sokka turned to the ring, then turned back, a sly grin on his face, "So...do I get a kiss for good luck?"

Azula gave him a dead stare. She sipped the bottle, then spit the liquid onto the sand, where it burned into a blue flame before evaporating, "My manners are horrid, so a kiss from me wouldn't bring you much luck, hero. You'll just have to win, or let the victor take the girl."

Sokka looked at the sand, then back at her, still grinning, "So, what you're saying is, if_ I win_, I get the girl, which is you, but if I lose, the other guy gets you?" he rubbed his chin then held out his hand for her, "make it a deal?"

Azula looked at his hand quizzically, then back to his eyes, "Why would I want to offer myself as a prize? I understand why everyone_ ELSE _here would want me, because I'm so perfect. But why would I want to give myself to just anyone? That's foolish."

"Ah, you see though, only you and I know of the deal. Who ever I'm facing doesn't know. So it's win-win for you and I. If I win, you give me a kiss, but if I lose, I'll do whatever you say."

"You'll do that regardless..."

"Well I'll make sure everyone else knows that too. Besides, I don't think YOU think I could win, so what should you have to fear? So how 'bout it? Deal?"

Azula weighed the circumstances, then shrugged, taking his hand in a firm grip, "Fine. What do I have to lose?"

Sokka's bright eyes lit up further, his crystal gaze shining brilliantly. He held her hand for a moment longer, then turned to make his way to the ring, a pair of topaz eyes following him.

On the far side of the crowd, well away from the lights of the fires illuminating the vicinity, a few other pairs of eyes followed Sokka to the ring as well. They looked amongst theirselves, then a masculine pair of green eyes began to make their way in the same direction as the Water Tribe warrior.

.

.

Katara and Zuko saw the big fires lit up around the ring and made their way to watch. Katara was holding tight to Zuko's hand, refusing to let go lest they came across other lusty-eyed girls. Zuko could feel the tension in her hold as they passed girl after girl, chuckling under his breath at Katara's jealousy. When they reached the edges of the crowd, Katara glanced through the beach goers and saw her brother stepping up to the ring.

"Hey, there's Sokka! What's he doing?" she stood on tip toes to get a better look, but the shifting sand didn't offer much leverage. Zuko was a full head taller than her and could see easily over most of the crowd. He looked to the ring, then scanned around to find his sister, who was watching from the other end. He grinned._ So she had actually decided to stay with Sokka? She really was taking to him well. _

"Looks like your brother is going to compete in a match. But I don't see who he's fighting."

"What?! Sokka's going to _FIGHT?!"_ The fire bender looked down at Katara, a smile playing on his mouth.

"It's just a sand match. The contestants wrestle until one can pin the other down. Once the referee has successfully counted to three, the match is over. Evidently Sokka thinks he can put up a good fight. He'll be alright Katara."

The water bender frowned, concern gripping her, "Yeah well I don't think it's a good idea. We didn't have any matches back home. There was NO sand. How could he possibly know what he is doing? Oh Sokka, you dolt!"

"Relax Katara, have a little faith in your brother. He just may be better than what you think."

She squeezed his hand tighter with worry, "I just hope he doesn't get hurt..."

Zuko watched as his sister looked on, then a motion to her right caught his eye. A giant burly man was making his way through the crowd, shoving people left and right._ Ah shit. THAT was Sokka's opponent?_

The fire bender looked down at Katara, who had taken her free hand and placed it over her mouth in fear.

.

.

Sokka's jaw nearly dropped when the brute had finally pushed his way to the edge of the ring. _Ah...shit. This guy is going to pommel me to the ground, they're going to have to send me home in a sleeve attached to a hawk's back..._

He tried to focus his attention on something else, Azula's deal distracted him for a fleeting moment._ There is no chance...oh I'm going to die a sad little virgin before I'm even seventeen! Where is my bottle?! Need...more...courage...need...my...BOTTLE!_

The warrior spun around the ring, searching for the selected item. He saw a spectator raise a dark bottle to his face. Sokka ran to the man, snatching the bottle and quaffing it down as his massive opponent came rushing up to tackle him. The warrior glimpsed the move at the last moment, feigning to the right and barely missing the contact. The liquid burned his mouth, but he barely noticed it as he dodged another attack from the juggernaut. He stood quickly, gathering his wits. Sokka managed to catch a breath the his foe did the same. He had to think quick, the man was eventually going get wise to his dodging maneuvers. This was obviously not going to be a regular match. This man wanted to hurt him, the angry red-rimmed green eyes told him that much.

As if reading his mind, the big man slowly ambled over to Sokka, his arms out-stretched and ready. Sokka looked around hesitantly, sighting Azula in the crowd. Her face was solemn. She nodded slightly and he understood the gesture.

The warrior could hear the brute's heavy breathing as he rushed to engulf him in his meaty arms. Sokka ducked down and sent a flurry of hard knuckle shots at his foe's shoulder, right outside the crease of his left arm pit. The guy howled in pain as his arm flopped helplessly to his side. Standing quickly and shifting behind, Sokka punched forcefully along the centre line of the broad back in front of him. The beast roared in pain and twisted up, swinging his right arm at Sokka's midsection. It caught him full on, sending him flying across the ring and crashing into the sand, the air knocked out of him.

Some of the crowd began chanting and yelling for him to get up, while others were screaming "finish it" at the big man. There were acting like a blood-thirsty pack of man-eating snow wolves. The tribesman lay in the sand, desperately trying to suck in air as the now one-armed foe bore down on him. A huge hand wrapped around Sokka's face, lifting him bodily up By his head. The water warrior grabbed the giant's wrist with both hands, hanging on tight. Any moment now he was probably going to be plowed into the ground like tent stake.

But the warrior wasn't done. He reared back his right leg and kicked hard at the man's exposed ribs. The pressure around Sokka's face increased to agonizing levels. Blackness began to encase the edges of his vision as he pulled back again and kicked harder at the bruising ribs. The arm strength buckled and Sokka came crashing to the ground. His face ached, but he was ready for the match to be over. The tribesman got up and again turned behind the man, punching him roughly along the spine. He arched his back and dropped to one knee. Sokka lashed out one more time with a jab to the crook at the base of the neck where it met the shoulder. The giant dropped like a sack of flour.

The warrior lopped down and pinned his opponent for the three count. The crowd erupted in applauds and complaints, the sounds of money changing hands clinking loudly. Zuko and Katara rushed to his side as he got up holding his jaw. He waved them off and sought out another dark bottle.

"Hey guys. Oh no no, I'm fine, I'm just sore and in bad need of a drink." He pushed passed them in the direction of Azula. She stood non-plussed for a moment, then held her chin high and crossed her arms.

"I see my advice worked for you. I knew it would, but had I known the stipulations and that you would succeed, I may have second guessed my judgement. No bother though, it isn't much of a loss to me."

Zuko looked from his sister to the tribesman, then at Katara. She shrugged at him.

"Did you have anything to do with that giant, Azula?" He gave her a severe look, but Sokka put his hand on the Fire Prince's shoulder and grinned.

"No, she didn't. But that isn't what she is talking about anyway. She and I had a wager going on, but we'll deal with that later. Right that my jaw needs some comfort, that guy's hand was like a platypus-bear trap on my face." He walked close to Azula, who shot her brother a sinister glare. Though it was rarity on Azula, Zuko understood the look well and smirked. Now that he knew his sister's where-abouts, it was time for them to part ways.

"Well, it looks like Sokka's had about all the excitement he can handle for the night. But it's still early for me. I'm going to keep looking around, you should probably make sure your brother doesn't get into anymore trouble Katara."

Both water tribe siblings gave him simultaneous looks of displeasure, but for different reasons. Though Katara did want to make sure her brother wasn't going to try any more stupidity, she also didn't want to end her evening with Zuko. He seemed to want to get out of there quickly, and she could feel the tension building between he and his own sister. She took a few steps towards him.

"Actually, it's still early for me too. The night is only just beginning. I'm sure now that Sokka has gotten his stupid man-business out of the way, he'll be fine. Er...I was wonderingly I could...stick with you, Zuko?" She felt a little embarrassed asking him in front of them, but it was the only thing she could think of. She smiled softly at him and he returned the gesture.

"If it's what you want, then it's fine with me."

Katara looked back at her brother with a stern face, "No...NO more trouble. Got it?"

The warrior nodded at her and held his hands in a submissive gesture, "I got it. I promise I won't cause any more trouble. But for the record, I had no idea why that guy wanted to fight me. But obviously," he smiled devilishly to Azula and winked at her before turning back, "I was too much man for him to handle. I've got this. I can protect us, no worries. You two go have fun."

The two couples parted ways, with Zuko a little tinted around the face. Did he honestly want to know what Sokka had meant by _ANY _of that? He shrugged and felt a soft touch on his hand. He looked back to see Katara blushing even in the dim light. He smiled and took her hand in his as they walked further through the beach.

.

Azula was trying to compose herself. She was doing a passing job of it, and no one would have been any the wiser, had it not been for the sudden static in the air. She had never once kissed a boy. Matter of fact, she had never done many of the things she did today with Sokka, no matter how platonic they were. This entirety of flirting and teasing was an all new experience with her, and to top it off, she had lost a bet. But she wasn't going to back out, oh no. That was something Azula didn't have the ability to do.

Only question was...when was it going to happen?

They walked slowly at first, but the gnawing sensation was beginning to drive her mad. Sokka however, seemed to be at complete ease. He was simply enjoying their time.

"So, how did you like that match, ay?"

She reeled on him, coming within inches of his face. She just couldn't stand her nerves bunching like they were, "Well?!"

The water tribesman stood there startled, looking at her in confusion, "Well? What do you mean 'well'?"

"Well...you won't the bet! So...are you going to?"

"Am I going to what, Azula?...oh...ahhh..." It only donned on him now what she meant. He chuckled at her, relaxing, "oh you mean the kiss...well I wasn't-"

The Fire Princess grabbed him, crashing her lips to his. Sokka's heart nearly leapt out of his throat at the surprise. He hadn't expected to hold her to it at all, he had only been joking. But now, with her almost painfully hot lips pressed fully onto his and her nails digging into the back of his neck, he was pretty glad he didn't say anything.

She held the kiss for a while, trying to figure out what to do next. Should she take a chance, or just leave it where it was? But upon feeling Sokka's hands on her arms, she released. His eyes were swirling with confusion while hers glittered savagely in the darkness. He never moved, choosing only to stand there. He couldn't fully decided whether it would be a safe move to tell her he wasn't going to make her kiss him after all

But after a moment standing there in the sand, Azula found her edge again. She let him go and smirked, "See...it was nothing. So you won the match and I lost a wager. Wasn't that much of a loss."

Sokka relaxed again, breathing out a puff of smoke. He watched it float in the air with amazement, before it dissipated. He felt his face burning as well, but couldn't help throw in one last remark, "Well, the only way I couldn've won was because _YOU yourself _told me me how to...maybe it was a win-win after all."


	13. Indiscriminate Feelings

Had Sokka known any better, he would have sworn he was a fire bender. His face was burning hot enough to rival Azula's alcohol affected skin from earlier. She had just kissed him, and by Tui it was AMAZING! He didn't want to seem like some creeper, but he was a teenage boy...he could definitely go for more!

They continued to walk the shore, by now Azula had grown accustomed to the new feelings the water tribe boy had discovered for her, but she composed herself well against them. It was plain and obvious that they held a sort of..._liking _for each other, but the Princess still didn't understand _why? _She reasoned, it was probably just her 'first crush' experience that was bringing forth these unfamiliar feelings. But, what about last summer? Back on Ember Island, she had almost kissed Chan..almost. But her near-first kiss encounter had been nothing like this. She never even gave it a second thought, it just seemed like yet another thing she had been groomed and trained for her entire life.

But when she had grabbed Sokka and pressed her lips against his, she felt exhilarated!

It felt almost, no, _exactly like _the first time she had produced lightning. She felt dangerous. That empowered feeling gave back her mind-set of control, and she easily stepped back into her normal restrained attitude. But she knew, for sure, she would do it again...

_I've got this boy under my thumb, just right where I want him._

She smirked, feeling her old games come to mind.

"So. Now that you've impressed everyone by taking down the biggest guy on the beach, what do you plan to do now?"

The tribesman held his stomach, then pointed to his mouth, "Gah...I'm hungry. All that kicking-arse has worked up an appetite. We should go find something to chew on."

The fire bender shrugged and flipped a hand up, "Personally, I could go for another drink. I'm still up for more excitement."

Sokka gave her a mischievous look and flicked an eyebrow, "Then maybe you should save that for later..."

For some reason, Azula was actually beginning to enjoy the silly flirting games. She may have even taken his word seriously. At least, for now, she could turn it into a game of wills.

"Please...don't even waste my time. You couldn't live up to my expectations."

"Oh? Really? And how would you know, ay? I just took down a giant. I think * could manage a _little girl._"

Fiery orbs met icy spheres, twin sneers eyeing each other. The Fire Princess curled a lip at him.

"You could try to fight me all you want, but in the end, I would STILL come out on top...metaphorical or not."

Sokka chuckled lightly, "Right. Well, it sounds like you may have had _some _experience, but you've never _had_ Sokka."

He smiled wide and pointed both hands at his face. The warrior waved and winked to an imaginary crowd, blowing kisses. "You see, Azula, people love me. Ladies love me. They fall at my feet regularly, and I can't honestly blame them. It's just all in the breeding, y'know? Good genes, manly body, a _Killer _personality and a winning attitude. Not to mention, my beautiful face."

He winked at Azula, who sighed and rolled her eyes. She put her left hand on her hip and gestured around with her right.

"Right, well, aside from all your "self-acclaimed" qualities, the only reason you won was because you listened to my advice. You said so yourself. And besides that, I don't exactly see a line of people throwing theirselves at your feet."

Sokka's eyes shifted about, putting his left hand to his chin in thought. A young beach-goer was walking close by. The warrior saw his chances, and quickly shot out a foot to trip the youngster. The boy fell in a crumble at his feet. Sokka gestured casually at him as he yelled out "_hey_!"

"See, look there Azula. A devoted fan. He wants to grow up to be just like me, aww."

The kid hastily stood and kicked Sokka in the shin before running off. The warrior rubbed his leg, making a painful face. Azula raised an eyebrow, tapping the gold ring on her right hip.

"I see. Well then, seeing as how you are _so busy _with your fan base and all those girls crooning all over you, you'll have little time for a girl like me. I'll just have to go and make my own friends I guess."

She started to leave off but the tribesman rushed up and latched a hand to her wrist. She whirled on him, eyes blazing. He let go quickly and held his hands up submissively.

"Hey, hey! No use running off. There's plenty of Sokka to go around...," she narrowed her eyes and he smiled sheepishly, "but...er..I could probably make an exception for you. Since y'know...you're you."

_That's what I thought._

The Fire Princess toyed with her nails.

"Well...if you absolutely insist." she smirked at him and rested her hand on her collarbone, holding her chin high, "So what makes me so special?"

Sokka gave her the once-over, except his once-overs were more like all-overs. His eyes roamed all over her body, a lusty glint beginning to shine in his gaze. He tried to suppress it, but Azula had already noticed it. It didn't stop her from grinning. She had thought the same thing earlier.

The Water Tribe boy was certainly not bad looking. He was lean, but still maintained the mannish form he so boasted of. He had dark skin, something that was very unfamiliar to her in the Fire Nation. She was keenly aware of the male pattern of brown hair growing up his navel. Her own brother had one, much like most men in the world, but they didn't matter to her. Something about him was just so...enticing. Azula felt awkward about the whole situation, but for the love of Agni, she couldn't fathom why she felt this way. She just wanted to ravish him!

Sokka, however, hung his head and looked at the ground. He looked, for all the world, guilty of something.

"To tell you the truth. You're perfect. And you probably already know that, but I have to tell you any way. Everything you think or do is just so accurate and precise, it's almost sickening. You hold yourself high at all times. like no one could knock you off your pedestal, and yet we all know they couldn't if they tried. I look at you and think, Tui, this girl could have the world at her finger tips if she wanted. And naturally I'm going to try to talk to you, even though I was pretty sure you would reject even a conversation with someone like me. But you didn't. You showed me the power inside you, the fear you are capable of striking a person with, but all I saw was beautiful, raw and true. You may have a regal sort of attitude, but I see the girl inside you just wanting to come out and be the girl you_ ARE_ without people running away and thinking you're just some sort've monster. I have honestly only known you for all of yesterday and today, but I can't begin explain how it feels, to me, like I have known you my entire life."

Azula lowered her hand and looked him in the eye. She felt a stirring of sorts deep in her chest. He was calling it exactly what it was, and yet she felt that it was something more.

"What I mean to say is, I really like you...but I don't think you would like being with me. You have everything going for you, and I'm just a guy with a boo-...I'm just a guy."

Sokka raised his glassy eyes to her's, the intensity in the golden stare softening, "I know it sounds like I'm coming on too strong but if I didn't tell you the truth now, then I may miss out on what could happen the entire year we are here, and I don't want to live with regrets. But I also understand that you are Fire Nation, and by just looking at you, I can tell that you are definitely of some significance there. Where-as, I'm just a Southern Water Tribe warrior. You were pretty much right when you said I couldn't live up to your standards."

He puffed out a sigh, but stood firm. He couldn't let his hopes down, it was not in his nature to give up, but he had pretty much talked himself into thinking any sort of relationship with her was futile.

The Fire Princess could see the defeat in his eyes but his posture remained solid. She was thoroughly impressed. Even when confronted with defeat, he wouldn't let himself go down. But he _was _talking lowly of himself. Peasants were supposed to do that, yes. But he was no peasant, he had clearly proven that earlier.

"Hey! What, are you saying, now you aren't good enough for me? You can't exactly take a girl out, try to impress her and then give up! That alone would ruin your chances, you can't just give up before you've even began!

She pulled her arms to her side, fists balled in rage, "You may know a little about me, but that doesn't mean you understand me! I _am_ the way I _am_ because of the people I WAS raised around! My entire life was filled with lowly people trying to impress me when all they were really doing was cowering in fear! And then there was the Aristocratic people, who tried to make theirselves out to be more than what they truly were. Even when they were talking to _ME _they tried to pretend they were something more, even talking down to Me when the didn't know who I was! Those fools aren't born into power, they scratch, claw and connive to get it. They are so afraid that they could lose everything they ever had at a moment's notice.

Sokka looked at her in confusion. _What was she getting at?_

_"_They don't know what it means to be born into something. Have it running though their veins like I do. Everyone I have ever met were all cowards and liars. Even the soldiers in my country fear to look me in the eye, and they are supposed to be warriors! but I know the difference between them. Soldiers fight for one man and do what they are told. Warriors fight for their families and honor, and they know what to do."

She crossed her arms, weighing her next thought. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, then composed herself. _Well, since we're on the subject of telling the truth..._

"And then I met you. You show me no fear nor smug look. You didn't turn away at my attitude or look at me like I'm a monster when I made that display..."

Sokka could see the inner turmoil, confliction tearing her apart on the inside. He braved himself for the next move. Just like had told Zuko, regardless what might happen, now was the time to make his move.

The water tribesman moved swiftly up to wrap his arms around Azula, and without a second thought, kissed her deeply. She whimpered in surprise, her skin flaring briefly. But the initial shock burned out quickly, need taking over. She gripped both arms around him, passionately returning the gesture. They remained in their embrace before Azula's suspicious nature overtook her. The fire bender broke away to look around, glaring at anyone enjoying the scene.

"Let's not do this here, there are too many prying eyes."

Sokka nodded agreeably, eyes glazed and a silly smile plastered on his face. Azula grabbed his wrist and started off, heading out of the fire-lights of the beach to a rocky outcrop situated right over the water.

.

.

Much to Katara's dismay, she and Zuko had met back up with Toph and Aang. They had been sitting around a stone table, betting wagers on a game of Rock-Arm Wrestling. Toph currently had a nice array of coin stacked in front of her. The blind bender was engaging in a war with with another earth bender, their rock-made arms locked in combat. Although she had already faced a dozen or so opponents, and had still barely exerting energy, she was still putting up quite a display of huffing and puffing to keep eager opponents around. She knew well enough the rules of hustling depended on making yourself seem easily defeated or looking tired.

Zuko knew her game, and was keen on participating. He kneeled in close to the table, whispering encouragement to the poor slag sweating opposite of Toph.

"C'mon mate, she's been fighting all night. It won't take much more before her arm fails her!"

The dark-haired youth gritted his teeth, moisture beading on his forehead and running down his face. He looked the Prince in the eye and nodded, feeling a second wind coming. He pulled the last dregs of his strength together, bending the rock with all his will.

Toph feigned a look of surprise as her rock-arm began to crack in the middle of the table. Chips and rubble were starting to fall off of it as her opponent shook with exertion. But the moment she felt the tired vibrations of the bender across from her, a coy little smile appeared behind the bangs that covered Toph's face. She rippled the muscles in her arm, causing the cracks in the rock to meld back together. With a flick of her wrist, the stone she was controlling smashed her foe's rock to powder as it was pinned against the table.

Clinking metal hit rock as wagers traded hands and Toph was paid up. She chuckled as she pocketed the money. Katara shook her head and rolled her eyes._ Dirty little thief. If Sokka were here...I could only imagine._

She thought back on the mischievous grin her brother was wearing when she noticed him looking at Azula. She shuddered in disgust. _On second thought, maybe it's better he stays where he is at..._

She looked over at Zuko, who was pretending to feel sorry for the battler who had lost. He was so handsome, just standing there in his swim shorts. She wondered back to the cultures of her people. Both she and Sokka were going to be of marrying age within the year. Obviously Sokka was taking the first training steps to finding a "significant other" while they had the free year here on the island. Perhaps she should do so as well?

But, Fire Nation and Water Tribe? Has it ever happened? _Could_ it ever happen? If she knew anything about her brother, he was sure-hearted when it came to being serious. And the look he got in his eye when he had been talking about Zuko's sister yesterday meant that he was thinking of her far more seriously than he had ever thought of anything else before. He even became distracted from his dinner, briefly, to relay some thoughts to Aang about her.

A warm blushed creeped across her face when she turned those same thoughts onto Zuko. She was sure around her sixteenth birthday, her parents would be sending letters to her about eligible bachelors waiting for back home. But of all the boys she had grown up with around her village, none of them made her look twice like she did with Zuko. Sure, they were probably gifted warriors and hunters. They had to be, she was the High Chief's daughter. Her father was Chief of chiefs of the _ENTIRE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE, _they had to be the_ VERY BEST._

But whoever said Zuko wasn't the very best?

Katara's brow pinched together, her eyes widening. What was she doing? Thinking of marriage with a boy she was crushing on? How did she even know he liked her the same way?

Well, he was really nice, even going to far as to hold her hand because she was jealous. But he had known, then, that she was jealous, and all he had done was smile at her.

"Hey Katara."

The water bender jumped at the sudden voice beside her. She looked to her left at the big grey eyes of the Avatar. He was smiling softly, looking around discreetly while twiddling his thumbs.

"I-I...was wondering...since you had agreed earlier but changed your mind...if you still wanted to go swimming...but I still understand if you don't...y'know, since it is dark...but do you want to go?" Aang breathed out a puff of air, looking nervous.

Katara chuckled at her friend, then thought about how she might have acted around Zuko earlier that day, nervous and unsure of herself. And although she wanted nothing more than serious one-on-one time with the fire bender, she shouldn't ignore her friends.

"Yea, sure Aang. Night swimming would be great since it's still pretty warm out. C'mon, let's go!"

"Hooray!" the air bender jumped up high before landing gracefully, then grabbed Katara's hand and led her to the shallows, the tide still low from the unrisen moon. They shuffled into the water, splashing at each other. Katara looked back once more at the Fire Prince, a heavy feeling developing in her heart. She was having fun with her friend, but longed to be near _him_, even if it was just standing there.

"Woah! Look at this Katara!" Aang held up a huge coiling shell nearly the size of his torso out of the water, eyeing it intriguingly, "what do you think lives in...YAHH!" he dropped the giant shell as a slender neck with tentacles attached to it came slithering out. The water bender laughed and gestured with her left hand, resting her right on her hip.

"Whatever it is, I don't think it likes you messing with it's home. Just leave it alone, I'm sure it will move off somewhere else," she chuckled again as Aang backed cautiously away from it. He was so comical, even the heavy feeling was starting to lift with every delighted laugh.


	14. Into the Void

**_Author'sNote_:**_** There is a separate chapter included for Chapter 13. A more...citrus flavoured one, if any of you are interested as to what happened to Azula and Sokka. (M). It's posted as a new story on my profile.**_

Katara swam out to deeper water, the shining moon illuminating the ocean. She could sense the fish swimming through her element. She was bending the water around her, accelerating her movements. The water tribe girl had never swam in the sea before, her homeland being the freezing icelands of the South Pole. It was a thrilling experience.

Using her bending, she could pinpoint every fish swimming around.

_This must be how Toph sees using her earth bending!_

She began to venture further into deeper waters, unaware that she had not come up for air yet., and was putting considerable distance between herself and the shoreline.

.

.

Zuko had been talking to Toph, _congratulating_ on her victory. She Thad been telling him of her tales as the Blind Bandit back in Gaoling City. He mused with her for a while, only too conscious of Katara's missing presence. The intuitive Earth Bender could sense Zuko's trepidation. She turned her sightless eyes to him.

"Gee Sparky, get a little excited there? I can feel your heart like a drum in my feet!"

The fire bender looked at her quizzically, "What? How...I'm not excited, far from it to tell you the truth..." he paused, his stomach knotting.

Toph shrugged nonchalantly, taking his silence as a question, "It's a gift. Actually, I feel vibrations through seismic sensing. If it makes contact with anything solid that I'm close to, I can feel it." She held up a hand in gesture, "So...what's wrong with you then? "

Zuko scanned the area, listening intently for any sound of Katara's voice.

"It's just...I'm a little concerned."

The young girl chuckled, "A little? By the my feet see it, I'd say you're down right worried," she smirked and touch a finger to her nose.

"You're worried about Katara, aren't you?"

The prince sighed, knowing he couldn't hide anything from Toph.

"Yeah. I know she's with Aang and they went swimming, but I have this...feeling. Like something is wrong. I haven't seen her for a while and haven't heard her." He looked across the water's edge, the vibrant moon giving him enough light to see, hoping to catch a glimpse of the blue-eyed girl.

"Wow Sparky. Sounds like you really like her..."

Zuko looked back at Toph, her blind eyes peering through him. He knew he could tell her the truth...he'd have to, she would be able to tell if he was lying anyway.

"To be perfectly honest, yeah, I really do like her. And I know she likes me...but it'd be a far complicated situation if she and I were to have a relationship."

The little bender weighed the circumstances, "Why? Because she's Water Tribe and you're Fire Nation? That doesn't seem o be stopping Snoozles and your sister. So why should it be a problem for you?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow at the thought of Sokka and Azula. Technically, he was just the Princess of the Fire Nation, not the immediate successor. She had all the privileges in the world to be with whoever she wanted to be with, despite Royal Traditions.

But he was Heir to the Throne. His father certainly wouldn't approve of Azula choices, but she could talk and manipulate her way through anything. But Zuko? Ozai would force him to take a girl of high Aristocratic birth to be his wife before he became the new Fire Lord.

"It's quite more complicated than you think. My family...we have extremely strong traditions. I doubt my father would _like _me stepping out of role and being with someone that wasn't from my country. Azula is his favourite by far, she can whisper in his ear and change his mind. She can make him overlook things. I'm not so lucky. I'm expected to uphold all rule and tradition. I'll be...head of the household when I get older. And so will my children when they grow up. Would my father and family accept that I have a Water Tribe girl for a wife, and that my children are half Water Tribe?"

Toph inhaled a deep breath, blinking her wide eyes a few times, "Crikey Sparky. I didn't know you had thought all of this through already! Who said you have to get married now? And why would it matter? They are your family, they should accept anything you chose to do. I know I made my family accept me for me, though it took a bit of convincing." she grinned cheekily, "Besides, you won't have to worry about them anyway. _Azula _will probably be taking home a water boy at the end of the year, so they can't fault _BOTH _of you."

Zuko looked around the beach again, the heavy feeling off worry gripping his chest.

"Still, it's complicated. But it doesn't make me not worry about her now," his raised his left hand and pinched his nose, "I mean, who goes swimming in the middle of the night? And does she even know _how _to swim! All the water is frozen in the South Pole!"

He set off in a hurry, leaving the earth bender by herself. He wasn't walking long before a body burst out of the surf. Aang came scrambling up to him, sputtering water.

"Zuko! Help! Katara went for a swim, she was bending the water around her! She got too far for me to catch up, and then she dove down before I could reach her! She hasn't come back up yet!"

The fire bender ran into the shallows, diving into the water and swimming powerfully out into the ocean. He ducked his head under water, searching vigorously for Katara. Aang swam out to meet him.

"Zuko, what do we do? How are we going to find her?" Panic was rising in the monk's voice, but Zuko kept a calm head.

"Aang! Settle down and listen. Is there any amount of water bending that you know?"

The Air bender look taken aback, his mouth open but struggling to say anything, "I..."

"Please! We need to find her! Can you water bend? Try Aang, you must Try!"

Through the darkness, Zuko could tell the Avatar was scared. But the kid had faced sea monsters, why was he afraid to try to find Katara?

"I..I don't...I-I...I can't! I can't Zuko! I don't know how!"

The fire bender grabbed the young monk, looking him in the eye as the water splashed around them, "You're the Avatar! Katara might be drowning and you can't even try to help her?! What's wrong with you?! Do you even care that she may be in trouble?!"

The sound of anger and worry in Zuko's voice was beginning to trigger something in the Avatar's heart. His eyes narrowed and a bright light began to emanate from his gaze and tattoos, "What?! Are you crazy?! Of course I'm worried about Katara! How could you think I wouldn't be?! How dare you accuse me of not caring for her!"

The medium waves that had been washing the shore were beginning to pick up into a turmoil. A steady wind swept the sands up and around the beach goers who were fearfully looking out to the dark waters. Aang's glowing tattoos and eyes were barely discernible in the fray. Zuko himself was no where to be seen, having been dragged down into an undertow. In the midst of the confusion, no one noticed a large bubble of water break the surface a fair distance away to the Avatar's right, southwest of the shores.

.

Katara breached the surface, taking in a deep gasp of breath, and flipping her hair back. She started at the panic going on yards away from her. But she had seen it all before, and knew exactly what it was. She bent a jet stream of water behind her, rushing her into the mass disturbance.

"Aang! AANG! Stop this! Aang, PLEASE! STOP!"

She pushed herself through the gale force winds and turbulent waves, finding the young air bender floating in the eye of the storm. She yelled his name, then decided physically distracting him would work easier. She willed as much power as she could and bent a wave to push her to him, grabbing a hold of his hand, "AANG! It's me, Katara! Please! You must stop this!"

The glowing eyes turned in her direction, noticing her for the first time. His fury turned up into sadness, the blue light fading, "Katara?..."

"Yes, Aang, it's me. Won't you stop this?"

The young monk returned to his normal state, the wind breaking as they collapsed into the water, "I'm...sorry. I didn't mean for this...Zuko just...ZUKO!"

Katara grabbed a hold of his shoulders tightly, immediate concern in her big eyes, "Zuko?! What's wrong with Zuko? Where is he!"

She let go of him, noting the look of horror on the monk's face, "Katara, you swam away and then went under the water. I tried to find you but..you wouldn't come up for air...and then I saw Zuko and told him. Then when we were looking for you, he asked me to water bend...but...but I couldn't," he started to break down, his eyes becoming red-rimmed, "He tried to get me to water bend and then...he asked me to try because you might be drowning and I still couldn't, then he asked if I even cared that you might be in trouble. So I got mad, and this happened."

He was upset with himself, she could tell, but her concern for finding Zuko was far more important right now, "Aang, I understand, but you have to tell me where Zuko is!"

"He was here...swimming next to me when I got angry..."

Katara felt her heart explode with fear and sadness at the possibility that Zuko could well be laying drowned or crushed against the rocks of the ocean floor.

"No...Zuko!"

.

.

Azula finished her shower...quite a bit later than usual. They had left the shore grounds a few hours ago and were now sitting comfortably in her decorative bedroom. She was dressed in a fine silk robe, her hair loose and curtaining down her back

Leaving Sokka to doze propped upon a pillow, she opened the bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway, turning to head down into the darkened aisle. She needed to find her mother's garden, she knew Ursa loved to have one wherever she went. Her mother was a skilled herbalist who was taught the trade by her own mother, a master in the art. Azula needed to find a special tea.

She learned of it with time by observing Ursa and the family. Sometimes women took tea at odd hours of the day and at almost inappropriate times, her mother being one. She saw it as strange how they guarded their drinks, never offering a cup of it to anyone and making sure to have every last drop of it. After enough observation, she had created a distraction to draw the attention away from one such girl. And when she had rushed off to see the commotion, young Azula had appeared out of thin air to swipe a sip of the drink, only to spit it out with much distaste. _For something so horrible, they ritualistically drank it like their lives depended on it!_

She made the connection soon after that the drink had to be entirely important. And after enough sneaking around and eavesdropping on many couples in the middle of what they thought was hidden situations, Azula understood fully the purpose of the tea.

And now she was on the lookout for the very herbs to concoct it. It didn't take the young girl much time to learn the recipe for the brew. Even at a young age, Azula had been well trained in stealth, and she easily found a hiding spot to watch her mother make the tea.

Now, ten years later, she needed the tea.

The fire princess smirked, there was the room she was looking for. She felt no torch fire in the room, therefore meaning that no one was currently occupying it. She made a mental note of everyone who lived and worked in the house and none of the had any reason to sneak about...except for herself.

She slipped into the darkness, lighting a small blue flame at the tips of her fingers to guide her, and began rummaging through the room. She knew her mother would keep the concoction around because of the female servants.

Azula had finally found what she was looking for, the cupboard containing the samples. Peering through it, she removed parcels of wild carrot seed, pennyroyal, blue cohosh, dong quai, rue, and cotton bark root. She slipped each bit into a pocket in her robe, then reached out to grab some incense to hide the smell of the tea.

As she was heading back to go out into the hall way, the door handle began to twist and jiggle. Instead of hiding away, Azula's blue flame blazed onto her hand, enveloping it. The door suddenly opened, and the princess found herself looking into the eyes of the Fire Lady.

"Azula? What are you doing in here?" Ursa wasn't as much surprised as she was just curious. Her daughter was well known for sneaking and snooping around.

But the young Fire Princess was just as crafty at excuses as she was stealth, not even batting an eyelash at her mother's questioning.

"Just getting some incense, mother. This earth peasant island smells like a swampland mixed with dirty ocean salt. I'm not fond for humid mildew smell in the air." She raised the packet of Forest Sprite incense and passed by her mother, an annoyed expression gracing her face, "Hopefully a strong refreshing smell can ease my sleep."

Ursa watched as Azula walked own the hallway back to her room, "Yes...maybe it can."

The Fire Lady was unsure of herself. Azula never told the truth, and when she did, it was brutal. It was characteristic of her to painfully demean and condemn everything else in the world to the lowest level, but it wasn't characteristic of her to wait and endure it to the last nerve. Her daughter normally snuffed out the annoyance before it old turn into a real irritation. Just what could she have been up to at this hour?

And where was Zuko? The servants said they had seen two people emerge from the carriage and only her two children would be returning tonight, there was no one else besides Iroh that lived here?

Lady Ursa sighed. _Well, at least Zuko and Azula were no longer at each other's throats and actually seemed to be making friends. Just let them enjoy theirselves, they'll eventually come around._

.

.

A blue black haze swirled around Zuko, driving him further and further down into the depths of the ocean. He could feel the air in his lungs beginning to expand, the pressure on them becoming more unbearable by the second. He was going to drown here, cold and alone. There was nothing he could do about it. He looked around at the oddly serene beauty of the lagoon, the last thing he would ever see. Somewhere deep down, a tiny fragment of light was burning its way through a large round rock base. This was it. It was the light of death coming to guide him to the spirit world. Peace began to ease the pain in Zuko's lungs as the light became brighter and intense within the rock. The fire bender's eyes focused on an image moving inside what now looked like a hollow encasement, rather than a part of the ocean floor. The last thing he saw before slipping into the black void was the rock break open and a creature with yellow glowing eyes emerge at him. Then, there was nothing.


	15. Where There is Death, There is Life

Pain. Horrible pain wracked his body as Zuko literally felt his heart and lungs shutting down. Every muscle in his body felt like it was being stripped apart from the bone. His urge to breathe over rode his judgement and he inhaled, filling his mouth and lungs with salt water, stinging the sensitive tissues. Dying was the absolute worst thing he had ever experienced. He had been clenching his eyes shut, but the shock of the salt in his lungs wrenched them back open.

Zuko stared into a pair of large, terrifying eyes. Red and gold lights swirled in and out of it's irises in the darkness of the ocean. The initial shape of the creature was hard to discern as well, but the fire bender knew it was much larger than him, each eye being the size of a oversized melon. There was a flash of colour to his right, and out of the dark, wickedly hooking claws appeared close to Zuko's chest, each one over a foot in length. The glinting claws gestured at him and the fire bender felt his water flooded lungs suddenly expel the fluid out and fill with fresh air. His immediate reaction was to exhale and then breathe in again, but it would only refill his lungs with water.

The five claws in front of him were joined by another five that began an intricate series of moves, swirling the water around Zuko. As he stared, the mass of water suddenly dispersed and he found himself able to breathe again.

Inside of the bubble, Zuko was reclining on a cushion of water. _How is this happening?_

Nothing about the situation made sense. He was drowning, had drowned. Blackness took over and he had died, yet here he was, breathing in an air bubble and sitting on floating water. He shook his head, trying to clear his senses.

Out in the surrounding water, he could still see the shining eyes of whatever had come out of the rock. It's shadowy mass circled around him, then came to centre once more. As Zuko watched, a snout of sorts began to penetrate the bubble. The fire bender lit a small light at his finger tips, but the air bubble started to shrink rapidly. He realized his fire was using up the oxygen around him so he snuffed the light out, but not before he had caught a glimpse of shining scales. The creature retreated back and out of the bubble, it's long form twisting in the water. He felt the water and bubble begin the rise, the creature's mass fading into the dark.

After a few moments, the air bubble broke the surface, Zuko splashing back into the water. He was still in pain but the aching in his chest and head was beginning to subdue.

He needed to get to the shore, to safety, to...

Panic seized him, what about Katara?! He swung his arms through the water, making a bee line to the nearest rocks that he could see in the moon light. He had to find her, if he almost drowned in that mess, and she was already down there, there was no way to tell what might have happened to her.

The warm shores of the Fire Nation and the large bathing tubs in the palace gave him plenty of experience, he made it to the rocks in quick time. Now all he had to do was try to get the beaches where...

Where Aang had wiped out all the fires with his air and water bending.

The fire prince wouldn't let the defeat win over his will. He kicked up an arc of fire into the air, the long stream billowing out vibrantly, lighting the scenery around. He recognized the rock wall from when they had been flying on the sky bison. He punched out a few more fire balls for a second look, then lit a flame in his hand before running along the rock ledge.

Zuko began climbing up at the ledge grew higher out of the water. The Avatar's uncontrolled power was horrendous. _Did he destroy the whole beach? Are all those people gone? Why couldn't he just use his power to find Katara?_

Anger was beginning shine in the young princess's eyes, the flame in his hand burning more intensely. His lungs were still burning from the salt water, but his will power was far stronger than the pain inside of him.

When he finally reached the top of the cliff, he slowed, taking in deep, slow breaths. He tried to steel himself for the carnage he knew was just over the edge.

A low rumbling sounded to his left, and he startled as Appa came shuffling out of the night. The big bison lowed again, coming closer to greet the fire bender. Zuko noticed that the animal didn't seem to be scared, or even nervous. _But surely something had to have happened at the beach?_

He patted Appa on the nose, then stepped slowly to the cliff side. Zuko breathed out a deep breath of relief. The beach and it's occupants were all still there. He just hoped upon all else that Katara was found and well. Now the only problem was how he was going to get down the rock wall in the night without any protective footwear on. There was Appa...but he didn't know how to control the beast. If only he had asked Azula how she did her rocket flames...no, he was too proud for that. _Bloody pride._

He sighed and lowered himself onto the nearest ledge down. The progress was slow and agonizing, he never knew if he had a good grip or not. Reaching out for what he took was a sapling tree growing out the earth, he had no way to counteract his weight as the dead root snapped and he plummeted into open air.

Zuko's instinct was to lash out with all he had. He closed his eyes tight, his hands thrusting down and pushing forcefully. Thought he felt no heat, he knew a pressure familiar to bending materialized itself underneath him, softening his fall on to the sand. He expected to see charred pieces of debris around him in the sand, but there was nothing but a large, circular indention of sand surrounding him. The Fire Prince looked at in incredulously, then furrowed his brow. _Strewth, even when I'm trying to stop my death, my fire can't match Azula's._

He plodded along the sand to where the lat place he saw Katara at, his heart picking up pace. He wanted so badly to see her, talk to her, hold her and make sure everything was alright. He didn't even care about the Avatar's failure, just so long as she was alive.

As Zuko drew nearer to the site, not saw a crowd of people gathering together, various fire benders lighting flames for light as others searched the waters, some bending the waves back or lifting large masses of liquid out of the sea. _No...Katara!_

He ran as fast as he could through the beach to the group of people, yelling out for the water bender.

.

Though she had momentarily sensed his body through the water, Katara failed to bring up Zuko's body out of the water. She had gathered a large group of people to help search for her friend and anyone else who might have been knocked into the water or carried away by the blasts of wind, but all their attempts came with no success. It had already been two hours. She collapsed into the sand, crying into her hands.

Aang, who had joined to he search party briefly, now knelt down to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He felt horrible. Every bit of this had been his fault. Katara had turned up fine, but Zuko's efforts to persuade Aang to water bend had turned disastrous. Now, Zuko was gone.

Katara shuddered with sadness, feeling equally as guilty about her friend's death. Toph had asked someone to lead her through the shifting sands to her two companions.

She sat with them in complete silence, grasping sand in her hands and letting it fall through her fingers.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm sorry.." Katara was rocking back and forth, chanting to herself. Toph moved her eyes in the water bender's direction, her voice heavy.

"Katara...Katara stop..." _Katara_. "Blaming yourself or anyone else is not going to bring him back..." _Katara_. "I mean, I can believe all I want that I still hear his voice, but it isn't going to bring him back." _Katara!__  
_

"_Katara!_"

All three benders looked up in surprised, Toph looking in the opposite direction, at the sound of Katara's name ringing through the night clearly. The girl in question stood abruptly, throwing her hands out and ripping Aang's away from her. She whispered out in disbelief, "Zuko?"

"Ka-Tar-Rahh!" Now,the searchers in the water and fire benders combing the shore line stopped and looked up at the spectacle. Katara was literally screaming as she wan towards the sound of Zuko's voice, "ZUKO! ZUKO!"

Upon seeing her, the fire bender put on another burst of speed, reaching a level he never knew he had. Katara opened her arms wide and jumped onto him, wrapping herself around his body and hugging him impossibly tight. He cradled her head and held her up as she buried her face into his neck and cried freely onto his skin. He tried speak through her sobs but was fast becoming overwhelmed be grief, "I thought you were dead...I tried to find you in the water...and when I did...I couldn't save you..."

Zuko made a good stand against his own emotion, but couldn't stop his shaking hand as he stroked her hair, "No, no Katara, I thought you had drowned. I...we jumped in to find you...it's all my fault, Katara, it's all mine..."

Aang looked on at the two friends hugging deeply...passionately...like _lovers. _The Avatar felt a pang of jealousy building within himself, a slight wind change signaling his displeasure. He got up and started off in the direction Zuko had just come. Toph gestured as he passed by her, a frown creasing her face, "Hey Twinkle Toes, what's with the wind storm? Where are you going?" Aang barely spoke above a whisper, but the blind bender's keen hearing picked up his words.

"Nothing. I'm just happy. Both Katara _AND Zuko _are fine. I'll be with Appa on top of the cliff when everyone is ready to go home..."

Toph didn't get to reply, the monk air bent himself quickly over the sand and out of the beach. She huffed and shook her head slowly, knowing full well why Aang was acting that way. He was only making it worse on himself.

.

When Katara had finally settled down and Zuko's nerves had calmed, they walked hand in hand to find Toph, sitting alone with no Avatar. When she explained that he had walked off to find Appa, the older teens took it as him feeling guilty about the whole situation. Zuko wanted to talk to him and apologize for everything. Toph, instead, decided it was best to let him come around when he was ready, and to tell the others still searching the beaches that everything was sound.

Once things had been cleared over and the beach goers given the explanation of a freak storm brought on by the different multitudes of bending happening all at once, they each dispersed the sands and left for home. The three friends lead each other over the sands to the cliff face, where Toph bent a staircase for them to walk. They found Aang meditating at Appa's feet. He sighed as they approached cautiously.

"I'm not going to blast you guys away, so you don't have to walk carefully around me..."

"Aang...it isn't that, we just..." Katara thought deeply about her next sentence, grasping for the right words to say. Zuko walked forward and knelt in front of the young monk. He felt a strong vibration but it didn't stall his determination.

Placing a calming hand on his right shoulder, Zuko looked Aang in the eye, drilling straight through him, "Listen. Everything that happened down there was NOT YOUR FAULT. We were only being the way concerned friends could be in that situation and caring for her, but we didn't estimate Katara's water bending skills, so we panicked. I should never have tried to force you to do something you were not comfortable with, and I should have never provoked you. You can't control the Avatar State yet and only acted on complete emotion. I put everyone at risk, everything that happened is all MY fault and I'm sorry. Please, Aang, could you forgive me?"

Zuko's peering stare locked Aang into place. Though he knew human eyes didn't do it, he could swear that the fire bender's golden eyes were lowing faintly in the darkness, a tiny blue light illuminating their centres. Something in the calm way that he spoke, the assurance in his grasp and the emotion in his pleading reminded him of Monk Gyatso.

Everything Zuko said was true and he could feel the sorrow in his heart. Aang's jealousy towards the teen broke and he exhaled slowly but smiled in forgiveness, "Thank you, Zuko. I'm sorry...not just for the way I acted but to you Katara," he looked up at her standing behind Zuko, his own face now pleading, "I'm sorry for not believing in your bending and panicking when I should have kept calm."

Katara stepped forward and knelt down, taking hold of his right hand, "Aang, it's alright. I shouldn't have stayed underwater for so long and I too apologize." She gave him a warm hug as Zuko stood up, a strange feeling furrowing his brow. He dismissed it rapidly and crossed his arms over his chest.

Toph blew her bangs out of her face and put her hands on her hips dramatically, "Well, since Sokka isn't here to break up this "touchingly emotional" moment we're all having here, I guess I'll have to do it. So we're all forgiven now and everything is peachy again. The crowds have left the beach and we should follow suit. So can we please go home now?" She stomped off to walk up Appa's tail and climb onto his saddle, reclining against the luggage Aang had tied back together.

Katara suddenly cried out, releasing the monk, "Sokka! Goodness we've forgotten all about him! We should go back and.."

"Can it, Sweetness. Snoozles and the Dragon Lady probably left a long time ago. Y'see, they're smart _enough _to know there isn't anything DOING _worth while at the beach_..."

Zuko looked up at the blind girl quickly, his cheeks flushing hotly, then back at Katara, who seemed to have picked up on the same thing. She awkwardly caught his look in the moon light and quickly looked away, then glanced at him again, chewing her bottom lip sheepishly. The fire bender gasped lightly, feeling another light vibrating in the ground under his feet. _What is that? Is it coming...from Katara?_

They agreed that Sokka had probably left the beach by now and climb aboard Appa. The big bison lifted into the air and headed east, towards the Stall House, arriving a short while later. After unloading their bags, taking the saddle off Appa, and placing him into the stall, the earth, air and water benders began heading down the short road to their lodgings. Zuko, on the other hand, stood still and looked up at the stars. Katara stopped and started walking back to him.

"Hey? What's wrong, Zuko? Aren't you coming with us? I thought you said you were going to stay?" She stood close to him, her fingertips touching his hand. He smiled and nodded at her, then looked back up to the heavens.

"Yeah, I'll be on in a moment. I have this feeling. Like...something is _calling_ me. I don't know. I just feel comforted looking up at the stars." The vibration was getting stronger as she stood next to him.

She slid her hand into his and intertwined their fingers together. She studied him, how his alabaster skin glowed against the dark night. Katara wanted so badly for him to put his attention on her, to look her deeply in the eye, to kiss her.

"Zuko..." The fire prince looked at her quickly. She took in a sharp breath, his face, his lips, were only inches away from hers. But it was his eyes that so startled her. It was as if one of the stars he had been looking at had come down and entered his pupils, it's faint shine lighting up his irises. It reminded her of the eye shine of the big snow cats that lived in the ice fields of her land, how the fire light reflected in their pupils.

They stood looking at each other, hearts racing, hands locked together. Everything felt so right. Zuko willed himself to keep his composure, he was torn between the calling feeling and the urge to kiss the girl beside him. Maybe it was the entire events of the day, or the extreme amount of emotions running through his system, but an overwhelming exhaustion overtook him, breaking the tension.

"Alright, Katara. Let's go." He hooded his eyes, squeezing her hand tiredly. She smiled at him and lead them down the road to their lodge house.


	16. Altjira

The teens had all slept in the big front room of their bungalow, each curled in their own sleeping bag. Zuko, who would've normally awoken at the false dawn of day, was surprised to find the sun had already broken on the horizon. But it wasn't the sun's calling that had awoken him. It was the same feeling he had last night when he was looking up at the stars. He had an overwhelming urge to go back to the beach. He rose from his bed roll, careful not to wake the others, and was grateful when even Toph's slumber wasn't disturbed. He found the bag that contained his clothes from yesterday and went to find an empty room to disrobe in. He smirked, remembering last night when Katara had given him some clothes to sleep in, noting the intrigued way she looked at him when he came back into the room wearing water tribe clothing.

After getting dressed, he quietly left the lodge and headed back out in the direction of the beach. The Fire Prince hoped that the note he had left Katara would be explanation enough to not elicit any irritation from her because he had left without telling jogged briskly along the path, thinking about how much he had experienced in such a short time. He wasn't at all displeased with any of the events.

The peace in the world around him pulled at his spirit. He felt so carefree, so at one with the universe. The ground beneath his feet, the trees and plants growing along the side of the road, he didn't just see them. He _felt _them beyond coming into contact with them. They were like extension of himself. More than like how his Swords Master had said that his sword was an extension of his arm. He chuckled. _I_ _guess after you experience death, you start to acknowledge all the things you ever took for granted? Really start to appreciate Life._

The Fire Prince closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he jogged along, fully aware of his surroundings. However, a little further up the road, a large rat viper was slowly making its way across the path that Zuko was traveling. They were highly venomous, one it could put down three grown men. But he still jogged along, feeling quite happy.

The serpent could feel the vibrations of the footsteps coming closer. It coiled up, puffing its body out threateningly. Any moment now, Zuko was going to step right on it, and it in turn would sink it's deadly fangs into his flesh. And as he came within range, the viper struck out. An unspeakable force within told him to shift his weight in mid step, bending his knees and sliding his feet far apart from each other. The rat viper's head shot in between Zuko's out stretched stance, and in that split second, he flung his left arm down and seized the snake behind it's head, keeping his hand well out of reach of the biting fangs.

The fire bender stood there, looking in disbelief at the flailing animal held in his grasp. _Agni's Mercy!...how did that just happen? That was impossible, there was no way...I could...sense the thing, right there!_

"I could_ feel it."_

Zuko looked around, realizing that, except for the snake, he was completely alone. Now the problem was, how was he going to be able to release the thing?

"Of ALL the things I had to capture with my bare hands, why you?" He took a deep breath, holding the snake closer to get a better view. Though it was deadly, the green scales and yellow highlights all over it's body we're beautiful. It's fangs were bared menacingly, venom dripping from it's hooked, needle like teeth. It bit out again, trying vainly to get it's teeth in his skin.

"Alright, look. I know you're scared and all you want to do is get away, but I can't let you go if you're just going to turn around and bite me the first chance you get. So you're just going to have to calm down!" The prince rolled his eyes and shook his head. He was talking to a snake. But he looked at it again, the rat viper had seized squirming around, retracted it's fangs into it's mouth and sat there, motionless. It didn't even look vicious anymore. The snake flicked it's tongue out at Zuko a few times, trying to sense any danger coming from him. He looked at it in bewilderment. Did this snake really just listen to him?

"Ok...well, since you've calmed down, I'm going to let you go now. But you better not bite me!"

The green snake kept calm as Zuko walked to the other side of the road, in the same direction the snake had been traveling. He took a few deep breaths as he prepared to release. When he placed the viper on the ground, and it didn't thrash about, he quickly let go, reeling in his hand away from the venomous mouth.

Zuko turned and ran as quickly away as he could, not wanting to stick around the now free and deadly creature. He had no measure on how fast he was running, but he knew it wasn't what he was used to. Before he could even take into account his position, he was nearing the edge of the forest and the rock cliffs. He slowed down as best as he could, the clearing of the beaches coming into view.

He breathed lightly, looking out at the ocean. It was here, he could feel the pulling into his soul, but it had built up now to a full pulsing, like a second heart beat. He started into a jog, turning to the rock ledge that he had ran up the previous night. What ever was calling him, he knew it was going to be there. And after a short run, he was now standing at the end of a peninsula reaching out into the ocean, the very one he had climbed on to when he left the water.

Waves crashed lightly onto the rocks, the sky brightening with the rising sun. It was peaceful here, and Zuko decided to sit in the lotus position and meditate. He thought of his candle meditation, controlling the flames with his senses. In a way, the sounds of the water were like the candles, their rhythm like the flickering of the flames. He thought about how peaceful they seemed on top the surface, and how peaceful the water was when he had been drowning. But even when thinking of his death, or what could've been his death, it didn't mar his peace with the world.

He listened to the rhythm of the waves, matching his breathing pace to it. He held his hold on his imaginary fire and replaced the waves lifting off the ocean surface like the candle's dancing. The crashing water against the rocks were the sounds of the fire's roar. The spray was like...Spray?

Zuko opened his eyes, seeing that a massive wave had manifested itself in front of him. He gasped, losing all control of thought. The liquid broke, smashing against the rocks and sending him skidding a dozen yards or so back from where he was sitting. He was shocked as the cold morning wind chilled his wet skin. But his instinct kicked in, causing him to get to his feet and assume a defensive stance. Out on the surface, a large mass of water was beginning to build into a mound.

The Fire Prince stared in absolute awe as a immense snout broke the surface, followed by a giant serpentine head. Two immense, golden flashing eyes blinked before staring back at him. There was nothing Zuko could do as the beast climbed up out of the water, towering nearly forty feet over him. Water didn't drip from it's pearlescent flesh as it stood, but instead, followed down the muscular body of the thing, before pooling at it's feet, then literally _crawling _back into the ocean.

The prince gaped at the creature standing before him, a dragon unlike any he had ever seen before. Instead of resembling a bearded snake like the fire dragons of his country, only it's neck and tail were lengthy. It's body was lean but well formed, with long arms and legs and two arm-like wings growing out either side of it's back. It's front and back paws were long but shaped like human hands, with four forward facing toes and one grasping inner toe. The dragon's arching neck lowered, bringing it's giant four-horned head to level with Zuko, who had found himself immobilized by the glittering stare.

With a loud grunt, the dragon bent it's joints and settled down on it's belly and relaxed in front of Zuko, the long tail rising up out of the water and curling around it's body. Zuko felt his heart trying to burst from his chest, the entire realization of the mythical beast sitting before him finally sinking in. What could he do? He couldn't possibly fight a dragon, there was no contest, it could just bend down and eat him right now if it wanted. Maybe..just maybe...he could make a run for it?

But before he could move a muscle, the rock he had been standing on shot into the air, Zuko yelling out and falling onto his chest, grasping the edges of the pillar. The rock stopped eye level with the dragon, making escape for the Fire Prince now impossible. His nerves shook as the creature's head, and more importantly, it's tooth-filled mouth, came within a few feet of him.

"Zuko. You can't tell me that, even after you've experienced death first hand, you're afraid of a little dragon?"

_What?! It could speak?! _The beast chuckled, or what Zuko took as a chuckle. It's throaty chortle was like a chorus of hippo-cows growling in and out. It's voice, though, was quite audible and sounding neither masculine nor feminine alone, but like the two mixed together.

"Yes, I can speak. But there are far greater capabilities in the world than just speech. Get up. Look into my eyes, young prince."

Zuko gulped, but did as he was told. He pulled himself up, balancing on the pillar in the slight wind. He brushed himself off, trying to seem at ease, but couldn't stop his shaking hands. He composed himself as best as he could and the dragon in the eyes.

"How...how do you know who I am?"

"I know everything there is to know about you, Zuko. All your life, from birth, to now, even the possibilities in your future. I know because, what lies inside of you, lies inside of me as well. In fact, you and I are one in the same."

"But, why, I'm nothing special. It's my sister who is the prodigy! She's a-"

"Prodigy? Just because she is gifted in her skills, doesn't make her better than you. Zuko, you brought me back. It was your last heart beat that gave me life. You remember."

He thought back onto his last memory before the pain. The rock on the ocean floor. It had cracked open and-

"That was you? You were the thing inside of the rock. But, you look different and...how am I here then, if I died? How could I be here?"

The dragon crossed it's fore paws in front of it, shifting on the rock, it's lips curving through it's head into a half smile, "To be on this plane, I had to be born here, but it doesn't mean I would stay a baby dragon. I took your last heart beat from you to rebirth myself, and I grew to be the equivalent of your age. So in return, I gave you back your life. Your last beat is my first, which makes you a part of me. I took a bit of myself and breathed into you a new life. My life. Everything you are, I am, and everything I am, so are you."

Zuko looked at himself, raised his hands up to look at them, and then looked back at the dragon, "So, then, who are we? Who are you?"

"I am Altjira. The All Creator. The Sky-God. I am everything and anything. Your specific "human-belief" gods were all Created from me, by me. And so now, you too."

The dragon rose to sit on it's haunches, raising a claw to gesture around, "Everything you will ever see, I made. Water, earth, Air and Fire. I made the oceans and the land, the sky above, even the sun and the stars. I am the All Being."

Zuko shook his head, kneeling down and then sitting at the edge of the pillar, his legs dangling down. He put his hands in his lap, looking out around him, "I don't understand. How could that be? If you're the all creator, then why do we have the spirits? Why do we say Agni is the sun god? Why is there an Avatar?"

"Because. I created the world, everything in it inter-connecting to each other for their various needs. But for the world to exist, I did not need to be there. I would not intervene. I left without giving any instruction to life, so that it may find it's own way. But as with all things created, they always come back to the original source, or try to find what that may be. Of all the creatures and things of the world, Man would be the one to question everything. And so when they couldn't find the true answer to their questions, they created their own. They _became _their own, just to give truth to their meaning. With that, and enough belief, the spirits were created."

Zuko crossed his arms, looking thoughtfully into the dragon's swirling eyes, "Other than my death near your birth, what made you come back? And why did you choose me?"

Altjira's mouth came close to Zuko, close enough to see the tiny glittering scales that covered it's body. So close even, that he could reach out and touch the dragon with no fear of falling off the pillar, "I came back because there is a severe imbalance in the world. Many of the interlocking connections have been severed by both man and spirit intervention.

There is a Great War coming, not just on this plane but in the souls of every living thing here. Man's creation of the Spirit has given him the ability to jump planes, beyond life and death, and though at first there was a balance in it, that balance has now been deteriorated to near nothingness. I chose you because you had inside yourself the ability for greatness beyond man's control. In another time, in an alternate universe, you would turn the world from a century of pain and torture, without being much more than just a boy. As Altjira, and the EveryWhen, your greatness stands with you where ever and when ever you are. And you were that before I came back, Zuko. The only difference now, is that you have all my powers."

Zuko's heart thudded in his chest as he tried to make sense of it all, "But, bringing balance to the world is the Avatar's job. Shouldn't he be here instead of me?"

A blast of wind hit Zuko, causing him to grasp the edge of the pillar. Altjira laughed aloud, revealing a mouth full of dozens of large, back-curving teeth, each longer than a foot in length, with some being the size and length of swords, "The Avatar is only a body in which a Spirit can possess, and then it is only at certain times. They are given the ability to master the Four Elements, but the person doesn't even know they are Avatar until they are told. When they grow, they are taught bending by _Humans, _but how are humans supposed to know what the true meaning of the Avatar is?

Elemental Bending is not a purpose for Life, and so, shouldn't be placed as a job for keeping Balance. Even you know that. I'm afraid much of the imbalance in the world is directly _CAUSED BY _the Avatar. and I have chosen you to intervene on my behalf, since Humans can't fully take into context anything not spoken to them by another human or spirit."

The Fire Prince thoroughly understood the dragon's meaning, though he didn't know whether it was because he actually understood it, or because of the new knowledge and power given to him by Altjira.

"The current Avatar has expressed his displeasure at being Avatar, has he not?"

Zuko nodded, thinking back to what Sokka had told him.

"When the Avatar was first created, the spirit inside was strong. It was self-aware from birth. But over the millennia, the Spirit has become confused. Lost amongst the recurring reincarnation of lives. It feels itself more human than spirit now and wishes to be fully on this plane. You must learn from me Zuko. Learn all the knowledge of the world, and fight the evil forces of the Spirit Plane. They wish to use the unstable Avatar, who is the bridge between this world and theirs, to cross over."

The image of Aang during his fury-influenced Avatar State crossed Zuko's mind, knowing full well the truth in Altjira's words, "I understand, I've seen it myself. Alright then. What is the first thing I should learn?"

Altjira stood up on all four legs, spreading it's wings wide, "Well, like the Avatar uses the excuse of Elemental Bending to balance the world, perhaps you should as well. Though spirits cannot bend in their world, it doesn't mean they won't do it here. Bending may not be a full purpose for life, but it does serve a purpose in your mission."

Zuko looked incredulously at the dragon, his eyes wide, "I...can _bend all the elements?"_

The pearl dragon smiled at him, holding it's wings aloof, "More than just that, my young one. Like the Avatar, you can control all the elements. But unlike the Avatar, you both control and _ARE_ the elements. I will teach you. Come, we go now to seclusion. Some humans can't handle the sight of a creature like me."

Zuko stood on the pillar as Altjira's long muzzle came to rest at the rock edge. He knew what it meant, and reached out to touch the dragon's flesh. A flash of lightning crossed his vision at the contact, and suddenly he knew far more about the world than what he ever thought possible. He blinked and shook his head, then crawled onto Altjira's crest, holding tightly to one of the large horns protruding from it's skull. With a fave of a claw, the pillar shot down and became part of the even peninsula again. Zuko felt the power of the moving rock within his own hand, rubbing his thumb and fingers together unconsciously.

With a few powerful beats of it's wings, the dragon rose into the air and headed out over the ocean. Zuko closed his eyes and hung on tighter, feeling completely at one with the entire universe.


	17. Elemental Enlightenment

Sokka had been roughly jolted into wakefulness, a steel clamp of a hand grabbing him by his shoulder and hoisting him off the bed. Before he could yell out in surprise, another hard hand clamped around his mouth, cutting off the sound.

"Quiet, you oaf! Before you wake up the entire household!"

Sokka's eyes grew wide, disorientation flooding his mind. For a few moments, he had no idea where he was. But the stern voce emanating from the darkness snapped him back to attention.

"It's almost daybreak and you need to leave before someone discovers you. Let's go."

A tiny blue flame flickered up and Azula's face materializing out of the darkness. Sokka nodded drowsily then followed her out of the room, trying his best to be stealthy. Azula, on the other hand, walked calmly, the metal on the armour she was wearing clinking lightly. Sokka heard it and looked around, not realizing it was coming from her.

They managed to get outside without encountering anyone. The tint of light coming from the horizon was just enough to see by, Sokka finally able to look fully at Azula. He swallowed visibly, completely taken off guard at her appearance.

She was beautiful, but barbaric. Her hair was tied up into a top knot, a golden flame hair piece adorning it, with two long strands dropping down her face. The armour was red and black with golden edging. Shoulder plates flared out above another layer of plating that covered her shoulders and chest. A heavy, black sleeveless robe with elaborate lighter red trimming, ending in three separate armoured plates covering each hip and in between her legs, hugged her body tightly. A gold belt with a flame symbol belt buckle wrapped around her waist. Underneath all the black and gold, a red long sleeve shirt and red pants emerged.

Dark red bracers protected Azula's forearms and long, knee-high black boots with a single gold stripe running middle the middle and separating at her foot protected her shins. A long, flat golden wedge tipped the toe of each boot, making Sokka wince at how many guys may have found their centers at the pointed end of those weapons.

"Good, there is the driver and his trolley as promised. Take these coins and give them to him for a ride home."

And with that, Azula disappeared into the shadows. Sokka looked around, but couldn't find her. He made his way slowly to the cart, woke the driver up, handed him the coins, then began to climb in. A hand on his shoulder turned him around quickly as a pair of hot lips pressed up against his. As quickly as she was there, Azula was gone. The warrior stood still, a silly grin curling his face. He looked over the top of the cart and told the driver the destination. The left the grounds with a brilliant pair of topaz eyes following them out.

The lengthy ride home had nearly lulled him to sleep until the cart came to a stop at the lodge house. The immediate break caused the drowsy water tribe youth to slide off the door frame he was leaning on and crash to the floor. The door opened suddenly and Sokka looked at the driver.

"Right-o mate, 'ere's ya stop.. Time for you to rack off, I've got a few things what need attendin'. C'mon, don't flake out 'ere, y'ave a full bungalow right there!" The man pulled Sokka out by his wrists and let him down unceremoniously in the dirt. He shuffled off back to his seat, "Well then, mate, I'm a hoon flat out like a lizard drinkin! Hooroo!"

With a few shakes of the reigns, the trolley shot off down the road, leaving Sokka in a haze of dust. The tribesman stood up, coughing and brushing himself off. The dirt stuck to his heat-moistened skin, causing streaks of mud to spread across his chest and stomach. He walked gingerly up to the door, trying to be quiet. He got in, closed the door, and felt his way around in the dark to the hallway. Before he could get any further, he ran full into Bato. The big Water Tribe Warrior, second in command of the Southern Water Tribe, was his father's best man, and assumed Uncle of the siblings. He looked down at Sokka, holding closer the small candle that was guiding him through the house.

"Sokka? Where have you been? The other's came home last night but I didn't see you with them. What were you doing?"

Sokka paled, shifting his eyes back and forth and fidgeting his fingers, trying to figure out what excuse he could make up, "...er...I...er...uhm..."

Bato had seen the look before. Sokka was his father, Hakoda, made over. The big man's eyebrow shot up, a light smirk appearing on his face, "Well...at least now you're home. That's all that matters. Get some sleep, Sokka." Bato walked back to his room, chuckling under his breath.

.

.

**Katara,**

**_Sorry I had to leave so suddenly, but I had some important business to attend this morning. I should be back later today. Thank you for letting me stay over. Again, I apologize_.**

**- Zuko**

Katara pouted when she found that Zuko had left. But she accepted the note he left, smiling shyly that he had directed it solely to her. She wished she could have accompanied him, but at least he would be coming back. She smiled wider and went into the wash room to bathe and dress up, wanting to look her best for when Zuko returned.

.

.

Altjira landed at the base of a large mountain, in a valley that a river flowed through. Zuko sat on a boulder and listened as the dragon explained the feeling that the young bender had been having, as well as the incident with the rat viper.

"You can feel the living all around you now, as well as any spirits that are dwelling within the world. Having my life force inside you give you the ability to manipulate every bit of the world to your advantage. But you must understand that whatever you force against a creature's will, you also, will feel the effects. I advice you to stick with mer influence, rather than forcefully manipulating something against it's will. Take for instance, the rat viper. You asked it not to bite you and told it no harm would befall it if it would calm down. And it listened, yes?"

Zuko nodded in agreement, holding onto his knees as he listened intently to Altjira. the dragon smiled at him, it's lips pulling back over it's narrow muzzle, revealing a few fangs in the process.

"As I thought. You are extraordinarily intuitive for a human. It's easy to see I made the perfect choice in you. You even bent an unfamiliar element before knowing anything about your powers."

The bender looked up aghast, "What?! When? Which element?"

"While you were trying to reach your friend last night, you fell from the cliff. You thought you could soften your land with a powerful rocket of flame, but instead, in your haste, you pushed a gust of air to break the fall." the chortling chuckle sounded from the dragon's throat again as realization dawned upon Zuko's face, "Yes, young Prince. You air bent. Come now, let's have you practice."

Zuko stood up and took a deep breath as Altjira continued, "We'll start with Air, since you already have some hold on it. Feel the wind around you, feel it like strings attached to your fingertips. Sense it's currents and fluid motion, like water around you. When you feel the grasp at your fingertips tighten into a strong connection, take control of the air and will it to move to your motions."

The Fire Prince held his arms out slightly, feeling the breeze shifting around him. He concentrated on it, imagining it as a solid thing he could touch. It was like a veil hovering in space. He waved his hand in a circular motion, feeling a light tug at his fingertips. It was a bit different than his fire bending, which felt more like a pulse power pushing out of him, only able to grasp at it when he manipulated fire that was already present.

He tugged back at the feeling on his hands, gathering strands of air and swirling them into a ball in front of his chest. He kept forming until he felt he had a good enough grasp on it then pushed out. The element shot out, ripping through the tree tops. Leaves and broken branches scattered out in a flurry.

Zuko's hands shook and his heart fluttered in is chest. He could air bend. He looked at his palms, studying them, wondering if they had changed or if they were still his same hands. He was a fire bender who could bend air. The dragon twitched it's tail.

"No, Zuko, apart from a little eye-glow, you haven't changed. Those are still the same hands you were born with. Your elemental bending is different than normal martial bending. Instead of having a set position or having to performing complex maneuvers, you simply become the element and control it. Now, concentrate again on those strings. I want you to take a leaf from the tree top and bring it to you."

He moved his right hand out, feeling the immediate connection. He swirled the threads into a stream of air. Once he felt a comfortable grasp, he extended the stream to a single leaf sticking out above the rest in a large tree. He concentrated, literally seeing the air stream connected to his hand. It reached out like a whip, neatly slicing through the stem and taking the leaf spinning in the current.

"Now, absorb the air stream. Remember your candle meditation and how you could control the intensity of the the flame. Bring it within yourself and release it out in your breath."

The bender closed his eyes and meditated on absorbing the stream. It came easier than what he imagined, feeling the energy pool and fill his chest. The leaf came spinning up to him and he reached up and snatched it between his fingers. The Fire Prince breathed out through his nose, feeling the energy calm and slowly relinquish.

Altjira's glittering irises focused on Zuko's, who's own eyes had picked up a faint flickering, "All you need is a little practice everyday, and you'll be in complete control in no time. Would you like to try Water Bending?" _Water Bending...Katara. _A pink tint flushed Zuko's cheeks as he thought of the girl. The pearl colouring in the dragon's scaled flushed brighter as well.

"I see...you have a special connection with the young water bender. It makes sense. Water is the life force of this entire world. I myself, created water and I first physically manifested from it, then I was reborn in it. But it is more than that, isn't it. You seem to have an immense attraction to her."

Zuko shied away from the dragon's look even though he knew he couldn't hide his affection. But he felt something deep inside of him burn, like a deep sadness mixed with jealousy. He looked back at Altjira, who had taken on a distinctly feminine look. His connection with the dragon told him the answer.

"You've been alone through all of existence. Having been able to create everything, you never needed the company of another. But now, as a living creature, you feel it. I'm here, though. You'll never have to be alone ever again."

Zuko jumped down off the rock and walked up to the dragon's great snout. He wrapped his arms around it's muzzle, hugging it lovingly, and feeling the same warmth from it as he would his mother. He ran his hand across it's nose in a comforting gesture, noting that, aside with the thorn-like spikes everywhere, Altjira's scales were smoothe and flexible, "It's too bad you're so big, or else you could go with me everywhere."

The dragon's eyes opened and Zuko felt a twitch run through it's snout. He released as Altjira smiled and spoke, "It isn't that I am alone, young one. It is that I finally have another to truly call my own, one who has the same blood running through his beings that runs through mine. Fault me if I feel a bit of jealousy at having to share, but both humans _AND _natural dragons share that same characteristic behaviour. As far as my size, well, maybe I still have a few original abilities that even you don't possess."

Altjira stood up from it's resting place, the colours of it's scales flashing vibrantly. Zuko's eyes widened as a brilliant light engulfed the great dragon. When the light cleared, Altjira was gone. The prince looked around the sky, trying to catch a glimpse of the white figure in flight. A sound at his feet made him look down. A long, slender, white creature resembling a lizard stood a few feet from him. It's front arms were also wings that folded neatly along it's sides. A fan of skin connected from it's arms all the way down it's body and nearly the entire length of it's tail. It had two prominent horns on it's head and spikes adorning it's crest and down it's nose. It's long back legs ended in five hooked talons. With the exception of the two forearms being it's wings, it was identical to Altjira, but on a smaller, more lizard-like scale.

"Altjira?" The six-foot long creature looked up to him and then jumped into the air with a few heavy flaps of it's large wings. The brilliant light engulfed it again and the space of the valley was yet again filled with Altjira's large bulk. Zuko jumped back to avoid being pummeled by the dragon's tail as it spun around to face him.

"Holy Ag...Altjira. You really can do everything. I guess this means I'll have a new companion?"

For an answer, the big dragon dipped it's head again, nudging Zuko with it's snout, "You didn't think I was just going to let you go out and face the world alone, did you? I'll stay hidden in that form around your human friends, but I can't be there when you face the spirits. Anything that may happen to me while I'm in living form, will happen to you as well, and I won't put you at that risk. Now come. Time to try Water Bending."

Zuko practiced manipulating and absorbing each element for most of the day. Altjira did teach him actual powerful bending maneuvers that could Engulf him in the element and transport him.

"Create a flame shield. Feel yourself being that fire. Feel yourself dance as the flames dance. Let the fire fully engulf you. Once it has done that, push the fire away from you and feel yourself move with it, as if you were pushing yourself. Concentrate. Now try."

Zuko did as he was told, creating a circular wall of flame. He felt the fire crawl up his skin, sweeping over his body. He concentrated on feeling the flames become a part of him, and when he had a full grasp on the feeling, he forced the fire into a ball and shot it away from him. Zuko felt like he had been flung across the world. _Let go, Zuko! Release the grip on the fire! _

Altjira's voice sounded in his mind bringing him back to attention. He released his hold on the energy, imagining the fire leaving his body. He caught a glimpse of the flame spiraling around him before he felt himself drop into the river. His head surfaced the water and he looked around, sputtering. Altjira was still reclining with it's forepaws crossed, a quarter mile away from where he had been standing earlier. He swam to the edge of the water and got out, elated at his newest ability. The prince paused and rested his hands on his knees, sucking in a few deep breaths. Water steamed off his clothes as he jogged back to the dragon, taking his seat in the lotus position on he rock.

"I can teleport..."

Altjira gave him a toothy grin, uncrossing it's claws and digging deep furrows in the ground, "In a sense. You're just using multiple bending to move undetected from one area to the next. When you become well practiced at it, you could even melt through stone walls. But it is getting late into the afternoon, and there are a few people worried about you. We should go."

Zuko thoughtfully nodded, he was sure his mother was worried, though he figured Azula would tell her he was with his friends. Katara knew he was coming back, she shouldn't be too worried, but was probably irritated at how long he had been gone. He climbed back onto Altjira's muzzle and made his way to the four large horns at the dragons's crest, holding tight as it turned and got ready to take off. He looked back at the ground, seeing huge footprints imprinted in the soil. With a few massive wing beats, they were airbourne again. Zuko reached out, feeling the ground's magnetic contact on his fingertips, and mended the earth, eradicating any trace of the dragon having been there.

They arrived a half hour later in a wooded area close to Zuko's family Estate. Altjira reformed back into the lizard creature and clung tightly to his shoulder, it's long tail draping down his back and curving around his waist. Zuko caught a few long stares from the servants, but a quick glare from him set them back to work with their heads bowed and eyes on the floor. He knew he should visit his mother, but thought better to clean up before then.

After a refreshing bath and some new clothes, Zuko and Altjira walked the hallways to find Ursa. They met up with a servant that said his mother accompanied his uncle to do some shopping in the market. The Fire Prince understood well, Uncle Iroh was the only one of the family whom his mother could persuade into going with her, though it wasn't much of a persuasion. Uncle Iroh was well known for buying out vendors in the Fire Nation.

Zuko smirked. He would see his mother tonight. Right now, there was a certain Water Bender that he wanted to focus he attention on.


	18. Just Filler

Sokka had managed to get a few extra hours of sleep before Aang came in and woke him around late morning.

"Sokka! Hey Sokka, wake up! Where did you go last night? Come on, wake up!" Aang shook his shoulder a couple more times,then sat at the edge of his bunk. The young warrior groaned at the interruption, glaring at the monk sitting by his feet.

"Is this some kind of weird fetish for you...waking a sleeping man every morning?"

"Fetish? What's a fetish?"

Sokka breathed out in irritation, putting his face back into the pillow, "Obbiassy, oo oodent naa."

"What?"

Sokka raised his face out of the pillow, keeping one eye closed, "Never mind, Aang. Alright, I'm up. I'll meet you downstairs."

When the monk had left, Sokka rose and into a sitting position and sighed aloud. He was drowsy, as usual, but after a nice bath, he would be right as ever. He quickly bathed and got dressed, then headed downstairs to the kitchen, hoping breakfast was already place. Katara looked at him and he came into the dining room, an eyebrow raised.

"Morning Sokka...did you have a _good night?"_

Toph snickered off to the right of his sister, causing immediate panic to fill the young warrior. _Did they know?!_

Sokka staggered a little, eyes shifting to everything in the room. His heart began pounding in his chest as wave after wave of paranoia flooded his system. He raised a fist to his mouth, biting his knuckle as the penetrating stare of his sister paralyzed him where he stood.

Katara looked at her brother's odd behaviour, but didn't think it quite out of character for him. He was weird sometimes. She set a plate of food down on the table and questioned him again.

"Sokka...are you ok? How did your night go?"

The sudden appearance of food and pang of hunger in the tribesman's stomach brought the beleaguered youth back to his composure. He snatched up the plate, eyeing his sister in a sinister fashion..

"It was fine...just fine. Had a few laughs, seen a few things...it was just _fine._" He walked away with the plate, keeping his head low and eyes shifting.

Toph chuckled, "ha...ahh, what a weird-o."

Katara set a plate in front of her, then another for herself and her uncle. She gave her brother one final smirk as he sat in the front room with Aang, eating his food.

Sokka moodily spooned mouthfuls of food down his throat, paranoia still edging his nerves. He needed to calm down, he was bringing too much attention to needed someone to distract people from him...yes...a scapegoat. Sokka's eyes shifted around again as he sank deeper and deeper into his chair, putting more and more food in his mouth.

Aang had been watching the warrior, confusion streaking his brow. Maybe it was a teenager thing, but what ever it was, his friend seemed to be in a large amount of discomfort, "Hey...Sokka? Would you like to go outside or something?mmaybe get some fresh air?

The blue-eyed youth stared the younger boy down, then seemed to calm a bit, feeling unthreatened by Aang's cheerful demeanor, or maybe it was because the boy didn't know much about the personal things between teenage boys and girls. He set his now empty plate to the side, and rose in the chair, calmly speaking to the air bender, before grabbing his plate up again.

"Why...yes Aang, that would be great. We need some fresh air, we need to get away from the prying eyes and untrusting feelings of the traitors around us."

He creeped into the kitchen, sliding his plate onto the table and trying to be as stealthy as possible. His sister gave him a look that Toph would've called "priceless" had she been able to see it. Sokka slunk back out of the dining room, keeping his eyes on Katara's until he couldn't see her any longer.

Once outside, he seemed to calm down a bit. He and Aang took the short walk down to the stalls to let Appa out. The monk didn't quite know the extent of Sokka's discomfort but he assumed it had to do with girls, since it was after meeting Azula that Sokka had an abrupt change in mood. the monk himself had become broody after his discovery of Katara's affection towards Zuko. He wondered just how big of a crush she might have on the fire bender, and wondered if there was a chance he could persuade her feelings towards him.

"Hey Sokka, can I ask you a question?"

The water tribe warrior looked at him suspiciously, "...what kind of question?..."

"Well...y'know...a girl-type question..."

Sokka gave the boy a disgusted look, before realizing what he meant, "A girl-type...oh...ooh you mean you want to know about girls? That type of question?"

Aang nodded as Sokka gestured for him to ask, "Yeah...that type of question. What do you...how...er...what should a guy do if the girl he likes actually likes someone else? Should I...he try to be more like that guy or what should he do?"

Sokka stroked his chin thoughtfully, taking on a more professional attitude, "Well, if Azula liked someone else, I would probably try to impress her more than that guy. Well, I already did, so adjective accomplished." He grinned inwardly to himself, thinking about last night.

"So impress her better than the other guy?"

"Yeah, girls like a guy with some machismo. Find out what makes him to likable and see if you have that same talent. Or find a better ability. Seeing as you are the Avatar, that shouldn't be too hard."

Aang's eyes lit up and he smiled brightly, "Yeah, I am the Avatar! But, er...I'll make sure my friend knows that...you know, what you told me he should do. Thanks, Sokka!"

The warrior punched him lightly on the arm and gave him a wink, "My pleasure, buddy. I am the expert on women, you know."

The two friends lounged around Appa for a few hours, then practiced a some fighting techniques. Before long, Katara and Toph walked out to join them. Aang brightened considerably as the water bender walked up to him, a cheery smile on her face. She saw that Sokka had once again returned to his normal self and decided not to tease him any more.

"Hey guys! What's going on?"

Sokka rolled is shoulder around, loosening up his arm, "Oh, just doing manly stuff, like training. It's what men do. So when another man comes along trying to challenge us, we can beat him. What have you two _girls_ been doing, ay? Sewing dresses and doing each other's hair, probably."

Katara narrowed her eyes at her brother, sibling rivalry building in her eyes, "Right, well, when you find those _MEN_ training, you just let us know then, ok? Because I have yet to see any _MEN_ around here." _At least until Zuko comes back._

She made sure she didn't say that last part out loud. Though she wished he would get back soon. She ignored her brother, thinking about _His _face, _His _smile. She thought about his muscular body and serene face. The dreamy look he got when he thought deeply about something. She didn't take notice of her brother, who had turned red in the face trying to get her attention. He waved a hand in front of her angrily, annoyed that she was ignoring him.

"Hey! Katara! KATARA! Are you listening to me?!"

She finally snapped back to attention, grabbing his hand and twisting it painfully. Sokka yelped out and he managed to snatch his hand back, rubbing his wrist.

"No! Maybe, for once, I would like to be the one ignoring YOU when YOU are the one talking to ME!"

The two siblings were about to get into a big row when Toph suddenly shouted aloud.

"That's IMPOSSIBLE! NO ONE can just suddenly appear out of thin air!"

Katara, Sokka, and Aang all looked at the earth bender, who was pointing at a figure walking up the road at them. Katara nearly squealed in excitement as she recognized immediately the lean fire bender. She left her brother and started making her way to him, noticing something unfamiliar hanging from his shoulders. She thought at first it was some sort of leather scarf, until it moved.

The water bender stopped in her tracks as Zuko came closer and the thing on his shoulder became more and more visible. Her eyes opened wide and she raised a hand to her mouth in shock. She had never seen nor heard of anything like it in her life. The closest thing she could compare it to was like one of the lizards she had seen in the hot woods when they entered the Earth Kingdom. And yet, it was nothing like those things at all. She couldn't describe it if she tried.

But she wasn't going to let what ever it was scare her away from her excitement at seeing Zuko. She smiled shyly at him, realizing she had left the others further down the road in her haste to see him. Her cheeks flushed when he smiled back at her, his hands in the pockets of the dark blood-red pants he was wearing.

"Hey, Katara."

"Hi, Zuko."

Her heart pounded as her approached with the strange reptilian creature on his shoulder. She watched in awe as it began changing colours right in front of her eyes. It's dark scales began to take on a blue tinge that started at it's nose tip and swept down it's entire body. Zuko saw the apprehensive look on Katara's face as she looked at the little dragon. He gestured to it.

"Katara, this is Altjira. Altjira, this is Katara."

The dragon looked from Zuko to Katara, then dipped it's head at the water bender, humming deep in it's throat. The girl smiled at it, the blue on it's scales matching the colour of her eyes.

"Hello...Alchera, Alt-jira? Altjira. Hello." _She's nervous. I don't bite._

Zuko smiled at the dragon's thought, noting that Katara was looking more at him than Altjira. _I believe she wants to hug you but too scared because I'm in the way._

The little dragon chortled then spread it's seven-foot wingspan. It jumped from Zuko's shoulder and alighted in a tree a short distance away. Katara started at it's sudden movement, but then felt the warm embrace of Zuko's arms around her. She couldn't help but sigh out pleasantly, sliding her arms across his sides and holding tightly to his back. Zuko's heart fluttered as Katara turned her face into his neck and breathed deeply, "I missed you..."

The prince's golden eyes widened, wondering whether or not she had actually said that. There was no denying their feelings for each other now, though he knew the next year was going to be both the greatest and the most difficult time of his life. He whispered back, barely audible above the music of the world around them, "I missed you too, Katara."

The water bender took her head from his shoulder, looking him widely with surprise. Before she could react further, they heard a cough and the clearing of Sokka's throat behind her. The two broke apart as Sokka eyed Zuko with a look that said "I told you so." Aang, on the other hand, had a dry look on his face, extreme displeasure radiating from him. Zuko could feel it, and didn't dare try to read his mind. Toph stepped forward, pointing a finger at the Prince.

"Alright, Sparky. Tell us how you did it. Tell us how you appeared out of no where. I should've been able to feel your carriage coming from a mile away, LITERALLY!"

He shrugged casually, a slight smile playing on his handsome features, "I didn't take a carriage here. I walked. I have a light step, you should know that, since I left this morning without waking you up."

Toph's eyes narrowed into a frown and she crossed her arms over her chest, having no retort to his answer. Sokka, although, raised a finger in question.

"So what was that thing that I saw fly away from you? Where did it go?"

For an answer, Altjira suddenly swooped in and landed on Zuko, using his raised right arm as a perch. It grasped his forearm with it's front claws as it's wings folded back against it's sides. It's back legs and tail clung to his shoulder and draped down his back. It exhaled a swoosh of air at Sokka, who, along with Aang, jumped back in shock.

The warrior, now standing safely behind Toph, yet again pointed his finger at it, "What in all hell is THAT?!"

"This is Altjira. Altjira is a...Dragon-Lizard. They're native to the jungles of the Fire Nation."

Aang, who had replaced his discontent, now looked intriguingly at the small dragon, "Woah! A Dragon-Lizard? I've never even heard of one! They didn't exist back when I used to go to the Fire Nation back when I was a kid!"

Katara looked at Altjira, who dipped it's head again at her, "Aang, you're still a kid. But that was one-hundred years ago. Altjira's probably a new species. Right, Zuko?"

The Fire Prince looked back and forth from the dragon to Katara, then shrugged suggestively, "...er...yeah. Well, it's more like ultra rare species. Like 'first-of-it's-kind' type species. Or, at least, one of the first."

Sokka rubbed his chin and placed on hand on his waist, his brow in a high arch and blue eyes shifting to and fro, "So, what is it? A boy or a girl?"

Zuko's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly, lost for an answer. Altjira turned it's long neck to look at him, a gravelly sound resonating from it's throat. "...errrr...well..." he cleared his throat, face suddenly becoming serious, "You see, Dragon-Lizards are so rare that almost of them are neither male nor female, but rather, both. They have to be, probably since it's very hard for them to find each other. But any way, Altjira is my closest friend, like how Appa is to Aang. So I wanted you guys to meet it."

Though Sokka and Aang were still quite apprehensive at how menacing the little dragon appeared, Katara smiled and raised her hand up to touch Altjira's neck. It hummed again, trying to appeal to the girl as she put her fingers to the flexible scales.

"Wow! She's warm! I always thought reptiles would be cold and slimey! But she's warm and smoothe!"

Sokka pinched his brow at his sister, and raised his hand palm up, "_She_? Why_ She_? What in all of those spikes and horns, teeth and claws, all-in-all general 'bad-assery' makes you think it's a _She_? Altjira is clearly male. No animal looks that threatening while still being able to maintain that it's a feminine creature. Nope, he's a boy."_  
_

"Who are you kidding, Snoozles?! _I'm_ the MOST bad ass person here, yet _I'm_ still a Girl! Of course it's a girl! Matter of fact, all those things you said about it, makes _HER,_ no doubt in my mind, Female!"

Zuko looked amongst his friends as they all started to argue, sans Aang, who had flinched and covered his ears as swear words were hurled through the air. He tried to take control of the situation and raised his hands submissively.

"Guys...Oi, guys!...GUYS!...ALRIGHT, CUT IT OUT!"

The Fire Prince's domineering voice rang out loudly, stalling the bickering teens. He composed himself, closing his eyes and breathing deeply before opening them again, "Look. Altjira is technically both. If you say it's a boy, Sokka, then fine. If Katara and Toph think it's girl, so be it. Just pet it. It will reveal itself to you however way you want it to be."

The others finally gave in and took their time petting the dragon, who's scales kept shifting colours. Though Zuko wanted them to fully accept his new companion, he had hoped to enjoy the rest of the evening close to Katara.

Altjira got the notion and took flight, winging down the path way. As if on cue, Sokka looked at the fire prince and gestured, "Well, it's a few hours til sun down and we have school tomorrow. So what do you want to do?"

Zuko smirked, feeling a tremor through the ground coming from Katara's direction. The prince looked at her and managed to catch her blushing face as she turned away from his look.

"Let's go see the rest if that market and head back to that restaurant we ate at yesterday. We'll go from there."

They all agreed heartily and decided to take Appa into the city centre, he was obviously known now and would be alright to sit outside in the park. After setting up his saddle and climbing board, they took flight to the market, Altjira flying alongside them, keeping up easily with the bison. It wasn't long before they were landing in a rest area, a few by-standing gaping at the big white Wind Buffalo and a large flying lizard landing on a boy's shoulder.

.

From a store a fair distance away, a greying man and a younger woman walked out into the street just in time to see the flying beast alight. They watched as a group of young passengers unloaded, the last being a tall, fair skinned young man, and a dark haired, tanned skinned girl.

Lady Ursa narrowed her eyes to focus better, noticing the gold trimming of the Aristocratic Fire Nation clothing and thinking the young man looked incredibly familiar.

"Dear Iroh, look there. Is that Zuko with that group? I haven't seen him since yesterday. Is that him?"

The Dragon of the West looked far, a gentle smile on his face, "Why, yes, I believe so, Lady Ursa. It looks like he has found some friends. Look at his manners, helping the young girl down. Such a fine young man, he is."

The Fire Lady nodded with a small smile and watched her son. Zuko had stayed behind to help Katara down from the saddle. He reached up as she slid into his arms, catching her so she wouldn't fall. They held the embrace, smiling widely and looking longingly into each others eyes. He set her down and led her hand-in-hand behind the rest of the group.

The Fire Lady's mouth parted and her eyes widened as she watched them walk down the road together. Uncle Iroh put his hands in his sleeves and nodded agreeably.

"Ah. It seems Prince Zuko has made a lovely young friend. I told him National Republic was a wonderful city. It makes me so proud to know that he is happy already."

Lady Ursa lingered on his words, thinking about her past and remembering her own happiness, once upon a time.

**_Author's Note: If any of you are really wondering about Altjira, I imagine it to be like a miniature version of the big male dragon from the movie "Reign of Fire." But the wings-parts fold up and it can walk on it's front legs normally, instead of dragging the wings around. Next Chapter, "School Time Shipping" ;) - Artex_**


	19. Shreds of Morale

**_Author'sNote:_****_ Alright, I'm sorry. I know I promised this chapter would be the intro to the Academy, but something happened in the mix that I couldn't leave out. I just felt it would be important to the story. Anyhow, I do apologize. - Artex_**

**_ ._**

**_._**

Altjira winged off into the trees as Zuko got up and jumped to the ground to help Katara down from the saddle, catching her as she slid. He couldn't tell if it was his own natural strength, or if she was just that lightweight, but he held her up off the ground as easily as a man holding up a child. They locked eyes, simultaneously holding their breath.

"Hey! There's only ONE Twinkle Toes in this group, so quit goofing off and come on already!"

Toph's sharp tone broke their longing stare. Zuko frowned lightly and put Katara down, but she aptly grabbed his hand and held tight. They joined the others, with Sokka leading the troop of benders like a General leading his Army._  
_

"Alright, alright, step lively now. The sooner we get to the restaurant, the better off we'll be, I won't have to start hurting you all in my hunger-fueled rage."

After they ate, paid, and received a gracious "Thank You" from the hosts, they left for the Market.

"Listen Aang, you have to "Dress to Impress." And guys like me? Well, we don't have to try hard to impress others, but I also don't want to seem like I'm selling myself cheap."

Sokka ran off and was soon lost amongst the vendor stalls, looking for something to impress his fellow students tomorrow at school.

Aang turned to look at Katara, who was blushing at Zuko. He glared at the fire bender. _What exactly was so special about him anyway? HE wasn't the Avatar._

"I Am."

With a stubborn determination he set out to find something that might impress the water tribe girl.

.

Zuko walked around looking for nothing in particular. He and Sokka didn't shared alike minds when it came to impressing others. He never had to try, being the Fire Prince, but he never gave it much thought either. Besides that, the only person he really cared to impress was already holding his hand. He wanted to say something but couldn't quite think of the right words._ I wish it was only she and I right now._

He squeezed her hand and she looked at him, her bright eyes shining in the dimming evening light. He led her to a secluded area shielded by three enclosing stalls and turned to face Katara.

"Tomorrow we'll be attending Academy, meeting all new people. I..er..."

He couldn't put his feelings into words, they were a mix of concern and compassion. A thousand images swirled in his mind and he couldn't decipher if they were part of his own imagination or dragon magic. Some of which he prayed were his own demented conjuring. He took a deep breath and released it slowly, "I really wanted to tell you something. You're a gorgeous girl, and I know I'm probably coming on too strongly but I just think that..."

He dropped his gaze from her, his face suddenly sullen. Katara's heart was pounding in her chest before he paused, his abrupt change in mood now stalling her excitement. She tilted her head forward to try to meet his gaze, smiling feebly in vain as she tried cheer him back up.

"Hey. What's wrong, Zuko? I don't think you are coming on too strong. There's no reason to get upset."

Zuko shook his head, a mental image of her cheerfully smiling face spinning in his thoughts. She was laughing as the suns rays shone behind her. He saw arms and hands encircle her in a passionate embrace. He realized those arms and hands weren't his. The skin was too dark, having a tint much like Katara's. A rush of angry jealousy began to tighten in his chest, making his featured suddenly hard.

"...I just think that...you're going to be well liked. Many suitors are going to be vying for your hand and I think you should take your time and choose wisely."

The water bender's face fell, all joy leaving her completely. How could he possibly know...

"You'll be sixteen this year and your parents expect you to meet many people from both Water Tribes. They be counting on your to make the best decision in their absence. I just...hope whoever you choose makes you happy."

Zuko lt her hand slide from his grasp in defeat. Katara's brow was bunched in confusion, her voice shaky, "I..I don't understand... Why would you say that, how do you know? How could you possibly know anything about my parents? My people's culture? Zuko..."

He looked back up at her, his face serious. His gold eyes were glowing, and where his pupil would normally be black, a blue and green reflect glinted back at her. She gasped aloud, her hand coming up to her chin.

"Katara. You've known since you left what your parents had in mind for you. They're counting on you to uphold the customs of your people. It's the same with my family and their traditions. It's the same with all these people, it's why we are all here. To represent ourselves respectfully."

He sighed aloud again and crossed his arms over his chest, seeming a little more like himself. Katara felt hurt and rejected but refused to be treated like she was a little girl.

"Why are you doing this? You're not from the South Pole, you don't know what it is like there! Why should I put my feelings on hold for the betterment of everyone else when they get to be any way they want! Do anything they want! How is MY being with someone of THEIR choice going to help THEM and everyone else?!"

She threw her hands up in a clawed position, tearing at the air. The image haunting Zuko's mind vanished and he shook his head, trying to clear his senses. He felt his chest twist when he saw the pain and frustration in Katara's eyes.

"Katara, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or tell you what you should do. I just...I'm concerned for you."

She whirled on him then, "Oh what, you're going to try to tell me you only want what's best for me, now?! Well you know what! How could ANYONE know what is best for ME when I MYSELF don't even know what is best for me! Urrrgh!" she clutched her hands and turned from him, walking a few steps away before stopping. Hot tears fell from her face as she sniffed.

A ruffle of leathery wings signalled Altjira's return. A thrumming growl parted the silence between to two benders as Zuko shifted in his discomfort.

"Katare, please. I'm sorry."

"Stop Zuko. I just want to be alone." She sniffed again as she wiped away a few more tears. A sound from behind reached her ears, like the crackle of a big fire, then there was silence again. She turned to see what it was but was only greeted by emptiness. Zuko was gone.

Katara looked around, trying to find a different pathway out of the enclosed area. She had been standing in the only way out and there was no way he could've walked by her without her even seeing or hearing him.

"Zuko? Zuko..." she began to cry harder with her tears falling freely to the ground.

.

Aang had met back up with Sokka, who had bumped into Toph. They mused around the vendors, Aang and Sokka scanning with slack interest as Toph stood a few feet away, her arms crossed huffily. The sound of huffing sobs tickled the earth bender's ears and she turned to face Katara walking up steadily.

"Woah, Sugar Queen, what happened to you?"

"Take me home. I just want to go home."

Sokka saw the tears in his sister's eyes and on her face, as did Aang. The air bender jumped up to her, immediate fury prominent in his voice, "Where's Zuko! What did he do to you! Katara!"

The water bender shook her head, "Nothing. I just want t go home!"

The group left the Market and headed back for Appa, walking in Silence. Aang kept a glare in his eyes while Sokka calmly walked next to his sister. When they boarded the saddle and were airborne, Sokka sat down close to Katara.

"Tell me what happened Katara. Did he hurt you?"

The girl shook her head and hugged her arms close to her body, "No, Sokka."

"Katara, just tell me, I'm your brother. What happened?"

She sniffed again, and huffed in her arms, "Nothing. Nothing happened, at all..."

Sokka leaned in close to retort, but realization dawned on him, "But...oh...OH!" the tribesman rocked back on his hands, leaning on his left and scratching his cheek with his right. It wasn't the most comfortable thing to discuss, your little sister crying over a boy not advancing on her.

"Hmm...errr...well. Just relate to me what...went on between...ah...what Happened that made you like this?" he gestured to her with an open hand.

Katara wiped her eyes and told him what had happened, exactly how it happened.

"So...what you're telling me is that he seemed like he was going to tell you he liked you, then blew you off because you know mum and dad want you to be married to someone at sixteen. He told you to choose wisely and that he hopes whoever you choose makes you happy and you got mad and then he disappeared into thin air because you told him to?"

The stall house neared and Appa began the decent to the ground. Sokka mulled it over for a bit, then motioned to his sister. She nodded, looking through red-rimmed eyes. Sokka shook his head and held his arms up in a shrug.

"Well, can't really say he did anything wrong. But you're still mad at him. That just means it's something only you and Zuko can work out. Unless he does something _actually_ wrong, I can't really do anything about it. Matter of fact, what he did, only makes him better in my book, but that's just me. But I'll talk to him tomorrow and see what I can do anyways. Come on, let's go in and get some early rest, we'll be needing it.

Though Katara's emotions were still raw, she helped unload Appa's saddle and lead him to the stall. She then followed her brother and the others to their lodge house to bunk down for a long and restless night.

.

.

Zuko's gold eyes lit up slowly when the first rays of sun light permeated the earth's early morning shadows. He was sitting on the edge of the balcony on the third floor of his family's estate. When Katara had told him she wanted to be alone, he had listened and left. But nothing could help him feel better. He had spent the night up there, occasionally looking up into the starry sky. Altjira lay beside him, observing his behaviour.

"There is nothing up there any more, Zuko. I am here in the plane of the living now and you are a part of me. If there is any place you can look to for answers, it should be within yourself."

He exhaled a puff of smoke that froze into ice beads in the air. Bending had always been second nature to him, but now, it was an unconcious act. He watched as the beads fell thirty feet to the ground, "I did that already. It's sort've the reason I'm in this predicament. Katara hates me now, and there is nothing I can do about it."

Altjira's tail flipped as it snorted and looked up to Zuko, "You're still so young. Even as the All-Knowing creator, the future was difficult to predict. But now we're living beings and our fates interlock with everything in the world. Fate is not just one destiny, but multiple. And every moment we react changes that destiny and that fate. We can swat at a butterfly and a drop of rain will fall from the sky. Or we can choose to let it alone and a Tsunami will wipe out a village on the other side of the world. You may have seen one image in your mind's eye but it doesn't mean it will stay like that forever."

Zuko sighed again, "I can't do anything without forcefully willing her to do it. And I wouldn't make her EVER do anything she didn't want to do."

The dragon's claws and scales scraped little rivets into the stone as it shifted to a more comfortable position, "You're afraid of her happiness.."

The prince's steadily brightening eyes flared as he looked down at the dragon, "What?! You think I fear her being happy?!"

Altjira's tail twitched as Golden eyes mirrored each other, "No, Zuko. I know. You fear that if she can be happy with just anyone, then it would mean the time she spent with you was nothing special...quite meaningless. You must understand by now that sitting here and letting fate decide for itself, is not going to change what you saw in your mind. You can either grow up to Rule one of the most powerful Nations in the world, or you can be happy. But I say, why not both? And it's because of your decisions now that you'll never know if you could have had both."

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the dragon, letting the words sink deep. It was the truth and he knew it. But it still didn't give him the answer to how he was going to confront Katara and get her to accept his apology.

"Just feel for the right moment. When you see her glare daggers at you and give you a face like she wants to tear your head off, feel for the vibrations. Even that little earth child can feel them, and so should you. Katara may put up a good front but her body belies her. Just feel for the right moment."

The bender smirked and stood up to stretch, "I'll see what I can do. But for now, I need to freshen up for school. It's early but I can snooze until lessons start."

Altjira nodded before getting up and flying off towards the woodlands. With a wave, Zuko's body dissolved into the wind like sand particles.

_You're becoming quite the show off, Prince Zuko._

_I know, but as you say, practice makes perfect._

_._

It was early morning as Soka, Katara, Aang and Toph rode a carriage into the city centre. They had called for one earlier so they wouldn't get caught up in the traffic on the roads. Apart from Katara's still sullen mood, the group for the most part, seemed excited. Toph and Aang were engaged in conversation about earth bending, but Sokka was observing his sister's uninterested stare out the window.

"I take it you didn't think too positively about yesterday's encounter, ay? The only thing I can say is to talk to him and try to work things out. But you know, Katara, he isn't the only boy in school. You'll be seeing a lot of those today" The warrior pulled a wry face at that idea, but stil tried to remain optimistic, "But of course, no one is going to be impressing anyone when they're pushed up against a window and brooding like you are."

Katara barely noticed him, refusing his helpful advice, "What does it matter. Mum and Dad are going to make me marry someone of their choice. Regardless of who I meet here."

Sokka knew it was pointless to argue when Katara made up her mind, but he couldn't stand to see his sister like this. He just hoped talking to Zuko would help clear this up. He crossed his arms and thought over what he could say to the fire bender.

The trolley was heading down the pathway to the Academy gates after a curving ride down the big hill the group had stood at the day before. The walls where far bigger than what they had first realized. Two intricate doors now stood open, allowing carts to pass in and out. A group of officials in the corresponding uniforms of the Nations stood checking each trolley and visitor. Their cart was checked and cleared and soon entering into the vast Academy.

Katara's mood was forgotten momentarily as they passed into the centre of the main area. Large buildings built in the customary manner of their countries stood al around. Sokka had been given a map of the Academy. He studied it closely as Aang and Katara turned around in their seats for better views out the window.

"It looks like each building representing the nations are grouped up together, with the Water schools to the Southwest, the Fire Schools in the Northwest, the Earth schools to the Northeast and the Air schools at the Southeast corner. But it says here that home rooms are located throughout the central area, as well as the main Official buildings. So let's head over to the Main buildings and see who our Head Master person is."

They climbed out of the cart and looked around at each building. They were large enough to accommodate a whole tribe family from the south pole, or a very large class of students.

"Wow, you think we'll be doing any bending in there?" Aang looked around interestedly, "I'm _really _looking forward to mastering _ALL _the elements...especially Water."

He grinned at Katara, who wasn't paying any attention. She was pointedly ignoring everything around her. Sokka raised his brow at her, noting the obvious mood. He looked around at the new wave of people coming through, elbowing the air bender.

"Look at that. We'll be getting to know a LOT of those kids. There's a whole city full of girls..._and GUYS_," he directed the last words at Katara, "that we can become good friends with."

_Huff_

The water bender heard his words, at least she was listening somewhat. She crossed her arms and looked dejectedly around, and then masked her emotions with a scowl.

"Alright, alright. But I'm just saying, there are plenty of seals on the ice, if you lose one, just go to the next air hole and-..."

Sokka stopped dead in his tracks, arms out wide and causing Aang and Toph to crash into them. He held them back and breathed in deeply, a dazed look on his face, "There she is! Oh, the _most _beautiful goddess ever sent from the heavens! The spirits _Themselves _couldn't add up to the sheer magnificence that is..., "he deflated with a stupid grin,"...hmmmmm...Ah-ZOO-lah..."

Katara's angry frown lifted for a second as she heard her brother say the fire girl's name. She looked up, eyes darting around. The flashy gold lining shimmering in the early sunlight gave away the princess as she stood at a large Official building. The fire bender caught her eye and smirked, crossing her arms over her decorative chest plate. Katara saw her mouth a few words over her shoulder, then return her deadly smile.

The water bender frowned again, then looked away. She tried focusing on everything and anything but Azula. Though she couldn't help but take one more glance at all too familiar family resemblance.

It wasn't a vicious smile that greeted her eyes this time. It was two slowly swirling golden eyes, shining out behind the pointed tips of ebony hair that locked onto her. Katara felt her chest tighten up and her bottom lip begin to quiver as Zuko stepped out of the building, decorated in High-Class Fire Nation attire. Her brow bunched together as hot tears started to build in her eyes. She wanted to just run, as far away and as fast as her legs could carry her. But she knew that if he gave chase, he would catch her in moments. So she, instead, turned away and brought a hand to her eyes, trying vainly to still the flood of emotion threatening to break through.

As she fought for control, she neglected to hear the footsteps stop behind her, and she gasped as two strong arms turned her around and encircled her, hugging her close. She cried into his chest as his lightly rasping voice whispered into her right ear, breaking through the barrier she had tried valiantly to maintain.

"I'm sorry, Katara." Katara's face burned as Zuko's mouth left her ear and placed a light kiss on her right cheek. Liquid blue eyes, diamond tear drops in each corner, looked up into brilliantly glittering pools of fire. She couldn't help but sob out a smile.

"Will you forgive me? I made a stupid decision and I hurt your feelings without even giving you a chance. Please, I'm so sorry. I never want to hurt your feelings ever again."

Katara slipped her hands up and under Zuko's arms, weaving through his decorative armour and rested her head against his chest. She let go of her pain and anger and breathed in his warm scent, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Katara..."

She looked up into the prince's gaze, concern etched in his features. She saw his eyes flicker and dart down, and before she could fully comprehend, his lips were pulling hers into a passionate kiss.

.

Aang's mouth dropped open, his fists balling up in anger. Sokka's eyebrows ripped off his forehead, a deep swelling in the pit of his chest locking up his lungs. He liked Zuko, honestly, but here was his friend, kissing his little sister. His sister...kissing...a boy.

He wrapped his fingers around his face, his eyes bulging out between them. Toph felt the tremors of anger emanating from her two friends. She grabbed both their wrists and began dragging them towards the big building.

"Give up Twinkle Toes, I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen! As for you, Snoozles, you don't have much room to be getting bent out of shape. You _ARE _getting cozy with _HIS _sister! So come on! We have to go register for school!"

Sokka gritted his teeth but stilled his big-brother act. He looked back around and caught sight of shimmering gold and wrenched his wrist away from the earth bender.

"You're right. Fine, sounds like a good trade. My sister for his! I'll see you two girls later!" He shot off ahead to meet Azula, leaving Toph with the still fuming Avatar. The blind bender tried reasoning with him, but was only getting more and more irritated.

"Why do you keep this up? It's obvious she wanted to be with him and he wants to be with her! I'm _BLIND _and even _I_ can see that!"

Aang twisted his arm from her grasp and whirled on her, voice quiet and sinister, grey eyes hard, "I wouldn't expect someone like _You _to understand love at first _Sight."_

Toph clamped her mouth shut and turned on her heel, storming away from irate Air Bender. Aang huffed before turning away as well in the direction of the Air schools.


	20. The Academy

Sokka ran up to the big building, skidding to a halt in front of Azula, who was leaning her right side against the door frame. She eyed him coolly with a smirk, her right arm laid across her chest, hand tucked in under her left arm. Her left hand was up by her mouth, an index finger running along the edge of her bottom lip. His eyes lit up ad she took that notion to look at her nails non-chalantly.

"Hey, Loverboy. Your sister looks to have stolen my brother away. He was in the middle of registration and I can't proceed with my own until he returns. Mind getting him for me?"

Sokka raised an eyebrow and looked back at Zuko and his sister, frowning one more time before turning back and advancing on the fire bender.

"I could...if I cared about his registration. But I think I'm a little more caught up in registering you." the warrior came nearer to Azula, his body and face perilously close to hers, "I'll register you _all _day long."

A stern cough sounded from inside the building and both teens looked up. A wizened old woman was glaring at them from across the room, brush and ink cup in hand, "There will be enough of that around here. This is Registration, not the Red Light District. Do it, on your own time!"

Sokka flushed briefly and stepped back, but Azula simply met the woman's glare. Authoritarian figures had no affect on her. She locked eyes for what seemed an eternity before the woman broke away, busying herself once more with the ink brush. Sokka looked incredulously at Azula's brashness but realized that it was indeed, Azula. Couldn't really be surprised around her.

Looking back once more at Katara and Zuko to make sure they were still there, he turned to Azula and cleared his throat to catch her attention, then offered his hand out in gesture, "Come on, you and I can register at another desk, we'll let them carry on with their own."

Azula put her arms down and walked on, leading Sokka to another desk official, right past the one who had scowled at them. The lady only looked up at Sokka, who mouthed an apology silently. They stood at the desk, filling out forms and were handed a list of the Head Masters and their studies. They could choose their own classes and Teachers as a First-Come, First-Served basis.

.

.

Katara felt the world drop away from her feet, her emotions gripping her once before she let go into oblivion. Her pulse drummed powerfully in her throat as she returned Zuko's kiss, albeit a trifle more passionately. She gripped his clothes and pulled herself impossibly closer to him. A tingle, of what she could only describe as electricity, ran through her body and pooled in her lower abdomen.

Zuko broke away from her gently, a quavering smile meeting Katara's shy blush. He had seen a few new images in his mind, one in particular lingering in his thoughts. A few others making him grin sheepishly. Katara glanced around, eyes darting at anyone having a look and face growing hot from embarrassment.

"So, does this mean you accept my apology?"

Katara's big blue eyes dazzled him as she smiled and kissed him once more, "I'll let you know when you make it up to me in time."

Zuko's eyebrows rose up in surprise as he gave her a devilish grin. They walked hand in hand into the Main Building, sighting Azula and Sokka at a desk to the right. Zuko lead Katara to the desk with the grumpy registrant, apologizing as he neared.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. Please forgive my interruption." the bender's pristine smile seemed to calm the women down a bit, her irritation only slightly snappy.

"Well, though I am quite displeased that the display of inappropriateness, a do find it promising that at least you have manners. Now, Zuko of the Fire Nation, may we finish your registration?"

The bender nodded and proceeded with giving her his information. After he was done, Katara registered as well. They were given class listings to fill out by midday. The couple walked over to Sokka and Azula who were discussing classes and decided they would all go to each class and sign up together.

The four teens meandered through the pavilions as youths from all over the world began filling up the Academy. They filled out and copied the forms to their listings in each room they visited, choosing the time they would be attending. By late morning, Zuko, Katara, Sokka and Azula sat in a large classroom closest to the Fire Schools, finished with signing up for their classes. Ironically enough, it was the Home Room the fire siblings Uncle was teaching. They promptly took seats in the back two tables. Many different youths of similar ages began flooding the room, taking seats and shattering the silence with a dozen different dialogues.

By noon, every student attending the Academy was to have their class listings filled out and completed. Zuko looked around at the different students, catching fragments of different conversations. He saw a Fire Nation boy talking to another from the Earth Kingdom.

"Yea, I really wanted to have Martial Arts class after lunch so I could burn the calories off, but I was too late signing up. The time period was already full."

"Well, I came in a little early just in case that would happen to me. I figured that way I'd be going to all my favourite classes at the right time."

They continued discussing their classes when Zuko heard his name mentioned at the front of the class. A group of girls sitting together at a large table were speaking in hushed tones and shooting glances in his direction. He concentrated his hearing on their conversations.

"Spirits, is he cute!"

"Cute, my thigh, he's drop dead gorgeous!"

"I think his name is Zuko. We saw him perform some sword dance at the beach. But I don't know who the blue girl is next to him."

"She's probably just some hanger-on. He's definitely Fire Nation aristocracy. But _she _looks like a common water slag."

Zuko felt his face start to heat up in anger. No one spoke of Katara that way, male or female. He patiently waited til they stole another glance at him, before looking at Katara and catching her attention. She turned from her brother and gave Zuko a smile before the prince snatched a quick kiss from her. She gasped but smiled and returned the favour.

The prince heard a few intakes from the group of girls, who busied theirselves with some other teen's business. He gave them a glare before joining in on Katara's conversation with her brother and Azula.

.

.

Toph had found a seat near a large building that she had assumed was the Main Office. Instead, it was a Meditation Room headed by an Air Bender. The Elder Monk watched as the angry blind girl found her way into his building and sat down in a huff. After patiently waiting for her to sign her name and receiving no notice, he looked to his young apprentice who had already risen from her chair. The young female air bender was a year older than Toph, but quite knowledgable.

She walked gracefully up and greeted the blind bender, "Hello. My name is Amala. Can I assist you with anything?"

The earth bender blew her bangs out of her face in irritation, then breathed in deeply. The light-footed steps told her which school she was in. She recalled Katara's exasperated behaviour and corrected her own attitude quickly, "No. I'm just fine! I just need some peace and quiet!"

The aspiring nun put her hands in her sleeves and smiled though she knew the girl was blind, "Well, you've come to the right place. This is a Meditation Class. Would you like to sign your name?"

Toph gestured wildly at her face in bewilderment, "Uh, hello! Not exactly an eye doctor, are you!"

"I apologize if I offended you. I never took you for someone who was helpless, as you had no guide and easily found yourself a chair. I only offered assistance because I wanted to and you are the first to visit this class."

Toph's face fell as she realized her asinine behaviour. She muttered a quick apology and turned to face away from Amala. She huffed out again before rising to her feet, "Look...I'm sorry. You had nothing to so with why I'm angry and I shouldn't take it out on you. It's just, sometimes, I honestly wonder just _WHO _the blind one is around here! I mean, really! It's like people with eyes are blind to what's obvious and in their face!"

Amala smiled gently, then looked back at the Elder Monk. He closed his eyes and nodded at her. Toph sensed her standing up and briefly wondered if she had upset the girl. But then she felt a tug at her shoulder and turned her face in it's direction.

"Come on. You and I can go sign up for some classes together. I don't think Meditation is the right class for you."

The blind earth bender was pulled from her chair and lead out the door in a hurry. She pulled a face but quickened her pace with Amala, "Woa! Alright, I'm coming, just hold on a moment!"

"Oh, sorry! I really wanted to get out of that class. I didn't care to come all the way from the Western Air Temple to just have to sit in a classroom all day. I wanted to be like all the other students and attend regular lessons, but the monks and the nuns wanted me to represent our cultural in the Air classes because I'm one of the few young Air Nomads here."

Toph smirked at Amala's change in mood. Maybe it was an air bender thing, but she was just like Aang, distracted from the seriousness of the situation.

"Yea. I understand how you feel. Your elder's expect you to act and be precisely how THEY want you to be. But they don't understand that how they want you to be, isn't how YOU want to be."

Amala's light-grey eyes swept over Toph, who held her face steadily down, "It isn't that the Elder's are especially strict...well, some of them are when they have a serious task for you, but they fear that in all the confusion and excitement here, we'll lose our cultural way and become true Nomads."

"Wow, so it is true..." Toph paused for a moment, sensing Amala's question, "My friends were discussing your culture and the differences between the Temple Monks and the Air Nomads. We figured the nomads would be hard to find so that's obviously why so few are here. And Aang said that those under the tutelage of the Monks and Nuns would be in training and wouldn't be allowed to come."

Amala's eyes widened at the mention of the other young air bender, "Aang?"

"Yeah, he's an air bender like you. He's kind of...ok well he is pretty much the WHOLE reason I was mad. He's such a fool sometimes!"

"Wow, you knew I was an air bender? You're very intuitive...by the way...uhm...what's your name?"

The blind bender chuckled, "Oh, ha. My name is Toph. Sounds like "tough" and that's just what I am!"

Amala grinned at the girl's cheekiness. It was a nice relief from the quiet behaviour of the other girls at the temple. She could really get along for a change.

"If you don't mind my asking, but what makes your friend foolish?" Amala had only seen a few of the young monks only once in her life and that was when they came to find their companion Sky Bisons.

"Oh he's jealous that the girl he likes doesn't like him back. They're friends but she fell for some hot Fire Bender and Aang can't believe it," Toph chuckled a little louder, "pbbb haha, ah, it's pretty pathetic. But even I have to admit, Zuko has it going for him. As for Aang...ah well. I'll introduce everyone to you when we find them. You'll like Sokka, he's a real joke. But steer clear of his Dragon Lady. She's Zuko's sister and a CRAZY Fire Bender! Katara, Zuko's girlfriend and the one Aang likes, is Sokka's sister. They're Water Tribe"

"Wha...Zuko and his sister are dating Katara and her brother? Wow, Fire and Water coming together? You have some interesting friends, Toph."

They walked on talking throughout the schools and had signed up for classes along the way, Amala writing down their lists and names. The young nun was soon losing herself in Toph's adventures, day dreaming about finding some of her own.

.

Aang wandered in and out of classes, barely aware that he needed to create a schedule for himself. He was both upset that Zuko had kissed Katara and at himself for yelling at Toph. She was only trying to help him, but he had blown up at her and then insulted her. And though his heart was broken, he was feeling worse for his treatment of his friend.

He wiped away fresh tears as he heard a familiar voice echoing behind him. It was Toph, and she was speaking with someone. Their chatter and laughter suggested it was another girl._ At least Toph doesn't sound like she's mad any more..._

The Avatar blew a cooling gust of wind into his face to dry his eyes and take away the redness. He breathed in deeply, kneeling upon his knees and ready to grovel at his friend's feet. He heard them approach and stop a few feet from him, but he didn't bother to look up.

"Toph. I know you are still mad at me, and I'm sorry. I don't deserve your forgiveness but please, if you can find it in the deepest, darkest, dirtiest pits of your soul to accept my apology, I'd forever be in your debt!"

"Twinkle Toes, if that was the stipulation, then you'd be paying me back well into your next life."

Aang looked up, expecting to meet Toph's hair-curtained face, but instead locked eyes with the grey, starry eyes of Amala. The young nun was looking at him intently with wide eyes. He got up quickly and brushed himself off before putting his hands behind his back in embarrassment.

"oh...er...hi."

Amala had her hands clasped in front of her and mouth opened in delight, "Oh wow! You have your Master Bender tattoos!"

Aang slowly brought his hands in front of himself, looking at his blue stripes, "ay...oh, er yeah."

"That is SO amazing! Please, could you teach me a few lessons?!"

Aang smiled through his rapidly reddening face. The dark-auburn haired girl was quite pretty and her compliments were making him overwhelmingly bashful. She took a few steps closer to inspect his marks more closely. Aang wilted under her gentle scrutiny.

"These are so nice, but I bet they were painful, weren't they?"

The monk turned his hands over, remembering the deep concentrated meditation he underwent to endure the pain.

"Well, I can't remember actually getting them, but they burned and itched when I came out of the meditation. But when you are ready to receive your own tattoos, then it shouldn't be any more painful than scratches."

She smiled so easily at him, with the same cheeriness and enthusiasm as Ty Lee, but without the ditzy flirtation.

Toph understood the silence immediately. They were two kindred spirits who had never met one of the other. Though Aang did have experiences with other youths, he had never met a young girl Air Bender before. Their alike curiosity was amusing to the earth bender, enough so that she forgot her anger at Aang.

She listened as they questioned each other back and forth, talking about their differences in the Air Temples. The way they were laughing and speaking excitedly, she assumed they forget she was even there.

_Well, at least now he'll hopefully get over Katara for once._

_._

_._

Mid Day horn sounded and Iroh introduced himself to the class. He received a nod of respect from his niece and nephew and returned a slight tilt of his head, making sure to keep his family relationship in disguise from the other students. He had heard whispers circulating that a few of the the upper Fire Nation students knew him as General Iroh, the Dragon of the West, and therefore, might know of his status as prince.

He held his face passive when he noticed the girl and boy sitting close to Zuko and Azula, though his emotions were running wild inside. If his nephew were to find himself married to a water tribe girl, it would signal a great step forward in cultural balance and peace in the world.

Seeing Azula with a boy was almost more than the old Master could handle, but he endured. _Oh Spirits...might my niece ACTUALLY be treating another living creature with kindness and compassion? Could Azula ACTUALLY be happy?_

Iroh turned away from his thoughts with a smile and began answering his students questions. When the last hour came, he told them what they were to expect on their true first day of Academy, how the school day would go by and how their scheduling would be. He got a chorus of excitement when he said the Academy would be hosting a series of events for the students entertainment throughout the next year.

The last horn sounded and the students filed out of the classroom. Zuko and Katara stood with Sokka and Azula at the back of class, waiting for the doorway to clear. Katara held firmly onto Zuko's hand, holding herself tightly to him.

The Fire Prince felt his face warm up a bit as his uncle began walking up to them. Katara stepped away from her hold on him but still held on to his hand. When he stood in front of them, both water tribe teens bowed in respect, where Iroh returned the gesture.

Uncle Iroh looked at his nephew with smiling eyes, "Zuko. Your mother has been asking me where you have been the past few days. But I simply told her that you have been keeping good company with some new friends." Iroh's eyes washed over Katara and he smiled widely, taking her hand warmly in his, "And with such a beautiful friend, I can understand all too well."

"Uncle, this is Katara and that is her brother Sokka. Katara, Sokka, this is my Uncle Iroh."

Iroh's face practically glowed when he let go of Katara's hand and it immediately went to find Zuko's. "I see...Well, Miss Katara, Master Sokka, it would please me to no end if you would do us the Honor of joining my family and I at dinner tonight. We have much to talk about and I absolutely love sharing stories with good friends and company."

Zuko's and Azula's eyes both shot wide as the water siblings agreed cheerily. Uncle Iroh smiled with satisfaction and placed his hands into his wide sleeve, "Ah, wonderful. Now that house won't seem as empty and dreary tonight. Zuko, Azula, Sokka, Katara, I will see you then. If you will excuse me now, I have much paperwork to turn in."

Zuko smiled as he watched his uncle walk back to his desk, then turn around and give him a big smile and a wink, nodding his head approvingly.

He felt Katara's hand tighten around his before he was soon lead out of the room. They were practically running to the trollies. She ducked into the cart, hauling Zuko in with her. He marveled at her sudden strength as he sat in his seat. Katara's blue eyes looked at him seductively.

"Could you tell the driver where you live?"

"Where I live?"

The water bender smiled and flicked her eyes away to look out the window, a slight blush creeping up her face, "Well...I'm a little curious about it myself. But when we come over tonight, our time is going to be spent primarily with your uncle. And though I really do want to talk and share stories with him, I also...don't want to miss out on any alone time...I could be spending with you."

Zuko's heart began pounding in his chest, catching on immediately to what she meant. He leaned out the window and gave the directions to his home. With a snap of the reigns, they started off down the road.

Zuko sat in his chair, his muscles fidgeting under his clothes.

_It seems like your animal instincts are beginning to set in, young prince_.

The bender's eyes shot from Katara to the window, looking around for the glittering scales of Altjira. When he didn't see the dragon, he looked back at the girl. Katara's eyes seemed to bore through him. This was a side to her he would never have expected.

_She's reacting to your pheromones. You have dragon blood Zuko, your pheromones have a stronger effect on your potential mates. She is only reacting the way any female would react. Go ahead. Concentrate, breathe deep and you will see._

Zuko raised his right eye brow, trying to make sense of Altjira's words. He shrugged inwardly and took a deep breath through his nose. He didn't smell anything different, so he took another deep breath. Then he noticed her eyes.

The red blush on her dark skin was highlighting the bright blues of her irises. She let her hair down from her braid and it curtained around her shoulders. She looked so enticing and attractive that the bender's stomach twisted into knots. He felt his nostrils flare open as his eyes widen.

_Ah, now you understand. I'll be leaving now for the day. I would say do as nature compels but, as a human, it's your choice._

The feeling of Altjira's presence left Zuko's mind as he gave full attention to Katara. She seemed to be squirming in her seat, fidgeting, crossing her legs and then re-crossing them again. He grinned at her, then leaned forward onto his knees. She did the same and met him within inches if his face.

"It feels like you have something on your mind. Are you ok?"

The water bender shifted from looking into his dazzling eyes to his lips, watching them as he spoke. A strong pressure was building in her body, so strongly that it she wanted nothing more than to find a release from it.

"Oh I'm fine, Zuko," his name rolled out of her mouth deliciously, "I'm just a little...excited about the dinner tonight."

Zuko smirked as he looked from her eyes to her full lips. He left his gaze there as he slowly brought his face forward and touched his lips to hers. Katara's hands gripped her chair as she pressed herself deeply into the kiss. A strong pressure developed within and she wanted nothing more than for him to help release it.

More images from their first kiss began to flood through Zuko's mind again. His stomach flip-flopped at the sight and his heart hammered at how soon those visions might take place. It wasn't something that he would normally do, but under the circumstances of the situations he had recently been through and his new status in the world, he didn't feel as wrong about it as he should.

Zuko brought his right hand up to cup Katara's chin, tilting her head to make the kiss more comfortable. He could feel her pulse thrumming rapidly in her body and a heat begin to build around her.

They held their contact close until the carriage came to a halt outside of the Family Estate. Zuko looked up and out the window, flushed from his contact with Katara. They were already here? He opened the door to the trolley and stepped out, holding Katara's hand as she followed. He paid the driver then turned to lead the water tribe girl into his home.

.

Katara had never seen a house quite like this, even through her travels of the Earth Kingdom. Zuko's family estate was immense, probably capable of holding her entire tribe comfortably. She tightened her grip on his hand as the door to the estate was opened by a servant. A large marble room dominated the entryway, decorated in elaborate Fire Nation customs. Statues of dragons and birds with fire-like feathers stood in different corners and at the foot of a broad staircase that lead up to the top levels of the house.

Zuko noticed her awe and squeezed her hand gently, "Come on, I'll give you a tour."

They headed up the stairs with Zuko explaining the size of the house, how many and what type of rooms there was. He told her what many of the decorations meant in his culture and their history in his family tradition.

Though Katara was enjoying herself, she had other, more pressing matters to attend.

"So, where is your bathroom?"

"We're got different bathrooms for public use and personal use. The open ones are down the hall, visitors use those, as well as the servants."

"What are personal use bathrooms?"

"They are the bathrooms that my family has in each of our own rooms. Both a shower house and a rest room in one."

Katara's slightly pinched expression told him she needed to use one. He lead her down a long hall to the left of the staircase and into a room at the very end. He was broad with a large canopy bed in the centre that had around a dozen pillows displayed at the headboard. Her eyes brightened at the silk covers, having never seen or slept on anything like it.

"Woah...that looks far more comfortable than the cots and sleep rolls that Sokka and I are used to sleeping on! Who's room is this?"

Zuko turned away from her, smiling as he shut the door, "Actually, this is my room. The bathroom is over to the left."

He pointed to a white marbled door frame and she immediately rushed to it. He chuckled and went to sit at a large table at the other side of the room. Light filtered in through the tall windows facing from the northern wall behind his bed, but he decided to light a few candles any way. He deftly shot out fire to wicks in quick procession, illuminating the remaining shadows of the room. He sat calmly and closed his eyes, meditating on the flames.

.

When Katara opened the door to the bathroom, she expected to see a large room ornately decorated like the rest of the house, but of still moderate proportions. What she didn't expect was for it to be nearly the same size as Zuko's bedroom and for a huge pool taking up much of the space. Red and white marble covered the floor and the surfaces of the counters that lined the wall to her right. One large window lit up the entire area. She looked around, sighted the toilet to the left of the pool and made her way over.

She finished and washed up in a large since placed into the counter, mulling over the mechanisms the Fire Nation had come up with for running water and essential plumbing. She dried her hands and left the room, closing the door behind her. She looked around at the lit candles and saw Zuko sitting far away at a table with his eyes closed. She could see his breathing and then noticed that the candle flames swayed with each intake and exhale of breath.

"Zuko?"

The fire bender's eyes shot open, extinguishing each candle instantly. She jumped slightly in surprise.

"Yes? Is anything wrong?"

Katara placed her left hand onto her right arm and walked up to the big bed, "Oh, no, I was just making sure you didn't fall asleep on me."

She touched the silk sheets, feeling the texture between her fingers and momentarily imagining what they would feel like against the rest of her flesh.

"You can sit down if you want. See how it feels compared to those cots and bedrolls."

She looked at him and smiled, then turned to sit at the edge. It was soft and pillowy, far more comfortable than the animal skins that adorned her parent's big bed back home. Though their "big" bed was no contest for Zuko's. The water bender kicked her shoes off and crawled to the centre of the mattress and laid flat on her back, enjoying the cloud-like texture. Zuko watched her through hooded eyes as she stretched out luxuriously.

Katara turned her eyes to him, a bold question forming in her mind, "So this is how you sleep every night? A big, warm bed with lots of pillows and silky covers?"

The Prince opened his glowing eyes and smiled at her, "Generally, but what's a big warm bed with silk sheets and lots of pillows if it's only you sleeping in it and you can't share it with someone?"

Katara bit her lip and stared at him with big eyes, her face straight and serious.

"Well then...why won't you come over here and see what it is like?"

**_Author'sNote: There is a separate chapter that goes with this...oh yeah, you know what it is ;) on the X Files. Enjoy. - Artex_**


	21. Dress Appropriately

Aang, Amala, and Toph had managed to work their way through their schedules and complete them before the mid day horn. They had chosen a random Home Room to stay in and spent the rest of the hour discussing what sort of event the Academy was going to host for them first.

"You think it is going to be a competition? That would be great!"

"Maybe, but I doubt it. The last thing they want to do is make a bunch of people from the different nations compete against each other. Who ever wins, the others will hate. What do you think, Twinkle Toes?"

"I dunno, but, I'm _really _looking forward to seeing the animals they have in this place! I couldn't believe they actually had a Conservation class! And Sokka and Katara are going to be there!"

"Speaking of them, have you seen them since this morning?"

Aang shrugged half-heartedly. He had been trying to avoid them all day. Toph understood his silence and continued on.

"Well, since Peace Queen here is new, I figured it would be a good gesture to introduce her to our other friends."

Aang and Amala nodded while Toph crossed her arms and reclined in her chair. They talked up until the dismissal horn sounded and decided to look around the Academy one last time, Aang determined to see the animals.

The trio made their way to the western side of the Academy where a large lake and a few big stall houses stood.

"Yea! There's bound to be something good in there! Come on!"

Toph was a little apprehensive, feeling the vibrations of something large inside.

"I don't know...we probably shouldn't startle it, especially if it doesn't know us."

Amala was feeling tentative about it as well, holding up her hands submissively, "Toph's right, Aang. We don't know if the animal listens to only one handler. What we frighten it and it hurts itself in that stall, or breaks out?"

Despite the good advice, Aang creeped closer to the front of the stable. He looked back at his friends with a smile, "It's ok. I'm really good with animals. I promise, I won't fri...yaaah!"

As he had turned to talk to them, he kept walking up towards to entrance. When he looked back to peer inside, he was confronted by the large sharp snout-horn and two down curving eye horns of an adult Komodo Rhino. The big reptilian beast snorted, blasting Aang with a hot wave of air. His sudden exclamation affronted the animal, causing it to strike the metal bars of the stall. The air bender jumped back as the Komodo Rhino moved around in aggravation.

"Twinkle Toes! We told you! Now look what you've done, how are you going to settle it down now!"

Aang's face went pale at the raging animal as it thrashed about in the square area. Any moment now, it could break through those bars and charge him, or seriously hurt itself. He looked around hoping to catch sight of a handler to calm the big beast, but no one was in immediate sight. He looked back at Toph, getting a quick idea.

"Toph! Bend a wall of earth around it, try to close in in further, maybe it will settle down!"

The blind earth bender nodded and stomped the ground, then raised up both her hands, lifting four walls around the angry beast. It only settled momentarily before bursting through the walls with it's horn and long tail. It reared up and stomped the ground, rattling the metal bars. They shook wildly, Aang's eyes opening wide as he noticed the latch holding the pen together begin to jiggle free. He had no other option than to turn away.

"RUN!"

He dashed off towards Amala and Toph, who likewise began to run. They heard a loud clattering of steel on steel, and then the door swung open, releasing the big beast. Aang looked back to see the Komodo Rhino tear out of it's stall and run in his immediate direction. The ground shook at it's four heavy clawed feet stomped into the earth.

Aang caught up with Toph and Amala, who had to slow down to stick with the blind bender. The young nun suddenly halted and sent a blast of air at the big animal, but it did little to halt it's charge. Aang stopped with Toph and rushed up to stand by her, deep confusion and fear etched on his face, "Amala! Come on! We can't fight it!"

"I'm not trying to fight it! If we keep running, we'll just end of leading it into the school buildings! It could trample everything!"

Toph stomped the ground again and sent up a thick wall of rock to block the Rhino's path, but bulldozed right through it. The Trio stood their ground as the Rhino leered down on them, closing the distance in rapid time. Aang looked over to Amala who had Toph's sleeve clutched in her left hand, "When it gets close, we'll break up in different directions and try to lead it back to the stall!"

She nodded and held her ground. The Komodo Rhino was mere yards away. They tensed up, ready to dash when a huge wall of blue fire erupted in front of them. Aang and Amala yelled out and jumped in different directions as the blaze ignited high into the air. The Rhino skidded to a stop, sending up a shower of rocks as it turned around in fear. Before it could charge again, another wall of fire blocked it's path, encircling the beast and stalling it's movement.

The big beast roared in fear as the flames began to creep closer, making movement near impossible. Amala rushed up to try to put out the flames but a tall boy dressed in blue stepped in the way and held her back.

"Wait! It's going to be alright! Azula knows what she is doing!"

The young air bender looked behind him, finally noticing a girl dressed in black and gold armour walking casually up the the frightened beast. It's eyes were rolling around wildly and it reared up at her. The girl raised her right hand and the wall of blue flames circling the animal leapt up in a whip shape. She lashed it at the creature's feet, making it set all four claws down. The big Rhino's head swayed back and forth as it started back away from the advancing girl.

Amala raised a hand to her mouth as the Komodo Rhino nudged it's nose into the air a few times and then settled down. The girl extinguished the fire and walked up to the animal, grabbing the large horn protruding from it's snout. It nudged again, but she held firm, telling it a few commands that Amala couldn't understand.

She looked back at the boy who had stopped her and set her hands up in a bow, thanking him.

"Oh it was nothing. I save people all the time. But it's Azula you should be thanking, if she hadn't known about Komodo Rhino's, you guys would be pulverized to mush by now!"

Aang walked up to the group at the same time Azula did. She was leading the now docile Komodo Rhino as if it were some long lost pet. The Air monk looked at her and smiled.

"Wow. Thanks, Azula. How did you figure out how to tame those things?"

The Fire Princess looked up from examining her nails in boredom, "Well, once you tame one big dumb animal, you tame them all. But even this beast knows to fear fire, so it wasn't that difficult. It _IS_ the most powerful element after all."

Toph and Aang were both about to protest when Amala stepped forward and bowed respectfully at the fire bender, "Yes! We all tried to use our bending, but fire proved to be the most effective. Thank you so much!"

Azula looked down at the air nun, her attitude remaining smug, but she gave her the slightest of smiles, "Hm. Well it's good to see some people know their place. You're Welcome."

Sokka beamed at the new young air bender. Anyone who could please Azula was a friend of his, "Nice. Hi, I'm Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, the beautiful woman in front of you is my gorgeous girlfriend, Azula of the Fire Nation."

Azula shot him a sinister glare, though she held a smile in her eye that was missed by all but Sokka, who gave her a wink. Amala closed her eyes and nodded.

"I am Amala of the Western Air a Temple. It is a pleasure to meet you. Toph and Aang have been telling me so much about you. I look forward to seeing your sister, Katara, and your brother, Zuko."

She, again, bowed at the two then stepped back to stand beside Aang, who in turn, stepped forward to get a better look at the Komodo Rhino.

"So, have you ever ridden one of these things, Azula?"

The fire bender turned a bored expression at him, crossing her arms and the pulling up her right hand for emphasis, "No, genius, I simply just pulled that trick out of _your _arse. Of course I have ridden one! Do you think I would _CARE _enough to go out of _MY_ way and face a beast I know nothing about, simply just to save all of you?!"

She tugged the Rhino's horn down, pushing it forcefully then let go. The animal pushed back in irritation, shaking it's horn at Aang, who jumped back fearfully.

"Woah! Ok, ok! Sorry, I didn't know." He lowered his gaze to the ground, missing the pompous smirk Azula threw at him. Sokka flinched at the tension beginning to rise and decided to cut in at the most opportune moment.

"Well, anyways, we should probably get this animal back to it's stall. Azula and I have a prior engagement to attend."

Aang's eyes turned wide with excitement as he pointed a finger back and forth at the two elder teens, "Sokka! You guys are already _engaged_!? Wow! You really don't believe in waiting around, ay?"

Sokka's face took on a pale coloration as he sputtered out word fragments, lost for a reply, "Whaa? I...She...bu...ah...we..."

Azula raised a sour eyebrow at the monk, then grinned evilly at him, "Why, yes. We are. We of the Fire Nation believe in prompt diplomacy. We have no time for petty...dickery as you could put it. Strike now at what you want...you never know what, or who, will be trying to play against you."

She noted the confused look Aang had suddenly taken on and smirked, answering his questioning gaze, "My brother understands this well. I wouldn't be surprised if he has already taken his opportunity with Katara..."

The young monk's face fell, all color draining from him. Azula knew she had struck him while he was on his last limb, but she wasn't going to wait to watch the structure demolish. She chuckled inwardly then turned to Sokka, who seemed nearly in the same state as Aang. She threw a semi-sweet look at him and grabbed his hand, then turned to give Aang a cute wink, "Come on, Sokka. We have a Family Dinner to attend." She pursed her lips in thought, then smiled maliciously, "You and your friends are _more _than welcomed to attend as well. Tonight at sunset. Don't be late."

The warrior could only nod in answer, completely dumbfounded.

.

.

He sat in the tall throne, looking out past the fires to no one standing there. He finally had a moment's peace to meditate on the flames. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly, the recent tension he had been suffering slowly ebbing away. Quite. Peace. Quiet.

_Quiet_.

The Fire Lord's eyes sprang open in fury, looking around for the insolent fool who had disturbed him. But only the silent dancing of the flames greeted him. His eyes darted around again, scanning the room to make sure he was actually alone. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly again, trying to regain his meditative state.

_You'll fail!_

The man jumped up, eyes wild and fist drawn. He struck out all around, sending flames billowing in every direction, "Show yourself! Who dares interrupt MY time!"

He dismissed the fires, throwing up enough light to see around the entire room. Every door was closed and every shadow empty. He was again alone. He got up and stormed down the aisle way, ready to find the tormentor. But his search came up fruitless. He could easily call his guard in and pondered the decision.

_Weak. You're weak! The Fire Lord who calls his guards because he is afraid of shadows. Pathetic!_

The man turned, eyes wide and blazing hatred. The fire surrounding his throne erupted high in with his anger. He started his way back to the throne when a single dancing flame caught his eye. It stood away from the others, flickering slower. He drew up to it, noticing something beginning to materialize in it. His eyes bulged out of his head and his nostrils flared as he sucked in air rapidly.

Within the flames, two horrific images appeared, one of his father, the other of his grandfather. Their eyes were black pools, misshapen in the wriggling flame. They spoke put to him in unison.

_You. Will. Fail! Your weak and pathetic rule on this nation will be lost to you and everything we have worked hard for will be taken! All the blood and sweat we gave to ensure our right as Lords and Leaders, all Gone because of YOU! You forsake the Traditions we imposed and now your rule will fall. The Fire Nation will collapse because of you, Ozai!_

As they spoke, the flame flared up to an enormous level, emphasizing the words of the dark spirits. Fire Lord Ozai's face cringed in fear of his sires, causing him to fall to his knees. He looked on as his grandfather, Sozin, pointed a gnarled finger at him._  
_

_We are coming to save our land from the foolish decisions you have granted, and if you do not snuff the threat before it begins, we will take you back to the Death World with us!_

The flame blared white for an instant, then extinguished, taking the rest of the fires with it. Fire Lord Ozai was left on his knees in a room of darkness. His face was still creased in a mad gaze, heaving in gulps of fresh air as he grasped around on the stone floor._  
_

A quick rapping sounded at his door, breaking him from his catatonia. He shuffled to his feet, re-lighting his fires with a wave of his hand. The Fire Lord readjusted his clothes before throwing out a quick bark, allowing whoever was at the door to come in. A page promptly hurried in, bowing before him.

"Fire Lord Ozai, the General and Lieutenants are here to discuss possible colonization on Earth Kingdom shores."

Ozai dismissed the boy with a wave then went back to thought, mulling over the images in the flame and their threatening premonition.

.

.

Zuko awoke an hour later, stirring in the darkening light. He looked to his left side where a delicate hand was resting on his stomach, blushing at the contact. A slight rustling in the room caused him to look up. He peered through the shadows, his eyesight adapting to the darkness as well as any night time predator. He didn't have to look long, as two golden glowing eyes lit up the table he had been sitting at earlier.

_You have mated with the female._

Zuko's eyes grew wide and his brow came down at the bold statement made by Altjira. He gulped as his face grew hot, whispering back to the dragon.

"You don't have to broadcast it..." He smirked as a thrumming sound echoed through the room.

_Young Zuko, you're Mated for Life now. She will be your mate from now on and will bear your offspring. Such a wondrous time for a young male!_

The bender gulped again as the words resonated in his head, Altjira's dual voices prominent in his thoughts, "Well...I...we...," he paused before exhaling slowly, knowing all too well his bond with the dragon was far too strong for him to try to persuade it otherwise.

"Our offspring are still a long ways from now but, maybe I could get her something that will show her how much I care for her."

_A human engagement? You did promise to get her something to wear for the dinner tonight, perhaps you could find her something while in market? It's still a few hours away._

Zuko nodded in agreement, then shot his eyes to Altjira and hissed.

"You...next time, maybe you could stay out of my head during my private time!"

He got the distinct feeling the dragon was rolling it's eyes at him. He slowly moved Katara's arm out of the way and slid off the bed, trying not to jostle her too much. He found some pants, a robe and shoes and put them on. searching through a drawer near the bed and finding what he was looking for, he then walked over to the window and opened it. Altjira quietly leapt from the table and landed on Zuko's shoulder, clasping his arm and back with it's toes, careful to keep it's hooked talons retracted. With a curving sweep of Zuko's hand, they both vanished out the window, streams of smoke flowing over the land.

.

They materialized in the woods just outside of the market, out of sight of any passing people. Altjira stayed on Zuko's shoulder, wrapping it's long flexible tail around him as he walked in amongst the stalls. He went up to one that had some dress items on display but didn't find anything that particularly interested him. Looking at the vendor he caught his attention, away from the dragon, and asked if he knew where he could find a formal blue dress. The man thought for a moment before giving him the directions to a tailor a few blocks down. Zuko thanked him and set off for the Shoppe.

The building was nice and well maintained, decorated with different cloths and silks from all around the nations. Inside, a squat, elderly woman stood at a desk, measuring a length of fabric. Zuko walked in and greeted her, but she immediately eye'd Altjira with contempt. Before she could say anything negative, he pulled out a bag of gold coins from his robe pocket and set them in front of her. The women's previous scorn was replaced with a well knowing smile. She beckoned him to follow her into the back room, where numerous dress suits for men and women hung up.

"Will it be a formal Uniform, young Master?"

The bender shook his head and looked at the dragon clinging to his shoulder. The woman slightly curled her lip, trying to hide the repulsion seeping from her pores. Zuko looked back at the clerk and crossed him arms.

"I'm looking for a nice blue dress, nothing too over the top. It has to be tasteful, and appropriate for a Dinner Gathering, but still able to hold a youthful look."

The woman smiled and gestured along the dress lines. She lead him to the far right wall where a silk one piece dress was displayed on a medium sized mannequin, roughly the same size as Katara.

"It would sound like you are looking for this nice cheongsam dress. It is tight fitting for a young woman and will show good posture. The dress is simple, beautiful and impressive without having to be too flashy. It will be a good evening piece to wear."

Zuko looked over the silk velvet dress, a glint hinting in his eye. It was moderate in length, foor level with splits going up the sides to the knee. The base colour was a dark blue and had a curving swirl pattern of red mottling it, stylized in a similar fashion as the Fire Nation flame symbol. The shoulder length sleeves, leg slits and mandarin collar that traveled down to the right of the chest were trimmed with red.

With a mental nod from Altjira he agreed to the purchase. The clerk bowed and immediately began to remove the dress from the display. She showed him the fastened back that had ties along the center which could be be tightened or loosened for fitting, then proceeded in folding the dress and wrapping it in soft cloth. Zuko looked around the rest of the room, wondering if the old woman knew of any jewelers.

"Excuse me. You wouldn't happen to know of any good places to buy a girl a gift, say, maybe a necklace or armband, would you?"

She looked at him incredulously and put her hands on her hips, "Young man! What kind of Tailor would I be if I didn't have the ENTIRE OUTFIT complete with Jewelry in my store! Come now! And I'll show you a magnificent collection."

She boxed the dress and they left the room for the front of the store. She placed the package on a counter and walked over to a large display cabinet. Pulling a key from her pocket, she unlocked the door and showed him an array of different pieces.

Zuko scanned the decorative jewelry, trying to decide on which to choose. Katara wore her hair in a braid much of the time and she usually had blue beads in her hair. But did she ever wear necklaces or armbands?

He wanted something that would proclaim his affection to her, something no other girl could easily come by. Hair pins...everyone had them...necklaces...you could find anyway...armbands...even bits of fabric could suffice as one of those.

"Do you have anything a little...well...unique? Any girl could be seen with one of these pieces...I'm sorry. I mean, these are very beautiful, but they are all things just anyone with enough gold could come in and buy. I'm looking for something that not everyone attending an Aristocrat Ball would be wearing."

"Boy! She must be some girl to send you on such an errand! It's really starting to sound less of a Dinner party and more of a Proposal! Are you sure you aren't going to be asking for her hand!"

Zuko's eyes shot wider and his lips parted as realization donned on him. She was right, the specifics he was asking, it did sound quite like he was going to propose to Katara!

"I...just want it to be a nice gesture. Maybe I DO want to ask for her hand...but I'll do it when the time is right. I just want to give her a gift, something that no one else has."

The plump women raised a hand to her chin in though before eyeing him over.

"Well...maybe I might have something that you're looking for. It's a one-of-a-kind rarity, one which has given me much difficulty. You see, I'm very partial to it, and yet, I am also a business woman. But what makes you so special that I could be willing to come up with a price to sell it to you?"

Zuko rose to his full height, towering over the old woman. He crossed his arms again and looked her in the eye, "Why don't you show me what it is first, and I'll give you a good reason to sell it to me."

He looked imposing but she didn't back down. She nodded her head and pulled out a drawer from the cabinet that contained a small steel box. She pulled out another key, smaller than the first and unlocked it, opening the lid to reveal a ring box.

Before she opened the case, she looked Zuko in the eye and began explaining.

"I found this a long time ago while traveling with my husband and our colleagues through the Fire Nation, which, at the time was a difficult task, as the current Fire Lord rarely allowed other's from the different nations into his country. We were both aspiring jewelers and wanted to start a business with the gems and precious metals we could find in the mountains. We found our way into a large cave in an inactive volcano and traveled it's pathways into the heart of the mountain. We saw so many gems and metals that we filled up our satchels long before the day was done. I was eager to leave and head back home but my husband and the crew wanted to continue further on. I tried to persuade him otherwise but it was no use. We traveled on deeper and deeper down."

She paused for a moment and Zuko noticed her eyes starting to gleam with tears.

"Somehow we ended up in a giant crystal cave that had diamonds in the walls. My husband began to mine out the jewels but I pleaded for him to stop, saying that something felt very wrong, like the crystals were vibrating. When he broke away a bit of the diamond and held it up for inspection, the earth began to shake. I feared that the mountain was going to collapse on us, but something just as bad happened instead. A dragon broke into the cave and discovered us. It was furious and began breathing fire all over the place. I tried to grab my husband but was knocked out by shattered crystals. I woke up hours later under two slabs of rock that shielded me from the blasts, only to find everyone was dead and so was my husband. Most of the crystals and diamonds were destroyed by the dragon and the fires, but I did manage to find my bag under some debris. Luckily the opening to the cave was only partially damaged. As I worked my way to it, I saw what appeared to be embers burning around the entrance. But when I got closer and examined them, they were actually the diamonds that were in the walls. It was as if they had absorbed the dragon fire."

She picked up the box and held it out to him. Zuko gingerly took it and opened the box to reveal a large flaming diamond set in a silver ring. The colours danced inside the diamond as if it really was on fire. He looked at it, mesmerized by it's image.

"You see now. Not only is it rare, but it is all I have left of my husband. Though it isn't a happy memory. It is because of this diamond that he is gone now. I'm sure you understand now why I wasn't quite pleased with your...friend there."

Altjira dropped it's eyes from the lady to Zuko, who had turned his head to look at the dragon.

"I have never seen a dragon like that one, but it is easy to see that it IS a dragon. Once you have felt the presence and fire of those beasts, and the death they can create... you never forget it. And dragon magic is quite distinguished. Look, even you know that, I can see it in your eyes."

She took the ring back from Zuko and placed it in the box, closing it.

"So. Now tell me. Why should I sell it to you?"

Zuko took out another bag of coins and opened it, taking out one of the gold pieces and handing it to her. He gestured to the creature on his shoulder and then to himself.

"This is my dragon, Altjira. I am Zuko, son of Lady Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, heir to the throne...and I am in love with a girl from the Southern Water Tribe."

The clerk took the coin in her hand and opened her mouth in a quiet gasp before smiling and looking back up at him.

.

.

Sokka searched his thoughts for the right thing to say, but the awkwardness of the situation was all that he could bare. Was she really being serious? No..she was just joking. Or was she? Azula hardly seemed like the kind to joke around. But they had already spent intimate time together, it didn't seem right to say that their relationship wasn't serious.

The warrior put his hands in his pockets as he walked along, taking quick glances between the ground and Azula. She didn't miss a thing and rolled her eyes and huffed out in annoyance.

"Oh settle down, Sokka. I'm sure Zuzu is being more than chivalrous with your sister."

Sokka looked up at her with a sickened face, grimacing through clenched teeth. He shook his head and blinked a few times, looking around to distract himself from that new, horrible thought. It was evident the girl had no idea how to cheer someone up. Even though it wasn't cheering up he needed.

Azula's aggression was starting to prickle at the tribesman's change in mood. She hated self-loathing and pity in people, finding it a weak perspective. She walked a little faster, but Sokka could already feel the air around them heating up. He looked at her with some concern and saw a few things that reminded him of Katara when she was starting to get in a mood. He cleared his throat and hurried to catch up.

"Hey! Hold on. I er...I was just thinking. That's all." He caught up to her and grabbed her right arm, "I was just thinking about what you said to Aang back there. It just took me off guard."

She gave him a quizzical look, then scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Oh what, about us being engaged? I find it fun to manipulate people and your little air friend seemed like the perfect target. I fell to pieces when my brother and your sister got together. Some people just don't know when they are defeated and he is one of those. So if he wants to put himself through some suffering, well, then I figured I would just go ahead and help him along."

She set a mean smile on her face and looked at Sokka. Though he was at first nervous about whether or not she was joking, he now seemed disappointed to find out she was.

"You don't look at all pleased. Why?"

Sokka raised his right hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it sheepishly, holding the other palm-up.

"Well...we come from two different cultures. You have your standards and ways of doing things, and I have my standards and ways of doing things...I don't know at all how the Fire Nation treats their relationships, but the water tribe takes them very seriously. I..."

He seemed to deflate a bit and dropped his arms to his sides. Azula raised an eyebrow and held her right arm over her chest, her left hand coming up to rest in a fist under her chin.

"So, what you're saying is, we need to take our relationship more seriously? I agree. Come, we must get you some new clothes."

She grabbed onto the warrior's arm, half dragging him along until he got control of his feet.

"Shopping! I LOVE shopping!"


	22. Dinner Time Jitters

_**Author'sNote: I went back to last chapter and switched the dress Length. So Katara's pretty new dress is Floor Length. (I know absobloodylute sh*t about dresses) My apologies. (Also, sorry this is taking so long, had a nasty encounter with a venomous little bastard of a bug and didn't feel orientated enough to continue for the last few days)**_

.

.

Zuko and Altjira manifested on the balcony outside his room. He hoped that Katara would have slept through his entire absence and was relieved to see she hadn't stirred at all. He slipped into the room and put the package on the table, simultaneously slipping out of his robe. He climbed into the bed with Katara, careful not to shake her too much and placed his arms around her. She stirred slightly, just enough for him to capture her lips in a kiss, before he started to wake her up.

"Katara. Katara wake up, it's almost time for us to go downstairs."

She turned in his arms to face the opposite direction, "Make Sokka do it! I had to clean his smelly foot wrappings!"

Zuko smirked and tried to rouse her again, "Katara, wake up. You need to get dressed."

The water bender huffed and groaned a bit, disoriented and groggy, then reached out for the silk sheet she was wrapped in. But when she felt the texture of the fabric against her bare flesh, sudden naked realization hit her. She gasped, sat up and scooted away, wrapping the silk around her. Zuko, who's glowing eyes could see perfectly in the dark room, crawled forward and attempted to comfort her.

Katara's exhaustion turned into panic fear as the blazing fiery eyes advanced on her. She extended her senses to feel water near the room and pulled on it, summoning it to her. She swept her arms out to Zuko and a stream of liquid flowed from under the bathroom door, heading straight for the prince.

The Fire Prince instantly lit a flame in his hand, illuminating his face. Katara's water attack was seconds away when Zuko's flame was lit, and she yelped out, unable to stop her assault in time.

The prince had a blink's worth of time to react before the wave of water came crashing into him. He rolled to his right off the bed, pushing his inflamed arms out and sending the water splashing away behind him. He stood there, looking back at Katara, the flames crawling up both of his arms to his shoulders, lighting up the whole room.

"Zuko!"

Her exclamation caught his attention and he swung an arm out, sending flames to the various candles around the room and then subdued the fires on his arms. Katara sat on the bed, holding tightly to the red cloth covering her. She looked afraid, almost worried, and Zuko feared he had scared her with his actions.

"Katara, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!"

He swiftly moved to the side of the bed and kneeled in front of her, a pleading look on his face. But he completely misunderstood.

She had seen it. In the split second that everything happened, her adrenaline-fueled burst had focused enough to see Zuko's hands go up and the water literally follow his movements. It never touched him, it just curved around and fell behind him.

Zuko had just water bent. A fire bender had just water bent.

She stared out at the fire bender, who took it as fear and apprehension. She focused on his face as he groveled some more.

"I shouldn't have tried to wake you up in the dark, I should've lit a candle or something."

Katara blinked a few times and focused on Zuko, who was showing deep emotion. She softened and scooted closer, taking his hands and bringing her face up to his.

"No Zuko, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was just so tired and your bed was so comfortable that, I felt like I could sleep for days. I panicked when I woke up, I'm not used to waking up like this."

She gestured down to her body, which was peeking through the bed sheet. Zuko dropped his eyes and followed her gaze, fully appreciating the amazing contrast that her bronze skin held against the crimson silk flowing around her.

_Even I must admit that it's easier on the eyes than the bone-white flesh that your race exhibits._

Zuko turned his head and threw a silent sneer at Altjira, who's scale's had taken on a shade very similar to Katara's skin tone. He then noticed the package sitting beside the dragon and looked back to the girl.

"I got you something to make up for burning your wrappings, come on."

He stood and attempted to pull her to her feet but she resisted, blushing brightly and turning her face shyly away.

"Wait, Zuko. I'm not wearing anything!"

The Fire Prince smirked and gestured to his own bare chest, "Katara, I have seen you and you have seen me. Personally, I wouldn't mind another longing stare at a beautiful view, but," he walked over to the table and grabbed the parcel and his robe, then handed both to her, "if you're still shy, you can go change behind the dressing screen over there."

He pointed to a red and gold folding screen at the corner near the bathroom. Katara smiled mischievously at him, put the package on the bed and stood behind the robe, letting the silk sheet fall to the floor. Slipping her arms into the sleeves and tying the belt around her waist, she grabbed up the parcel again and seductively gestured for Zuko to follow her to the screen.

"It isn't that I'm shy. I just don't want to change in front of Altjira. I don't think she would be too proud of me, since it isn't _becoming_ of a young maiden from the Southern Water Tribe."

"Well maybe so, but you aren't exactly a _maiden _anymore Katara. But who knows, maybe HE would like a peek, for all we know."

Both Katara and the dragon scoffed and snorted simultaneously, hot steam billowing from Altjira's nostrils and falling as a mist to the floor. Katara walked behind the screen and dropped the robe before she began opening up the bow. Zuko felt his chest tighten, anticipation welling within him. The water bender pulled at the ribbon tying the package together, not actually expecting much more than a new length of wrappings.

But when she opened the covering fabric she gasped at the blue silk velvet dress shining back at her. She took it out and unfolded it, eyes misting over with emotion.

"Oh Zuko! It's beautiful!"

The prince walked over and stood beside the screen, hands clasped together behind his back and smile beaming at her, "I really hoped you would like it. I wanted you to feel you were representing your culture with the blue but.." he cleared his throat and swallowed, face reddening, "I also wanted something to represent that I care about you as well."

Katara's eyes filled with tears as she looked at him, her heart pounding in her chest. Zuko could feel all her vibrations like an earthquake at his feet. He waited patiently as she guided on her wrapping cloth and then found the ties to the dress. He walked around and stepped up behind her to help adjust them. Soon, Katara was clad in a stunning Cheongsam, her dusky skin making the dress colours stand out charmingly. She smoothed out the front and turned to Zuko, her face serene. Wrapping her arms around him, she leaned in close and kissed him passionately. They embraced for a length of time before Altjira's ringing vocals sounded in Zuko's mind, reminding him of the time.

_Though I do enjoy sharing your emotions at times, I have to ask you to break this up, young one. The sun is gone and the guests are on their way. You still have to get dressed!_

Zuko broke away from Katara's kiss and checked the windows, duly noting the deep shade of purple outside, "Oh...bugger. We need to get ready, your brother and Azula will be here any moment!"

He hurried to the other side of the room as Katara searched around for her shoes. When he saw she was facing the opposite direction, he quickly swept his hand out and up, drawing out the water from the floor and his drawers and cabinets. He quickly evaporated it into steam and let it vanish out the open window. He opened a door at the far right corner of the room and stepped it, illuminating a series of candles.

Katara finished putting her shoes on and turned to see him entre the room and decided to follow, noting the water had gone.

_Now where could that have gone? I know I felt the water a moment ago! It isn't that hot in here, there is no way it could have dried that quickly._

She mused of it for a second as she stepped over to the doorway, peeking inside to see what Zuko was doing. Katara's face turned a deep shade of red as she looked on, unable to tear her eyes away.

_Oh SPIRITS!..._

A rumbling sound echoed from behind, reminding the water bender that she was being watched as she, herself, was watching Zuko. Altjira's eyes flashed at her and it's tail flipped around like a cat's. Katara held her hands up, showing submission "Alright, alright. I was just wanting to know what he was doing, that's all."

Zuko stepped out, dressed in fine dark clothing and proceeded to tie his gold belt around his lean waist, making Katara hood her eyes and blush again.

"Ready? I'm sure Uncle Iroh is more than waiting for us downstairs. He really does enjoy good company."

Katara nodded and took his hand, entwining her arm around his. They left the room as Altjira flew out the window, a knowing grin in the dragon's eye.

.

.

They sat on a large sofa in the lounge room of the Family Estate, Sokka fidgeting with his new fire nation robes, nervous as to what Azula had planned for the evening. She said agreed that they should take their relationship to the "next level" what ever that meant, but for a teenage water tribe warrior, how many levels were after intimate physical contact? He pulled at his robe against, smoothing it put and dusting it off. Azula sat next to him and put a hand on his arm, steadying his movements.

"Stop fidgeting Sokka, you have no need to worry. Uncle and Mother are important hosts but you don't need to fear their judgement, they'll approve of you."

The warriors knuckle went white and his hands became cold and clammy.

Azula's _MOTHER_! He never thought about whether or not he was going to be meeting her parents!

"Your mother and father are going to be here!" He stood up and started brushing his robes off again then began wiping off his knee high boots and patting down his knee length baggy pants. Azula stood and grabbed his arms, twisted, and put him into a submission hold.

"No, just my mother and my uncle. Father is back in the Fire Nation. He holds a very important job and cannot leave his place in the Capital."

Sokka clasped his hands together, then rubbed them vigorously. Well, at least if Azula had any "revealing" things to say at dinner, he wouldn't have an angry possible fire bending Father chasing him down tonight. I very Important and assuming POWERFUL Fire Bending Father...if he is anything like his daughter.

Sokka gulped visibly and inhaled a long breath. If only he had someone to confide in...Aang is no use...Zuko...errr...awkward...Katara?...hell no...Where the hell is Toph?

The water tribesman really hoped that they took Azula's invitation seriously. If anyone would, the little Earth bender would. A door opening someone in the house caused him some relieving distraction and he looked up, only to realize it could be anyone of Azula's family members coming out to greet them.

Iroh walked into the great room and held up his hands widely, smiling at the two, "Ah, Azula, good to see you've brought your friend. Sokka, what a pleasure it is to have you here, I was hoping my relatives would make plenty of friends so that this house wouldn't feel so dreadfully empty all year. So tell me, where is Zuko and Miss Katara?"

As if on cue, a door sounded from upstairs and the couple came walking into the light on the top stair. Their arms were intertwined, and Iroh's face brightened immediately, a big smile creasing his features.

"Ah, Nephew, there you are! And the beautiful Miss Katara is with you, good, good! Now, if we are all here-..."

A loud banging on the Front doors echoed audibly through the entire household, startling everyone inside. Zuko instantly knew who was causing the commotion.

"Uncle! There are more guests outside. They're friends of ours."

Katara pulled a face, aware that more guests meant less time with Zuko alone. She held firmly to his arm but stamped a firm smile on her face to cover her feelings. They started down the stairs as Iroh opened the door for the group outside.

The first one to walk in was none other than the incorrigible Toph. She waltzed in with Aang and Amala in quick tow, the latter two bowing respectfully as the Earth Bender stood with her arms crossed. Her toes spread out on the hard marble floors as Zuko and Katara stepped down from the stair case.

"Jeez Sparky, some invitation. We nearly had to get run over by a crazy beast thing just to even know you were having a grande olde Dinner Party!"

The Prince frowned slightly, feeling embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I got caught up in the moment. I forgot you guys weren't joining us in all of our classes, and we made plans at the dismissal bell."

"I'll forgive you just this once, I'm feeling a little generous this evening since I brought a guest. Her name is Amala."

She gestured over to a brown haired girl standing beside her. Apart from the missing tattoos and the shoulder length hair, she was a close match for Aang, albeit a slight more feminine and mature looking. She gave him another bow and he returned the greeting.

"Welcome to my familiy's home, Amala. It will be a pleasure to have you here to join us."

Iroh smiled up at him and nodded, "Thank You, my nephew. I could not have said it better myself. Now, come. Let us all go into the dining area and exchange our events of today, my old ears need some fresh stories."

The entire group followed the old General through a corridor and into a magnificent room, where a long evening-dressed dining table took up much of the space. Already seated at the end of the table was a woman dressed in draping red robes. She was so strikingly familiar that Katara had to look back at her brother and his girlfriend, just to make sure she was still walking beside him.

_Zuko's mother._

The water bender took a slight inhale and Zuko squeezed her hand reassuringly. But it still couldn't staunch the flighty feeling the woman gave her. She just looked so pristine. Like she had been trained all her life to stay in characterized position. Her posture was straight and her features were flawless. Just like his.

Zuko walked down the length of the table with Katara. His mother stood and looked from one to the other, her face remaining steady, but surprise flashing in her eyes. He let go of Katara and leaned in to give a hug to the woman.

"Mother. This is Katara and these are our friends. Standing with Azula is Katara's brother, Sokka. And behind them are Toph, Aang and Amala. Friends, this is my mother, Lady Ursa."

She gave them all a light bow while holding her hands in the Fire Nation symbol. They each greeted her back, even Toph displayed a form of respect. Then they took their seats around the dining table. Zuko and Katara on Ursa's right, Azula and Sokka to her left. Toph and Amala sat next to Sokka, while Aang hastily made his way around to sit by Katara, much to Zuko's chagrin.

Iroh stood at the other end of the table, where a large billy tin sat, steaming at the spout. He picked it up and poured the contents of it into another tin, then proceeded to pour the liquid from it into a ivory cup.

"Ahh, jasmine. A good flavour for a gathering. Let us share a cup and toast to good friends and good relationships to come."

He went along the table, serving out tea to the guests. When he got to Lady Ursa, he dipped his head slightly and winked at her before shooting his eyes in the direction that Zuko and Katara sat. She took the gesture and reflected her eyes in Azula and Sokka's direction, where Iroh smiled again. She then sat serene once more, nestling her cup in the curves between her thumbs and pointer fingers, quiet to the secrets Iroh just shared with her.

Quiet to everyone but Zuko.

The Fire Prince felt their exchange. Their emotions were barely detectable, but they couldn't hide the possible excitement permeating from within. He felt the pride exhume from his uncle, pouring out of him like a fountain. But it was his mother that was slightly upsetting. He could feel tension wrapping her, like a veil of fear and what seemed to be utmost sadness. And yet, the same undeniable excitement that Iroh expressed was drumming in her heart as well.

_She loves you, Zuko, and Azula. So much. But she has hidden fears that you don't quite understand. You must help her, like she helped you all these years passed. Your mother needs you now, more than ever._

His eyes shot around to every dark corner, expecting to see shining eyes gleaming back at him, but he saw nothing. He just felt the dragon's presence close by, but Altjira's ever-knowing words comforted him, in the same sense that his mother's presence gave him strength.

.

When the evening meal was place on the table, Sokka's nervousness immediately abandoned him. He asked Iroh about the various dishes, sparking a lively conversation with the old General, who explained that he had specifically asked the cooks to make dishes native to this land, as well as he native Fire Nation.

"Sokka, my boy, you haven't tried the smoked hippo-cow yet?! For Agni's sake, a man of your hunger for meats has not LIVED until he tries smoked Hippo-cow!"

The warrior swallowed a group of noodles off his chopsticks, a length of it dangling from the corner of his mouth. He looked sadly up at Iroh, his big blue eyes watery, "...Uncle Iroh...I wanna Live!"

They continued on, sharing conversation about meat and tea. Zuko sat feigning a smile as Azula engaged talk with their Mother, knowing she was forcing their school events out now so she wouldn't be bothered later on into talking one-on-one about them. Aang was trying desperately to distract Katara from Zuko by animatedly recounting the day, telling her about the Komodo Rhino they had encountered, or rather HE had, incidentally set free.

"I really thought I was great with animals, but maybe it's just Sky Bison and Flying lemurs I'm good with..."

Katara smirked at her friend, then turned to look across the table as Amala suddenly chimed up.

"Speaking of Flying Lemurs. Mother Chanyu sent a small colony of them here to represent our peace with the animals, since we would already be riding Sky Bison. But a young male went missing before we could fully acclimate them into their new housing zone. He's friendly, but likely scared and lonely."

Aang looked down, frowning slightly, "Monkey-feathers. That would've been much easier to do than try to pet a Komodo Rhino. But, then I probably wouldn't be here sitting next to Katara. So everything worked out great! Maybe we can find him tomorrow after school? Right Katara?"

The water bender had only briefly heard him say her name. She had turned back to look at Zuko intently, as he had begun to join his sister and mother's conversation. They were speaking about Azula's Masters arriving on the island soon to continue with her training, and the some people called 'Fire Sages' were going to be arriving as well to resume training Zuko. She wondered deeply on why the two siblings had different trainers before a light tap flittered on her shoulder as Aang tried to get her attention again.

Two hard blue eyes turned to stare at him, drilling through him with the intention to kill. He withdrew his hand quickly as she glowered at him. The sudden motion beside him made Zuko turn to look at her, aware of the immense level of tension that just filled the room. He took a glance at Aang, who looked uneasy. Taking the interruption, he stood and beckoned to Katara, pulling on her arm gently.

"I'm sorry. If you'll excuse us, Katara wasn't feeling all that well today, and she was already tired before dinner started. I'm just going to take her to a guest room to lay down until she is feeling better."

Both Ursa and Iroh stood as Zuko lead Katara out of the dining room and back up the stairs. He could still feel the tension in her as she walked on.

"Are you alright? Would you like to take a warm bath and try to relax?"

Katara held tight to him, an unusual sensation of jealousy and disgust weighing heavily in her chest. She felt on edge, like she needed to be wrapped in a blanket and hidden away from prying eyes.

"It isn't just that. Though I am really tired, I just felt like, I don't know. Like I was getting the wrong vibes from someone. I'm sorry if I ruined dinner."

The Fire Prince looked down at her and smiled, holding her close and rubbing her back.

"You didn't ruin anything. But I understand, I felt an awkward tension back there as well. Come on, you can stay here in the guest bedroom tonight, I'll find you something to wear."

He turned to enter a room, but Katara just gave him an annoyed look and crossed her arms at her chest, "You honestly believe I'm going to stay in a "guest" bedroom? This huge house, and you expect me to sleep all alone?"

Zuko grinned and looked down the rest of the long hallway to the last room. His room. The torches flickered out and the corridor went dark as he and Katara walked down the to door, opened it, slipped inside and shut it with a light 'click.'

When Zuko moved from the door, he gasped out lightly as his eyes fell upon the curvy form of Katara, who had shed her dress and was in the process of unravelling her bindings. He stood looking at her, his eyes traveling every curve of her body. He checked himself quickly, remembering that she couldn't see in the dark. The bender relit the candles and warm light flooded into the room, casting shadows everywhere.

Katara started walking seductively to the bathing room, tempting Zuko to follow. He she'd his heavy robes and smirked as he followed her.

"I take it you want that offer on a warm bath?"

She stopped and met up with him, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close, "Only if you promise to join me in there. I don't want to be all alone in a dark room by myself."

He kissed her deeply and ran his hands over her exposed flesh, "I wouldn't dream of leaving you all alone in a dark room."

They walked into the other room, chuckling and giggling quietly.

But not quiet enough for a servant eavesdropping outside to miss out on. She put a hand to her mouth, covering a sinister grin, then calmly whispered to herself.

"The Fire Lord may be in the mother Nation, but it doesn't mean we aren't still loyal to him! Wonder how he is going to take his heir sauntering around with a water savage!"

She moved away from the door to share the discovery with other prying ears. But she didn't notice the pair of eerily glowing eyes creeping down behind her from the ceiling, silent as death and equally terrifying.


	23. Darkness Settles

Altjira flexed it's long hooked claws, inspecting them in a similar manner of Azula. The dragon was relaxing on the table as it patiently waited for Zuko and Katara, who went into the other room. Young mammals were apt to do as young mammals do.

It's senses were keen, and a shuffling outside the door caused it's ears to prick up. Altjira disappeared in a cloud of dust, reforming on the ceiling outside the room. An unknown woman was leaning against the door, listening intently. Flashes of memory seared through the dragons mind as the woman unknowingly shared visions with it. Hearing her speak for the first time sent the spikes along it's nose and back standing rigid. Altjira concentrated on her, feeling the woman's blood rushing through her veins, her heart beating in her chest.

A heart that could be torn from her ribcage in a matter of seconds. The treachery of this woman, her blackmailing mind, conniving and greedy.

The dragon kept it's talons off the wall as it creeped from the ceiling, using it's gripping toe pads to scale the smoothe surfaces effortlessly. It's size and length increase as it came within reach, quickly climbing parallel along side her in the shadows of the hallway.

The woman didn't see the creature until it was too late. A massive, flat hand clamped around her face, knocking her to the ground and blocking off her airways. At least, what she thought was a hand. It was rough, with widely splaying fingers. The servant girl tried to thrash around but was hauled roughly into the light of a nearby candle. If she could have scream, she would have.

A long, scaled face stared back at her, yellow eyes with pin-point pupils glittering back at her. The two nostrils at the end of the snout opened and closed with each breath, and then the head split in two as it's lips pulled back to reveal a cavernous mouth filled with double rows of jagged fangs lining the top and bottom jaws. Tears flowed from her eyes as slivers of saliva began to drop onto her skin, searing through her flesh like acid.

A screeching wail echoed through the woman's mind, sending shocks of pain through her body. She tried to close her eyes, but her eyelids were wrenched open as another large paw came into view. The hook-like talons gleamed in the candlelight as they pierced through her skin. She was going to be mutilated by this demon beast in the hallway of her master's mansion.

Altjira pulled away its claws from the girl's eyes and closed its gaping maw, smelling the blood on the talon-tips. The woman's entire scent was off. The dragon closed it's claws and pulled on the girl's blood, controlling the flow of fluids in her body. It trailed the veins and vessels, sensing all of her organs. But it also sensed something else deep within her. The pulsing form was unmistakable.

The dragon released the blood flow in the woman and raised its claws away from her face, watching as she gasped in greedy gulps of air. She started to slowly scream out but Altjira's left claw came up to take full control of the fluid in the muscles of her throat, cutting off all sound. It lowered its snout to her face again and spoke in a deathly two-tone voice.

"Vile, treacherous snake! You think you can pull power from blackmail? I should have your tongue pulled from your mouth, you insolent slime. If it weren't for that bastard creature growing inside of you, your entrails would be scattered along this hallway to be found by the Masters! I have seen into your mind, and why you conceived it. You would stoop to such levels just to get where you want. You will pay for everything you have stolen in life and every lie you have ever told. All your sins against others will be brought to judgement. I will let you live, but at a price! You will leave from this place and never return! I will watch you and if I see you try to step out of line, I will rip the child from your stomach and wrench your head from your body!"

Altjira squeezed it's claw tips together, crushing her voice box. It stood away and let the girl alone to writhe in pain and fear. She held her throat and managed to climb to her feet, then bolted down the hall, scrambling haphazardly down the stairs. She ran through the mansion entrance and out into the night, fear gripping her soul.

.

Though the servant had caused a commotion escaping the house, no one took notice of her. The sound had been blocked off by an air bubble enveloping her as she ran for her life.

Lady Ursa, however, did hear what sounded like a door opening and shutting quickly, but she excused it as Zuko moving around upstairs, helping to find Miss Katara an empty bedroom to lay down in. At least, that's how she made up her mind to be, and nothing could tell her otherwise. Right now, she was sitting in the large lounge room, watching the re-enactment of Aang's escapade with the Komodo Rhino. She loved theatre and his mentioning of it sparked her to ask him to re-live the event when Zuko and Katara had left. Aang, Amala and Sokka were more than delighted to acquiesce to her request.

They jumped around, telling step by step how the Rhino charged them and how they tried to run away, how Amala had stopped to distract it, and then how Azula had sent a wall of fire to stop it's charge. Upon hearing this, Ursa looked at her daughter with disbelieving surprise.

"Azula. You saved them from a charging Komodo Rhino?"

The Fire Princess merely looked at her mother with a bored expression, as if it were nothing different than what she did every day, "Some people were born to save lives. Not my fault other's were born with an innate sense of getting into trouble. But next time," she gave Aang an evil scowl before turning back to her mother, "I'll let the stupid beast run you down just to save me some time. I don't give second chances to fools."

Toph chuckled loudly and pointed in what she assumed was Azula's direction, which wasn't.

"Oh yea Dragon lips? If that was so, then what are you still doing with Snoozles over there? He's the most foolish person I know!"

Azula gave her a devil-may-care look and noted the bar of metal she was leaning against. When everyone was laughing along with Toph, Azula moved her fingers in a slow arch to meet the bar and sent a current of static through the metal. She smiled ruefully as the little earth bender yelped out in pain, the only one seeming to notice it.

They carried on with their theatrics and story telling late into the evening, actual happiness and enjoyment distracting Ursa away from her usually placid self. She understood now why and how Zuko and Azula had made "friends" so quickly. They were the wealthiest family in the world, but wealth couldn't buy you true friendship through all the Traditional senses.

Lady Ursa had relaxed enough to share a fond memory with the group, one Azula knew well enough about. She told them of her times as an inspiring actress and how she was going to partake in a play called, "Love Amongst the Dragons." Despite her displeasure at never getting to participate, for reasons she carefully skated around, she told them of the story plot. Aang listened intently from the Sofa, sitting with his legs folded under him, and was suddenly reminded of the dragon in the display fan.

He turned to the old General, well aware of Iroh's wisdom, "Master Iroh, do you know anything about dragons?"

He sat down the cup he was cradling and smiled gently, "Uncle Iroh is just fine. I may have a little knowledge of them. What do you wish to know?"

"Well, the other day, I saw a picture of four different dragons bending the four different Elements. And then I saw another dragon that could bend all the elements, like the Avatar. Can dragons do that? Or are they all just fire benders?"

Iroh thought deeply about the idea, recalling a time long ago when he had faced two dragons simultaneously.

"The dragons throughout history have predominately been characterized as Fire Benders, and were always seen as the original Fire Benders, having come down from the heavens to share their knowledge of fire with man. In our culture, Agni is God of the Sun and he is the one who sent the dragons to earth. I personally have met two dragons in my youth. Their fire bending was awesome to see, so many colours, so vibrant. I could see how someone privileged enough to see it from a distance could mistake it for bending the elements together. But as for actually bending them? Despite having the ability to fly, dragons have always been known as fire benders."

"So you don't think dragons could bend the other elements?"

Iroh stroked his chin for a moment, "Dragons in all actuality are mysterious creatures, with little really known about them. But man has always used them to represent great power. For all we know, there could be dragons of the earth and water. Fire dragons obviously can fly, swim and burrow without having to bend, so maybe they lost their other abilities because they had no long a use for them?"

Aang looked quizzical for a moment, leaning his elbow on his knee and propping head on his left arm, "Why would they no longer have a use for the other elements? Why would they keep their fire?"

Azula scoffed, looking at her nails, "Well isn't it obvious? Fire is the ultimate power. It is self-manifested and can never run out. Without air, water or the earth being around, you others couldn't bend. Obviously we don't need the sun, or else we couldn't bend at night. Dragons ARE powerful, and they don't need bending to prove it, they fly with their wings, swim with their tails, and smash through the earth with their claws. Simple as that."

Uncle Iroh chuckled, gesturing to his niece, "Ah, I can certainly see your point. We of the Fire Nation have always been a bit flashy when it comes to our element, something we might have inherited from the dragons. But as far as power goes, you must understand that we couldn't have one without all the others to survive peacefully. Even you, Azula, wouldn't be able to fire bend without oxygen in the air to sustain the flame."

The Fire Princess narrowed her eyes but respectfully remained quiet. Sokka however felt the tension and moved from his seat to sit next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "No worries Azula, your bending is the most awesome thing I have ever seen. And besides, you're not just a fire bender, you can generate lightning. Obviously, since it can travel through solid matter, you don't need any other element for that."

She glared at the tribesman before grinning slightly, pretending to ignore him. Lady Ursa tried valiantly to hide her surprise as realization struck her. Here was Azula, the cruel, malicious and devious spawn of Ozai, being comforted by a young man who was obviously quite taken with her.

Of course she didn't see it before, Azula never let anyone near her, much less a boy. When Zuko had walked in with the pretty girl on his arm, it was evident he was smitten with her, but when Ursa had gestured to Iroh about Azula and Sokka, she was simply asking if they were friends.

Azula was in all senses, a vile little monster, mean and corrupt with power. But for her to allow comfort from a young man, especially one as silly and outgoing as Sokka, was almost more than the Fire Lady could handle. Her eyes became watery and she tried to hold back the emotion. She stood quickly and politely excused herself.

"Well, it is getting late for me. I believe I'm going to retire for the night. Thank You for the entertaining evening, I haven't had one like this in what seems like forever. Sokka, Toph, Aang, Amala, it was very nice to meet you all. I do hope we can share another evening like this in the near future."

She smiled brightly, something Azula hadn't seen her do without Zuko being around. She eye'd her mother jealously as Ursa directed the smile towards Sokka. She then followed her movements with an unwavering stare as the elder woman bowed and retreated out of the room.

The tribesman looked at her with a oblivious smile, "Wow, I was really nervous when it came to meeting your mother, but it turns out that she is really nice! I had a great evening."

Azula brushed him off and began walking away, down the corridor and to the stairs. The teen arched and eyebrow and hurried along to follow her. She was passing by them when he caught her hand, gently pulling her around.

"Hey, where are you going to so fast? Did I say something wrong?"

She sneered at him and crossed her arms over her chest, "You didn't say anything Wrong. You just sat there and impressed them all effortlessly. You even managed to make my mother smile, kudos to you!"

Sokka frowned but knew exactly what was going on, "Azula, stop. I understand. You and your mum don't have the best of relationships. But it doesn't mean we all shouldn't get along."

Azula dropped her face into an emotionless gaze, hiding her inner turmoil. It was something she had mastered long ago and nothing could break it. She gave him a false smile, "Like I said, you impressed them. We got along famously. Now if you will excuse me, I must go to my bedchamber. I have school tomorrow."

She brusquely walked off, leaving Sokka dejected. He returned to the rest of the group, shoulders down and brooding. The other's were saying their good-byes when Aang walked up to him, "Hey Sokka. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yea. Let's go."

"Wait, what about Katara?"

Sokka turned on him, his blue eyes shining, "My sister is FINE! She is perfectly FINE! She's sleeping in a PERFECT bed! She has a PERFECT boyfriend and lives in a PERFECT world! Come on!"

He stomped out the door and hurried angrily to the waiting trolley, slamming the door as he got in. Aang looked around at Amala and Toph, the latter who had crossed her arms and was shaking her head.

"Twinkle Toes, whenever you feel like getting your head out of your arse, please, tell us. Until then, just shut up about Katara."

Amala agreed, putting her hands in her sleeves like Iroh, "Mm, that would be a nice change of pace. It only seems to make things worse when you mention her, but I honestly don't understand _why_ it does."

They walked out of the mansion and climbed into the trolley, seeing Sokka bunched in the darkest corner of the cart. He was staring out the window at nothing, with his arms crossed and chin resting on his chest. The ride home was entirely silent, even when they dropped Amala off.

Once home, Sokka was the first one out, rushing to get to his room to shut out everyone. Toph retired to her room, huffing and damning all nature for stupid teenagers. Aang however, guiltily paced in his room, trying to figure out why everything was happening the way it was.

.

Iroh shook his head, trying to remember how he acted when he was their age. He dared not dwell on the subject, knowing things would work itself out in the end. He walked to his room, hoping a hot cup of tea and a scroll would lull him to sleep. But the feeling of unease that had creeped into him was starting to replace the sense of happy security he had when the group had been there.

His pace slowed as he walked, allowing him to concentrate on his surroundings. Years of training for and battling in wars had honed his senses, making him aware of everything around him.

But he just couldn't pinpoint the black shadow mimicking his every movement from the ceiling above. Whenever he took a step, the shadow took a step. It masked what little sound it did make with Iroh's rustling robes.

When he finally reached his room, the ex-General took a look around, too late to see the shadow disappear overhead. But he was sure now, that something was there. Iroh walked to his favourite chair and sat down, dismissing his tea and pile of scrolls that he had placed on the table in front of him. Whatever was here would get his utmost attention.

"Why are you sneaking around? You have nothing to fear from me"

He waited a moment, looking around his room for something to appear, sensing it watching him. But when it didn't show, he continued asking questions.

"Why don't you show yourself? We can talk face-to-face, like proper, civilized people. I'm sure you have something you want to ask me, or else you wouldn't be following me around."

Sitting comfortable, he closed his eyes and began to meditate, hoping it would entice the thing to appear. After what seemed like an hour, he sensed something on the room and he slowly opened his eyes.

Staring back at him was a disembodied pair of demonic yellow eyes, floating in a mass of black particles. Iroh gripped his arm rests, but tried not to show any fear as they moved slightly, staring at him. They had no lids to speak of, just two eyeballs, watching his every move.

Ever so slowly, the particles surrounding began to shift into place, and take form around the eyes. Iroh watched in awe as a dark snout and head slowly materialized. Soon, Altjira lay in front of him, long tail and front claws dangling off the edge of his table.

Iroh had seen this thing before, and then remembered the large bird-like thing that had flown around Zuko when he and Ursa had first seen him in the park with his friends. His mouth went dry as he engaged the dragon in conversation.

"You...you know my nephew, Zuko?"

Altjira nodded once, eerily human and yet all beast. Iroh, in all his travels and experience, had never before encountered anything that looked like it. It stared back at him with eyes like the giant striped cat-bears of another land. Hungry, waiting for him to run so it could give chase and sink it's claws into his flesh.

"Why are you here?"

Though Iroh knew of no animals that could actually talk, he still asked the question, hoping to get an answer. But he didn't expect the creature's mouth to pull back and it's lips to move.

"I want to know everything there is to know about who _my Zuko _keeps in his life. There are many traitors and enemies here, more than willing to hurt him just to put theirselves ahead of his. You are his uncle, and though I do no find you a threat now, your ability to enter the spirit world could become problematic. I just want to make sure you are well aware of yourself."

Iroh gripped his chair tighter, trying to steady his breathing.

"How do you know I have entered the spirit world."

The dragon chuckled, revealing it's fangs, "Because, I can see it in you. You smell of it. Once you have been to the other side, it will never leave you. You can sense it, can't you?"

The old General pursed his lips together, thinking about the instances when he did see them, "Yes. I have been able to see the spirits since going to their world. But what does this have to do with Zuko?"

Altjira rose on four legs, standing on the edge of the table. Iroh thought it was about to leap at him, but was startled when the table slid forward on it's own, scraping it's wooden legs against the floor. The dragon's face was inches away from him, and he stared into it's wide eyes.

"It concerns him, because Zuko and I are the SAME!"

The golden light shining from the beast's irises matched the same light that show from Zuko's. And the blue reflecting from it's pupils was the very same in his nephews. He had seen the change in Zuko's eyes the day before, but didn't say anything. Iroh's countless odd experiences in his life made him question little. But now, all the peculiarities he had noticed about his nephew in the past few days started to flood back onto his mind, and he understood now what the creature was saying.

"My name is Altjira. I am the All-Creator! Zuko and I share the one life. I sought you out because his bond with you is strong, and you understand much in this world. Your travels into the spirit world have left you in doubt. You know that world, the resting place, is in turmoil as much so as this one. You are strong, Iroh, and can help him when he needs you. I see now that you can be trusted."

Iroh's hands left the arm rests of his chair, a sudden calm filling him. Fear and insecurity left him and was replaced by warmth and light.

"I apologize. But since I have been on this plane of living, I have found that things only seem to respond to fear."

The old fire bender watched the dragon with interest. The darkness in it's scales was suddenly starting to shift from the ebony shadows to a topaz hue. This change in colour reflected the new calming air in the room.

"It is alright. I have been through much in my life. I must say though, that I have never been so surprised before."

Altjira's long, flexible tail slid along the table and wrapped around a tea cup, then brought it close to Iroh, who took it great fully. He sipped at it gingerly as he watched the dragon lay back down and relax.

"Tell me, Iroh. I wish to hear ALL of your journeys. You have a vast knowledge of the world that I have ignored for so long."

The Dragon of the West locked eyes with the Dragon of he Heavens, suddenly able to recall every adventure he had from his youth to now. They sat together throughout most the night, Iroh speaking clearly while Altjira listened intently, understanding fully the bond this man had with Zuko.

Though Iroh did enjoy telling his stories to the dragon, it was late into the mid it hour and he still needed to get up in a few hours. He knew he was going to miss out on a good nights sleep, one he desperately needed to freshen him for the next's days Teaching.

His concern did not go unnoticed. Altjira locked it's unblinking eyes with the old man and raised it's left forearm up towards him. Before Iroh could understand what was going on, his head lolled back and he was in a deep sleep.

.

Azula skulked in her room, one small blue flame flickering in the darkness. Even when she did something good, everyone else always got the attention! She prevailed at everything, yet Zuko always got the attention. Mother loved him! Uncle loved him! And then when she finds someone of her own, her mother looks at him like she can't believe he would do such a thing!

"She always thought I was a monster...," she turned and paced back around, the tiny flame beginning to grow and flicker, "What? Someone can't love a monster? Even monsters need love..."

The candle flame was building with ever word Azula said and wax was beginning to melt onto the table.

The fire bender's anger came to a peak and she swung her arms out, sending flames rolling in an arc around her, "They MADE ME A MONSTER!"

The fire arc and the candle flame extinguished, plunging her into darkness. No one heard her yell out, no one saw the flames. No one was there. Azula was all alone, just like she was back in the Fire Nation.

She dropped into a seat on the floor, folding her knees up to her chest and hugging them close. Though she didn't cry, she shook slightly, deep anger flowing through her veins. Why was she always alone? Why didn't they care?

_Sokka cared..._

Sokka _had_ cared. But she had walked away. She had gotten angry and had walked away and now here she was, all alone and in the dark.

"I'm tired of being alone." She said it slowly, and as she did, she summoned a flame to her hand. The eerie glow lit up her face, but didn't distort her pretty features. She rose up and sent the flame to a nearby wall torch. She only needed so much light to gather her preparations. When she was done, she grabbed a robe and the newly filled haversack and crept out the door, blowing out the flames with one wave of her hand.

When she got outside, she saw a lone carriage sitting the park space. The driver was reclined in the front seat, snoring slightly. She cleared her throat loudly to attract his attention, but he failed to hear it over his own gargling. She huffed and rolled her eyes, then crossed her arms.

"You! Wake Up!"

Azula's harsh tones startled the man, jolting him awake. He choked and started coughing, having been interrupted in mid-snore.

"Crikey, mate! Can't you see a.." He leaned over and looked down at Azula, who held a large flame dancing on her palm. His eyes blinked open and he pulled a wry face. They knew each other well enough.

"Oh er...Sorry Miss. I'm well awake now!"

"Good. I need you to take me somewhere, though I don't know where it is. Can you recall the young man you took home the other morning?"

He nodded and fixed his hat, grabbing the reigns to the ostrich-horse, "Right-o! We'll be there in little to no time, just you take a snoozer back there, and I'll alert you when we're near."

She climbed into the cab and sat stiff as the carriage started off. They may have left her alone in the Fire Nation, but she'll be damned if she is left alone here.

.

Sokka tossed and turned for the majority of the night before exhaustion finally over came him. He felt like there was a hard knot in his chest where his heart used to be. He didn't understand why the night had turned out the way it did, but he felt horribly for it. All he wanted to do was find her and talk to her, make what ever it was that upset her vanish. But she had made up her mind and walked away.

He was slumbering fitfully when a pressure descended upon him, weighing down on his lap and stomach. He woke up at the motion and gasped aloud as a blue light engulfed him.

"Yaah-"

The light went out as a warm hand clamped down on his mouth, and he suddenly felt the familiar grasp. He stopped squirming, and focused his eyes as a face smiled dangerously back at him in the small moonlight shining in from the window.

"You would think by now that you'd be used to this, people trying to shut your big mouth."

The hand rose from his mouth as Sokka sat up, heart pounding in his chest. All brooding and fitfulness left him.

"Azula."

She leaned down and kissed him, hugging him painfully close. The strength in which she held him made the warrior believe she was holding on for dear life. He wove his arms around her and kissed her back, then broke away to look at her.

"Whatever happened tonight, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to walk away from me like that."

"Don't worry about it Sokka. It was stupid and I'm tired of being that way. I've got you now, and you're all mine..."

Sokka grinned and laid back, bringing her down to lay on his chest. He held her close and leaned his cheek against her forehead.

"You certainly have. Unless I try to fight you."

Azula raised an eyebrow at him and brought her left arm up to his shoulder, feeling the marks she had left on him from the other night. She slowly scraped her pointed nails down to his chest and smirked.

"You can try all you want, but I wouldn't advise it. You won't get far."

Wincing at the slight pain, he pulled up her chin and leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Well let's just see how far I can get..."

On the other side of the house, sightless eyes rolled in irritation and huffed out loudly.

"Water Tribe: Let's just do it!"


	24. Avatar Zuko

Sokka had introduced Azula to Bato that morning after she had come over, and the elder warrior had smiled mischievously at the younger tribesman. There was a strict Man Code in the Southern Water Tribe. Toph was also in good spirits, having not been disturbed by unwelcome "visions" coming from her friend's bedroom.

Iroh had spoken to Zuko about his meeting with Aljira, and it only brought them further together. It was relieving to be able to speak to someone about his life alternating experience and reveal his bond with the dragon. He swore to keep their secret, but couldn't help but smirk every time he noticed his nephew "daydreaming" in class.

Everyone had made it through the First Day well enough, and had made some interesting acquaintances. School, for the most part, was entertaining. Every day they learned more and more about the customs of the other cultures. But there were some things they couldn't avoid. Eventually, Aang was found out by the Elder Monks and Nuns.

One-hundred years ago, Monk Gyatso, Aang's mentor, mourned the loss of his apprentice, and wrote an Epilogue to record his history as the youngest Air Bending Master ever, as well as his unofficial status as the Avatar. However, though everyone view it as a last farewell, Gyatso did not actually clarify that it was truely an Epilogue, or that Aang was even dead. He just understood that the young Avatar was gone.

In the one-hundred years since, Monk Gyatso had passed on, not just his life, but his life teachings and the spiritual learning after his separation from Aang. Though a great friend of his didn't pass, and he stood with the Elder Monks, a proud smile on his face.

The entire school and all the high officials of the Island came to see the Revealing of the Avatar, much to the young monk's displeasure. Throughout the next weeks, he would be harrowed by unwanted attention. Crowds gathered to watch him practice his bending, even when he was just practicing with his friends. The Masters of the Martial Arts each agreed that his being here at the Academy would be a ideal opportunity for him to get a start in training to become a fully realized Avatar.

After about two months, things began to settle back down for him, and he wasn't as constantly barraged by groups of young girls wanting to attract his attention. He managed to get a little help from that by Amala and Toph acting as bodyguards. As for the others, they each settled into their unique roles in the Academy.

Katara had become well-known as an efficient water bender, and had taken lessons in healing when she had unconsciously healed herself from a rough bending lesson. She had at first gained a few enemies within her female peers, jealousy stemming over her "friend" Zuko. But she eventually earned their respect when she fought them using a series of complex bending maneuvers that even some of the elder benders had trouble with. They learned to look away when she and Zuko walked by.

Azula had already been established as an esteemed fire bender with her own personal Advisors teaching her at home, so she spent the better part of Martial Arts hour practicing hand-to-hand combat techniques, eradicating all the competition. She excelled in the rest of her classes, soliciting annoyed reactions from her peers.

Much to the group's initial surprise, Sokka had advanced in his academics as well. His natural ability to figure out mechanisms and formulas gained him popularity with many of the Fire Nation engineers and superiors, as well as the Mathematicians and Scientists. Together, he and Azula reigned supreme in their classes, exactly the way _she_ had intended.

Zuko managed to stay under socialism radar for a good proportion of his time. He tried to be as mediocre as possible, accomplishing exceptional grades but forgoing any extracurricular activities that would put him in the spot light. But, for all his efforts, his popularity was anything but mediocre. Just like Aang, he drew unwanted attention everywhere he went.

Lately, he spent his favourite hour in a constant state of aggression. Jet had signed up for the same Martial Arts class as they, and had gotten the same hour. He managed to hold back his contempt and ignore the teen for the first month and a half, but eventually his patience began to wear thin.

Today there was rumor circulating that there was going to be a fighting display, bender against bender, and Zuko was thankful for the fact that Jet couldn't bend. But he was well aware that the teen had many friends and followers.

He stood next to Sokka, both wearing their fighting gear and about the practice their swordsmanship. Katara and Azula were on a separate side of the dojo, practicing with the other girls. Or, at least, Katara was practicing. Azula was standing idly by.

Zuko could feel eyes watching, just waiting to get a chance at fighting him. Finally, a bending fight broke out amongst Jets friends. They flung heavy boulders at each other, and then a water bender joined them.

Sokka began to side step away, Zuko following in tow, when a boulder suddenly whizzed precariously close to his shoulder. It was the last straw.

"What's your problem! Are you too stupid to control your own bending?!"

Instead of the boy who had thrown the rock, Jet stepped forward.

"Maybe you should watch where you're standing! Real men are trying to practice over here! You and your idiot friend should go play with sticks somewhere else!"

Steam began to roll off Zuko's shoulders as anger welled within, "Men? You call that bending! You're just throwing rocks at each other like little boys! And _YOU _can't even bend! You're just a talentless waste! Why don't your stupid friends go play in the dirt! It's the only thing they're good at!"

Jet stood rigid, eyebrows arched angrily. But it was exactly what he wanted. Sokka knew that they had been taunting his friend on purpose and tried to get Zuko's attention away from the four other boys.

"Hey Zuko, they're just idiots, come on, let's move somewhere else."

Before he could reply, a rock was hurled straight at his chest, followed quickly by another, larger one. Zuko deflected the first one with his sword, and broke through the second with a well placed swing. Sokka tried to come to his aid, but was caught off guard by a water whip and thrown bodily away.

The entire classroom crowded around and started up a chant, encouraging the display. Though there were bending masters in the room, they stood by and observed, believing in the rule of the better man winning. The only thing was, Zuko was outnumbered, and some of the Masters knew Jet personally. His family were well known in the Earth Kingdom.

Katara looked on in concern, wanting to rush in and help Zuko, but Azula held her back, a wicked smile on her face, "Wait! Let's see what these common fools know about fighting. My brother may not be up to MY standards, but it doesn't mean he in entirely helpless."

Katara tried to pull away but saw her path completely blocked off by all the others. She could only watch helplessly from the side.

Zuko broke through most of the boulders that were hurled at him, cutting with his sword or blocking with his arms. He didn't want to use his fire bending in such a enclosed area. He fought on tirelessly until a nod from Jet sent the water bender into the fray. He joined the two earth benders and mixed some earth into his water, using it to send rocks whipping at Zuko. He began to dodge the attacks and people started jumping out of the way to avoid bring hit by the passing attacks.

Finally the crowd broke and huddle close to the walls, watching from a safer distance. Sokka had managed to find Katara and stood with her, letting her hold on to his arm.

"Why aren't the teachers doing anything! Zuko is obviously outnumbered! Katara, can't you get in there?"

Azula appeared at his right and gestured over to them, "They know the boy who started this. See how they are smiling? Zuko is on his own until he defeats them or loses."

Katara gripped her brother's arm one last time, then summoned a water whip to her arms, running in to join Zuko. She blocked a large boulder that was headed straight for him and reflected it back to the castor. It hit him square in the stomach, knocking him back and winding him.

The offending water bender targeted Katara, trying to draw her water to him and remove her weapon. Zuko dodged another rock attack by countering with a controlled fire ball and ran to cover Katara, saving her from a blast of water. It slowed from the contact of the fire, but a rock still hit him, though he managed to keep his footing, using his side to protect her.

However, he couldn't stop the stream of water that snuck around him and grasped Katara's leg, knocking her off her feet and pulling her away from him. When Zuko became distracted, the earth bender sent a boulder at him, striking him on the shoulder and knocking him to one knee. Then the water bender saw his chance, letting go of Katara and sending the water whip at him.

But this time, Zuko had truly had enough. He stood as another rock was hurled at him and he shot out his right arm, hand open and fingers spread wide. The crowd gasped as the rock turned into sand and fell harmlessly to the ground. His left hand came up simultaneously to catch the water whip in mid air, grasping a tight hold of it.

The entire room fell silent as he stood, holding the opposite end of the water stream. Zuko wrenched the water away from his foes grasp, dropping the boy to the floor. He brought the water back and swirled it behind him in a large sphere, then sent it blasting toward the fallen mass of water hit the boy and froze, skidding across the room floor and shattering against the wall, knocking the boy out.

Now Zuko turned to the remaining earth bender and Jet. He pulled his right arm and leg up, then pushed down, stomping into the floor. A wall of rock shot up and rushed to the bender, knocking him away. Zuko summoned the same wall and pulled it back to encase Jet in a standing grave. He walked up to him, sheer malice dripping in his voice.

"You think you can cheat your way to victory by using everyone around you to win your battles for you. You're nothing but a pathetic loser, bullying people who you think are weaker than you or ganging up on those you can't beat by yourself. You don't deserve to be in the same room as the rest of these people. You'll just embarrass your other countrymen with shame and humiliation."

The Fire Prince held up his hands to chest level, and pushed palm down to the ground, sending the pillar of stone and jet into the floor, with only his head poking out.

"This is forever how people are going to look at you. Looking down at you, no better than that dirt on their boots. I suggest you get used to it, because any respect people may have had for you here, is gone after today."

He turned back to check on Katara, who had hit her head when she was knocked down. She still sat where she had fell, looking at him in disbelief. It was the same face nearly everyone in the room had. A known Fire Bender had bent not only Water, but Earth as well.

Someone finally broke the silence and ran forward, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"Zuko is a Fire Bender! He bent earth and water! He's the Avatar! ZUKO is the Avatar! AVATAR ZUKO! AVATAR ZUKO!"

The crowd started to whisper to each other, that soon turned into a cacophony of people agreeing with the one who had spoken out.

"Avatar Zuko? But how can that be? What about Avatar Aang?"

"Maybe there are two Avatars?"

"Two Avatars? That's not possible!"

"Maybe he is an Air Nomad born in the Fire Nation? And Aang was just a gimmick?"

"He doesn't look Nomadic, that's for sure. He looks like high Fire Nation Aristocrat to me."

"Well, _Avatar Aang _was confirmed by the Air Monks. And he can bend Air _and_ Water, how do you explain that?"

"Yea, but even HE can't do what Zuko just did! It's been over two months and he is still practicing Water Bending. Zuko just froze some water and threw a guy against the wall, AND he turned a rock into _Sand_ in mid-air before it could even hit him! Aang hasn't even started Earth Bending yet!"

Zuko looked around at all the people staring and pointing. His skin began to crawl with discomfort at being singled out like this. _Now I know how Aang felt._

The crowd began to part as four Elders from the Air Temples wove through the crowd, having been informed of Zuko's abilities. A Monk with a long white beard and heavy eyes stepped forward and surveyed him, scrutinizing him throughly.

"They say you bent the elements of water and earth simultaneously?"

Zuko looked around at the crowd as they gawked at him. He kept his face passive but didn't move.

"Show us. We need to see."

_Why? I'm not the Avatar. Aang is. I don't need to show you anything._

The argument rang clearly in his head, but he knew it would be foolish to try to argue with an entire dojo full of people. He sighed and held his right hand up, a flame burning in his palm, and then slowly closed his fist.

Everyone attending suddenly felt the sweat push off them and trail to Zuko. It formed a large sphere that hovered level with his raised arm. The Elder looked back and saw the mass spinning lazily in the air. Zuko looked at it with disgust, then turned back to the Monk, a small grin forming on his face. With a blurring motion, he pulled his left arm over his chest, wrapping it partly around him. With a quick exhale of breath, he pushed back out with his left, shoving the mass back to the crowd.

People screamed at they thought they were going to get hit with an attack. Instead, a flurry of snow and frost engulfed them, shocking them with a sudden chill against their hot skin. The Monk looked deeply into Zuko's eyes, trying to register what just happened.

He only did one thing. The man kneeled down and placed his hands on the floor, bowing to the prince. His three companions followed, and soon the entire class was bowing.

At first, Azula just stared angrily at her brother, jealousy rippling through her soul. But Sokka took her hand, looking at her with concerned eyes, and beckoned her to follow him. They stepped their way around people until they got into the space where Zuko, and now Katara, were standing. They stood behind him, awaiting what he had to say.

The Fire Prince shook his head, irritation evident on his face.

"Stop bowing to me. I am NOT the Avatar. Aang is. I don't want any kind of treatment like this. It's why I've been hiding it for so long, that is, until that idiot and his friends decided to act foolishly."

He stared in Jet's direction, a head poking uncomfortably out of the floor. His fists gripped tightly, enough the Katara could hear the tendons popping in his hands. She took hold of his left hand and placed her right as his back, worry wavering her voice.

"Zuko...

His eyes softened when he looked back at her, gripping her hand gently with his own. Zuko let go briefly to help the old monk back to his feet and met his gaze with a more sincere one.

"It isn't my destiny to be the Avatar. It is, and always has been Aang's. I...I have these abilities to help him learn to be the True Avatar. I just don't want to be treated any differently than how I was a day ago."

The Elder nodded respectfully, and left with his companions. The four teens left their class and decided to head home, excusing theirselves in the Main Official Building. Considering the circumstances, the Officials allowed them their leave, anxious to send out the revealing letters to their family members.

Zuko held Katara close as they stood next to two separate trollies, each going to their opposite destinations.

"I should probably head home with Azula. I need to tell my mother personally so it won't come as much of a shock. But I promise, when I'm done, I'll come over."

They embraced tightly once more and held a loving kiss. Sokka winked at the fire princess, approaching with his arms outstretched. Azula turned her head up, arms crossed over her chest. The warrior knew the drill well, and attacked her, fighting for her affections in a mock-rough manner. He managed to pin her arms down to her sides and hold her still, reaching up to give her a big kiss on her left cheek. She finally gave up, her smile breaking out in a mischievous grin, and kissed him on the lips.

"You little fire ferret. If I didn't have to go with Katara, you know I'd be with you. I'll only be gone for an hour, so count the minutes! And if I'm not back before then, you can do what ever you want to me."

He narrowed his eyes, looking impish, and both Katara and Zuko shot him disgusted looks. They broke apart and got into the carriages, heading home to explain the whole ordeal.

.

.

Bato was sitting in the front room, reading a few bits of parchment when the siblings got home, surprised to see them so walk through the front door.

"What are you two doing home to early? There a holiday?"

Sokka shook his head and shrugged non-chalantly, walking for the kitchen, "Na, nothing like that. We got out early because our friend is the new Avatar."

"But, I thought that happened over two months ago?"

The young tribesman came back carrying a glass of tea, "No, it's a different friend this time. He's a little more important than the old Avatar. He isn't technically the Avatar at all, but he's essentially like one."

Bato scratched his head and shrugged, then remembered the parcels in front of him.

"Oh, Katara. You have a letter from your parents. I didn't open it, but it's pretty important."

He gave her a wink and a smile as she took the letter, looking at it curiously. She walked outside and opened the strip of ribbon tying it together, unraveling the roll.

Her heart started to beat erratically as she read her mother's articulate script. Tears welled in her eyes the further she read and she gripped her hands together, crumbling the letter where she held it. Suddenly, she tore the note apart and flung it down, then sprinted away from the lodge, crying out as she ran.

Sokka heard the commotion that she caused and opened the door, seeing the broken bits of paper lying at his feet. He picked up the two halves of the letter and read aloud.

"Dearest Katara. My daughter, your father and I are pleased to announce that we have found you a potential husband from the Northern Water tribe. We will be arriving with him on the island three weeks from the start of the new moon. You will be betrothed and married on the week following your sixteenth birthday. Congratulations sweetie, we are so very proud of you."

He looked up and searched around, his face turning pale, "Katara..."

.

She ran as hard and as fast as she had ever run in her life. She wanted to get as far away from that letter as she physically could. The pain poured from her eyes as she sprinted along the ground with no real direction, blinding running through the thick of the forest.

How could her parents do this to her? Why would they come here and expect her to drop everything and get married. Especially to someone she didn't even know? She couldn't respect them ever again when they were so eager to force her to do this against her will. It wasn't even a true Southern Water Tribe custom. Even if she was the High Chief's daughter, her customs didn't uphold arranged marriages. Yet here she was, running away. Her heart, her soul, everything just hurt so much.

After what seemed like a few leagues, she collapsed on the ground, tears still flowing freely and sobbing for breath. She held her arms up to her chest then covered her face with her hands, hiding away from the world. As she cried, she didn't hear the rustling in the undergrowth, steadily getting nearer.

Too late she heard the sound between her sobs. She got up unsteadily and reached for her water skein, realizing then that she hadn't had it with her the entire time. Katara was alone in the forest, miles away from anyone she knew. The shuffling grew progressively louder, mingled now with heavy grunts and snorts.

The water bender started to cautiously move back, eyes searching the bushes for whatever it was stalking around. She glimpsed a turned over tree with a partially hollowed out centre and immediately decided to make a desperate dash for it.

A huge boarcupine hurled itself out of the underbrush, giving a mad chase for her. She dared not look back, hearing it's nasty screams steadily getting closer. Katara ducked into the tree right as the beast's tusks rammed into the bark. She curled tightly into the soil inside the tree, cowering away from the mad animal. It's wild eyes and frothing mouth were hideously formed in anger, the snout spraying mucus as it's tried to dig in further toward her.

Fear gripped her and she shut her tear-reddened eyes tight, knowing it wouldn't be long before the beast would break through the entrance and kill her. Though at this moment, in her emotion wrecked psyche, she probably would take it as a virtue.

A hoarse scream rent the air, overtaking the yells of the boarcupine. Katara opened her eyes wide, just in time to see the earth burst forward, catapulting the animal a backwards a few dozen yards from the tree opening. A long, sinewy, scaled body filled her view with the glittering colours characteristic of only one creature.

"Altjira!"

The dragon kept it's body low to the ground and it's neck and head curved up, hissing a nasty warning at the angry boarcupine. But the maddened animal didn't heed the warning, charging directly for it. Altjira rose up on it's hind legs and spread it's large wingspan out aggressively. Angry colours flashed rapidly in the connective membranes, but still, the animal rushed forward.

Katara not only heard, but felt the deep rumbling growl build in the dragon's chest and snarl out it's throat. Light spilled into the hollow as Altjira's wings folding back against it's sides and fire spewed from it's gaping mouth, halting the boarcupine's charge momentarily. The dragon spun quickly and shot it's long tail outward, blasting the animal with a gale-force wind to send it crashing into a tree.

One last squeal echoed from the mad animal's snout as it died, broken against the trunk. Altjira waved a claw at the body, covering it in a grave of rock, then turned around and laid on the ground facing Katara. Shuddering hums gurgled front it's chest, trying to comfort the stricken girl as it crawled skillfully into the hollow with her. Katara reached out to cup the dragon's snout with her hands, careful of the spikes, though they were laying flat against it's scales.

"Altjira," she leaned her forehead against it's crest and cried softly. They sat together for a moment before the dragon's ears picked up the faint sounds of someone approaching. It backed out of the tree trunk and stood waiting patiently with it's tail curled in Katara's hand.

The water bender hadn't realized just how much bigger the dragon had become until she took a long look at it, sudden curiosity filling her mind. She couldn't dwell long as she heard her name being called.

"Katara! Altjira!" She gasped aloud and hurried to get out of the hollow, eager to meet him. She saw Zuko walking through the trees and rushed to him, sobbing slightly. He sighted her and ran to catch her in his arms, swinging her off the ground and kissing her deeply. Questions spewed from his mouth when he broke the embrace.

"Katara! What happened?! What are you doing out here all by yourself, where is your water skein?!"

She hugged him and cried into his chest, unwilling to let him go. After a while she calmed down enough to relate the disturbing news. Zuko could barely comprehend it. Her parents were coming, and they were bringing with them an "eligible bachelor."

_Zuko, now is the time to do it. Take this chance, it's now or never._

Altjira turned to look at him, hearing his voice echo in it's mind. It walked up to the couple, bringing a calming air with it. Zuko kissed Katara again before taking her chin and raising her face to look at him.

"It's alright, Katara. Everything is going to be ok." She looked at him with disbelief, her brow pinched together. He smiled gently at her before kneeling down.

"I wanted to do this after your sixteenth birthday, but I don't think it can wait til then. I know you don't want to marry him, but I was wondering," Zuko put his hand into his pocket behind him and pulled out a small box. He presented it to Katara and opened it, revealing a glowing flame colored gem.

"Katara, would you marry me?"


	25. Too Much for One Day

Zuko kneeled down on one knee and presented her with a ring. Then he said five words she would never forget.

"Katara, would you marry me?"

She raised her hands to her face, covering her mouth and nose as she gaped openly at him, eyes wide wth surprise. Time seemed to stop entirely as she looked at him, handsome and perfect as he was, asking for her hand. Fresh tears exploded from her face as she yelled out while throwing her arms wide and grabbing him around his neck to hug him tight.

"Zuko!" She kissed him hard, nearly taking his breath away, "Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

The bender smiled brightly when he took the ring from the box and placed it on her left hand. He then stood to pick her up and swing her around in his strong arms. He gave her another loving kiss before looking her in the eye, "Katara...I love you."

She cried like she had never cried before, completely happy beyond all imagining, "Oh, Zuko! I love you too!"

They embraced passionately before a tug at Zuko's robe made him part and look down. Altjira looked up at him with a dark crimson blush creeping it's body. He understood and stepped away from Katara, allowing the dragon to step towards her. She looked at him curiously.

"I gave you a ring, as is customary in my culture, but Altjira wants you to have something."

The dark blood coloured scales covering the dragon's body began pulsing with brilliant blue hues flashing and dissolving into the red. It held up a forearm, careful to keep the talons retracted and laying curved against the back of it's paw. Katara looked at the offering and watched as Altjira twisted it's wrist pads up. Inside the soft gripping toe pads and leathery palm of the dragon's paw, rested a blue silk ribbon. Katara's eyes shown with knowing as she took the offering.

Tied intricately to the ribbon was a shimmering medallion made with the same kind of diamond as her ring. But the colours in the stone glimmered with blue and white flames, where as her ring was orange, red and yellow. The water bender tied the betrothal necklace around her collar, and kissed Altjira on it's snout, hugging it's head close to her body.

"I love you too, Altjira. Thank you for saving me."

Zuko took her hand and looked at the ring, pride swelling in his chest.

"These diamonds are from the Fire Nation. When I bought you that dress, the owner told me of a gem she found in the mountains near the Sun Warrior ruins. She showed me the ring she made from the diamond and told me of the circumstances at how she obtained it. She was hesitant to part with it because of the significance. So I asked her specifically in which mountains it was she found the diamond."

He turned her hand a few times to let the colours of the gem flash in the sunlight, turning the eternal flames gold in the ring.

"We tried experimenting with normal diamonds found from the coal mountains here, but our fire just melted the stone. They had to be from the mountains in my country, where the last fire dragons live. Any diamonds that grow in the rock there can withstand, and even absorb, the dragon fire. So Altjira flew off to find them. I made the ring you are wearing, using my own flame."

He took his eyes from her ring and brought his hand up to her neck, rubbing the medallion to make the flames dance faster.

"Altjira made the blue and white flame diamond in your necklace, since I am not practiced enough to produce them yet. We also figured, as it symbolizes being betrothed to another in one of the Water Tribes, we would keep it water tribe colours. You'll be known with the fire-diamond ring in my nation, and the blue-flame diamond in your nation. I want to make sure everyone knows we're together."

Katara blushed as his last sentence, her chest burning with emotion. She smiled shyly at her new fiancé as she touched the necklace. Though only the Northern Water Tribe presented betrothal necklaces _and _arranged marriages, she was going to wear it none-the-less. She was in love.

"They're beautiful, Zuko. I'll wear them always."

Her ring sparkled wildly in the sun light as she looked at it, awed at the fire inside. She was excited and scared at the same time, but Katara wanted nothing more than this. The water bender looked to her love, who held his face down and had taken on a quiet mood, though he still held a small smile on his lips.

"What is it?"

Burning gold irises flickered at her as he looked up, bringing his face up to meet hers.

"I wanted to tell you when we first met but, I was afraid it would change things between us. I just wanted you to like me, for me. I'm not...a standard Fire Nation citizen. I'm...," he looked away, hoping to find some confidence floating around on the wind. Why was it easier to ask her to marry him, than what it was to tell her who he was?

_It is a good question. Considering you have me, that has magical powers and you, yourself, who has power. And she agreed to marry you, though she never asked much of you, nor ever asked you who you were. She deserves to know._

Zuko looked at the dragon and smiled, shaking his head in amusement. Altjira always knew. He took both of Katara's hands in his and held them up. He repeated his Formal Royal Titles just as he was instructed to do so many times before when he had to present himself to Officials back home, and when he had to present himself here.

"My name is Zuko, son of Lady Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, and Heir to the Throne."

Katara's eyes widened with realization and she stood speechless, looking at her new fiancé, the Prince of the Fire Nation.

.

.

"What do you mean I'm not the Avatar?!"

Aang could hardly believe what this kid was saying. He had walked into his next class with Toph and Amala, and a boy from the Fire Nation pointed an accusatory finger at him, yelling in his face.

"YOU'RE NOT THE AVATAR! YOU'RE AN IMPOSTER! You figured out how to bend water by using your air bending! It's the only way! ZUKO is the new Avatar!"

Aang reared back as the boy pressed an index finger into his chest to accentuate each word. He looked at Amala, who shook her head in confusion. Toph, on the other hand, grabbed the boy from Aang and threw him down to the floor And encased his arms with stone cuffs. She stood with her arms crossed and face stern.

"Alright, Skippy, tell us what you know. Why is Zuko the Avatar?"

"Well it's obvious isn't it! Last hour, in gym, Zuko got into a fight with some guys that were bending. They started blasting him with rocks and water, then all of a sudden, he turned one of the rocks into SAND! And then grabbed a water whip from the other guy and shot it back at him and froze him! Then he created a huge wall of rock and hit the other guy. And then he buried another guy up to his neck in the floor. It was awesome!"

Amala looked at Aang, who seemed to have frozen in time. She questioned the boy further to try to make more sense of him.

"How do you know it wasn't someone else doing it for him? Did you actually see IT happen?"

The kid snorted at them, as if she had asked him the most ridiculous question in the world.

"Of COURSE I saw it! That's why I'm wearing Fire Nation Clothes! I'm actually from the Earth Kingdom. That's how I figured it all out! Zuko is an Air Nomad born in the Fire Nation! Yea, they made him grow up like a National, how else can you explain it? But anyways, these monks came into the dojo and questioned him. Zuko lit a flame in his hand and then closed it, and a huge water ball made out of everyone's sweat appeared in the air! Everyone was shocked, _I_ was shocked! It looked like he was going to hit someone with the water when he pulled back and hit it with his other hand! But before it could hit anyone, he turned it into snow! It was SO gross but so cool at the same time!"

The boy raised his arms from the floor, laughing aloud.

"I'm totally going to be just like Zuko! People are going to think I'm from the Fire Nation, and when they don't expect it, boom! I'll hit 'em with some earth bending! It'll blow their minds! Hahaha! Yea, woohoo! Avatar Zuko!"

He got up and moved to his seat in the class, directing everyone within hearing range to listen to what happened last hour. Toph shook her head and moved to sit at a nearby chair. Amala sympathized with Aang, who seemed to still be in shock.

"Aang? Are you going to be alright?"

She put a comforting hand on his arm, but he didn't respond. He blinked a few times, swallowed grimly, then retreated back and out of the class. Everything. Zuko had taken everything. His girl, his friends...and now, his life status. There was only one thing to do. He retrieved his glider from his Home Room and left the school.

Upon getting outside, he promptly jumped into and air and took off into the sky.

Aang flew for a time before he decided to land on the side of a mountain, a fair distance from National Republic. He sat with his knees bent up towards his chest and his hands in between, laying palm up on the ground and fingers curled lazily.

"I don't understand. Why is everything happening like this? Why is my whole life falling down the gutter? Katara doesn't like me, I haven't mastered water bending yet, and I haven't even started earth bending. And now people are going to think I am some kind of imposter..."

He slowly raised his head and peered out the left corners of his eyes. On the cliff side, close to where rock met soil, sediment residue stained the stone orange and yellow, making it seem like it was on fire. Aang frowned and bunched his brow, then raised his left hand leg to kick out at the dirt beneath him.

"Zuko! This is ALL _HIS _fault! He shows up, and all of a sudden, Katara doesn't want to talk to me anymore! All she ever wants to do it spend time with _HIM_! It was bad enough when he was showing off in front of her, but NOW he has powers like me too! It's not FAIR! He's taking EVERYTHING from me!"

He picked up a sizable rock in his left hand and hurled it against the flame-hued mountain side, shattering it into a myriad of pieces. He sat with his big grey eyes locked onto his target, hatred blazing.

But he didn't expect the flash of white in his peripheral vision. The young monk's anger was momentarily forgotten when a meduim sized white animal jumped onto the rock face he had just aimed at. The animal inspected the rock, picking at it wth little human-like hands. It had a bright, greyish-brown face with round green eyes. The dark of it's face extended down it's sides and around yo the back of it's head and neck, as well as a tong, dark tail with white tip stripes. It possessed two massive wing-like ears on it's head. Aang stood up immediately, smiling wide.

"Lemur!"

The little creature startled, it's huge ears and tail standing straight. Though it was frightened, it stared at Aang inquisitively as he approached slowly. The lemur turned and sat on it's haunches, moving it's head around and examining him. When he was almost in range to catch it, the lemur judged the distance closely and spread two wings hidden under it's arms, springing up with it's back legs.

But before it could actually take off, a huge dark mass dove in on it from the sky, impaling it against the rock with five viciously curving talons. The lemur squealed out in agony as Altjira held it in it's right back claw like a giant eagle with a prized fish.

"NO! ALTJIRA!"

Aang swung his staff at the dragon, who easily deflected the blast with a wing. It lowered it's body over it's prey protectively and hissed, exposing it's long fangs. The monk rushed to it, pushing out a flurry of air waves that had no affect. Altjira dislodged it's claws from the dying lemur and leapt aside as Aang reached the rock, tears of sorrow and anger spilling from his eyes.

"How could you! Get AWAY!"

Altjira tilted it's head to the side, staring at the boy. It wasn't _his _lemur. It wasn't anyone's. Just a tasty meal for any willing predator. The dragon narrowed it's eyes and looked around in annoyance. A snort of near regret sounded behind Aang as Altjira creeped up.

He turned around to face any further assault from the dragon, but yelped as a pillar of rock encased him and shifted sideways, away from the lemur. Aang's eyes blazed with fury as Altjira walked over to the rock and placed it's fore-claws astride the quickly fading, panting animal. He could feel it coming, the same sensation he got when he saved Katara and Sokka's ship from the sea monster attack. Any moment now, and he would be able to be free from the rock.

But instead of scooping the lemur into it's mouth, Altjira waved it's right claw into the air in a circular fashion, as if it were beckoning something to it. Aang watched as a small bead of water began to appear, slowly growing to a sizeable sphere. The dragon took the water and waved it over the lemur, wrapping it up like a water cocoon. The shield began to glow brightly for a bit, then faded away.

Altjira took it's claws away from the rock and stepped aside, gazing at Aang. The air bender was still trying to fight against the rock, but the fury seemed to have died down a bit. The dragon snarled maliciously at Aang one last time, then took to the air, freeing the monk from his prison. He ran over to the lemur, fearing the worst.

but when he got there, he found the little animal asleep on it's back. The huge,gaping wounds that Altjira's claws had pierced through it's chest were no longer bleeding. In fact, there was no indication of any wounds at all. The lemur was simply sleeping peacefully, as of nothing ever happened.

Aang looked around, searching for the dragon, "But...how Altjira?"

Deep confusion swept over him, but he was thankful. he didn't expect to see the dragon sudden appear at the top of the rock face, looking down on him like a giant watchful cat. The dragon just stared at him, it's big golden eyes never blinking.

And then Aang knew. He understood it all now.

.

.

Azula had immediately gone to practice with her advisors when they arrived home. Lo and Li were wizened advisors to the throne, not actually benders at all, but they personally mentored Azula through every maneuver. They were watching the princess without expression, but they could tell. Something was off. She didn't seem as cold and precise as usual. She seemed...distracted.

Azula circled her arms around herself, static building at her finger tips. She brought her arms up to her chest Abe shot her left hand out, sending lightning during up to the clouds. A strand of hair slid down out of her formed bangs.

"Almost perfect."

"One hair out of place."

Azula pinpointed the strand and focused on it, her pupils shrinking in her eyes.

"Almost isn't good enough!"

She repeats the move again, generating lightning once more, and yet again, the hair falls back. The twin mentors look on, their cold eyes starting to focus harder on her. One of the twins raises her chin up and peers down her nose at the princess.

"Azula, you are distracted. Maybe it is best to try again at a later time?"

She thought about the recent turn of events. Her brother was powerful. Possibly...too powerful. She gnarled her nose and brought her arms out again. The static at her fingers sizzled erratically. Before her advisors could warn her, she shot out her left hand. Instead of a bolt of lightning shooting from her fingertips, a large explosion erupted, sending her crashing to the ground. Her mentors stood and hurried over to her, their faces bound in confusion. They cried out simultaneously, "Azula!"

The Princess pushed herself up, feeling a stabbing pain in her abdomen. It felt hot and stiff, like a tearing muscle. She flung their helping hands away and stood up. She kept her body bent, trying to get used to the pain. She noted their concerned looks and immediately confronted them.

"It was nothing! Nothing! Just leave me alone, I'll figure out my own problems!"

She walked away from them, holding her stomach. The twins stood like statues, watching her leave, faces again expressionless.

.

Azula screwed her face up at the feeling. It wasn't so much of a sharp pain anymore as it was a dull, throbbing ache. It burned deep inside, nagging her endlessly. But she refused to see the family physician. She wasn't weak. She didn't need a doctor.

But the pain persisted.

Azula made it to her room and shed her training gear, then moved to lay down on her bed. She heated her hands and messaged her abdomen, relaxing the pain into a more tolerable ache. She laid there and tried meditating, hoping she could will through the pain. At least until Sokka arrived.

.

.

The warrior's mouth hung open and his hands gripped the sides of his face as he eye'd the couple standing in front of him.

"You're WHAT?!"

His eyes were bugging out of his head and his lower jaw had dropped to the ground.

"Sokka, quit over reacting. You like these sort of things!"

Katara looked at her brother who was picking his mouth off the ground. He was always so dramatic. But she knew just the thing that would cheer him up.

"Y'know...as Zuko's best man, you'll get to wear a brand new outfit. And that means..."

Sooka narrowed his eyes at her, knowing the game she was playing, "Don't try to distract me from the obvious, Katara! You're not even sixteen yet! And you and Zuko are wanting to get MARRIED? You haven't even known each other for that long! What's going to happen when the year is over and we have to go home? You're going to go live in the Fire Nation?!"

Zuko tilted his head and pulled his mouth to the side, understand Sokka's point. But. Katara retorted with a point of her own.

"Oh yea, so it's ok for me to marry a COMPLETE stranger that I haven't even met yet, just because mum and dad chose him? And what about you, genius? What's going to happen between you and Azula? Are YOU going to go live in the Fire Nation?

Her brother opened his mouth and tried to come up with a good answer, just just sat there shaking his head back and forth, looking around. He put his hands on his hips and shut his mouth again, trying to think. Zuko stepped in, trying to reason with his friend.

"Sokka, look. I love your sister and I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I want to give her the world and everything in it. You have to understand. Just, put yourself in my position. Think about how you feel about Azula. What if my parents decided that they wanted her to marry someone she didn't know, when she was already in love with someone else?"

Sokka stood straight and stiff with his hands clenched at his waist, "NO ONE TAKES MY 'ZULA AWAY!"

He turned around and headed out the door with the duo following quickly behind. Katara managed to catch up quickly, "Where are you going?! What about our wedding? Are you going to be the best man?"

The warrior stopped abruptly so that Katara crashed into him, bouncing off his back. He turned to her with a finger pointed to the sky.

"I have a woman to attend to! I promised Azula I would be over in an hour and I'm losing time. As for your wedding...well, there better be a FULLY catered buffet with all my favourites. And I'll expect to be looking at some new suits as soon as possible. But right now..." his eye brows rose up and down suggestively, "I've got my own _wedding plans _to fix up."

Zuko shot him a serious look but shook his head and rolled his eyes. No time for being hypocritical now. They all made it to a nearby trolley and climbed in, heading for Zuko's house.

.

Sokka jumped out of the carriage as soon as they arrived, leaving Zuko and Katara to pay for their ride. He rushed to the back, much to Katara's confusion. The warrior had a high step in his walk as he snuck in through the back door, heading straight for Azula's room.

He knocked lightly, smiling ridiculously wide. When he didn't hear an answer, he giggled to himself and opened the door.

"Hehehe, I know you're in there, my sweet and spicy fire lily. You can't hide from the big,strong warrior now. I'll trek the lengths of the world to..."

He walked in to see Azula doubled over on her bend, her face twisted in agony. She was holding her abdomen and shaking. Sokka rushed to her and put a hand on her arm, but the skin was feverishly hot. But she grabbed him by the wrist and held on.

"Azula! What's wrong?! What happened? I need to go find a doctor!"

Her gold eyes blazed crazily at him, eyes watery with unshed tears. She tightened her grip on his and closed her eyes as another wave of pain wracked her body, "No!...No...physicians! I don't want them..."

Sokka brought his face closer, blue eyes flooding with emotional distress. He suddenly had an idea and kissed her, taking her hand away from his wrist, "Azula, please. I have to get you some help. You might not want the doctor, but at least there is a healer here that can help you! Let me go get my sister!"

He stood and hurried out the door, leaving Azula laying there with an outstretched arm, reaching for him.

The tribesman ran through the hall way, hoping to find his sister and Zuko somewhere close by. Luckily, they where unattended in the lounge room, speaking quietly together. Sokka rushed in and grabbed Katara, hauling her roughly up. Zuko stood at the same time, his eyes flaming, "Sokka! What th-..!"

"There's no time! Azula needs your help! She's hurt!"

The three ran back down the hallways until they reached the princess's room. They burst into her room to find Azula curled up and grimacing. When she saw her brother she screamed out in fury, throwing a pillow at him, "NO! Get OUT!"

Katara turned to the two boys and ushered them out the room, "Please, we don't want her in any more stress than what she is already in. Just wait outside."

She shut the door on them and hurried back to the bed.

"Azula, you need to tell me what happened? Where are you hurting at?"

The girl was panting through her pain but managed to roll onto her back and raised her shirt up, revealing a bruised and swollen abdomen. Katara took a sharp intake of breath but acted quickly, calling the nearest water to her hands. A basin close to the bed emptied as a mass of water obediently streamed to the healer.

She gloved her hands with the liquid, then put her hands on Azula's stomach, sensing the internal injury. The water began to glow brightly as she concentrated deeply, recalling all the lessons she had learned from the healing classes she had taken. She willed the fluids inside Azula's body to stitch the injury and heal together her split tissues.

Azula's face began to relax as Katara's ministrations began to go to work, quickly relieving the pain and discomfort in her. A few minutes later, she lay still, breathing heavy, but easier than before. Katara took her hands away from the girl as the last of the water evaporated from her touch.

"How is it. Does it feel any better?"

Azula nodded, swallowing thickly. Katara rose from the bed to look for more water, wanting to thoroughly check over her patient in case she had missed any deeper injuries. She came back from the washroom with a fresh sphere of bright blue water. Azula lay flat as Katara ran her water covered hands over her stomach again.

She felt the fluids through her pores, filling her system. Katara sensed everything the liquid came into contact with. Her upper abdominal muscles were fully healed. Her stomach and intestines were fully intact. Her lower abdominals were healed. She sensed deeper, thoughtful not to miss any hidden wounds. The bladder was unmarked, as well as the uterus. Everything seemed fine. Except one minor thing.

The healer felt the water surround something deep within Azula. Something quite apart of her, yet, wasn't her.

What was that last subject she was learning in class?

Katara fully engulfed the tiny mass and compared it to the rest of Azula's tissues. The water bender's eyes grew wide as saucers as the water gloves she had been holding suddenly lost form and splashed down on Azula.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

The angry fire bender filled the area with heat, evaporating the dampness from her clothes. She glared at Katara, who had leaned back on her arms, staring back at her in disbelief.

"What?! Am I alright?"

The healer nodded her head slowly, closing her mouth and gulping.

"Then what is it! Why are you looking at me like that!"

Katara took a few deep breaths through her nose, before focusing her eyes on Azula's irate gaze.

"Azula...You..."

"Just spit it out already! I what?!"

Azula's face twisted again at what she heard, but this time, it was not from pain.

"Azula. You're pregnant!"

The fire bender's face fell. Shock over came her immediately and she sat back, breathing heavily, through her nose. Katara understood the panic and tried to help calm her down.

"It's...it's alright. Everything is going to be alright. We can...fix it."

The water bender gritted her teeth at those last words, hot emotion filling her face, lighting up her cheeks and ears. But she knew this kind of news was nothing Azula expected, and, through getting to know her for the past few months, knew it was something she wouldn't want. Katara definitely thought it as one of the few things Azula _wouldn't _be capable of accomplishing.

But the fire bender gripped the sheets around her, her eyes furious as a stifling heat engulfed the two, "Fix...it? We can _fix it_? What the fuck do you mean, we can _fix it?! _What makes you think I want it fixed!"

Katara was taken completely off guard. Was she suggesting that she wanted to keep it?

"Azula! I'm sorry! I just, I don't know what I was thinking, I just assumed because of your age and you and Sokka are not married...I'm sorry."

Azula was hyperventilating, her nostrils flaring open and closed. She brought her hands up, fingers curled like claws, "It's MINE. MINE. I'm going to KILL Sokka for doing this, but it is MINE! And NO ONE is going to take it away!"

Katara leaned back, frightened at from the reaction. But she was relieved. Almost even exhilarated. She couldn't help feel the emotions overwhelming her, flooding her. She felt her throat tighten as she leaned forward and hugged the girl, tears of happiness dropping from her eyes.

"Azula... I'm so glad! I was mortified when I said that, and I'm sorry but I'm so proud of you!"

The Princess was taken aback at the hug. Apart from Sokka's affection, it was a behaviour she rarely experienced throughout her entire life. She stiffened at the hug and sat looking out in confusion. What was she supposed to do?

She looked around as her brow bunched together, female hormones suddenly too much to handle. Hot tears dripped from her eyes, but only momentarily. She turned her face away and burned the liquid from her face, disposing of the evidence. But she returned the gesture none-the-less, and placed her arms around Katara. The relief was like the pressure of the world suddenly lifting from her shoulders.

It was an honest, loving, _family_ hug.

They held the embrace for a while, sympathizing silently. Eventually Katara broke away, anxious to tell the news to someone.

"We should probably tell the boys..." Azula shot her a severe look, correcting her sentence, "I mean, we should tell them that you are ok. I'll send Sokka in here. He should definitely be the first one to know."

Azula sighed heavily, feeling the weight fall back upon her shoulders. But at least, she wouldn't be alone. Not anymore.

Katara smile at her and got up, turning to walk to the door. She clasped her hands together and raised her shoulders gleefully before exiting the room.

She slowly closed the door behind her, disguising her emotions from her brother, but failing to hide the smile on her face from Zuko. He arched an eyebrow at her as Sokka rushed over, confronting her.

"What happened?! Is she alright? I need to see her!"

"It's alright, Sokka, calm down. She's fine." Her eyes darted from her brother to Zuko, then back again, "But...I think you need to prepare yourself. She has something to tell you."

The warrior gave her a confused look but sidestepped around, opening the door to his girlfriend's room. Zuko tried to follow suit, but Katara grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"I think this is something only Sokka needs to know right now. Your time will come, but, right now, it's his time."

Zuko narrowed his eyes in questioning, "Something so important that MY OWN sister couldn't tell me first?"

Katara smiled sweetly at him and winked, "Azula has to tell him because it is his right to know first. When it happens to me, then I'll tell you first."

_When it happens to me? _Zuko looked at his sister's bedroom door, steam rolling out of his nose.

.

Sokka entered the dark room, seeing Azula laying on the bed. He approached her slowly then sat down beside her on the right side of the bed, leaning back with her against the pillows. He placed a concerned hand on her arm, rubbing the back of her hand.

"Are you ok?"

Azula shifted her eyes to him, a mixture of feelings glazing over the golden irises. Sokka's heart began to race as he looked at her, seeing her bottom lip tremble slightly.

"Love. What's wrong? You can tell me."

Azula exhaled a hot breath of steam, then put on a brave face. She turned to her lover and glared at him slightly before looking away.

"Your sister didn't tell you?"

He shrugged, shaking his head, "No, she didn't. Was she supposed to?"

"No. I guess not. That just leaves it up to me then."

The tribesman took her hand in his, looking at her expectantly.

"What's going on, Azula?"

The Fire Princess straightened her posture, looking down at Sokka with a slight smirk.

"Congratulations Sokka. It is my formal duty to inform you that..." She paused, waiting for him. He nodded his ear towards her, eyebrow raised.

"Sokka. I'm pregnant."


	26. Instability

_**Author'sNote**_: _Oh I know. It has been FAR too long since my last update, and I swear it was because of a bad internet connection (alright, I was making a few art pieces as well, but it was just to pass the time between being able to type and having absolutely no connection at all) I really want to thank the following people for their support._

**_Dragon's Maiden Slave, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, Squirrelrock, Kat, Jen, storyoftheunknownfangirl, and Sokka AKA Wang Fire._**

_Their reviews made my days so much better. Ta, mates ;)_

_._

**_._**

Sokka stared at Azula, dumbstruck. What did she just say? He felt all the bones and muscles in his body turn to jelly as her words started to sink in.

She was pregnant...Azula was pregnant. With _HIS_ child. Wait a minute.

"Woah...woah woah. One minute, I see you curled up on your bed in agony, looking like you're about to die at any second. And the next thing I know, you're _pregnant_!"

Azula crossed her arms over her chest, setting a stern face. _Typical male._

"Yea I wasn't exactly expecting it either. I _was _taking precautions."

Sokka looked at her quizzically, "Precautions? I mean, obviously, there's no questioning that it happened," he smirked, grinning to himself, "but, how could you take precautions?"

Azula rolled her eyes at him and sighed up to the ceiling, "Well, I WAS taking a special tea that many women take in order to prevent situations like this." She narrowed her eyes and looked away angrily, "But somehow...it didn't work."

The Fire Princess wouldn't face admitting she could be wrong. It just had to have been the tea!

Sokka reclined further onto the pillows, setting his legs up on the bed and crossed his feet over each other. He looked at the girl beside him who still faced away moodily. Though it was all a big shock, he couldn't help but feel a little pride in his chest. The warrior grinned and drew circles in the silk sheets, trying to distract himself from looking at her. What was it about a woman that made her glow so brightly at times like these?

_Oh right, she was a fire bender, she had a natural glow. _

It then occured to him that his child, son or daughter, might end up a fire bender as well! His face lit up at the thought and he leaned over to put a comforting arm around her shoulders, drawing her close in to his chest. Azula thought about fighting and pushing him away, but a feeling deep down yearned for the contact. She rested, thought hesitantly, against his lean chest and sighed in annoyance.

"You know, this isn't such a bad thing. Not at all, actually. It'll have my good looks, our intelligence and your awesome power. It's gonna be one gifted kid."

Azula felt her skin begin to crawl the more he spoke about it. Katara's intial offer was starting to sound better and better. But she would wait it out a little while longer before she made any final decisions.

Besides, she was one of the most powerful Fire Benders in the world, and her own brother was just revealed as the MOST Powerful bender of all time. At least her offspring with Sokka wouldn't be a total loss.

She gazed back at the tribesman, who was grinning like a slapped fool. She lazily rolled her eyes and shook her head. _Do I really have that much patience?_

_._

_._

Katara watched as Zuko's skin flashed repeatedly from pale to red and back again. Smoke and steam billowed from his nose and his eyes glowed vibrantly, his pupils reflecting green and blue. All in all, she thought he was going to spontaneously combust.

"Zuko?...sweetie, maybe you need to calm down a bit?"

He gripped his fists, arms straight at his sides. Fire suddenly started licking up from his hands and feet, yet Katara could distinctly feel the hallway getting colder and colder.

Sure enough, the walls and ceiling had become coated in ice and frost. It would only be a matter of time before an earthquake and a hurricane blasted through the room. She grabbed Zuko's hand, careful to coat her own in a freezing glove of water that she had remembered to bring along in the skein she retrieved from her house. The water sizzled upon contact with his skin, just as she thought.

"Zuko."

Gold eyes were slowly darkening to a honeyed amber.

"Zuko?"

A reddish tinge glazed his irises and Katara knew she needed to do something quick. She grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him down to eye level with her, eyes stern and commanding.

'ZUKO! Stop! Right now! Look what you are doing!"

The intensity in his eyes faded as he looked at her, fires vanishing and the ice on the walls evaporating. He took his face from her hands and shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me."

Katara smiled at him and gave him a hug, "I think you were having big-brother issues?"

"Issues? What, for Azula? No, she can take care of herself. There's no reason for me to react like that."

The water bender took her arms from his waist and put her hands at her hips, "No reason? Zuko, this is sort've a BIG DEAL. You were acting like any good brother would act...Well, maybe a little over the top, but still. You care more for your sister than what you want to admit."

Zuko thought back over the past few months since they had arrived on the island. At first, the animosity was just as strong as ever. But after Azula met Sokka and Katara and Altjira came into his life, the sibling rivalry was tense at best. Even the ride home today was placid. Azula was ALWAYS better than him, and yet, after she found out about his power, she wasn't as infuriated as he would have expected. Or, at least, she wasn't going to show how furious she might have been.

_Perhaps it was the hormones?_

Zuko looked to his left and down the hall. A sleek shape was gliding in to him and he turned his left side to it as Altjira landed on his shoulder. Katara looked at the dragon on its perch, curiously smaller than she had seen it earlier today, always wondering how Zuko seemed to know where it was or when it was near.

"I didn't hear a thing. How did you know Altjira was flying in?"

Zuko smiled and winked at her, "A little birdy told me."

She gave a look that made him chuckle. He looked up at Altjira, who had turned it's head to him. They both turned to her as she raised her right eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you really want to know, then you can ask Altjira." he gestured up to the little dragon.

Katara rolled her eyes and sighed up to the ceiling, "Really? You want me to ask your pet dragon-lizard? You can't just tell me you have a whistle or something?"

"Not a pet. I don't come to whistles any more than you do..."

Katara's eyes grew wide and her arms uncrossed slowly as she looked back at Altjira. It was partially leaning down Zuko's upraised left arm and was reaching out to her with it's snout. She gasped as it's lips parted and two distinct voices sounded in unison.

"And I'm not a Lizard. I doubt a lizard could have saved your life today."

Katara's hands shot up to cover her mouth as she stared at Altjira, and then at Zuko, who was smirking. She couldn't believe what she had just seen and heard. Her first instinct was to turn and flee, but she stood her ground, acknowledging that it was still only Zuko and Altjira. Altjira who could talk. She did wince however, as it spoke again.

"You're Welcome, by-the-way."

The water bender steadied herself and lowered her hands from her face. She was acting silly, she knew. All day today, it was surprise after surprise after surprise. What was one more? She looked between the two, noticing their identical glowing eyes again. It was starting to make sense.

"Yes. We share many more things than just our eyes. Our minds, our powers, our souls, Zuko and I are one in the same. You'll understand better later on. But right now,"

The dragon launched itself from Zuko's arm, flew down the hall and out of sight as the handle on the door to Azula's room began to turn.

The door opened and Azula and Sokka stepped out. At first, Zuko managed a slight smile and acknowledge the warrior. But a quick glance from Azula, filled with contempt and malice, made a rush of aggression flow down his spine. He was certain, somewhere in the house, Altjira's spinal spikes were standing rigid.

Two pairs of yellow eyes locked onto each other, set apart only by intensity and a unique glowing light. It was obvious she didn't want to share the news with her brother, and he was more than sure he didn't want to hear it from her. Regardless of how his sister felt, how Katara felt, and how HE felt, he was ready to incinerate Sokka.

He turned to the tribesman, who grinned half-heartedly. The Fire Prince advanced angrily at him, arms clutching for Sokka. Before he could grab him, both Katara and Azula shielded Sokka, pushing him behind their bodies and away from Zuko's crushing hands.

The three younger benders yelled out and jumped back as Zuko's entire body engulfed into flames, a blinding white light piercing through the darkness of hallway. And as suddenly as it was there, it vanished, imploding in on itself. The fire, and Zuko, were completely gone, not a trace of singed carpet or soot any where.

.

"Zuko! Altjira? Where are you?! Please, come back, Zuko! Please!"

Katara ran out the doors and into the vast backyard of the estate, slipping in through the trees of the forest. If she could find one of them, the other was sure to be somewhere close by. She kept up her pace for a while more, but the exhaustion of the day was beginning to take effect.

The water bender halted in a large clearing, bending forward to rest her arms on her knees and gasping in life-giving oxygen. When she caught enough air, she stood and looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of her fiancé or a wingbeat of the dragon.

The eerie silence if the woods around was broken as she called out again.

"Zuko! Altjira! ZUUuKO! Please Come Back!"

She didn't hear a sound, but rather, _felt _the presence of something coming towards her and turned to see Altjira gliding gracefully in. Like earlier, the dragon was again larger than she had ever seen it. But this time, as it landed and stood on four legs, it's head was easily the same height off the ground as a large ostrich-horse.

"Katara, what are you doing this far out? You should be back at the estate with the others."

instead of being frightened like she was the first time it spoke, Katara walked up to the dragon and placed her arms around it's neck, hugging up to the smoothe scales. Warmth engulfed her, easing her exhaustion and calming her nerves.

"Zuko was upset. He just...I don't know, disappeared. So I ran out here to try to find him and I hoped that, maybe if I found you, he would be with you. Where is he?"

Altjira stepped into the hug, knowing she would need the comfort. A soothing hum vibrated throughout it's throat, but other than that, the dragon remained silent.

"So, just because my wife-to-be is in such an emotional state, that meant you could steal her away from me?"

The unmistakably deep and rasping voice made Katara turn and immediately rush to waiting arms. She held him for a moment before breaking away to retort.

"Zuko! I know you were angry but that was NO reason to disappear like that!"

Despite the fact that he knew she was upset with him, he still couldn't help but smile at her. With her angrily flashing eyes and pouting lips, she was just too gorgeous to take seriously right now. He reached out to her and pulled her in again for another hug.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I really thought I could handle that situation but I didn't, so instead if destroying your brother, I came out here. I swear I was going to be right back in once I controlled my temper."

His sweet smile and loving embrace caught her off guard, and she lost all train of thought, anger fading away. Though she still gave him a mock glare and turned away, arms crossing over her chest.

"Well, you should know by now that you can't just leave me behind and think you can get away. You're mine and there is nothing you can do to change that."

Zuko grinned and leaned beside her, trying to look her in the eye.

"Can't you forgive me? Isn't there anything I could do to gain your forgiveness?"

She held her chin up and closed her eyes, "Oh there are plenty of things. And it is going to take all of them for me to forgive you. I suggest you start now."

The prince slipped his arms around her waist and pressed his body up against hers, running his hands across her abdomen and down the sides of her hips. He kissed the left side of her neck, eliciting a shudder from her.

"Well, I think all of those could be managed, but so that we can validate this forgiveness" he kissed up to her jaw and nuzzled her ear, whispering to her, "I believe a marriage at the end of two weeks and another week of uninterrupted you-and-me time should be more than enough to make the score even."

Katara smiled and laced her hands with his, turning her face to kiss him, "Make it a marriage at the end of next week and another two weeks of uninterrupted you-and-me time, and that should make it just about square."

"It's a deal."

"Then. Under the eye of Altjira, we have a deal."

Both the dragon and the prince lighted simultaneously on her comment, him smiling brightly and Altjira thrumming loudly.

The couple embraced and kissed deeply, visions running full tilt in Zuko's head making his heart race with anticipation.

.

.

Aang watched as huge, green eyes slowly opened against a dark grey face, blinking dazedly. The lemur was finally starting to come around and it chirruped quietly as the air bender placed the last bits of fruit he could find near it. When it finally came to, it jumped up with a frightened squeal, ducking into the nearest tree and out of sight.

"Hey wait! It's alright little guy! It's only me out here, that nasty flying lizard is gone. He won't bother you any more."

The Avatar tried to sound as nurturing and calming as possible, staying sitting by the rock face where the little animal was laying. Eventually, after smelling the sweet scent of fruit, the lemur poked it's face out of the shrubs, nervously watching the sky. Aang cautiously grabbed a piece of fruit and held it out to it, smiling cheerfully.

"Here you go! You can have some, it's good!"

He took a bite and offered it again, this time, getting the reaction he wanted. The lemur jumped out and landed close sniffing at his hand. After shifting around a few more times and scanning the clouds, it snatched the offering from Aang's hand and began to eat heartily.

"See buddy, it's alright. Nothing is going to hurt you now. I promise."

The air bender sat with the lemur, talking to it reassuringly. After a time, the animal became comfortable enough to sit with Aang, listening to him explain his current situation and voicing his opinion about the "New Avatar."

"I don't understand. I didn't ever really know anything about the Avatar, but what I did know was that the Avatar was the one person who could master all four elements," he looked into the twinkling green eyes staring up at him from his lap.

"And that's just it...the Avatar is the _ONE person. _There can't be two of us."

The lemur chirruped a few times before pushing it's snout up to his face and sniffing him curiously. It smelled of peaches and even had a bit of residue smeared around it's muzzle and the sides of it's face. Aang smiled and patted it gently.

"You know. You need a name. How about..." He picked the bits of fruit from the lemur's fur and chuckled.

"Momo. I'll call you, Momo."

In answer, the lemur gurgled out a series of chirps and bounded up from Aang's lap, searching for more fruit.

The Avatar watched him for a few minutes before a tingling sensation began working it's way up his spine. Momo seemed to sense it as well and stood still, looking up towards the sky for predators. Even though he saw nothing, the lemur screeched and vanished into the bushes.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you..." Aang jumped up to follow his companion, but what suddenly halted.

Two individual shapes were manifesting right in front of him, their bodies transparent but solid at the same time, like smoke. Eventually, two distinguished men came into view, similar in appearance, with one being far more ancient than the other. They wore matching robes and had their hair pulled up in a top knot.

The younger of the two stepped forward, his burly brow arched menacingly, though he bowed in respect.

"Avatar Aang. It is an honour to finally meet you. My name is Sozin, and his is Azulon."

The other spirit nodded in greeting, but stayed silent. Aang cautiously bowed at the two, unsure of how to react. Sozin hid a smirk and continued talking, careful not to look directly into Aang's eyes.

"We understand that you are having some trouble here in this world. We feel your angst, your frustrations, all the sorrows you are experiencing. Azulon and I are offering our services, to help you with what ever is ailing your...heart."

The young airbender thought about it, his heart still aching from everything he has gone through. _Zuko had taken everything._

"How could you help me with my problems?"

Aang eye'd them curiously, almost in disbelief that two spirits could help solve his issues.

Sozin smiled, narrowing his eyes, "It is quite simple. You need to get rid of the issue completely. Better yourself, Avatar, and defeat your opponent. Then everything that was..._taken, _shall become yours once more."

Aang tilted his head to the left and cupped his chin between his left thumb and index finger. _Defeat Zuko? Was it possible?_

"So you're saying I should become a better Avatar, and that would help me?"

"Yes. We will help you train to become a more powerful Avatar. THE Avatar. Once you become who the world expects you to be, and better, then nothing will stand in your way. People will respect you. And those who did not think you worthy, will bow down to you."

The monk lingered on his words. The entire reason he was out here now was because someone called him an imposter. And the reason someone called him an imposter was because of Zuko. If he could show them that he was just as great as Zuko, or even better, then people wouldn't judge him so offhandedly. But would Katara like him?

_Well, she did seem to like him more when he showed off his skills..._

"Fine. When do we start?"

The two spirits seem to swell, their smoky haze swirling around them faster. Sozin tilted his head slightly, smiling.

"We will gather our knowledge and find you. Just be ready at any time."

With that, they vanished, leaving behind a confused, but anticipating Avatar.

.

.

"So, quite the eventful day."

Sokka was seated next to Azula on the big lounge chair in the front room. Night had fallen and everyone had met up back at the estate. Everyone except Aang. No one knew where he was but they understood he could take care of himself.

Toph reclined on chair a diagonal to the couple on the sofa, her back to the arm rest and legs draped over the other, chuckling to herself.

"Boy. You Water Tribe sure know how to get things done, don't you?"

She chuckled again, shaking her head. Amala smiled from the seat beside Toph, inclining her head to them.

"Well, I think you two will make wonderful parents. I don't believe either of you have the ability to be anything but wonderful."

Azula raised her brow to the young air bender. _She certainly knew the right words to say, didn't she?_

She sighed. How much longer was it going to be? They were all waiting for Zuko and Katara to get back. The Fire Prince had gone off to meet with the Fire Sages and arrange their wedding. Though Azula never cared for such celebrations, or festivities in general, she agreed to stand at Katara's side. And the look that her brother gave her also meant that Katara would be doing to same for her. Ugh...Marriage.

She looked back at Sokka, annoyance starting to build. If anyone wore the pants in the relationship, it was Azula, and the longer she looked at her boyfriend, the less and less she began to like it.

The fire bender got up and walked out the room, trying to stabilize her mind. She was the coldest, most ruthless person in the world. She couldn't be doing this. She gave Sokka a look that turned his blood to ice when he tried to stand up and follow her. Right now, all she wanted to do was be alone.

Walking out to the back yard, past her training area, and into the vast expanse of the Estate ground, she stood in the moonlight, sighing out and attempting to free her mind. This entire situation was regrettably more than she could handle. And, as far as Azula knew, she could handle anything.

The deep red silk of her tunic gleamed purple as she sat on the ground, sighing out slowly. How could she turn back time and make it all go away? Make everything go back to normal and settle the disturbances in her mind?

"I could. Everything you want, I could make it all go away instantly."

Azula peered out into the darkness, illuminated only by the light of a half filled moon. A dark mass was a few metres away and directly in front of her. But it only looked like a mound of leaves on the ground, no real shape to it. The odd voices sounded out in the night again and she listened intently, rather than in fear.

"If it is your absolute wish, then I can grant you that peace of mind. But it will be at a cost. The entire reason you feel the way you do is because of what is growing inside. I believe that now is not the right time for you, and that being lifted of it would only ease your discomfort. But I know how you feel about it, as most mother's do. It is an ingrained instinct."

The fire bender narrowed her eyes and tried to focus on the location of the voice, but only found the mound. There was no harrowing feeling or anxiety, just the calmness of the night and what ever it was that spoke to her. She decided to humour it.

"And how exactly could you do that? The water peasant said she could but, I didn't exactly feel like being probed by my brother's girlfriend any more than what I already endured. And how do you know about this?"

The voice carried to her ears like a parent speaking to it's child, reassuring.

"You won't have to endure any discomfort from me. I only want to help. I know far more than what you could deem possible and because you are of a relation so dear to Zuko, I offer you my service. The instability in your mind would only cause you and everyone else more harm, let me take it from you. Have the child at a later time, when you are ready. But not Now."

Azula didn't question any of the things she heard, but took her time deciding on her choice. What ever the voice was, if it could grant her this one favour, why not take it? What is the worst that could happen? It play a trick on her? In that case, she could just destroy it.

"Show yourself and we'll talk face to face. Show me how you can make it all go away, and then I'll make my decision."

The Princess watched as the mound in front of her began to shift. She heard rustling, like heavy leather being rubbed together and what sounded like tendons snapping. Before she could fully understand, a beast stood in front of her, golden eyes glowing in the dark.

_Zuko's dragon._

"You! You're that thing that flies around my brother. What are you!"

Altjira crawled closer to Azula, it's low, groveling movements appearing sinister. Had it been drooling from the mouth and snarling, Azula would've run away in fear rather than try to face it. It spoke again as it moved closer.

"What I am does not matter. I have seen your future and it is grim. What lies ahead of you is wrought with hatred, anger, utter destruction, and chaos. What ever you decide tonight, will affect you and everything around you. Including Zuko. Which is why I am here. If you choose my assistance tonight, then you may have avoided the first series of things to come."

Altjira craned it's neck off the ground, looking straight at her with it's piercing stare.

"However, I am afraid to say that, despite being able to alleviate some of your discomfort, and a major factor in your decisions to come, I cannot say that your future will be any better. Only you can decide how to act accordingly. I can just tell you now that, if you decide to keep your child's life...you may later lose not only it, but your own life as well. I will give you time."

The dragon stood up and unfolded it's wings. It took off silently, gliding gracefully only a few feet about the ground. Azula lost sight of it after a moment and was left with the grave decision. She wrapped her arms around her body and pulled her knees close. Either way, her future was dim as best. But all she had to do was make a decision and hope for the best.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, hoping to find the answer deep inside herself, searching like she always had to, all alone.

The image of her brother appeared behind her eyes. All those years of different favouritism. _Mother always loved him best. And father only loved me because I am a prodigy._

_But could he help me now?_

She stood and walked back towards her house, hoping to make sense of the situation and the decision at hand.

Either way, someone had to die.

.

A warm light flooded the room, pinks, whites and soft oranges washing the walls. A light haze hung in the calm afternoon air, tiny particles shimmering in the rays of sunshine. Inside and to the right wall lay a crib made out of intricate woodwork. The colour was peach suffused with red streaks trimming the edges. She felt herself walking in, smelling the sweet scents of eucalyptus and santalum.

An urge to see what lay in the tiny bed made her entre and cross the room in a few strides, stopping short and looking at the bed. Through the rails, and partially covered, a small, dark haired form lay sleeping on it's stomach.

She smiled, feeling anxious to hold it.

_chack...chack...chack_

A scraping sound echoed around the room, disturbing the silence of the afternoon. Azula turned to see what it was, anger eminent on her face. Any moment now and the sound would wake the slumbering infant. She was going to destroy whatever was causing the racket.

But when she opened her arms out and tried to summon a flame, nothing happened. Not even a hint of smoke appeared from her palms.

She turned back to the bed, wanting to hold her child protectively in her arms, but she halted before she could take a step closer.

A little green eye was peeking out at her through the wooden rails, the tiny black pupil edged in emerald. It stared unblinking at her as the form began to sit up and rise to look over the top of the crib.

Two flesh coloured, long and pointed ears emerged first, followed by dark, ruffled hair. The face that was finally uncovered nearly made Azula scream out.

It was horribly disfigured, a mix of human and something else. The eyes were identical in shape to hers, but the rest of the face was unlike anything horrific she had ever seen before. It's snout was long and narrow, ending in a flattened, human-like nose. The lips underneath were smiling slightly, reminiscent of a camel's snout.

Two small hands rose to grasp the wooden rails, quite human, but the fingers were long and pointed, with small white claws curving out the tips. The index finger of it's right hand was scraping the hooked nail along the wood, gouging out yellowed marks and making the ominous sound.

_chack...chack...chack_

Azula tried hard not to scream as the infant pulled back it's head, mouth splitting open to reveal rows on nasty looking teeth, most pointing and hooking back, some square and human-like. It let out a vicious scream, tongue lolling out and drooling everywhere.

Azula thrashed about, kicking and punching. Her foot collided with the soft center of Sokka, who sat up in pain, only to be kicked again in the side of the face. He fell to his left and tumbled off the bed, holding his head and stomach.

"Azula! Wake up please!"

The Princess heard herself yell out at the same time Sokka did, sitting up and breathing hard. Her eyes were wild with fear and she grasped the bed sheets around her. Though he was still in pain, Sokka got up and hurried to her, putting a comforting arm around her and holding her close.

"Everything is ok, Azula. You were just having a nightmare. Everything is fine."

He rubbed her back, trying to calm her down and it seemed to work, as she leaned into his arms and buried her face in his neck. She didn't cry, but couldn't shake the feeling of the dream, how horrible it was. And the creatures voice echoing through her mind.

_I could make it all go away._

_._

_._

The days were passing quicker and quicker each time. Zuko proposed they got married and agreed to a wedding in nine days. Now the wedding was tomorrow. His anticipation was through the roof, but he was glad things had turned out the way they did.

Uncle let slip to Ursa of the events, and though he had feared the worst from her, he was ultimately surprised that she found the event beyond exciting. She was happy for her son. She loved her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. But she did express her concern in the serious of the situation. Ozai would no be so lenient to their marriage.

"Well. When we go home at the end of the year, then he and I will just have a nice heart-to-heart conversation about it."

Zuko smiled charmingly, but to his uncle and mother, who saw the glint in his eye, knew it would not be such a pleasant event when the Fire a Lord found out.

"But, as long as he doesn't find out about it until we're already home, then there shouldn't be anything to worry about."

They each agreed and decided to keep it a private celebration. Only the Royal Family and their personal friends would be present. Though Toph would have to agree she didn't care for formal parties.

No one had been able to talk to Aang. Though they had seen him numerous times in school, he elected to begin his Avatar Training with the Elders and couldn't be interrupted. Though most of the time, he left school to train exclusively with his new spiritual mentors. Everyone who _did_ manage to see him had to agree that his bending prowess had become more advanced, even learning to earth bend within the week.

Sozin and Azulon knew it would only be a matter of time.

So Avatar Aang would not be attending the wedding. Zuko silently thanked the luck. He honestly didn't want him there anyway. He knew how the boy felt about Katara and knew it would be only trouble if he was there.

He stood with Sokka at the Tailor's building, watching the woman fuss over the tribesman. Though it would have been better to immediately have gone to buy their Formal Suits the day after he proposed, he found himself here, one day left, frantically trying to find the right measurements for his friend.

"It really isn't my fault. The Professors have me on a tight schedule. And then the Sergeants are constantly nagging me to concentrate on my blueprints and mechanics. And then, when I finally get out of class, I'm running rampant with Azula's errands. I have to make her happy, you know?"

Zuko nodded and smiled when Sokka yelled out, a pain in his backside causing him to jump.

"Stop _MOVING_ I say! How do you expect me to make a Formal Suit for him when this oaf can't sit still?! It was a miracle already that I managed to put together his Formal Robes!"

Sokka gave Zuko an angry look, pursing his lips together to keep from speaking his mind. The Prinice simply shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to think if some thing that could bribe his friend to stand still long enough to get his suit done.

"You know, Sokka. If you can sit still long enough to get this done, I know a Restaurant with a buffet right around the block."

The mention of food triggered an immediate response in the warrior, making him stand stock still. After another fifteen minutes, the hemming was done and they were out the door.

In twenty-four hours, they would be sitting in the Fire Sage's Temple. Sokka would be giving away his sister to Zuko.


	27. Buck's Night Out (Pt 1)

The two friends ate lunch and discussed what the plans for the rest of the night was going to be. They still had time for one last "Last Night Out" before Zuko became a married man. Not that it would change anything in him, he assured Sokka.

"A last night out doesn't matter to me. I honestly don't see what is so important about it."

"Whaaaat?! What's important about it? Zuko. You're going to be married to Katara. KA-TAR-RA. You think she nags now, wait til she's got those little rings of bondage legally strapped around her neck and finger. It won't be no more, "please Zuko, could you," or, "Zuko, darling, would you?" Oh no. It's going to be more like."

Sokka slammed the table with his fist and pulled a furious face at the Prince, imitating his sister's shrill screeching, "Zuko! You BETTER do WHAT I SAY, or else You're going to receive the PUNISHMENT OF A LIFETIME!"

Zuko grinned and shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair, "She wouldn't do that. Maybe to you, but not to me. I mean sure, she'll probably ask more of me and demand more sympathy in my decisions, but that's what a wife does. If I say, "off with his head" she says, "no Zuko, think about the consequences and how that person's family will feel." It is supposed to be equal checks and balances."

Sokka lounged with his left arm over the back of the chair, leaning on his right elbow and chewing on the end of a chopstick. He took it out of his mouth, pointing at his friend and gesturing in a circle with it,

"Sure sure, believe what you will. Who knows, maybe with all the power and whatnot that you have, you _might _stand a chance against the wrath of Katara, but I know from experience, almost sixteen year's worth, in-fact, that she can be a force to reckon with. I'm simply just advising you to have one last corroboree with the menfolk before she has you tied down for good."

He saw Zuko shift in his seat, just the cue he was looking for. He caught the gold eyes flicker up to his and winked, putting the chopstick back in his mouth, "C'mon, Zuko. We'll have a bonzer time."

The bender looked back down at the table and bounced his left leg rapidly, trying to decide if it would be a good idea or not.

_Well, Katara would be out with the girls...it would only be just to do the same with the boys._

He looked back up at his soon-to-be brother in law and grinned devilishly, "Alright Sokka, what do you have in mind."

Sokka's mouth curled into a silly grin and he narrowed his eyes, leaning over the table and closer to whisper, "Alright, my brother. Here's what we'll do. We gather the men and start off with..."

.

.

"So...Saké is what now?"

Katara looked quizzically at Toph, who was holding a dark burgundy bottle in her hand. The little earth bender was grinning maniacally.

"It's a grand mood setter. Believe me, Katara. After you have a but of this, you'll be able to go survive ANY event, no matter _how _horrible it may seem. It's power in a bottle. But you shouldn't have too much, or bad things happen."

The water bender looked from the girl to the bottle in her hand, and then back again. She gave her a "you've got to be kidding" look, brows serious and stern.

"Toph! Is that ALCOHOL?! Where did you get that!"

She tried to snatch the bottle from the blind bender, but she seemed to know it was coming and whipped it just out of reach.

"Tsk tsk, Katara knows a little about alcohol? Do tell!"

The water bender put her hands on her hips and pointed her chin up and to the right, "No. I personally don't know a little about alcohol. I just remember how a few people acted in the _EARTH KINGDOM_ when they had a similarly shaped bottle in their hands. And apart from the occasional imported medicinal-purpose bottle we had in our healing huts, I wouldn't know much about it, since we don't exactly have the means to make alcohol in the Water Tribe."

She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled to herself, pleased at her answer. Toph simply shrugged and shook her head. She started off to sit in a chair, but Amala, with her air-light footsteps, managed to slip the bottle from her grasp and twist away before Toph could retort.

"Hey! My bottle!"

Th air bender whisked away to the other side of the room and well out of teach of her friend, "Maybe having a bottle like this around isn't in the best of our interests. No disrespect to you, Toph, but, even though you are a Master a Earth Bender, I don't like the idea of you not being in absolute control of yourself. I'll get rid of this."

She fleeted off, barely making a sound. Toph crossed her arms and frowned in annoyance, her fun over. Now she had to put up with all the girls coming over with all the nonsense in the world to talk about. And she had to do it while sober.

.

Amala searched for a reasonable place to pour the liquid out and discard the bottle without any elders seeing her. They were in the city center at the house of a friend, a non-bender who practiced with Katara in her Martial Arts class. She didn't know her personally, but Katara's friend was a bubbly sort, always cheery and looking towards the bright side. She and Amala got along well from the start.

The air bender had been taught her entire life to be quiet and graceful; seen, but not heard. The silent part came easy, as air benders were naturally light of foot, but trying to be inconspicuous with a highly noticeable bottle was something completely out of her experience.

There was hardly ever a time or reason for young nuns to be sneaking around the temples.

She looked around, flitting behind bushes and trees any time she sensed movement around her. Though it was late in the afternoon, and many people were busy elsewhere, there were still some out for a walk.

She peered out, trying to make sure the coast was clear to make a mad dash for the wood lands.

"Sneaking off for some pre-party celebrating? I wasn't aware that members of the Monastery drank at such an age."

Amala's big grey eyes opens like two windows, her body freezing immediately. She felt like she was made of glass and every inch of her was breaking into a million pieces. Time stopped all around her, she was caught red-bottle-handed. She braved a tiny glance behind her and saw a dark shape, silhouetted by the falling sun.

Eventually her eyes focused and saw that it was Azula standing there, chin held up regally and arms crossed in a relaxed position. She smiled sinister at the young nun, well aware of how strikingly intimidating she was.

"Oh don't look so surprised. With those flashy yellows and oranges, you knew you would make an easy target. You wanted someone to catch you, didn't you?"

Amala wilted under Azula's intense and accusing stare. And though she tried to stay as calm as she possibly could, explanation flowed freely from her in a ramble of words. "No! I was only taking it away! Toph brought it to Ty Lee's for the get-together tonight! I only wanted to do what was right and dispose of it, honest, Azula!"

The fire bender's gaze froze the young nun where she stood, her eyes locked on Azula's gentle smile. She could only expect the worst from her. In the past week, Azula's behaviour had become more erratic and unpredictable than what was usual. Sometimes she would be completely peaceful and calm, then raging and shooting fireballs for no particular reason.

So far, at this particular moment, Azula seemed almost...stable. The Princess smirked and snatched the bottle effortlessly away from the younger girl, examining it with mock-interest.

"Rice wine. I remember the taste well. It all started because of you..."

Amala backed up into the tree she had been hiding behind, noticing the sudden mood change in the firebender's eyes. Something bad was about to happen. Her voice came out quiet and nervous, feeling akin to a rat staring up at it's venomous serpentine foe.

"Azula...I think...m-maybe, it would be best if I just er carry on from here..."

The Fire Princess's blazing golden eyes locked on to her, and she brought her right fist up and behind, as if to strike out at the young nun. Amala ducked as she envisioned a fireball coming straight to her head, but instead a loud, but hot explosion erupted somewhere above.

As Azula drew back her fist and the air bender ducked, she took her left hand, with the bottle still in it, and flung the glass high up into the air. With her right aiming, she punched out a large, blue blast of fire, hitting the bottle and igniting the liquid inside.

A flurry of particles fell in a circle around them as people rushed out into the street, startled at the commotion. Azula looked around, smiling evilly at them and brought her arms down, fingers together and pointing out. What little bits of fire that were still burning diminished with her movement, then extinguished altogether.

A few angry onlookers noted the reaction of the fire to her and yelled out, their expletives making the Princess grin deeper.

"There. You can thank me now, for doing your job for you. Bottle is all gone now and you have nothing to worry about. Now get up, stop looking so pathetic down there, cowering next to a tree."

She turned away in the direction Amala had been originally headed, away from Ty Lee's house, calling over her shoulder as she left, "Oh quit flattering yourself. Had I wanted to hurt you, you would not have had any time to block. Now find your dignity in front of these people before you embarrass all of them!"

And with that she left, calmly on her way to where ever it was she had been going. Amala stood, still looking to where Azula had disappeared to. She blinked a few times, finally noticing the people around her. They were still annoyed and pointing at all the glass flickering in the last remnants of sunlight.

Quickly, she pulled her arms up and cast them around her, sending a gust of winding billowing out in a circle. The townspeople backed away hurriedly as the air bender moved around, her winds picking up the flecks of debris on the ground. See a large garbage canister next to a building, she rushed to it, dumping the glass safely inside. She turned and bowed to any who were still watching before running off back to her friends, her grey eyes wide and mouth set in a grimace.

.

.

Aang's tutelage under the spirits supervision advanced his bending far beyond what he could have imagined. When he Elder's had sought out a water bender for his next Element teacher, he found the progress slow and tedious. The actual movements and bending came naturally, easy even. But the teacher taught him the deeper meanings that followed with the culture, as was necessary, and it made the learning process painfully slow.

But with Sozin and Azulon supervising his new lessons, everything came so much quicker. They didn't tell him to hold back, there were no restraints at all. His teachers were other spirits, once powerful benders that lived long ago. The raw power that flowed through when they taught him the maneuvers, were like nothing he ever felt before. It was like he was invincible.

"Yes, and with that feeling, you can harness your power and enter the Avatar State! You will become the MOST powerful force on Earth!"

Azulon was showing him a complex stance for fire bending, the last element Aang had to learn. He told the monk of a time when he was a prodigy, one of the most powerful fire benders in the world. He intended on passing along the knowledge to someone who was worthy, but never managed to find the right one before he died.

Aang had produced a flame the day before and the Spirit wasted no time in taking over his lessons. For a twelve year old boy, he _was _powerful_._

"I had expected you to be a star pupil and you did not disappoint me. I knew you were powerful, what with your Master's Tattoos, I shouldn't have expected anything less. With enough training, you too could be a prodigy. I see much potential in you."

Aang was suddenly brought back to his friends, and one particular.

"My friend Azula, well, my friend's girlfriend, Azula, is supposed to be some sort of prodigy back in her country. She's a really powerful fire bender that bends blue fire and can shoot lightning. Do you think I could ever be that powerful?"

Both Spirits had straightened and looked at him with severe gazes. _Princess Azula. _Azulon looked at Sozin and hooded his eyes for a moment, a slight curve appearing on the left corner of his mouth.

"Blue fire? Yes, that does sound rather powerful. Her ability to produce a blue flame is because her ambitions and will to win strive her to create such intense fire. Yes...perhaps she is a prodigy. If you could ever gain that drive, that will and ambition, to want to win at all costs, then perhaps, as the Avatar, you too could produce such flames."

Aang smiled enthusiastically and launched himself into further training, his mind drowned in blue flames and blue lights...and blue eyes.

.

.

Zuko and Sokka were leading a crew of "men", _the oldest being Zuko_, along the pathways that twisted through the forest edging the beach. A few of them were carrying oddly similar bottles to the one Toph had managed to procure earlier.

Word had gotten around quickly that they were having a Buck's night out at the beach, though Sokka had opted out on telling them it was just that, a Buck's night. Dozens of guys and girls throughout their school were starting to gather on the sands, dancing and shouting and passing around the bottles. Sokka captured one as it was being passed along and took a draught, coughing slightly and shaking his head.

"A-ho mate, that stuff is good..."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, right eyebrow arching, "I'm sure it is. Why again are we here? So far, all I see are people passing around Sake and dancing ridiculously."

Sokka just shrugged and looked off to his left, hands palm up to the sky, "Ok, so maybe I didn't tell them it was your last night out before the wedding, but come on, what else could you be doing? Katara is with her dress club and Tui only knows what goes on with those girls. They're probably sitting around a table, drinking tea and discussing girlie things, like makeup or something. Seriously, would you really want to be there for that?"

Zuko thought about it briefly, not quite swayed by his friend's statement. Somehow, Katara didn't strike him as being the one to sit around and gossip with the girls, but then again, when he was around her, she was latched tightly to his side and ignored most everyone else on the premises. But she _did _possess the ability to be extraordinarily feminine, and it would only seem for her to partake in any girlie activity.

"Well, what about you, Sokka? Do you actually think Azula is there with Katara? Joining in on their tea time? Wouldn't you rather be with her right now?"

His friend seemed to deflate completely there, his shoulders slumping and face falling to look at the ground, "I would do anything to be with her right now, but she doesn't want to see me. If she isn't angry at me, she's crying and miserable. I feel horrible. I want my girlfriend back but, I'll do what ever it takes to make her happy, even if it means she doesn't want to see me. Most of her time is spent either in her room or out by herself. Well, almost alone and by herself. Lately, she's been with your crazy flying lizard. Why would she want him, but not me? At least I'm cuddly!"

He held his arms out in exaggeration, then let them fall to his sides as he looked down at the sand again. Zuko took the moment to concentrate, his mind reaching far out over the lands to search for his companion. Just as Sokka had said, he found the dragon keeping company with his sister. Azula was pacing around her room, face stern and forward with her hands held behind her back. She looked overtly diplomatic and seemed to be deciding on something important.

A strange sensation prickled at Zuko's mind, and then he knew. Altjira never kept anything from him, and this time was no different. In one instant, Zuko saw the image of Azula twist and coil, and the next moment he was looking at himself standing on the beach.

Sokka yelped aloud as the dragon suddenly appeared in a flash of fire.

"Yaa! What?! You can do that stuff too!" He recoiled from Altjira as the dragon walked up to his friend, a silent conversation being held between them. Sokka watched as Zuko turned a few different shades of red and white, unsure as the what was going on.

Eventually they settled on an agreement and the air around them seemed to relax a bit. Zuko looked to him, an unusual light in his eye, but it disappeared before Sokka could fully register it. Altjira snorted lighted and held one last look with Zuko before it vanished in a plume of smoke.

"I really need to learn how you guys do that stuff. So what was that all about?"

"Ay?" Zuko looked questioningly at him.

"The weird, longing stares between you and your pet lizard?"

The Fire Prince glared at Sokka, though he had a feeling it wasn't actually him glaring, so much as Altjira in his mind. He smirked lightly though, trying to disregard the discussion held.

"Altjira isn't a pet, nor is it a lizard. We just have a connection..."

The warrior rolled his eyes and and pointed to his nose, "Buddy, you can't keep it from me. Katara told us that the dragon can talk. Like, you two have some sort of mental bond...haha mental," he chuckled to himself, holding his stomach, "But come on, the more you let us in, the easier things will be for you."

The tribesman _was_ right. Sokka was his best friend, and keeping any secret from he, especially him, and the others wasn't making him a very good friend. He sighed and put his left hand on his waist, and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"What exactly did Katara tell you guys?"

Sokka smiled slyly and rubbed his chin, "She said that you two are like one being in two different bodies. What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that we know exactly what each other is thinking. I always know where Altjira is and Altjira always knows where I am, what I am doing, what I am feeling, what I'm thinking. Everything that he can do, I can do."

"Ya HA!" Sokka jumped up and down excitedly, "I knew it! I knew Altjira was a boy! Katara swears up and down he was a girl, but I knew better!"

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling out sharply, "No...it isn't that. Altjira appears to people the way they feel it would be. To you and I, he's generally male but there has been more than a few times that it seemed completely female to me. When it speaks, sometimes it sounds more male, other times, it sounds more female. But what does it matter?"

"Nothing really, I guess, but show me. Show me how you and the dragon connect. Show me your "power" and what you are capable of."

He held his hands out dramatically for emphasis. Zuko looked away and shook his head. _What the hell, why not_.

"Obviously, Altjira can find me from anywhere, as you just saw, and can appear anywhere. Well, so can I."

Tendrils of fire enveloped him and he disappeared, only to reappear behind Sokka. The warrior's mouth opened into a wide grin as he turned around at a tap on his shoulder, "That is too cool! What else do you have?"

Zuko bent down and picked up a handful of sand, letting it slid through his fingers, "Check this out."

Sokka watched as the amount of sand swiftly disappeared, and yet sand continued to fall from his fingers. His brow bunched as he tried to figure out where the extra sand was, then realized that Zuko no longer had any fingers. He jumped back horrified, as his friend's arm vanished with the sand, or rather, _WAS_ the sand!

The tribesman's jaw dropped as Zuko's entire body dissolved into the beach. He looked around, trying to figure out where his friend was. A movement in the sand, like a fish swimming at the surface of the water, caught his eye and he followed it as it moved around him.

Suddenly and with no warning, the beach beneath his feet opened up and dropped him into a hole, engulfing him up to the neck in sand. Sokka was shocked speechless as a pair of bright golden eyes appeared in front of him, hovering in the air. Slowly, particles of sand floated up and formed the outline of a body that began to shift into the familiar look of Zuko.

"Zuko! How!? Wha? Get me out of here!"

The Prince chuckled mischievously, as he looked down at Sokka's head, eye level with his feet, "Like that, ay? Come on Sokka, quit playing around, you can move now."

The warrior pulled a strained face and managed to dig his arms out, slowly loosening up the sand around himself before finally able to climb out.

"That...that was one hell of a damn good trick! Can you do that with every element?"

"Yea, all of them."

"Ever snuck a peak at a girl when she's bathing?"

Zuko gave Sokka a look as if the warrior had reached out and slapped him across the face, "What?!"

His friend only laughed at his reaction, wiping away a non-existent test, "Ah-hahaha! Ah, funny. I was only kidding Zuko. I know you aren't that kind of guy. You are WAY too reserved and stuck up for that stuff. Ah-ha."

"Stuck up? I am _not_ stuck up!" Zuko felt a slight amount of indignation rise in his chest.

Sokka countered the claim by pointing a finger at a group of girls dancing to music further down the beach, "Oh yea? Then prove it, go scare those girls with some sand swimming!"

He reached back to a passing friend and snatched the dark bottle away that he was carrying. He gave him a wink and the friend nodded back, knowing where another bottle would be. Sokka took a swig and handed it to Zuko, who looked from the bottle, to the pack of girls, to Sokka's daring gaze.

Zuko took the offered bottle and eyed it surreptitiously, looking around to see if anyone was watching him. He cautiously put the bottle to his lips and tilted it back, taking in more than he wanted. The liquid burned his senses, seeping down his throat and up into his sinuses, searing the nerves there. Though he held in the burn as best he could, he couldn't hold back a slight catch in his breath, and he gasped out.

Sokka nodded, knowing the feeling well. He pushed the bottle away when Zuko tried to give it back to him, "No no, you should take another. Prove you aren't _stuck up. _Go give those girls a scare, it'll be great."

Zuko raised his eyebrow once before he took a swig, then handed the bottle back. Feeling the quick effects of the drink, he took a couple of steps away from Sokka, then dived head first into the sand. It seemed like he was going to crash onto the beach, sprawling there looking ridiculous.

But Sokka got a surprise when Zuko's body disappeared beneath the grains, as if it were water. A slight swirl in the sands gave away his form and Sokka watched it, grinning devilishly. He decided to watch the fun closer up and made his way across the sands, a plan beginning to form in his mind.

.

Zuko shifted through the sands, sensing the partygoers close by. What was he supposed to do? Jump out from under their feet, screaming like a madman? He thought for a moment, trying to figure out a good scare tactic. What would Altjira do?

_I would just burst out of the sand at them, roaring, flashing my teeth and fangs and showing just how frightening and intimidating I was._

Zuko imagined himself rolling his eyes but a thought hit him then. He could turn himself into his element, and manipulate his element so. Could it be possible he could turn the element, and himself as the element, into the form he wanted? Only one way to find out.

He pulled the sand around him, imagining the form of Altjira clearly in his head. His arms shifted into the forms of Altjira's fore claws and the rest of his body followed, forming a sand-version of the dragon.

He maneuvered through the loose sediment until he was amongst the dancing people. Thinking of all the frightening aspects of an animal, his back rose above the ground surface, like a crocodile in the water waiting patiently for someone to tread on him.

A girl that was dancing wildly in small circles was progressively coming closer to him while her friend was laughing and clapping at her. As the dancer got with in a foot of her, the friend noticed the strange ridges on the sand and pointed them out.

"Woah careful! You're going to step on whatever that is...is it a rock? I don't remember that being there."

The dancer stopped and looked down at formation in the sand, head tilting slightly. She bent down on her haunches, leaning closer to give him a better inspection.

"Wow, whoever made this sand sculpture really did a good job, it's so detailed! there's nostrils and a snout and eyes..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Zuko opened his sand-beast's eyes and reared back his head, exposing a cavernous mouth. Pointed teeth lined the inside of his mouth, not just in rows but even the roof of the top jaw and the tongue of the lower jaw.

The girl screamed and fell back off her feet, kicking sand up as she tried to crawl away as quickly as possible. Zuko sprang up out of the sand like a long legged crocodile, chasing the others that had turned to run. The alcohol in his system was burning up too quickly to have any major effect on him, but he couldn't deny he was having fun.

People screamed as Sokka reach the fray, chuckling without actually having seen the event. He sped up to reach the retreating crowds, wanting to see the action. Zuko, who had spotted Sokka at the end of the stampede, dived back down and disappeared under the beach. A few benders tried to fire at him as the last of long tail was swallowed up by the earth.

An earth bender tried to manipulate the sand to reveal the monster but wasn't having any luck. His two friends, one with a water whip and the other with a fiery fist, stood by to back him up in case the monster would reappear. Sokka jogged up, hand shelf out and submissive.

"Guys, guys, it's ok. Everything is fine, I promise." He chuckled again, much to the annoyance of the three. The earth bender glared at him then shifted his eyes to look around.

"Are you stupid or something?! There is a beast out here! It attacked one girl and then started chasing the rest of us! It moves in the sand, and if you don't watch it, your stupid arse could be next!"

"Seriously guys, I promise, it is all just a joke, no one got hurt, it's all just-..."

An explosion of sand behind the warrior struck the four, making them duck their heads and cover their faces from the particles. Sokka turned and looked up, expecting to see his friend, but his jaw dropped in fear instead.

A massive head was rising out of the beach, two metres long from the tip of the snout to the jaws and just as wide at the base of the neck. The goliath that was forming out of the sand horrified the crowd into shock. It crawled out of the earth, balanced on two hind legs with a long, thick tail that reached out along the shore. Two long forearms curved in towards it's narrow body, equipped with three large, hook-like claws.

The monstrosity arched it's neck, staring down at the four standing by it's three-toed feet. It had two spiraled horns growing out the sides of it's head that curved inward at the thickest part, then curved back out at the tips like a giant set of double curved ram horns. The spiked snout exhaled a gust of wind, then snarled back to reveal dagger-length teeth.

Sokka's face dropped from the smile that once ghosted his mouth, "...Fun's over..."

He turned back towards and sprinted past the three benders, arms flailing up into the air, "YyyaaAAAAAHHHHHH!"

A fireball, a water whip and a compressed boulder of sand absorbed harmlessly into the monster's body as it roared and stepped over the boys, fully intent on chasing the tribesman down.

The entire beach was deserted in moments, screams echoing through the trees and hills where the crowds hid in fear. Though many of the others were also benders, none dared stay and fight, witnessing the helplessness of the the three would-be fighters. It was only Sokka that was left screaming, running along the length of the beach.

The beast's snout was only inches away from Sokka as it chased him, maw open and ready to engulf the hapless teen. He could feel it, oddly as it was, a hot breath hitting his back as he ran. _This was too horribly real!_

In the last few seconds that Sokka could think, the two enormous jaws slammed shut on him whole. The sand monster's head rose twenty-five feet into the air and assumed to gulp him down. It stood there and looked around at the trees, a monstrosity hoping to find another victim.

But just as quick as the attack happened, it was all over. Sokka dropped face first onto the soft beach from the ten foot high stomach. Sand blew out everyone in a big wave as Zuko appeared where the gigantic creature once stood. He had his hands crossed over his shirtless chest and was smirking maliciously.

"Not so stuck up now, am I?"

The tribesman looked up, sand covering his sweaty face, "Zuko! I should kill you!"

He got up and tried to tackle the bender, but succeeded in only falling again onto the beach. The mist that hovered above came back together and reformed into the Prince.

"Ah come on, Sokka. I was only having a little fun." The mocking tone evoked an angry glare from his friend.

Sokka got up and began brushing the sand off his body, though it seemed impossible without washing, "Maybe, next time, you could warn a man. Disappearing into sand is fine, turning into a sand monster...well, I have to admit, it was awesome. But eating me with said monster...that was NOT COOL, AT ALL!"

He pushed his arms out to emphasis some line of limits, but Zuko just shook his head and looked over his shoulder.

"Fine, next time, I'll make sure to corner some damsel-in-distress, that way, you can jump in to save her, deal?"

Then warrior stood in his typical pose, right arm over his chest and left hand stroking his chin. He suddenly pointed a finger up and winked, "Deal!"

"Deal."

Zuko looked out across the now-dark and empty beach, raising an eyebrow, "Think maybe we should go find the others? I'm sure a few them will have alerted the authorities by now."

"Eh-yea...we should probably go. A giant sand monster causing mayhem isn't exactly in the best of everyone's interests."

They started jogging out of the beach, laughing about the whole event.

"So, damsel-in-distress, ay? Think maybe we could substitute her for Toph? And, instead of me saving her, could I just sit back and laugh as she gets swallowed up?"

Zuko laughed aloud this time, "Sure Sokka, whatever you say."

.

.

"So what're your plans after the wedding?"

Katara tried to hide her blush as Ty Lee looked into her eyes, the girl's eyebrows moving up and down suggestively. She shrugged her shoulders and looked back and up towards the right.

"Weeeelll, that is a little...more private than what I'm willing to share with."

Ty Lee squealed with anticipation, clapping her hands rapidly, "EEE! Oh my spirits! Zuko is just...he's just...like, the HOTTEST guy in school! I'm SO jealous of you, Katara! You HAVE to tell me what it was like!"

The waterbender narrowed her eyes and huffed, "Ty Lee! That's...I can't!...I'm not going to tell you guys about _MY HUSBAND _and our private time!...It's bad enough you all think he is the most gorgeous guy around...although, he _IS_."

She smiled at that last statement, averting her eyes from everyone else. Amala suddenly laughed out, catching everyone's attention.

"Ahaha! I get it! Hottest guy in school! It's because he's a fire bender and he's really powerful, right? How clever hahaha!"

Toph sighed and turned her sightless eyes to the ceiling, "No, genius. They're talking about his looks. Evidently every girl who can see thinks Sparky has it going for him. But only Katara could really tell us that, and she isn't spilling, are you, Sweetness?"

"WHAT?!"

Ty Lee's mouth flew open as she looked incredulously at her friend, "Katara! You didn't!...You _DID! _For Agni's sake, tell us!"

The tribeswoman was at a loss for words, not wanting to admit she and Zuko had already had previous relations. If she tried to lie, Toph would be able to figure it out. Maybe she could make up something just as good though?

"You guys...I'm already nervous as it is, without you reminding me that I have a wedding tomorrow and an assumed "_wedding night._" Zuko and I love each other, and tomorrow we will seal our future and our bonds, but THAT is TOMORROW. And I'm NOT telling you about it!"

She glared at the group of girls who had leaned in to hear a lively story, but were instead shot down. Toph smirked, reclining back on the chair she was sitting on.

"You're trying to tell me, that in all the time you've spent with Hotpants, you and he didn't share a night together? What about that time we went to the dinner at his house? You stayed over that night. And you're trying to tell us you haven't had any recent _activity_?"

Katara put her hands on her chair, substituting it for her hips, and cocked her head at the little earth bender, "No, Toph. We haven't had any _recent activity,_ and as for that _night_? Nothing happened. We went upstairs and I fell asleep. I was so tired from the day before, I fell asleep once my head hit the pillow."

Toph examined her, straining to detect a lie in her heartbeat. But her senses revealed nothing and she gave up, "Fine. But it isn't surprising. Burnboy IS sort of a prude and all. Anytime we even joked of these kind of matters, his heartbeat would run wild and he would heat up the entire area. He never joked along with us, he always seemed embarrassed and awkward. You better have fixed that after the wedding, Katara, or else there will be no hope for the guy when he gets older."

Katara rolled her eyes and exhaled dramatically. Technically, everything she said was true. She and Zuko had not shared another intimate moment since that first time, during the_ day_, almost three months ago. But it wasn't lke she hadn't tried, shameful as she was to admit. Zuko kept telling her that he hadn't wanted it to be that way. He didn't want her for her body and wouldn't take advantage of her because he had felt that is what he did. They had both been emotional and tired and neither were thinking clearly.

_"I love you, Katara. I want the next time to be special, a night that we'll always remember. You were a proper Southern Water Tribe Maiden until I came around. But at least, by being with you, I can still reserve your dignity."_

Thinking back now, she was sure he was using his Royal etiquette there. Though she did love him more for that, she couldn't shake how maddening it was being around him when the mood struck her. Something about him, the way he spoke, or moved, they way he looked or smelled, would drive her crazy. The memories of that heated hour, so vivid and fresh, would jump straight back to the front of her thoughts, making her crave him with the utmost desire. And when she got to fully gaze upon his body in the shower room after dinner...

Katara smiled at the thought, and Ty Lee took it for a compliment at what she had said. The girl continued on narrating her story to the others, while Katara again was lost to the images of her thoughts.


End file.
